Team MSFT (Misfit) story
by Hiei's Curry
Summary: Team Misfit (MSFT) huntress team from Shade academy Vacuo Volume Three of Five. Volume One completed Volume Two Complete Volume Three in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes before we begin.**

**If you haven't already do please check out the trailers for the characters and let me know what you think.**

**Also i don not own RWBY just my own characters.**

**Anyway thank you for reading my first ever Fan Fiction and i hope to see you at the end.**

* * *

A jolting from the transport was the first thing that Tomoko was aware of when she woke up, looking around she could see the other students most were Faunus like her though there were a few humans but they seemed to be few and far between, looking back out of the window that was behind her she could see nothing but desert and mud brick houses.

"_Very different from home." _thought Tomoko. Hearing someone walk up to her, she turned to see a short blonde girl, with green eyes standing before her, hand on her hip. She had a black baseball cap on, with matching jacket and trousers, with a grey top and white boots, she could see a pair of crossed hammers on the sides of the cap.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, sure go ahead." Tomoko gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Frenda, by the way." said the girl offering a hand which Tomoko shuck.

"I'm Tomoko, nice to meet you."

"So, ever been to Vacuo before." asked Frenda with a smile on her face.

"No, never, what about you?"

"Nope, should be an interesting time."

Frenda let out a little giggle "So where you from, I'm guessing you're from Atlas since you're on this old rust bucket."

"The outskirts of Atlas, not much to say really, where are you from then?"

"Centre of Atlas, ungodly amount of pompous rubbish if you ask me, full of toffs going on and on about money, honestly they are so dull."

"Oh, right."

Frenda then looked to the side of Tomoko and asked "That your weapon?" pointing to the machine gun that was laying on its side, it had a magazine on top of it that was curved forward, a carry handle on top of the barrel and a by-pod underneath, accompanied by pistol grip to the front .

"Yeah is it, would you like to look?"

"Yeah, and you can look at mine if you like." Frenda then pulled out a box from her lower back that shifted into a hammer, Tomoko looked amazed.

"It's a bit of an antique isn't it." spoke Frenda as she examined Tomoko's machine gun.

"It might be old but it's still good enough to fight with."

Just then the ships loud speakers alerted everyone that they were about to land, handing back their weapons, the two of them got ready to disembark.

Getting off the ship the two could see lots of other people getting off other ships most likely from the other kingdoms of Mistral and Vale, looking out in the distance they could see the academy, it looked like a load of blocks that gradually got smaller the higher up it went thought Tomoko.

Moving off the landing pad and moving towards the main building the two girls saw more people, as they were passing among them, was one girl with silver hair, smoking a cigarette and leaning on the side of a building.

She had a grey jacket on which was opened at the front, which revealed a light brown jumper, black beret with a symbol on it that Tomoko couldn't quite make out on her head, a blue/grey set of trousers with a navy-blue belt on with white boots on her feet.

"Is that legal here?" asked Tomoko as they passed her, but she got the feeling that she was being watched as she passed by.

"Guess so" spoke Frenda "Hey, I'm going to go find out where we need to go just wait her for me, ok?"

"Sure." said Tomoko as Frenda ran off to find the main hall. Just as Frenda went out of sight and as Tomoko turned back to look at the girl who she had just seen, to see if she was the one watching her, a group of four pushed passed her knocking her over, as she hit the ground she could hear her gun go off and one of the group shout "Watch were you're going you filthy Faunus." as they went the same way Frenda had gone.

As Tomoko sat up, she saw the girl from before, walking up to her, cigarette still in her mouth. As she got to Tomoko, she looked down at her, she then grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up to her feet rather roughly. As she looked at the girl she could see the symbol much better, it was a grey maple leaf cracked diagonally in half with a pair of white wing on either side and a black chain underneath, she could also see that while her face looked young, her pale blue eyes looked like they belonged to someone much older.

"You nearly hit me you know." spoke the girl as she picked up Tomoko's gun, she didn't seem angry thought Tomoko, her voice sounded more monotone to Tomoko.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, it's just…" started Tomoko, her tail wagging with a bit of fear, but the girl interrupted her.

"You got a safety on this antique?" asked the girl ignoring Tomoko's apology.

"Erm, no, I never found one." Tomoko spoke nervously while rubbing the back of her neck.

The girl took the cigarette out of her mouth and dropped it to the floor and stamped it out, before she took the magazine out and emptied the chamber before shoving the gun and magazine into Tomoko's arms.

"If you got no safety leave the mag in but don't cock it till you need it."

Tomoko put the magazine in her pocket, she then looked back to try and apologise again but the girl had walked off, taking a swig from a hip flask.

"Great start Tomoko, great start." she spoke to herself.

Slinging the gun back over her shoulder, looking back the way everyone else had gone she could see Frenda running up to her.

"Hey, found it, let's go." she spoke her smile still on her face "Hey, what's up why the smile upside down." noticing Tomoko's sullen face.

"Oh, it's nothing, let's go."

Once they reached the main hall, they could see dozens of students, at one end of the hall as a wooden platform, as they tried to find a place to stand noticed a few people who looked a lot older standing at the back and two more on the stage.

"_Those must be teachers." _thought Tomoko, as they found a place to stand, the lights pointing at the main hall turned on and women walked on to the stage, the woman was wearing a white top, a blue and white neck scarf and khaki trousers, she had long black hair and gold eyes.

The woman stood in front of the mics and cleared her throat "Hello." her voice to Tomoko and Frenda was soft but it held an authority behind it "Welcome future huntsmen and huntresses, I will be you head master for your time here at Shade academy, my name is Tammy Eda Laurent, now tomorrow we will be setting you all up in to your partners and teams and for those of you who are new to Vacuo we will also give you three days to acclimatise to this new climate after this."

The students started murmuring amount themselves at this new info, Tomoko could hear a few people saying how this was a waste of time as they could handle it, she had to admit it did seem a bit of waste of a few days.

Tammy merely razed her hand before speaking again "Now, I know, some of you think you can handle the heat, well this is not where most of you are from especially you from Atlas." Tomoko got a hint of spit of poison in her voice "Now you will be sleeping in the main dining hall tonight and assigned team rooms tomorrow and two more things before you head off, first thank you each of you for deciding to become huntsmen and finally Vacuo has only one rule if your tough enough to survive here your welcome here" the woman then bowed and turned to leave as the other teachers started leading the students out the building to the their sleeping areas.

The dining room was full of beds from front to back and each bed was separated by white curtains.

"Looks more like a hospital, to me." said Frenda as she and Tomoko went to find a bed for themselves and their stuff.

Finding a pair at the end on one side, they dumped their bags and weapons under the camp bed that each bed area had, not everyone of the beds had been taken, there were a few unoccupied beds in the room near Tomoko and Frenda's beds, not long after everyone set about changing in to more comfortable night clothes and settling in for the night. Tomoko took her red scarf followed by her white jumper with its grey leather shoulders and elbows off, followed by her brown belt with its Fox head belt buckle and ammo pouches, then her brown boots and her black trousers., just as she had finished changing in to a white t-shirt and red shorts and had put her stuff under the bed Tomoko walked around to check on Frenda and see how she was doing.

Just as she rounded the corner of the curtain, she bumped into someone again.

"Oh, jeez not again." spoke Tomoko cursing her bad luck.

"Oops, sorry, you ok." asked a girl who held her hand out to Tomoko, who took it and was pulled up by the stranger. Tomoko and Frenda could see she had brown hair tied in a pony tail that reached the middle of her back, and some tufts on her ears, around her head a red head band with two white lines with red cuts outs in the shape of birds, at the front was what looked like a bird of some sort, with two feathers at the back of the head band.

"You ok, Tomoko." asked Frenda who had just come around the corner of the curtain.

"Yeah, just wasn't looking where I was going, are you ok…um…miss?"

"Maple." said the stranger "And you two are?"

Frenda offered a hand before saying her name which Maple returned, Tomoko then introduced herself.

"So, where you from?" asked Frenda, sitting on the foot of Maples bed with Tomoko while Maple sat at its head. At the side was Maples normal clothes, which was a dark blue over coat, light blue shirt with Maples symbol cross hairs over Beowolf's head, and black trousers which along with the over coat head red piping over the stiches, a black belt and boots were to the side of the neatly folded cloths and a white scarf lay to the side, on the other side was chest plate.

"Mistral, my village is near the hills on the outskirts."

"Wow, that sounds remote!" Tomoko responded "Must be pretty rough up there."

"Yeah it is, can get quite cold really quick, so I'm rather glad of the week to get used to the heat."

"Really, it was quite hot when we got here but it wasn't that bad, it felt like I could have gotten a nice tan or gone the beach." replied Frenda.

"Well, I got here yesterday, before the airships arrived and it was really bad then." said Maple seriously.

"Oh really." spoke Frenda "Well it's going to be interesting tomorrow then, dips on getting a tan first then."

Maple and Tomoko looked at Frenda for a second before they both burst out giggling at what Frenda had just said.

Tomoko was about to ask a question about Maple and Frenda's families when they heard footsteps, looking at the way the sound was coming from Tomoko and Frenda saw the girl they had seen before walk past them and towards a door next to one of the bed areas.

"That girl again." spoke Frenda.

"You know her?" asked Maple.

"Not really." replied Tomoko "We saw her before smoking a cigarette, I also got bumped into and my gun went off nearly hitting her"

"Wow, that was a bad introduction." said Frenda giggling a little.

"How did she react?" asked Maple.

"I'd say calmly considering, though she didn't wait for me to apologise." said Tomoko.

A few minutes passed, with the three just talking about Maples experience of Vacuo and what they thought of the head master, just then the girl returned walking back past them again, Tomoko jumped off the bed in the hopes that she could talk to her and apologise properly this time.

But it would seem her bad luck was working against her again, as after she had passed a few of the beds she was stopped by a group of four girls who came around the corner and stood between her and the girl who she had wanted to talk to.

"Oh, would you look here girls, a Faunus." said one of the four girls.

"Erm, can I help you?" asked Tomoko.

"Shouldn't you be carrying a pick axe or are you a different type of slave" said the girl who had spoken before.

"Oi!" screamed Frenda "leave her alone."

"Ooh, would you look here another Faunus and a human, these two your slaves or you one of those animal lovers who likes these freaks."

"We didn't do a thing to you; don't you think your being rather stupid seeing as your meant to help humans and Faunus."

"Don't you dare talk back to your masters, your filth, you should all just go back to the mines or that rubbish island your kind call home, you're not fit to be Huntsmen." the girl who had spoken, she then punched Tomoko centre of her chest knocking the wind out her and leaving her hunched on the floor

"That's it!" screamed Frenda, her eyes turning red "I'm going to kick each of your arses, come on!"

The girls laughed "Oh please." spoke the girl from the group who had done all the talking "First we all know Faunus can't fight, plus you're out numbered"

"No, they're not." spoke a voice behind the group "And the only ones who aren't fit to be huntsmen are you bunch!"

Tomoko looked up and saw the four girls had turned around to face the mystery voice, the voice belonged to the mystery girl Tomoko was trying to talk to before all this happened.

The leader of the four girls walked up to mystery girl "This has nothing to do with you, now leave before you get hurt, unless of course you want to join this filth on the floor."

The mystery girl, immediately burst into green flames with white lightning coming off her, this made the girls step back and get into a fighting stance.

"Wow." spoke the group's leader "You can at least put on a good show, but not good enough, get her!" she shouted as she charged in to the mystery girl, followed by one of her group, the other two who weren't looking so convinced watched Maple, Frenda and Tomoko who was still on the floor but had recovered a little bit.

The leader swung a fist but, the mystery girl stepped back as the second attacker came in the mystery girl threw some disk like thing at her, causing her to break her attack off to cover her face, this was followed up but the mystery girl punching her like the leader had punched Tomoko but this punch sent her sprawling on the floor like a star fish struggling for breath.

The leader gritted her teeth giving the mystery girl a growl before speaking "You bitch, you'll pay for that." swinging a punch again the mystery girl who used her fore arm to parry the punch before punching the girl on the nose with huge crack, the leader put her hands on her nose "You bitch" she shouted.

The mystery girl grabbed one of the leader's arms and twisted it behind her back and made her look at her group "Now, say sorry to the girls for all the things you said." the mystery girl ordered, pulling the arm as she did.

"OW." screamed the girl "Ok, I'm sorry human for all the things I said."

The mystery girl pulled the arm again "And the Faunus to!"

"Not a chance!"

The mystery girl grabbed the Leaders fingers and twisted them backwards "ARGH, STOP IT!" screamed the leader "Not till you apologise to the Faunus." replied the Mystery girl pulling the fingers again.

"OK!" screamed the leader "I'm sorry." said the girl through gritted teeth, "There now was that so hard." said the Mystery girl as she let go of the leader who turned to face her, she looked ready to retort but she left it and ordered her gang to leave it, but swore she'd get the mystery girl back, before they ran off taking their downed friend with them.

"Aw, man I so wanted to fight them." spoke Frenda as her eyes went from red back to their normal green.

Once they had left the mystery girl's flames died out as quick as they ignited, she then walked up to Frenda, Maple and Tomoko who was still on the floor, the Mystery girl bent down and pulled Tomoko up.

"I seem to be making a habit of picking you up." spoke the girl.

"Wow, that couldn't be taken the wrong way." spoke Frenda.

"Thanks." spoke Tomoko ignoring Frenda's comment.

"No problem." spoke the mystery girl before she turned to leave.

"No, wait!" spoke Tomoko.

The mystery girl turned around to see the three.

"I didn't get the chance to apologise for before." spoke Tomoko who was still holding her chest.

The girl sighed "You don't need to its fine."

"Well, can I at least know your name?"

The girl remained silent for a moment and looked like she was weighing up her options, before she sighed again "You can call me Beurling, if you must know"

"Beurling, that sounds more like a surname to me." spoke Frenda.

"It's what I go by."

"Well I'm Tomoko."

"I'm Frenda."

"And I'm Maple, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, oh and Frenda was it?" Beurling spoke pointing at Frenda "I wouldn't worry about fighting you'll get plenty tomorrow."

"How do you mean?" asked Maple.

"You'll see." spoke Beurling before turning and walking back to her bed "Better get some sleep, night."

Tomoko tried to talk again before Maple put her hand on her shoulder, Tomoko turned to look at Maple before Maple spoke "She's right, we have a busy day tomorrow, besides I think she wants to get to bed"

The three went back to their beds but just as she got to where her bed was, Tomoko turned to Beurling's bed.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Maple.

"Yeah, it's just, it's been a long and not necessarily good day for me." Tomoko spoke dejectedly, with her tail down.

Maple put her hand on Tomoko's shoulder, and smiled at her "Look it happens, ok, some people just have bad luck sometimes."

"My luck is always bad it seems."

Maple smiled again "Look, just get some sleep, it will be different tomorrow, ok, me and Frenda will see you tomorrow."

"You will?"

"Of course, we friends aren't we."

Tomoko felt herself smile a little "Thanks Maple." Tomoko then looked to where Beurling had gone "I just wish me and her weren't so bad, I feel she hates me now."

"Well there's nothing you can do now; besides I don't think she hates you; I mean she did come to help us."

Tomoko let out a sigh, not convinced by Maple's argument, before turning to her bed "Good night Maple."

"Good night Tomoko."

* * *

**Authors notes**** at the end.**

**If you've made it this far thank you i hope you like it and continue to like it.**

**If you see any mistakes do please let me know especially on grammar and spelling as they were never my strong side in school so advice and corrections are appreciated.**

**I also want to say a big thank you to Combine117 who helped me correct a mistake that was in the Maple Trailer and gave me some information i was not aware of. They also have some RWBY stories of their own so if you haven't check them out and also thanks to Seanchaidh who helped me in getting this set up so do please check them out to if you have the time also, no RWBY stories sadly but they are good and you might find something else you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hello everyone so a few days ago was Halloween i hope you had a nice Halloween or you equivalent.**

**Edit: I am sorry i was meant to add this in the summary but this will be Volume one of four. I have added this into the description as of adding this note.**

* * *

Tomoko was awoken by Maple shacking her "Wake up sleepy head." she spoke.

"Morning Maple." said Tomoko groggily, looking around she noticed someone was missing "Hey, where Frenda."

"Oh, she's still asleep, I thought you'd be easiest to wake up."

"How do you mean?"

Maple beckoned Tomoko to follow her, one look at Frenda's sleeping area showed what Maple was talking about, in it was a girl sound asleep snoring a little, she looked like she was dead to the world.

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Yeah, thankfully we have an hour or two before we need to be getting ready."

Taking a few tries to wake up their sleeping friend with no success Tomoko was stumped at how to wake her up.

"Urgh, how can she sleep so much." complained Tomoko, only to notice Maple wasn't there, looking beyond the corner of the curtain she could see her walking with a tray of cups. Once she got to the bed, she handed one cup to Tomoko and set another one down, she took the third and waved it under Frenda's nose, which caused her to suddenly jump up saying "What, who has coffee?" with the look of a kid who's been given a bag of sweets.

After handing over the cup Maple sat down on the bed, looking at Tomoko who was sat on the floor "You both ready for today?" asked Maple.

"Yep." answered Frenda "I'm raring to go."

"Ok, calm down." said Maple "What about you Tomoko?"

"If I'm honest, I'm a little nervous." Tomoko spoke, looking into the coffee in her cup "Like, who am I going to get as a partner, I don't really want to end up with one of those girls we had issues with last night."

Maple and Frenda looked at each other, Maple got off the bed and put her hands over Tomoko's, Tomoko looked up at Maple "Relax, you'll be fine, and whatever happens we've got your back."

"Yeah." spoke Frenda triumphantly "And if they give you any issue, I'll nail them." she said acting like she was hammering a nail.

"Frenda!" exclaimed Maple "That is not happening."

"You had no issue with that girl, Beurling, fighting last night."

"That's different."

"How?"

"One, she's was a stranger to me at the time and two it was self-defence, she was merely defending herself."

"And all I'm doing to defending Tomoko." said Frenda with a smile, Maple looked exasperated, suddenly Tomoko started to giggle "Thanks you two, I feel better." Tomoko said with a smile.

Frenda was about to comment, when sound of a female's voice through a megaphone filled the room "All first-year students, put your full names on your bags, and be ready with your weapons at the landing pads within two hours, that will be all."

Once they had got dressed and were at the docks, the teachers split the students into three big groups that they all boarded onto transport, with all onboard the transports took off. Tomoko, Frenda and Maple who had all been in the same group could tell they weren't kidding on the heat it was starting to get quite stuffy on board.

After a few minutes on the way two people stood in front of the students, one was a woman with dark hair and red eyes, the other was male with a wolf's ears.

"Right, listen up." spoke the man "We are going to an old abandoned settlement, now we will be dropping you off around the settlement one by one, now once you're on the ground your to make your way to the centre of the settlement, look for the building with the big tower, where you'll pick up one of the objects there with your partner, from there your to make it to the ridge overlooking it, you'll be picked up by smaller transports and brought back."

Once the man was finished the woman spoke "You'll be monitored the whole time so if you get into trouble don't worry, now when you're in the settlement the first person that you come across and set eyes on will be your partner for the next four years."

This caused a load of murmurings among the students, about how they would find their friends and stop from meeting people they didn't like, Tomoko had to admit she was feeling rather nervous about this detail.

She then felt a hand squeezing her shoulder, only to see Frenda and Maple looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"Now any questions?" asked the man.

"Yeah." asked one of the students "Why's this place abandoned?"

"During the great war, about 25 years ago." spoke the man "This place was the site a skirmish between the forces of Mistral and the settlement, during the fighting the Grimm attacked, in the confusion the Mistral forces ran for whatever reason and left the inhabitants to be slaughtered.".

"Not that is did them much good." spoke the woman "They ran the ridge that you'll be using to get back to and were surrounded and they went the same way the inhabitants went."

"So how many Grimm we looking at in the Village then." spoke a voice that was familiar to Tomoko looking over she could see that Beurling girl standing up in the corner of the passenger compartment.

"Unknown." spoke the man "So don't let your guard down, you will have to fight."

The speakers on the ship then rang out that they were 30 minutes from the settlement, the teachers asked if there were any more questions and when no more were asked, they moved back to the upper part of the craft where they had come from earlier.

Most of the rest of the trip was carried out with the little talks between small group of people and the speakers telling everyone how long in minutes they were from the settlement, Tomoko thought she'd be more scared of the task ahead, but she found she was more looking forward to getting out the ship mostly so she could get out the ship and hopefully to a more cooler outside.

Once they heard they were one minute out the teachers came back and stood near the door, soon there was a bleeping noise filling the compartment and the door split open half going down half lifting up, just before they touched the ground the teachers asked for one of the students to volunteer to step forward "Well if you want a volunteer." unsurprisingly it was Frenda was the one to volunteered.

Once it touched the ground the dust and sand on the ground was kicked up by the engines, just before Frenda stepped off she, grabbed the hammer which was in its box form, she then took a half circle magazine and attached in at the upper half of the hammer, she then turned and waved at Tomoko and Maple before running off towards the houses.

With her dropped off the ship flew off, Maple and Tomoko made them self's ready for when they would be disembarking, a few minutes later the process repeated and a new student was dropped off after the third student was dropped off Maple stood up to go "I'll see you later, ok Tomoko." she spoke just as she was getting ready, Tomoko nodded in response, then Maple was off heading off into the village rifle in hand.

"Next student." spoke the woman, Tomoko was about the get off when she heard Beurling volunteer, as she walked past, she gave Tomoko and look that she wasn't sure what was behind it, before she to stepped off the ramp.

As it came to a new drop off Tomoko stood up to head off into the settlement, she suddenly felt her past worries come back about who'd she would end up with as a partner and what she'd find in the settlement and a million different thing's.

When the door's opened the ramp hit the ground, she ran to the nearest house she could find, as she did she heard the transport taking off, once she reached the wall she slammed her back to it and looked around the corner of the building, she could see it was quite a big settlement about the size of a town she thought, she could see the tower in the middle "Well better go this way." she said to herself heading off an alley on the left of where she was standing _"I wonder how the others are doing." _she thought as she started running off.

Meanwhile, Frenda had started off running though the warren of buildings before she came to a main street looking area, _"Right, tower where's the tower."_ she thought looking around, she noticed the tower was slightly to her left _"Ok, well off we go then."_ she thought.

As Frenda turned to move down an alley she came across a pack of Beowolf's, Frenda smiled a little "Well at least I get to scrap today," she said as swung her hammer at the head of the first Beowolf to come near her, pulling the trigger on her weapon which burst into a fury of round going off cutting down two more, reloading the magazine as the last two came at her she threw a small canister which immediately exploded.

"Yes." said Frenda fist clutching one fist "That was to easy." she said as she started to run off to the tower.

Maple, however had taken a more methodical approach her route, gone in to an abandoned building and climbed to the top floor before heading to a window and getting on the roof _"Ok so the tower of over there."_ she thought, using her semblance she could see further into the settlement "Ok that looks like a good route to go, a few Grimm but not to many, should be ok." she said to herself as she took her rifle off her back and headed out on her route over the roofs of the houses.

After she had jumped onto the top of another building, she saw an explosion, off in the distance, curious as to what that explosion was, she ran in that direction, after some more jumping from roof to roof Maple looked and saw a Beringel, steadying her rifle using her knee as a stand she took aim, taking a deep breath she lined up the iron sights with the Grimm's eye and pulled the trigger, a split second later the head jerked up and then the Grimm fell face first in to the sand, Maple then pulled the bolt back and pushed the bolt back forward reloading the rifle.

"Not seen one of those in a while." she mused, before carrying on, after a few minutes she started to hear gunshots, rapid gunshots _"Could that be Tomoko or Frenda?"_ she thought, _"Whoever it is I'd better check this out they may need some help."_

Running to sound of the shots, she could also hear a few bang's that were to load to be gun shots _"What are those."_ she thought, as she reached the edge of one the houses and looked at who was making all that noise, it was Frenda _"Of course it is, who else could be so energetic."_ thought Maple as she saw Frenda slam her hammer into a Beowolfs chest.

Just then Maple heard a noise coming down the street behind her and Frenda, turning she could see a load what looked like six rabbits with antlers charging down the street, "What the hell, I've never seen those before." she thought as was aiming her rifle, pulling the trigger, one of the rabbits fly sideways into a wall motionless.

Frenda noticed the shot and could see the shooter aiming down the street, running to end of the street to see what they were shooting at she could see the now four rabbit Grimm running down the street "Aw man, why they have to make Grimm out of such cute things." she said to herself as she took a fighting stance with the hammer head behind her, as she watched the sniper shot another rabbit.

Frenda took another canister out and threw it out at the three rabbit Grimm, it exploded in a massive fire ball, the shock of the blast knocked Maple backwards onto the roof on her back and knocking the wind out of her.

As she got back up coughing, steadying herself she could head Frenda calling out to her "Hey, Maple, hey, you still alive up there?"

Maple let out a sigh before replying "Yes, I'm still alive!" she said exasperated, taking a breath to calm herself down.

"Sorry." shouted Frenda "Didn't think it would be big."

"When we get back, we're having a chat about safety just so you know."

"Aw, don't be such a kill joy."

Maple shock her head "What am I going to do with you?" she muttered.

Jumping down from the roof she was on, so she could talk to Frenda directly without shouting at her from the roof and possibly attracting more Grimm, though now that Maple thought on it those explosions were more likely over her voice.

"What were those Grimm, I've never seen those before?" asked Frenda when Maple had reached her.

"No idea, never seen them before myself." replied Maple before asking "You see Tomoko at all?"

Frenda shock her head "No, you're the first person I've seen." Frenda said putting her hammer over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's get moving." said Maple.

Frenda looked a bit confused before remembering what they were told before "Oh, yeah right, well let's get going then, partner."

"Ok, this way." said Maple running in the direction of the tower, with Frenda following after her.

Meanwhile Tomoko was making her own way towards the tower "Maple wasn't kidding about the heat." she spoke while wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

She'd been running around the place, no matter how far she went, it felt like she was no closer to her goal then she was when she started, deciding she needed a break she rounded a corner and saw a building with its wall collapsed, deciding it was as good a place as any she ran through the collapse.

Laying on the collapsed amount of rubble and her gun on its side on the collapse next to her, she caught her breath from all the running and to try and cool down "I wonder what it was like in place before it all went to hell."

"Ok, off we go again." she spoke ton herself, but just as she stood up with her gun in hand, she heard a noise, turning around she couldn't see anything, but then the noise came again, so she went to door where the noise came, looking into the room she couldn't see anything till she looked up, there on the ceiling were dozens of bat like creatures, she tried to make her way back to the hole, but knocked over a piece of old furniture, looking up she could see the Grimm waking up, wasting no time she climbed out the hole and rubble she started to run, hearing the Grimm screeching behind her.

Maple and Frenda, were walking as they made their way through the settlement, they had stopped running because of the heat, had just rounded a corner when they heard a rapid series of shots going off, stopping to work out where it was coming from, they heard the shots going off again "That way." Maple spoke as she made her way to the sound of the gun, Frenda running behind her to catch up.

"Why is my luck always so damn terrible?" spoke Tomoko as she was firing her gun trying to kill the Grimm chasing her, but they were to small and too fast for her to hit properly, so she was stuck with just trying to get them to either go away which was unlikely or to hold them off till she could hit from them or find some help, she hoped she could find something soon she was getting tired and they were getting closer all the time.

She turned a corner to go down an alley, after she had she turned to face the bats, they turned in turn but Tomoko noticed they turned rather wide and in a clump "I wonder if I can use that" she thought as she exited the alley, finding another one on the other side the street she went down it and turned to face the way she had come, the Grimm followed but this time Tomoko opened up full auto she could see the Grimm fall like paper planes, that was until she heard a click "Oh no." she thought, before running again with she had half of them but six were still following her.

Just as she had reached the end of this alley, she tripped over a can landing flat on her face.

"Oof." she grunted as she hit the ground, still on the ground she turned to face the Grim, which diving in at her, Tomoko berried her face into the ground screaming.

Just then she heard the noise of metal cutting threw flesh, then again, then again the sound of something hitting a wall before a single shot rang out followed by a burst of shots, moving her hands that she had moved to cover her face she could see Frenda and Maple standing at the edge of the street running towards her.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you." spoke a voice Tomoko recognised, looking up she saw the back of her saviour weapon in hand, she'd seen a couple of these Kukri's if she remembered their name, but they were an old weapon hardly used now or at least they were modified, this one wasn't.

The person put the Kukri back in a sheath on her back attached to her belt, as the person turned around, they spoke again.

"I just can't get rid of you, can I?" they asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please check the end for notes hope you this chapter**

* * *

"I just can't get rid of you, can I?" they asked.

"Tomoko!" Shouted Frenda, Tomoko turned to see Maple and Frenda running towards her and her saviour, just then she felt a tug on her jumper, and she was pulled up on to her feet.

"You ok?" asked Beurling, as she lit a cigarette, before picking up Tomoko's gun.

Just then Maple and Frenda reached them "You ok?" asked Maple, Tomoko nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied.

"What the hell were those things?" asked Frenda.

"Ravager" replied Beurling "Nasty little buggers."

"Aw and i like bats" moaned Frenda.

"Well these aren't one's you'll like, so I wouldn't stand around." Beurling spoke while shoving Tomoko's gun into her arms, before walking off towards the tower.

"Ok, I guess we follow her." said Maple, the others agreed and followed Beurling.

Once they had gone down a few streets Beurling stopped at the end of the street corner, the others filed in next to her, Maple right next to her followed by Frenda then Tomoko.

"Something wrong?" asked Maple.

"Yeah, it's going to take forever this way."

Maple looked to the opposite side of the street, finding a building that was mostly intact she tapped Beurling on the shoulder.

"Let's go in there and then think of a plan." spoke Maple.

Beurling nodded "OK, after you."

Maple then led the group into the building, once they had checked it was clear of Grimm, they went to the second floor. To come up with a plan.

"What's up?" asked Tomoko.

"We are stuck in a rabbit warren; we need a new plan to get to the tower or we'll be here all day, with a horde of Grimm." spoke Beurling.

"Oh, by the way Tomoko, we saw a new Grimm, it looked like a rabbit." spoke Frenda.

"They have antlers?" asked Beurling.

"Yeah they did."

"Their called Jackalopes, keep away from their back legs."

"Sorry, but how do you know this?" asked Tomoko.

"I live in Vacuo." answered Beurling.

"Alright" spoke Maple trying to bring everyone back to the matter at hand "We still need to think of a way to the tower."

"We could just try to go as the crow flies through the building's." spoke Frenda.

"No." said Maple "We can't just destroy everything, we're huntresses."

Frenda crossed her arms and sulked that her idea was shut down, muttering that she would only have destroyed a few houses to get there.

"Look, I was going on top of the houses before I met up with Frenda so how about she does that sound to you."

Tomoko nodded seeing the logic, Frenda pouted a bit but relented, Maple then turned to Beurling and see what she thought.

"Sounds like a plan" she said, lighting another cigarette "Let's go."

Maple led the way climbing out the window then to the roof, Beurling followed, Tomoko managed to just about get up by herself though Beurling did need to pull Tomoko's gun up. Frenda being a little shorter than others needed to be pulled up by Tomoko.

Once on the roof they started to run, jumping from roof to roof spotting a few Grimm along the way, Frenda wanted to try take them on but was collared by Maple's refusal to waste any more time. Tomoko found it quite hard to keep up with Beurling who seemed to move easily in this heat, the others were finding it a struggle.

"Damn, how the hell does she do it." asked Frenda who was sweating waterfall's if Tomoko had to describe it.

"No idea." spoke Tomoko "Guess it's because she lives here."

A few more houses and jumping and Frenda couldn't take it anymore "Guy's." she shouted "Can we stop a minute?"

"Yeah I agree." spoke Tomoko.

"The heat getting to you?" asked Beurling.

To which the others nodded "How come your not effected with that jumper and coat on?" asked Frenda.

"You get used to it." replied Beurling.

As Tomoko went to one end of the roof to sit down, she felt the floor move then give way and she felt herself falling through the roof to the floor below with a cry.

"Ow, that hurt." she spoke.

"You ok down there?" asked Frenda.

"Yeah, I'm fine." spoke Tomoko, who under her breath was cursing her bad luck again.

"Well, seeing as we are nearly there, and it is getting quite hot we'll go by the road." spoke Maple.

"Ok." spoke Beurling with a hint of annoyance as she jumped down to help Tomoko back to her feet again.

"You seem to attract bad luck." spoke Frenda as Beurling helped Tomoko back to her feet.

Tomoko let out a sigh before responding "You have no idea."

As Frenda, Maple and herself sat down to relax a bit and cool down she saw Beurling looking out one of the windows, Tomoko kind found herself wondering, who was she really.

But before Tomoko could start to think any more on that idea Frenda interrupted "Urgh, this is just too damn hot!"

Maple wasn't doing so bad thought Tomoko, though she had to admit she and Frenda were really not handling the heat to well.

"If you want something that will depress you more it's actually cooler than normal." spoke Beurling.

"What!" was the others reaction "No way is that true." added Frenda.

"It is." was the reply, Beurling turned to face the group "Maple, we need to get moving it's not going to get any better than it is now so we best get going now."

"Urgh." groaned Frenda "It's never this hot in Atlas."

"Oh, you're an Atlassian?" spoke Beurling darkly.

"Yeah what's the issue?" spoke Frenda defensively.

"Oh, nothing just answers why your falling behind so much, must be melting in this heat." Beurling said with a smirk.

"Oh, really, how about you put your lien where your mouth is!"

"Girls." Maple cut in to try and stop the twos argument.

"Oh, really how do you suggest we do that?" asked Beurling.

"Simple we count who kills the most Grimm." said Frenda Triumphantly.

"Girls." Maple cut in again.

"Alright, but we do it from now, just so it's fair and to give you a fair chance."

"You're on!" spoke Frenda, holding out her hand, Beurling smirked again before shaking the hand.

"Deal." spoke Beurling.

Maple sighed, rubbing her head "Are you two done now?"

"Yep." spoke Frenda with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm done." was Beurling's answer.

"Good, now let's go." said Maple with hint of exasperation, leading the way down the stair.

Once they were down on the ground, they, were running through the alleys and streets, they didn't encounter any Grimm, much to the annoyance of Frenda who was desperate to start her challenge with Beurling.

Once they were one row of houses away from the tower, that changed, they had just turned the corner to go straight to the tower, when Maple stepped back, then looked around the corner again.

"What's up?" asked Frenda'.

"We have dozens of Grimm over there." Maple spoke.

Frenda got a glint in her eyes before pulling out her hammer and deploying it and slotting in a magazine.

"You can't just charge in." spoke Tomoko.

"Why not it's the perfect way to settle our bet." Frenda spoke excitedly.

"Tomoko's right." sighed Maple "We need a plan."

"Relax Frenda, we'll get our chance." Beurling spoke.

Maple looked at the building they were next to, when an idea hit her.

"Follow me." Maple ordered the group, as she opened the door and ran up to the top floor the others in toe.

Once Maple had reached the window she looked out at the Grimm and tower.

The others looked to and could see a horde of Grimm, Tomoko thought there must have been fifty at least _"How the hell are we getting through that."_ she thought.

"Ok." spoke Maple "Tomoko you're with me, Beurling you and Frenda are going to get to the tower, Tomoko and I will be up here giving you cover and support, get there, get the object and get back no funny business ok?"

"Sure." said Frenda stretching.

"Works for me."

Tomoko however wasn't convinced "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Sometimes Tomoko, a decision quickly reached is better than the right idea thought out after hours." spoke Maple.

Tomoko still wasn't convinced, but she couldn't think of a better idea, so she set up her gun, so it over looked the open area below her, Maple did the same.

Just as Frenda and Beurling were about to run down to where they had been before Maple called out to them.

"Don't start running till we start shooting."

"Ok!" shouted Frenda "Good luck."

Once the two had gone, Maple noticed Tomoko had a bit of a sullen look to her face.

"What up?" asked Maple.

"Nothing." was Tomoko's response.

"Whenever it's nothing it's something so come on tell me."

Tomoko let out a sigh "It's just, I don't think me and Beurling are going to work well together, I get the feeling Beurling really doesn't want to be around me, I mean look how much she's spoken to me."

Maple did have to admit Tomoko did have a point.

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure she has a good reason."

"Well, why is she ok with you and Frenda then?"

"Look, Tomoko I don't know!" Maple spoke raising her voice "OK."

Maple let out a breath before carrying on more calmly "Whatever it is we'll deal with it when were back at the school, now is not the time, so stop thinking on this, we need you, all of us."

Tomoko sighed and aimed her gun at a group of Beowolf's "So who fires first me or you?"

"Me, but only when you're ready." spoke Maple softer and her smile returned.

Tomoko took a second to be sure she could do the most effect possible, before letting out a deep breath.

"Ok, ready." she spoke.

Maple nodded "I'm sure Frenda's itching to go." she spoke with a smile.

Tomoko let out a giggle herself, before she heard Maple let out a breath, just as Maple had finished her breath, she squeezed the trigger, the rifle then fired, then a Jackalopes flew sideways, Tomoko herself pulled her trigger an it kicked into life with its noise filling the air as two bursts hit two Beowolf's.

Just then she heard Frenda shouting "Finally, now it's our turn." looking over she could see Beurling and Frenda running headlong into the Grimm.

"Time for some explosive love." shouted Frenda as she brought her hammer down on a Beowolf's head.

Beurling meanwhile had cut through two Jackalopes with her Kukri, a third jumped up to use it's antlers, Beurling responded by swinging her boot around to kick the Grimm in the neck, which was followed up by a cracking noise.

Beurling then ran up and cut her Kukri into the neck of a charging Beowolf which raised itself to full to bring its claw down on her, a second one tried to copy its packmate, Beurling kicked her semblance and she burst back into the green flames with its lightning, she beat the claw off with her arm before burying the Kukri into the Grimm where the heart would be. She then punched down on a third Beowolf on its head and the Grimm slammed into the ground.

She then heard Frenda shout out "Beurling, three already!"

"I'm on seven!"

"What!" Frenda shouted "You'll not beat me." before swinging her hammer up from the ground and between a Beringel's legs where the head of the hammer met the Grimm's body exploded. She threw another canister at a pair of camel like creatures which had just entered the open area. She then turned again to another Beringel which was about to bring it's fists down when a shot rang out and hit it in the eye and the Grimm fell on its back "That one was mine!" she shouted out.

While Beurling and Frenda were cutting through the Grimm on the ground Maple and Tomoko were gunning them down, with Tomoko focusing on the streets that opened out into area their teammates were to cut down the number of Grimm. Maple sniping those that Beurling and Frenda had missed or left behind.

"Frenda, come on, we have an opening!" shouted Beurling as she made her was to the base of the tower, Frenda ran after Beurling to catch up.

As Beurling ran she could see a tent at the base of the tower, with the entrance flapping with the light breeze. Just as she was a few paces from the tent Beurling saw the door flap move again only this time it wasn't the wind that was causing it, coming out charging at her was four of the camel creatures Frenda had blown up before.

Beurling skidded to a halt and tried to bring her Kukri up to chop the Grimm's head off but she wasn't fast enough, glancing up she could see it was making ready to spit its acid at her _"Bugger." _she thought.

Just then she heard a burst of gunfire and the Grim staggered, this gave Beurling the opening she needed and she brought her Kukri up and chopped the Grimm's head off, the second Grimm came up, Beurling brought her Kukri down cutting deep into its head, the thirds head shot to the side with the sound of a single gunshot wound in its eye, Frenda then came up and slammed her hammer right on the head of the fourth Grimm's head.

"Come on, slow coach." shouted Frenda as she ran past the disintegrating Grimm, Beurling followed her into the tent.

There in the tent was a series of pillars, each with an object ranging from coins to dice "What the heck." spoke Frenda confused "This the right place."

"Yeah, it is." spoke Beurling.

"Well, what's with the random objects then?"

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know maybe some gold medal or something."

Beurling smiled a little "It's appropriate for Vacuo."

Frenda looked confused, but before Beurling could answer the sound of more gun shots rang out "I'll explain later, pick up two and let's go."

Beurling went to the entrance to make sure no Grimm walked in while they were still inside, Frenda then came up to her two-blue dice with white dots on them.

"Why them?" asked Beurling.

"I just like the colour." replied Frenda.

Beurling just shook her head "Right let's go." said Frenda "Hold on, I need a second." spoke Beurling catching her breath.

"You need to quit smoking."

Beurling shock her head "Nice shooting by the way."

"Huh, that wasn't me." Frenda said confused.

"Then who…"

Frenda brought her hammer up and Beurling noticed it didn't have the magazine in "Looks like you got a guardian angel." Frenda said with a smile before running out back to Tomoko and Maple. As the flap of the tent blow upwards following Frenda blasting out the tent Beurling could see the muzzle flash from Tomoko and Maple guns.

Beurling bit her lower lip, while thinking _"Damn it, not again."_

* * *

**So first if anyone is wondering i have not read the "After the Fall" book so the school is not going to how it appears in the book so if you have read it and think this isn't right this is why. Now my excuse is that based on Fandom wiki my Fanfic takes place fifty five years before the events of RWBY it's self so just assume that the school went through a renovation between now and main RWBY story.**

**Second I was wondering if any of you wanted me to add at the end of the Chapters the inspiration for all the characters. Let me know what you think in the reviews if you want it or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note please look below if you are interested in the inspiration for Maple Haida.**

* * *

Maple and Tomoko kept up their firing to keep the Grimm off their partners, meanwhile Beurling and Frenda kept running cutting and whacking their way through the Grimm that were in front of them.

Once Frenda and Beurling had rounded the corner where they had started their charge, Maple and Tomoko stopped firing "Right, let's go." Maple spoke.

Tomoko folded up the bi-pod and ran after Maple down the stairs, once they were down, they met up with Frenda and Beurling who were waiting for them. Once they had all linked up, they ran down a few streets to lose the handful of Grimm that might have followed them, a took cover in a house as Frenda was showing off the dice she had picked up.

"Was that it?" asked Tomoko.

"Yeah, this or coins, seems a disappointing thing to pick up." Frenda spoke as she tossed the dice in the air, before handing it to Maple.

"Why it was stuff like that?" Tomoko asked, while looking at Maple like she had the answer but Maple was just as stumped.

"Well captain cryptic over there." Frenda said will pointing at Beurling who was keeping watch by a window "Said it was good metaphor for Vacuo." Tomoko and Maple looked a little confused at Frenda who just shrugged.

"Beurling care to explain that?" Maple asked.

"Living in Vacuo is hard." Beurling spoke while keeping her eyes on the window "Lots of the country is nomadic tribes, surviving here is a mixture of experience or luck mostly the latter." Beurling bit her bottom lip at that "It's a luck of the dice or a toss of a coin if you are killed or not."

The whole room, had a sombre feeling after Beurling's talk, it almost made Tomoko forget it was so hot right now and that they needed to move.

"Well, that was happy tone." Frenda spoke.

Beurling shock her head "It's the way it is here." she spoke while lighting a new cigarette "Don't worry you keep your whit's about you and you'll be fine." Beurling spoke, Tomoko wasn't feeling all to happy now her luck was quite bad and this wasn't making her feel happier.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she could see Maple smiling at her, Tomoko returned the smile, though she wasn't feeling all that happy.

"Anyway, ignoring your doom and gloom." spoke Frenda "I got 28, how many did you get?"

"28 isn't bad, still some way behind my 31 but not bad, for an Atlassian."

Frenda pouted "You, cheater, I want a rematch!"

Beurling shook her head "We've not finished yet, got to get to the hill first." Maple spoke with a glint in her eye, Frenda had a smug smile on her face "Still not going to win." said Beurling taking her cigarette out her mouth.

"Hey, why you encouraging them?" asked Tomoko.

"It keeps them motivated." answered Maple "Besides why not let them have a little fun, alright everyone be ready to go in five minutes."

Tomoko spent those five minutes checking her gun and trying to load as mush of her used magazines as she could. She glanced over at the others Maple had gone to second window to try and plan a route "_Over the roofs again most likely_" Tomoko thought to herself, Frenda was doing the same as her but she had used far fewer, Beurling meanwhile had gone over to Maple for a few seconds then had gone back to her original window looking out it and smoking a new cigarettes _"Is she a chain smoker or something?"_ Tomoko thought looking at her, Beurling glanced over her shoulder looking at Tomoko, she then turned back to look out the window.

Once the five minutes were up, the group stood up and made their way back to the roof, having to help Frenda back up to it again, and then it was the usual combination of running and jumping, roof top to roof top.

"Urgh, this is getting really tiring Maple." Tomoko could hear Frenda shouting.

"It's not too far now." Maple replied.

After Jumping a few more houses they heard a screeching noise, looking up they could see a Nevermore, it wasn't that big but it was still big enough to kill them if it wanted to, the only good thing was that it was far away and if they needed to they could kill it but it would be a challenge.

"Alright girls, let's get moving."

"Aw, but I want to fight it."

"No, we have no time and besides I'd rather not have to fight that thing"

Just then the Grimm turned its head slightly before it started to turn in mid-air "Time to leave!" shouted Maple, the four started their run again, after they had jumped two houses, they heard the Grimm screech again, turning Tomoko could see it diving at them. She saw Frenda turn her hammer to try and shoot at the Grim before Maple shouted "Save it, we're at a disadvantage!" Frenda lowered the hammer before running with the rest of them.

Just as she had reached the next house, she heard Maple shout for them to take cover, she saw Maple, Beurling and Frenda took cover behind a raised wall of the roof. Tomoko had just jumped when Maple had shouted and just as she landed when she turned to see the Nevermore had fired its spear like feathers at them one was coming right at her _"Oh no."_ she thought.

Suddenly she felt herself being shoved onto the roof face first with something laying on top of her, then the air was filled with the sound of the feathers hitting their building and the buildings around her, she then heard the Grimm fly over screeching again as it flew by.

Once it was quite the thing that had pushed and landed on Tomoko got off her, looking to her side she could see a feather had landed right where she had been, looking up she could see a hand out before her "You really need to stop making a habit of this." spoke Beurling.

When Tomoko was on her feet, she saw Frenda and Maple were busy dusting themselves off "That is one mean birdy." spoke Frenda.

"Yes, now I suggest we move before it comes back." spoke Maple.

The others agreed and made back to running over the houses without another word or incident to interrupt their exit from the settlement.

Once they had reached the hill where the teachers they had seen on the transport was waiting for them, they were pointed to another transport that was waiting for them and all four boarded, just as they had sat down its engines started up, the doors had closed and a voice came over the intercom "Ladies and Gents, this is your pilot Hannah Blau, please beware this is a no smoking transport, please buckle up and enjoy the music."

Just as the transport pulled away Tomoko could hear a music she had never heard before playing, she had just relaxed when she heard Frenda speak "Hey, Beurling, you going to be ok with the no smoking rule." this caused a small amount of giggling among the girls "I'll be fine, besides I still beat you remember" Frenda scowled and retorted "I won't lose next time." Beurling retorted in kind with a "Promises."

Looking over at the others in the seating area Maple and Frenda we sat at the far end seats attached to the wall, Beurling sitting by herself in the middle and she was sat on the opposite wall and diagonal from Maple and Frenda.

Tomoko had just let out a breath when she saw Beurling stand up and move to other side of the central seats and stand next to the closest seat to her and facing her, Tomoko felt a little uncomfortable having Beurling staring at her, just as she was about to ask what she was staring at Beurling asked her a question.

"You ok if I sit here?" Beurling asked.

Tomoko was a bit stunned to have Beurling ask her something seeing as Beurling had pretty much throughout the whole time they were in the settlement hardly spoken to her "Erm, yeah." she eventually replied.

Beurling sat down, she looked a bit uncomfortable to Tomoko, Beurling then sighed before speaking "Look, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me" Tomoko was a little stunned she hadn't expected that, she was so stunned she dropped her gun, which hit her foot and the floor with a clatter "OW!" she exclaimed "That really hurt."

Beurling got out her seat, kneeled in front of Tomoko and picked up the foot, which caught Tomoko by surprise again, Beurling then unlaced the boot before taking it off the foot. Before Beurling started feeling the foot and her toes.

"Erm what are you…?"

"Checking nothing is broken"

Tomoko was about to ask why the sudden concern, till she noticed something on Beurling's neck, that was revealed by Beurling's jumper moving slightly, Tomoko involuntary moved her hand to what appeared to be a scar, she'd just touched it when Beurling grabbed her wrist to move the hand off her.

"Beurling your neck it's…"

"It's personal" she said looking away, Beurling then looked back, her eyes seemed that have changed they looked softer now, almost like they belonged to a girl Beurling's age, not the dull aged eyes she had first seen, Tomoko thought, Beurling then asked "Can you not tell them?" Beurling indicated to Maple and Frenda "I just don't want to talk about it ok?" Beurling asked looking rather humble and if Tomoko had to put a word to how else she looked it would be scared.

Tomoko nodded, Beurling then spoke again "Thanks."

Tomoko smiled a little, she'd actually had Beurling talking to her _"Maybe we can work together."_ she thought, letting go of the frustration and mild anger she had from Beurling's behaviour to her before.

Beurling bit her lip, looking a little embarrassed, before she spoke again "And, sorry for before as well."

"Erm, no it's ok, I'm sure you had your reasons" she spoke, a little embarrassed herself but she couldn't think why, as she put her boot back on.

"Aw, you making a move there Tomoko, that's bold of you." Tomoko could hear Frenda shout out.

"Wait, what, no, it was nothing like that." Tomoko shouted back, feeling her cheek blush.

"Oh, so what were you doing getting all touchy with Beurling's neck for huh?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Beurling retorted, while she stood up, placing herself between Tomoko and Frenda in an almost defensive posture.

"Where did this come from anyway?" Tomoko asked though regretted it immediately.

"Well Beurling did say she was _picking you up _a lot, and she kept defending you like a knight," Frenda said with a grin on her face "Then theirs her getting all touchy with your foot Tomoko."

"Ok, enough." Maple cut in quietly be sternly before things escalated "Frenda leave them alone."

"Ok, it was just a little teasing, no need to get so embarrassed about it."

Beurling sat down back on the seat, Tomoko had her face buried in her hands trying to hide her face, till she heard Beurling speak again "Hey, Tomoko?" Beurling asked, Tomoko shot her head up that was the first time she had heard Beurling use her name "Yes?" she asked.

"Look, I know we haven't really had a good start to our relationship, but we're partners now so how about we start over and I'll try to be less cold to you, ok?" Beurling put her hand out "That ok partner?"

Tomoko swallowed, and she couldn't help her tail wagging with nerves "Yeah, that's ok, partner." she said with a smile she couldn't help. Beurling also smiled a little before dropping her head back to rest a bit.

Tomoko did the same, she was exhausted, looking over she could see Maple and Frenda had done the same _"Guess it's been a long day." _she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Maple Haida is based quite heavily inspired by Canadian Culture ****and ****Military History****.**

**Her first name is obviously form the maple leaf.**

**Her second name is from her Ceremonial Flag ship of the Canadian Navy the HCMS Haida a tribal class Destroyer which is also a tribe of Indian or first nations people as i have read recently they are being called so i thought i would use this for a bit more of her character ****her head band is based off a flag i found on the internet for the Haida people.**

**Her fighting style of a scout was based off how the British and French used the all the native tribes in the seven years war, as scouts and skirmishers ****which gave me the idea for her Semblance. ****Now she was going to be given a sub-machine gun but then i heard the song Ghost in the Trenches by Sabaton about the Sniper Francis Pegahmagabow and i felt i couldn't not use that after hearing the song so she became a Sniper and fitted better now that i think on it.**

**I hope you liked this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is this two Chapters in one day well this was going to be the second half of chapter four but i felt it worked best to cut chapter four where it is and make the second half chapter five. Anyway Check below for the character info on Beurling.**

* * *

Tomoko was woken up by Maple shaking her awake "Hey, wake up, were nearly back."

Tomoko looked around Frenda was still asleep Beurling was awake taking a swig from her hip flask, Beurling looked over at Tomoko and did a sort of salute "You good?"

"Yeah." spoke Tomoko stretching, before she turned to Maple "Frenda proving to be a challenge to wake up again?"

"Yeah, don't suppose either of you have some coffee?"

Tomoko shock her head, Beurling looked at her hip flask for a second "Urgh, what a pain." Beurling muttered before she walked over to Frenda, Tomoko and Maple watched as Beurling tipped a bit of what was in the flask onto Frenda which caused her to jump.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Your alarm clock." replied Beurling "You sleep like a corpse you know."

"Hey, I just like my sleep, ok." Frenda spoke as she sat up "Urgh, how do you drink that stuff." she was after she tasted a bit of the liquid that was on her lips.

"You get used to it and we're nearly back."

Maple then walked to the side of Beurling with a tissue which she handed to Frenda who used it to dry her face off "I appreciate the help but next time maybe not use alcohol to do it, next time."

"What do you want water?"

"It would be preferable, though next time just use coffee."

"I think I'd rather the water." Beurling joked.

"Hey you are not dumping a bucket of water on me!"

Beurling held her hands up "Ok I won't use a bucket."

"Good."

"It'll be two." Beurling spoke as she walked off.

"No buckets!" spoke Maple, Beurling gave a small smile "It was a joke Maple."

Beurling sat back down in her original seat leaning her head back before she spoke to Tomoko "Are you always that unlucky?"

Tomoko had to take a second to answer the question, so she could work out what Beurling was talking about "Oh, yeah I seem to be a bit of a magnet for bad luck." Tomoko said nervously, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Beurling looked at her for a second "That's reassuring." she spoke her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry." Tomoko spoke with her head down; she had a feeling of dread over what Beurling would say next. Tomoko could hear Beurling taking another swig from the flask before she spoke again "Don't worry about it." Beurling spoke though it came off as rather cold.

Tomoko looked up Beurling was facing the wall with a look Tomoko wasn't sure of "Just don't do anything heroic and daft ok?" Tomoko nodded in response "I won't." she spoke, Beurling merely looked at her and remained quiet for the whole trip back to the academy.

Once they had touched back down, they were checked over for injuries, handed in their objects, then told to go wait in the canteen for their names to be called once they were there, they saw that the beds had been removed and the tables and benches Tomoko thought were usually in this room had been put back in, they also saw the other students were all huddled in small groups discussing their time out in the settlement.

Taking a few seats near one of the wall Maple and Frenda started discussing, Beurling was standing up behind Tomoko, Tomoko felt a little nervous with Beurling behind her, though she found she wasn't scared about that, she felt she could trust Beurling enough to rely on her she had saved her twice in the settlement so she'd let her do this even if she was a little on edge from this.

Just then the head master walked in to the room with two teachers Tomoko had seen yesterday before when she was in the great hall. She cleared her throat before speaking "Right, now each of your bags have been taken to your rooms, once you heard your names being called step up and you be given your room number, their you'll meet up with your new teammates, we will leave the team name and your team leader picks to you."

The teachers started to read off the names of the students, it felt like forever till she heard her name being called along with Beurling's "Tomoko Jervis and Sabine Beurling." the two of them stood up and walked to the teachers "Right, you two are in room forty." the teacher then gave them directions to their room.

Once they had left the main hall to find the room and were walking in the open Beurling lit a new cigarette again, they were walking silently till Tomoko could help but ask something that was playing on her mind "Beurling can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you tell us to call you Beurling, when your names Sabine?"

Beurling took a long breath in then took the cigarette out and blew the smoke out "It's personal and private." she said a bit defensively "And, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Sabine." Beurling spoke a little less defensively then before but Tomoko took the hint and dropped the subject.

"So, who do you think we'll get as partners?"

"No idea, why you worried about it?"

"Yeah, I don't want someone like last night."

Beurling blew more of the smoke from the cigarette before speaking again "Yeah it be just like bureaucrats to put use with someone like that." Tomoko got the impression Beurling was almost spitting that bit.

"Do we not have places to put our weapons?" Tomoko asked trying to change the subject and curious that they still had their weapons with them.

"Not that I can see, guess they are trusting us with them."

They carried on the rest of the way tom the room in silence, once they got to the room with the number forty on a bronze plat screwed to a wooden door, Tomoko paused nervous and unsure if she should knock, Beurling however just pushed Tomoko aside and turned the door handle opening the door and walked in.

Tomoko followed, the room was large with a pair of sofas in the middle, with a coffee table between them, raised slightly was a wooden floor surrounding the sofas on each side wall was a door, running on the back wall was what looked like a kitchen, with a window behind that.

Looking between the sofas and the kitchen was a load of bags Tomoko recognised one as hers she guessed one was Beurling's, the other two was totally unknown to her, as she was thinking this Beurling walked up the bags she picked one up, a square brown leather satchel that looked a bit old and tatty, she then looked at the one that were Tomoko's before she went looking at the other two.

"Hey, don't look at their stuff!" Tomoko shouted "You don't know who they could belong to."

"Actually, I think we do." Beurling retorted.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

Beurling sighed "Look at the names, see some you recognise?"

Tomoko took a few steps closer, so she could see them better, while trying to make it look like she wasn't looking, the names on the bags were "Maple Haida" and "Frenda Spee" Tomoko moved back in surprise, just then the door opened with a scream of "Tomoko!".

Tomoko span around, she saw Frenda dive at her and tackle to the ground her into a hug and giggling.

Maple was more restraint "Well it seems we're all back together again." she said with a smile.

"Yeah" spoke Frenda getting off Tomoko "Looks like your stuck with us." Frenda directed at Beurling.

"You that desperate for a rematch then?" Beurling asked, leaning on one of the walls.

Frenda laughed "And you that eager to lose, so where are we all sleeping?"

Beurling shook her head while Tomoko stood up "No idea." Tomoko spoke "We just got here."

Maple walked to one of the doors one the side walls and opened it "Well it's doubles two beds per room by the looks of it."

"So, who bunks with who?" Frenda asked again.

Maple looked around the room "Anyone got any preferences." Tomoko and Frenda shook their head and Beurling just shrugged "Well how about we go with partners, me and Frenda while Tomoko you and Beurling bunk up that work?"

"Don't you mean Sabine?" Frenda asked.

"No, she damn well doesn't" Beurling raised her voice, steeping forward from the wall.

Frenda put her hands up in defensively, Maple stepped in before it could go further "I think she prefers Beurling Frenda, so let's just call her that."

Tomoko whispered to Frenda when Beurling had calmed down "Don't push her on it, she got really defensive before when I asked her on it to."

"Ok, since we have our rooms sorted shall we head to bed?"

"Don't we have to make a team name and leader as well?" Tomoko asked remembering what she was told before by the teachers.

"We can do that tomorrow" Maple spoke again "It's been a long day and we could all do with a rest; besides we have a few days to acclimatise remember no need to rush it tonight."

Maple and Frenda picked up their bags and said good night going into the room Maple had walked into before, Tomoko turned to see Beurling. Beurling didn't speak and just went for the door Tomoko picked up her bag and she followed. In the room were two beds next to the wall with bed side table with a lamp one each, there was a window next to one of the beds, two writing desks with a chair each opposite them, to the side was another door that Beurling was looking in which appeared to be a bath room.

"So which bed do you want?" asked Beurling.

"Whichever I don't really mind."

Beurling nodded before she went to the bed with the window beside it, Tomoko put her bag down by the other bed, Beurling got some clothes out of her bag before heading into the bathroom and locked the door _"Must be getting changed."_ Tomoko thought.

True enough Beurling came out with the clothes folded up and Beurling in a thin shirt and pants, Beurling put her clothes on the writing desk that was lined up with her bed, Beurling put her Kukri in its sheath on the bed side table so the grip was near the pillow.

"Is that necessary?" Tomoko asked a little concerned with that behaviour.

"It's habit." Beurling responded.

"Bad experience in your past?" Tomoko asked confused.

"I don't need to tell you everything you know" Beurling retorted defensively, Tomoko flinched, Beurling sighed "Look, it's nothing to worry about, ok, just leave i.t"

Tomoko swallowed slightly "Sorry, it's just, it's unnerving seeing it that's all"

Beurling sighed and put the Kukri on the desk with her clothes, before walking back to the bed "That make you feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Tomoko said with a smile hoping to defuse Beurling's mood a bit, Beurling just rolled her eyes before speaking "Shouldn't you be getting changed?"

Tomoko left the bed room and went into the bathroom to change, she was a little Beurling had acted nice to her before, now she was acting a bit cold to her again, not to the degree of not wanting to have nothing to do with her, but she did seem to want to keep her at a distance, Tomoko sighed _"It could be worse, I just wish I could get along better with her"_ she thought.

After she was finished, she saw Beurling, sharpening her Kukri, Tomoko walked past her and put her cloths down in the same way Beurling, once Tomoko had finished putting her cloths down and was sat on her Beurling checked the blade. She seemed happy with it she put the Kukri back in its sheath then went back to the bed and climbed in under the covers and turned off her lamp.

"Good night Beurling." Tomoko spoke, Beurling didn't even act like she was heard her, Tomoko sighed and climbed into bed as well and tuned the lamp off to just as she did, she heard Beurling say "Good night, Tomoko." Tomoko closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Tomoko was awoken by a whimpering sound, sitting up in bed and looking around through sleep laden eyes she couldn't see anything, she was about to go back to sleep when she heard a gasp, looking over at where she head the gasp come from, she could see Beurling's head moving from side to side and her fists were clenched and she seemed to sweating.

Tomoko got out of bed and went to Beurling's bed, she held her shoulders to try and wake her up "Beurling, Beurling, wake up." Tomoko spoke, getting now were she shock her again and this time Beurling's eyes shot open, Tomoko then felt herself be shoved back by Beurling, she then saw Beurling go for the bedside table and turn the lamp on. Tomoko saw Beurling breathing heavily and her hair stuck to her face from the sweat.

"What are you doing?" Beurling said angrily, still breathing heavily.

"Sorry." Tomoko said with her hands up "It's just, you were shacking your head and gasping and I was worried."

Beurling bit her lip and looked almost angry, Tomoko wasn't sure who it was directed at "It's nothing." Beurling finally spoke through gritted teeth, before Beurling lay back on the bed.

Tomoko leaned forward slightly "Are you sure?" Tomoko asked quietly "I can get you a class of water if you…" Tomoko was interrupted by Beurling leaning forward and bringing her hand down on Tomoko's forehead, not enough to really hurt her but enough to make her lean back again.

"I'm not a child Tomoko!" Beurling sounding frustrated, she lay back down and took a deep breath before speaking again this time more softly and quietly "I'm fine, go back to bed Tomoko" Beurling moved her head to side before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath.

Tomoko sighed, she then turned the lamp off and went back to her own bed, once back under the covers she kept her ears open for a bit to hear if Beurling was having a nightmare again, eventually her tiredness over took her and she fell asleep, before she did she thought "_What happened?"_

* * *

**So Before we get into it Beurling hasn't got PTSD its Nightmare Disorder just a clarification.**

**So Beurling is kind of a mix of a few things.**

**Her first name is just picked at random the Second name is from the Fighter Ace George Beurling also the "Knight of Malta".**

**Her weapon and fighting style is based off the Gurkha rifles and as someone who has read them i couldn't not leave them out. Also as it won't turn up so it isn't a spoiler her Kukri is called Spitfire after the Planes that George Beurling flew. **

**Her semblance is inspired by Berserker of Black from Fate Apocrypha. ****Her badge is also loosely based off the Canadian Air Force Symbol. **

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed and like the Character info's at the bottom. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok a bit of a slower one this time and Remember to check below of Frenda's inspiration. **

* * *

Tomoko woke up to the sun light pouring through the window stretching her arms to wake herself up, she looked around, Beurling wasn't in her bed, Tomoko got out of bed a went to check the bath room, when she couldn't see her their she went to the main room.

She saw Beurling sitting on one of the sofas with a cup of tea, she seemed to be fiddling with something, Tomoko walked up to Beurling and asked "Beurling?" Tomoko spoke unsteadily "Good morning" Beurling looked around "Good morning." Beurling spoke quietly before going back to the thing she was doing, Tomoko walked around see what Beurling was doing while asking "What are you doing?"

"Checking something." Beurling responded, Tomoko came up to the side of the sofa and saw what Beurling was checking it was one of her magazines.

"Theirs's nothing wrong with it, is there?" Tomoko asked sitting down next to Beurling but keeping a space between them.

"No, it's just I noticed you have one type of round per magazine." Beurling spoke as she handed the magazine back.

"Is that an issue?" Tomoko asked confused, she couldn't see how that was a problem.

"How do you know your range is good on your target?"

Tomoko was a bit confused by this question "When I hit the target?" she said puzzled, she was even more puzzled when Beurling sighed.

"So, you're basically firing enough bullets and hoping to hit the target?" Beurling asked exasperated.

"Try making a fire dust round every third round you fire." Tomoko looked a bit confused at the idea so Beurling carried on "When it's fired it will ignite and then you can see where the bullet lands so you know that's how far off you are." Tomoko had to admit it did have some merit to the idea.

Just then Maple walked in still in her night cloths by the look of things "Morning you two, how did you sleep ok?"

Tomoko was about to answer when Beurling cut in with a "Yeah fine."

"Good, glad to hear it, now I think I'll be making some tea and coffee for Frenda."

"She still not waking up on time again?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"You sure you don't want me to pour some water on her?" Beurling asked.

"No, I don't!" Maple spoke sternly.

Beurling threw her hands up in defence "Ok, it was just an idea."

The rest of the morning was followed up by the girls washing and getting dressed for the day, once they were all done Maple summoned them all to main room to talk about their team name and who would be leader.

"Ok, first things first we need a leader and team name." Maple spoke "Anyone want to volunteer?"

All the girls remained silent, Maple sighed and spoke again "OK, Tomoko do you want to be leader?"

"What?" Tomoko spoke horrified "No way!"

Beurling then chimed in "Does anyone here have any experience of leading a group or team before?"

Frenda and Tomoko shook their heads, Beurling then looked at Maple "Well?" Beurling asked.

"Well I have lead hunting groups for my village before." Maple spoke softly.

"Well then looks like your it."

"Huh?" Maple asked confused.

"Well, you did ok before in the settlement, you seem a natural to me"

"Well, I didn't want to just make myself leader if someone else wanted to." Maple spoke.

"Aw come on, Maple you'd be great." Frenda spoke grabbing Maples arm, like a kid whose mom had just offered a kid some sweets.

"Well, what about you Beurling, do you want to be leader"

Beurling looked Maple right in the eye before speaking "Never happening!"

"Well you do know the land and seem to be a capable fighter."

"Look Maple, I will not lead this or any other team period!" Beurling spoke "No offence to anyone though."

Maple let out a breath looking defeated "Well if your all ok with it, I'll be leader."

All three of the other girls nodded and Maple conceded "Ok you win, so what about this team name?"

"Well you're the leader you pick it." Frenda spoke.

Maple gave it some thought before speaking "Well no matter how you use our names they don't really make any word."

"How do you mean?" asked Tomoko.

Maple took put a piece of paper before writing out all four of their names "See, can't really make a team name with these can we?"

Frenda tried "Mist" before it was pointed there was no letter "I" in anyone's name to use.

Tomoko looked at the paper, before she even realised it, she found herself speaking "What about _Misfit?_" There was a brief moment of silence before Frenda broke it.

"I love it." Frenda spoke.

"Frenda, calm down." Maple sighed before speaking again "It works, not really what I would come up with, but it works, any objections?"

"Wait, you're not really going…" Tomoko was about to say before Frenda cut in.

"Oh, come on Tomoko, it's a good name." Tomoko was about to retort to this when Beurling cut in.

"Frenda's right Tomoko it is good, besides we all like it so don't be so down on yourself." Tomoko was a bit surprised that Beurling being supportive on this all she could manage was an "Ok." and a nod.

"Alright, team Misfit it is then." Maple spoke a smile "I'll go tell the teachers about this later."

"Good now that's done…" Beurling spoke but was interrupted by Frenda saying "Hold on did you just say I was right Beurling?"

"Leave it Frenda." Beurling spoke.

"Nope, I want you to hear you say it again."

"Only if you beat me." Beurling spoke as she got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Maple asked.

"To find somewhere I can smoke."

"But we need to do a catalogue of our supplies." Maple countered "We need to know if we need more bullets and dust."

"Which I don't use." Beurling pointed out "So if you'll excuse me." she spoke leaving the room.

"She is such a strange one." Frenda spoke, which lead to Maple chastising her, while they talking Tomoko was just looking at the door where Beurling had gone, she was also wondering if she should reveal the nightmare to Maple at least. Tomoko was brought out of her thought process by Maple putting her hand on Tomoko's shoulder "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, lost in thought."

"Ooh, Beurling got your mind wandering." Frenda teased.

"What Frenda!" Tomoko screeched "Why do you keep saying that?"

Frenda giggled "Relax, I'm just teasing, no need to get so worked up by it."

Tomoko suddenly realised she could feel her cheeks burning and heart quickened a bit, thankfully Maple then stepped in "Ok, that's enough." she spoke exasperated "Frenda, go check your ammo now!"

"Hey, you ok?" Maple asked Tomoko "Yeah, it's just, I don't know what it is about her."

"How do you mean?" Maple asked.

Tomoko shock her head "It's nothing, don't worry about it" Tomoko then went on to check her ammo. While she and the other two were checking their supplies, Tomoko was thinking about what it was about Beurling that made her head spin, she could see two sides to Beurling, one was rough, mean and cold and the other was brave, protective and dependable _"Urgh, she is such a confusing one."_ Tomoko thought to herself, Tomoko gave up she would think on this another time. The rest of the morning was taken up by them checking their ammo and rounds.

By the time Beurling came back to the room, they had finished counting "I'm starving, don't suppose we can get something to eat, can we?" Frenda asked Beurling.

Beurling shock her head while sighing, before answering "The canteen is open now if you're wondering."

"Really, we're going now!" Frenda said running out the door

"I guess food would be nice, you coming Tomoko?" Maple asked, Tomoko nodded following Beurling to the canteen. Once they were at the canteen, they could see all the tables and benches set out and students eating, Maple, Frenda and Tomoko went up to get food while Beurling said she'd already eaten so only got a cup of tea once they had got all their food and picked a table the door they all sat down and began to dig in to their food.

Tomoko found the food tasty but the after taste was a bit odd, she also found the food's name's rather strange but she liked the food, about halfway through the food Frenda asked Beurling "What's with the names of the food, and the odd taste?"

"Do you know Vacuo food?" Beurling asked looking at the other three, as they ate the food. All of them shook their heads, Beurling sighed "I'll explain later." She spoke.

The other three looked at their food for a second before Frenda just went back to tucking in to it, Tomoko decided to follow suit, Maple however put hers to the side for a second as she needed to talk, she looked towards Beurling before speaking.

"Beurling you live here is their anywhere you know that can help use out with dust and ammo?"

Beurling sat her tea down before replying "I might, I'd have to give them a call first."

"Why would you need to call?" Frenda asked with a mouth full of food.

"Frenda don't talk with your mouth full." Maple sighed.

"They might be busy." Beurling replied "It shouldn't be an issue, but just to be sure."

"Understandable." Maple spoke "I want to go look around the school after so we can get a good idea of the layout." the others nodded.

After they had gone around the school Maple brought them all to the sofa's in their room saying she needed discuss something so all four were sat with a cup of tea each.

"Now, as your team leader I need to know what your semblances are, so I know how to make best use of them."

"Well what's yours?" Frenda asked, sitting next to Maple.

"I can see things far in the distance, sort of like a telescope." Maple responded "So, Frenda what's yours?"

"Explosive attacks!" Frenda said excitedly "When I hit with my fist or hammer it causes an explosion, also makes my eyes go completely red."

"You mean the green in your eyes goes red?" Tomoko asked having not seen them change the other night.

"No like the whole eye." Frenda said.

Maple nodded before turning her attention to Beurling who was sat opposite her "What about yours, it seemed quite the spectacular one to me?"

"It's increased hitting force, it doesn't make me stronger, it just increases the force I hit or kick with at the point of contact, the fire and lighting are just for show really it doesn't do anything.""It looked so cool though, you looked like some sort of human torch." Frenda spoke, Beurling was about to take a sip of her tea but paused at Frenda's comment.

"Well, it does prove useful if I need to scare people off, but don't worry it's harmless to me and everyone else." Maple nodded again "Ok Tomoko, now it's you, I've not seen you use yours; do you not have one?" Maple asked.

"No, I do it's just it's a bit complicated."

"Well it increases someone else's luck but makes mine worse."

"Sounds dangerous" Beurling said looking at Tomoko.

"Well that's why I'm better staying at the back."

"So, could you do it to all of us then?" Frenda asked.

"No sadly, it only works on one person and I need to do an aura connection with them."

"Aura connection?" Maple spoke confused "I need to connect my aura to theirs and it can only be one person, though it does mean I don't need to be near them or see them to use it." Tomoko explained.

"Ok, so who you going to use it on?" Frenda asked "I mean, you do intend to."

"Well, yeah, but I don't really know who?"

"Well I don't mind." Frenda spoke.

"Hold on Frenda, I think it should be Beurling" Maple spoke up.

"Why me?" Beurling asked and little surprised by the suggestion.

"Well first Tomoko's your partner and you have no range weapon so you'll need it more than Frenda and me." Maple explained, Frenda pouted, Beurling sighed before leaning back "Ok, if she wants to, but mind if we do it later?" Beurling spoke, taking a swig from her hip flask and taking a cigarette out, Tomoko nodded, Beurling left for her cigarette.

Once Beurling got back to the room it was getting dark, Frenda and Maple had gone off to inform the teacher of the team name, Tomoko was sat on the sofa, when Beurling walked back into the room Tomoko stood up.

"Beurling can we…?" Tomoko started to ask.

Beurling nodded "Ok, so what do we need to do?"

Tomoko motioned for Beurling to sit on the sofa so she was facing her, once Beurling was sitting Tomoko moved closer and gently placed her hands on the side of Beurling's face "Just relax and close your eyes, it won't hurt promise." Beurling looked a little hesitant but obeyed. Taking a deep breath, Tomoko followed and felt her aura tingle around her, Beurling's light green and Tomoko's white mixed at Tomoko's hands.

A moment later Tomoko started to see images in her mind, a tent, desert _"Oh no, I forgot."_ Tomoko screamed at herself, the next thing she saw in her mind was an alley, then next was a girl with blonde hair look at her.

She then felt hands grab hers and pull them off Beurling's head, opening her eyes she could see Beurling with her face down shaking and breathing heavily, Tomoko swallowed "Beurling?" Beurling looked back up at her with eyes full of rage "What the hell was that?" she shouted.

"Sorry I forgot, I didn't…" Tomoko tried to explain, just then the door opened, looking over Tomoko could see Maple and Frenda standing in the door way. While Beurling continued to stare daggers at her.

"What's going on?" Maple asked, Beurling spoke first "Ask Tomoko." she stated before leaving to go to the shared room "Beurling, no, wait!" Tomoko spoke but Beurling ignored her shutting the door. Tomoko fell back onto the sofa hands on her face and grabbing some of her hair as she did, while screaming through gritted teeth at herself, _"Idiot"_.

"Tomoko, what happened?" Maple asked kneeling beside her with Frenda standing behind Maple.

"I'm an idiot." she spoke, before recounting what happened before getting to the important part "I forgot to mention that I see some of the persons memories during the bonding, I can't help it or what I see." Tomoko spoke dejectedly.

"I see, do you want me to swap with you for tonight, or talk to her?" Maple asked.

"No." Tomoko spoke resigned "It's my mess, I'll try and talk to her." she got up and walked to the bed room.

When she got into the room and shut the door, she couldn't see Beurling but she could hear the shower, taking a seat at her desk waiting for Beurling. When Beurling opened the door and put her day clothes on the table, Tomoko stood up "Beurling?" Tomoko spoke uncertain, Beurling leaned forward to grab the desk sighing "What is it Tomoko?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I forgot about seeing your memories."

"It's done Tomoko, so forget it, did it work by the way?"

"I'm not sure I'd need to do it for longer to be fully sure."

Beurling sighed again looking at floor "Look I'm sorry too."

"Huh?" Tomoko was confused she wasn't expecting Beurling to be apologising.

"I said I'm sorry, I over reacted." Beurling took a breath to compose herself "Look, my past is something I want buried."

"Beurling…" Tomoko spoke not sure what she'd say next.

"Look it's been a long day, and I'm tired, so good night." Beurling spoke, softly almost defeated, she walked to her bed and climbed in without looking in Tomoko's direction. Tomoko stood watching all this and felt rather helpless, she wanted to say something but couldn't find any words to say so she got changed and went to bed as well "Good night." she spoke gently but got no reply.

Later that night Beurling had another nightmare and Tomoko had to wake her up again. _"This is worse than last night"_ Tomoko thought to herself as she watched Beurling in a cold sweat trying to settle herself, this time Tomoko merely sat next to her not saying anything, she wasn't sure what to say, Beurling seemed to be ok with her keeping her hand on her shoulder so she stayed like this till Beurling fell asleep again, when she was she too went back to bed.

* * *

**Ok so Frenda's name is really just me pick random names again.**

**Now her look, semblance and weapons came from three people.**

**So the canisters and semblance comes from the seventh doctor's assistant ACE who uses them and love of explosives, now the idea of using a hammer comes from the scene in one episode where ACE trashes a Dalek with a baseball bat (Seriously go look up ACE vs Darlek on youtube its great) Her look was also inspired by ACE's outfit in that episode.**

**Now the hammer folding into a box to fit on her lower back is a combination of Velvet's and Coco's weapons. The half circle magazine came from the French Chauchat machine gun it also makes a decent hand guard.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So everyone i hope you like my little surprise about halfway through. No spoilers, though just remember to check for low flying bears. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tomoko woke up again to the sun shining through the window and Beurling not in her bed, getting up she looked in the main room and she wasn't there either. After she had got changed, she came out to Frenda and Maple sitting in the main room.

"So, how's things with you and Beurling?" Frenda asked first.

"We're ok, I think." Tomoko spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is she still asleep?" Maple asked.

"No, she was gone when woke up."

"I see." Maple said her thumb on her chin.

Just then the door opened, Beurling walked in with her hip flask in her hand, all the others looked at Beurling and Beurling in turned looked back at them.

"Something wrong?" she asked noticing the way all the others were looking at her.

"Where were you?" Maple asked.

"Just out for a cigarette."

"Yeah we can smell that from here." Frenda spoke.

"It's not that bad." Beurling spoke, though Tomoko thought she could see Beurling trying to smell herself to check "Anyway, I called about the dust while I was at it."

"What did they say?" Frenda asked.

"They said it's fine, but you'd need to bring the weapons to." Beurling answered.

"What time they said to come around?" Maple asked.

"They said any time after twelve is good for them."

"Ok then, we'll head there as soon as we can, but first Beurling, Tomoko I need a word."

Beurling sat down next to Tomoko with Frenda and Maple opposite, Tomoko felt like she was being told off by her older sister.

"Now." Maple started "About last night."

"It's sorted Maple, you don't need to worry about it." Beurling spoke.

"Look, I get you have your reasons for the reaction and I won't dig into them, but I can't have a repeat of last night, are we clear." Maple continued.

Beurling let out a sigh "We're clear."

"Good, I know we haven't known each other a long time but I'm quite fond of all of you, I'd hate for this team to fall apart, ok." Tomoko nodded, and Beurling followed suit.

"Wow, getting told off by big sis here, girls." Frenda joked.

"Frenda! I told you about that before." Maple

"Ok, Mom." Frenda countered.

"Frenda!"

Beurling shock her head and went off to the kitchen, Tomoko followed her once their Beurling set about making a cup of tea.

"Do you want one?" Beurling asked.

"No, thanks." Tomoko spoke, Beurling carried on with making her tea with Tomoko just standing there watching her, if Beurling found Tomoko unwelcome doing this she didn't let on. When Beurling was finished she went back to the bed room to get changed. Tomoko, Maple and Frenda spent the time chatting till Beurling came out the room saying that it was almost time to go to shop.

The first thing Tomoko noted about the capital was the dust and sand it got everywhere. The second thing she noticed was the houses, they weren't big and grant like Atlas they were simple and sparse, at most the shops would have a simple sign on them maybe a cover over the door but that was it. Frenda almost seemed to enjoy it remarking how much she preferred it to her home, Maple too found the rather simple buildings rather familiar.

After a short while they approached a shop with a sign over the door saying "**Blades of Dust.", **Beurling was the first to enter the shop, when the door opened Tomoko could hear a small bell ringing.

The shop was divided with a wall but the middle cut out of it, the first half they walked into was covered with spears, swords and guns of all types and shapes, the second half had dust on most of the walls and a till stretching across the back with a door to one side. Behind the till stood a girl with short purple hair and a cat's tail, she looked few inches taller than Beurling, in contrast to the girl's size which looked imposing, her face looked warm and welcoming.

"Welcome." she spoke with a voice that was soft and motherly, looking over the team with her hazel eyes "So this is your team Beurling?"

Beurling walked to wall so she was in front of the door "Yeah, this is my team."

"God's help them." spoke a girl behind Beurling, she was a couple inches shorter than Beurling unlike the first girl this girl's hair was longer and red and she had a set of cat ears on her head, she walked behind the till next to the first and leaned on the till "So you going to introduce us?"

Beurling named the team from furthest to closest to her "Frenda, my leader Maple and Tomoko" she then turned her head "Meet Sara." Beurling named the first girl "And her wife, Alia." once they had all greeted each other Alia asked Beurling a question.

"So, which one's your partner?"

"Tomoko." Beurling spoke looking at Tomoko.

"Aw, you protecting the cute one Beurling." Alia spoke, Tomoko felt her face heat up, she also saw Beurling's pale blue eyes glare at Alia's deep brown one's.

"Alia behave, I apologise for her, now I believe we have some weapons and dust to look into." Sara spoke.

Alia and Frenda seemed to hit it off immediately, going on about the design of Frenda's hammer, Sara was much calmer. While they were going on about the amount of dust they would need as well as some more magazines for Tomoko's gun, a cry of "Aunty!" filled the air.

Tomoko saw Beurling who was standing where she was when she walked into the shop fall sideways with a little person with white hair and polar bear tail, wrapping their arms around Beurling's stomach, the persons feet were at Beurling's shin so they had clearly jumped up to do that.

"Klara?" Beurling spoke looking down at the little girl, the others in the room were stunned into silence at the scene, as Beurling sat up with girl hugging her around the neck now, the little girl giggled then coughed.

"Are you still sick?" Beurling asked her.

Klara nodded shyly "You know you should be bed if you're sick." Beurling spoke as she tried to stand up with the girl still glued to her.

"But I missed you, I haven't seen you." spoke Klara coughing after she spoke.

"I was gone for three days; it wasn't that long"

"Aunty?" spoke Frenda and Beurling and Klara suddenly remembered they weren't alone, causing Beurling to blush and Klara to bury her face in Beurling's shoulder, to try and hide from the strangers. As Tomoko watched on stunned by what was happening.

"Klara, why are you out of bed?" Sara spoke.

"Mama Alia, said Aunty Beurling was coming, mommy." spoke the little girl, her bright purple eye poking out Beurling's neck where she'd been hiding her face.

Sara sighed, she then turned to the others "Sorry about this, but I need to take her back to bed."

"No, it's ok, I can do it." Beurling spoke.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"It's fine, besides I have missed her." Beurling spoke "I'll be back in a minute." Beurling said as she went through the door.

"Take your time, Aunty!" Frenda shouted after her.

Tomoko could see, Beurling shake her head and she got the impression this wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"You, trouble later." Sara spoke to Alia, who shrunk slightly.

"Sorry about our daughter, but she's quite fond of Beurling." Sara apologised.

"No, it's ok, it's fine really." Maple replied.

As they were talking Tomoko noticed that a photo had fallen on the floor when Beurling had been ambushed, she walked to photo and picked it up to hand it back, she noticed the people in the photo, she could see Sara and Alia, what caught her eye was Beurling, standing to the side with a small smile, next to her was a face she'd seen before a girl with blonde hair.

She walked back and handed the photo to Sara "Sorry it was on the floor." Tomoko explained. Sara took the photo and thanked Tomoko, before handing Tomoko three magazines "Beurling suggested I give you these as well as what you ordered." Sara spoke with a smile.

Once Maple, Frenda and Tomoko had finished going through what they needed Sara ran through the list "Right." Sara spoke "We can get most of your stuff done now, the only thing that will need to wait is the Magazines for Tomoko and Frenda, Frenda's is custom stuff, and while we do have a few of the magazines that will fit Tomoko's gun we will need a bit of time to find them."

"How long will it take?" Tomoko asked.

"Should be done in a few days." Sara spoke "Can we have one of your contact details?"

"You've got Beurling though haven't you?" Tomoko pointed out.

"But what if she's busy?" Sara replied.

"Well I don't mind!" Frenda spoke.

"Not with those bombs you carry." Maple spoke.

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad."

"Can we take a vote on that?" Beurling joked, appearing in the door way.

"Hey!" Frenda pouted "No need to be mean aunty."

Beurling dropped her head down, sighing "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope." Frenda spoke with a smug smile on her face, causing Beurling to sigh again.

After they had collected all the things they needed, the four girls left the shop and said goodbye to Alia and Sara, once back at the room they started to organise their purchases.

"They seemed nice." Maple spoke to Beurling who was sat watching them organise their own stuff as she had nothing to buy.

"Yeah and who would have thought Beurling was an aunty." Frenda spoke again.

"She's not my actual niece you know." Beurling spoke

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't make it any less fun."

"How old is she?" Tomoko asked curious.

"Four." Beurling spoke "And before the question is asked, she's adopted Alia and Sara did have a child at age fourteen." Beurling spoke glaring at everyone.

"Hey, we weren't." Frenda said defensively.

"Sorry, it's just they get that a lot and I'm sick of hearing it." Beurling spoke.

"You care about them a lot." Maple stated.

Beurling stood up, though Tomoko thought she could see Beurling's cheeks turn red slightly "Right, I'll be out for a bit." She spoke taking out a cigarette, not acknowledging Maple's observation,

Tomoko smiled a bit, though she wasn't sure why, but there was also the question of the mysterious girl that was playing on her mind that she'd seen in both the memories and the picture, she would ask but she was in no mood to ask Beurling.

The next day the girls woke up and got ready for classes to start, heading down to their first class which was History and Culture, the room was more like a hall then a school room, with benches and desks to the front, Tomoko took a seat next to Frenda on her left with Maple and Beurling on the right.

Their teacher was the male teacher wolf Faunus they had met during their initiation "Good, morning class, I hope you are all well rested and ready for today." He spoke with a smile, while he put his red varsity jacket with back cuffs on his chair, "You can call me Mróz Sosabowski or teacher, don't call me sir I work for a living." The last part got a giggle from the room. The rest of the teacher outfit was a light blue track suit with grey arms, black trousers, white boots and a strange grey helmet.

The next class was Grimm Biology, which was taught by the female Faunus spotted cat teacher Tomoko had seen during the initiation, she walked in sat in the chair and introduced herself "Hello class, my name is Dearg Kunoichi." She spoke with a soft but intimidating voice. Tomoko thought she looked more like a student with her navy-blue hoodie, blue grey trousers and black boots. But her mannerism revealed her real age.

The next class was combat training, this class room was more open than the others which looked like theatres, this class room looked more like an arena with benches in a semi-circle, standing in the middle of the open part of the room were two teachers.

The first was the head master, the second was shorter with a dark green hooded cloak on which covered her face, which was held together with a silver coiled snake broach. What Tomoko could see under the cloak was black top and trousers, in her black gloved hand was a staff. Tomoko wasn't sure what it was about them but they seemed to give her feeling of dread like she was demon or monster disguised as a human.

"Hello class." spoke Tammy "Now I'm sure your wondering why I'm here, well I will be taking you in Semblance class tomorrow, but I wished to observe your fighting class today, now I will hand you over to your teacher for this class."

"Good day class." spoke the teacher, Tomoko could hear a very cold and dry female voice, it seemed to send stone cold chills down her spine "My name is Fídi Petros, I will be your combat instructor." she spoke lifting her head a little, the class could see she had a dark green blindfold over her eyes.

"How could someone who's blind teach us about combat, it could only be worse if it was a Faunus." spoke a voice Tomoko recognised, it was the girl who had hit her the first night. Tammy was about to speak before the teacher raised her hand up to stop the head teacher.

"What is your name?" asked Fídi.

"Blau Steel." spoke the girl with pride.

"And where are you from?"

"Atlas." Tomoko could hear Beurling mutter that the rest of her team were like from Atlas as well.

"Well then, if you have concerns with my skill why don't I give you a demonstration."

Blau strode towards the teachers "Very well." she spoke with her hand on her weapon a Rapier.

Tammy nodded and the two took their positions, just before the head teacher told the two to begin Fídi pulled out a chain with a cross shaped head, in her left hand, there was also screen revealed itself, showing the twos aura level. The speakers then shouted begin.

Blau charged forward, she also kicking in her semblance which seemed to make her go faster, Fídi swung her staff and batted the Rapier out the way, Fídi then thrust the staff forward and hit Blau in the centre of her chest causing her aura to flicker from the hit while forcing Blau backwards, Fídi then swung the chain around her head and forced Blau back.

Blau trust again and Fídi dodged, Blau tried twice more and twice more Blau missed, to Tomoko Fídi seemed to be almost made of water the way she moved so effortlessly, Fídi jumped back to avoid a slash "Not even worth mentioning." she spoke.

Fídi then swung the chain again as Blau charged in again, the chain swung around Blau's ankle and Fídi pulled causing Blau to lose her footing falling forward so she was kneeling, Fídi then thrust the staff again at Blau's chest before swinging the staff again and hit Blau right in the head causing Blau the fall on her back.

The speakers shouted "Match over, Blau aura depleted." true enough next to the picture of Blau her bar had fallen below the red line on the screen.

"Now." spoke Fídi as Blau went back to her seat with her pride massively hurt "Does anyone else wish to try their luck?"

Tomoko felt someone stand up next to her, turning she saw Beurling stood up "I'll try." she spoke.

Fídi hummed to herself "Not as cocky as the last one, but still brash" Beurling walked down and took her position, drawing her knife to cries that she was crazy, Tomoko had to agree, Fídi was clearly no push over, so why was Beurling trying, Fídi hadn't even removed her hood during the fight, or used her semblance.

Once both of them were ready, the speakers shouted begin to again.

Beurling stood her ground as opposed to charging in, Fídi swung her chain at Beurling, Beurling brought her free arm up and chain spun around the vambrace and arm, just then Beurling kicked her semblance in and this made Fídi pause, which gave Beurling the change to charge Fídi.

Fídi, brought her staff up to block Beurling's upper cut but the contact still knocked Fídi's head to the side, Beurling then kicked Fídi in the stomach forcing her back with force and causing Fídi to let go of the chain. The students gasped in surprise Beurling had got a hit in, especially given the ease Blau was beaten.

Beurling dropped the chain on the ground, Fídi stood up her hood having fallen away, to reveal her short light green hair, her skin also seemed to have scale patches _"Wait is she a Faunus?"_ thought Tomoko."I'm impressed you have some experience in fighting then?" Fídi asked.

"A bit." Beurling spoke not breaking her stance, Fídi then removed the cloak which fell to the floor, Tomoko could see that the top that was mostly covered up she could now see had green sleeves.

Fídi then made ready again "Well then, may I know your name girl?"

"Beurling."

Fídi then smiled "Beurling, I'll remember that, now then let us continue."

Fídi advanced and tried to swing the staff, Beurling leaned back and tried to counter cut which Fídi dodged by jumping backwards.

This time Beurling advanced and threw some discs, at Fídi causing her to cover her face and breaking her stance, Beurling followed up by slashing at her, Fídi stepped back to dodge it but it wasn't enough and it glanced her leg this time, but Fídi countered by thrusting the staff catching Beurling in the side and making her go back.

Fídi swung the staff at full power, Beurling caught the staff under her left arm, Beurling greeted her teeth, before grabbing the staff with her left hand and swinging herself and Fídi around and then Beurling punched Fídi full force sending her flying backwards.

Fídi landed on all fours just before the students in the front benches, Tomoko was impressed she'd rarely seen such a fight before.

"They are quite the opposites." Maple spoke next to Tomoko.

"How do you mean?" asked Frenda.

"Beurling has the edge in close range and strength, while Fídi had the edge in reach and dexterity." Maple explained.

"Compensating for your lack of reach I see." Fídi spoke smiling "I am very impressed."

"Thanks, you're quite the deadly fighter to, not had a fight like this in a while." Beurling replied.

"Your semblance is also quite impressive, how hard was that full force punch around one thousand pounds, if I had to guess, if it wasn't for my aura that would have killed me."

"One thousand and two hundred pounds actually." Beurling spoke.

Glancing at the screen Tomoko could see that Beurling and Fídi's aura had dropped a fair bit, both were quite the close to the red line.

"Well, as fun as this has been it's time to end this." Fídi spoke before undoing her blind fold, staring at Beurling.

Tomoko noticed Beurling hunch slightly, greeting her teeth, it looked like she was hit in the gut.

Fídi then charged Beurling, who tried to ready herself, but Tomoko noticed Beurling was much more sluggish like her hands and feet had weights tied to them.

Fídi thrust the staff at Beurling hitting her at the centre chest and sent Beurling staggering back, Fídi picked up the chain swung it and caught around the neck and pulled it slightly, making Beurling go forward right as Fídi hit Beurling in the back of her leg making her kneel. The chain around her neck was released and dropped to the ground.

Fídi then hit Beurling under the left armpit forcing her on to her back, Fídi then whacked the staff into the side of Beurling's face and her semblance fizzled, Beurling looked up again to see the staff pointing at her face.

The speaker then shouted "Match done, Beurling's aura depleted." Fídi then put the blindfold back on then helped Beurling stand up, Beurling then held out her hand which Fídi shock.

"I hope we get to fight each other again." Fídi spoke to Beurling, to which Beurling agreed.

"Right, that's it for today." Tammy spoke "Class dismissed." The class left the room all in a bustle over the fight between Beurling and Fídi, all heading back to their team rooms.

* * *

**So who was expecting that Beurling to be an Aunty? (UK version of the word)**

**So i will do Fídi today and Tomoko will be next time.**

**So as you likely can tell Fídi is based a fair bit off Medusa and the name is from me typing snake into google translate and that is the way it is said. Her second name Petros**** is the Greek word for rock or stone again google translate.**

**The Green is actually off a friends of mine who has a green clock similar though theirs is darker shade and they too practise quarterstaff fighting, my friend is also a teacher so it seemed appropriate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So if you have got this far you have passed the halfway mark for Volume One and just i wish to say thank you it really does mean so much that you've reached this far.**

**Hope you enjoy and check below for Tomoko's inspirations.**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Tomoko asked, sitting next to Beurling who had slumped into the sofa of the team's room still holding her side which she had been holding since leaving the classroom.

"I'm just fine." she spoke defiantly though the way she was rubbing her side was not helping her case "Just going to have a bruise tomorrow." she tried to joke though the others couldn't see the funny side.

"That was quite the fight." Frenda spoke, while sitting on the opposite sofa "The way you took that staff was crazy."

"Indeed." spoke Maple looking very angry "That could have broken your ribs, with what you did!" Maple spoke standing in front of the pair, hands on her hips.

"Not those ribs." Beurling spoke.

"What?" Frenda asked "Are you a robot?"

"No, look it's fine ok, look I'm going bed." Beurling spoke as she stood up, despite Tomoko's protests.

"Wait!" Maple ordered "What did you mean by _not those ribs_?"

"It's nothing."

"Beurling please." Tomoko pleaded "We're just worried."

Beurling sighed "Ok, I'll say why but you can't ask any more questions after that, ok?" Maple looked displeased but nodded as did Frenda. Tomoko hesitated a bit, what Beurling said hinted at their being a story to this which she wanted to know, but she relented and nodded as well.

"Well" Beurling spoke "I have a few bionic ribs on that side."

"What!" was the collective cry.

"How many?" Tomoko asked involuntary.

"It's one through five on that side."

The others were about the speak again when Beurling turned around and went into her shared room.

The next day was much the same as the last going through the classes, Tammy the head teacher was quite curious of Beurling's semblance during the semblance class. There final class that day was combat class again, with Beurling being the one everyone wanted to try their hand at fighting, none of them beat her. This time once the class was finished Fídi picked Maple as her end of class fight.

Maple fired a shot at Fídi which she dodged, to counter Fídi threw her chain at Maple.

Maple managed to dodge and fired another shot this time at Fídi's hand to make her drop the chain, Fídi then charged in, Maple tried to shoot again but she couldn't reload in time. Maple tried to bring the axe head on the muzzle of the rifle but Fídi parried it off then thrust the staff centre chest and made Maple stagger, Fídi then tripped her up and pointed the staff once again at Maple's face much like she had done to Beurling. Maple conceded.

"Not bad." Fídi spoke "Your good at range, but you lack close combat experience, is there a reason?"

"My semblance only really helps at range." Maple answered.

"I see, I would suggest you focus on some hand to hand combat training when you have free time."

Maple was feeling a little bit pleased with herself that she'd lasted longer than Blau and got a little praise from Fídi, although Fídi never used her semblance on Maple which Beurling stated she should be glad of when they got back to the room.

"Why is that?" Frenda asked.

"I don't know what it was exactly." Beurling paused for a moment before continuing "But it felt like my hands and feet were stone and my whole body felt stiff."

"Sounds unpleasant." Maple spoke

"Though why would she need to have the blind fold?" Tomoko asked.

"Could be that she can't control when she uses it." Maple spoke "I heard that some semblances, can't be turned off for a better phrase so maybe that's why she has the blindfold."

After a few hours the girls were all doing their own thing, Frenda drinking some tea, Maple was off in the library trying to find some good hand to hand training book, Beurling had gone off for her cigarette and Tomoko was writing a letter home about how she was doing when her scroll rang.

Opening it up she could see it was an unknown number "Hello?" she spoke.

"_**Tomoko**_**?**" came the voice on the other end.

"Yes."

"_**Ah, Good it's Sara from the shop.**_"

"Oh right, is there something you need?"

"_**Yes, yours and Frenda magazines are done, would you be able to pick them up tomorrow**_?"

"Yeah I think we can both come."

"_**Well the thing is, I was wondering if I could have a chat with you in private as well, so would you mind coming alone.**_"

"Erm, sure."

"_**Ok, well a few buildings down from the shop is a café, could you come to it tomorrow around midday**_?"

"Yeah sure that works fine."

"_**Good, oh and can you keep this a secret from Beurling as well?**_"

"Why?"

"_**Trust me it's better she doesn't know.**_"

"Ok." Tomoko didn't feel too comfortable with this but agreed none the less from curiosity "Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_**Looking forward to it.**_" Sara then hung up.

The next day Tomoko left while everyone was off doing their own business, Frenda and Maple hand to hand training and Beurling was off doing her own thing. Once she reached the café she walked in and their she saw Sara and Klara sitting by the window.

As she approached Klara spotted her and tried to hide behind Sara, this made Tomoko stop and caused Sara to look over at Tomoko who felt a little nervous.

"Relax sweetie, it's one of aunty Beurling's friends remember?" Sara spoke softly to the little girl, while she beckoned Tomoko to sit with them. When she had sat down Klara move out from behind Sara a little.

"Hello." spoke Klara, shyly.

"Hello." Tomoko spoke nervously, her attention drawn to the fact that Klara had mixed eye colours, her right was purple, while her left was gold.

"How are you Tomoko?" Sara asked "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Erm, yeah sure, thanks." Tomoko spoke a little confused.

"Ok, Klara I'll just be a second, you be good and chat with Tomoko ok?"

"Ok." Klara spoke again quietly.

Sara left the two alone for a bit, Tomoko was a little unsure what to do, she wasn't used to dealing with kids, so she let Klara speak first if she wanted to, which led to an awkward silence between the two as Klara didn't seem to which to speak at first.

"How is aunty?" Klara eventually asked.

"Oh, she's fine." Tomoko spoke.

This seemed to bring a smile to Klara's face and Tomoko found herself smiling to.

"Oh, I see Klara's got you with her smile too." Sara spoke as she handed the tea over, Tomoko thanked her as Sara sat down "Beurling can't resist her either."

"Oh, really?" asked Tomoko intrigued.

"Yeah, you might not believe it but Beurling's a bit of a softy." Sara spoke a smile as Klara added "Aunty is the nicest person ever."

Sara smile at her daughters antics "So how is Beurling doing, really I mean?"

"How do you mean?" Tomoko asked.

"Is she settling in ok with you three and how's she doing with the other students?"

Tomoko recounted the numerous duels Beurling had accepted in fight class and the fight with the teacher, when she was finished Sara sighed shaking her head, while Klara looked like she'd been offered a wheelbarrow of sweets "I knew she would do this." spoke Sara.

"Pardon?" Tomoko spoke a little confused.

"Beurling has weird sense of honour and has a habit of accepting honour duels even when she knows she can't win, but that isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh." Tomoko's interest was picked up at this.

"Yes, I want to talk to you, about how's she sleeping?"

"How do you mean?"

"Has she had nightmares?"

"Is it ok to be saying this?" Tomoko nodded at Klara.

Sara caught on "It's fine." Sara spoke.

Tomoko sighed before she spoke of the whole week of nightmares and how she spent the nights just watching her. "I see, that seems a bit worse than normal." Sara spoke. _"Wait normal, how long has she had this?" _Tomoko thought but didn't ask as she didn't want to worry Klara.

"Is there anything that happened?" Sara asked Tomoko, who shifted a little, nervous about Sara's reaction to what she was going to say.

After she had finished telling Sara the story of her semblance and the fallout from it. "I see." Sara spoke "Are you sure this girl was blonde?"

Tomoko was a little surprised she wasn't expecting that "Yeah she was."

Sara then took out a photo, the same as the one Tomoko saw the other day that had fallen off the wall "This her?" Sara asked.

Tomoko nodded, not sure what to say, Sara looked downcast when she put the photo into her pocket before she spoke again "You see, that girl played a big part in Beurling's life, a life which has been less than kind to her, she's gone through a lot, more than she should have."

"How so?" Tomoko asked immediately.

"Sorry that's not my story to tell." Sara spoke, Tomoko felt a little unsure what she was about to ask but asked none the less "Is there anything I can do to help her with the nightmares?"

"My that's bold, mind if I ask why you want to help her, I mean you've only known each other a week?" Asked Sara.

"She's my partner and she's helped me out, I want to try and return the favour." Tomoko spoke defiantly.

This got a smile from Sara "Ok, well learn forward." she instructed.

Tomoko did as she was asked and then Sara stroked the side of her head by the hairline, Sara then leaned back "When she has them, do that."

"How does that help?"

"Not sure, but it seemed to work when she stays with us."

"Ok, I'll give it a try."

Sara spoke with a smile "It's nice to see she's ok with you."

"I think she's better with Frenda and Maple then me." Tomoko spoke sadly.

"No, it's you." Sara spoke.

"How do you know?"

"I've known her for years, trust me i know."

Tomoko, wasn't convinced by this but her attention was drawn to Klara, who had been keeping quite, move to whisper something to Sara who then nodded and let Klara move past her. Klara walked up next to Tomoko and hugged her tightly saying "Miss Tomoko, please look after aunty, please." Tomoko was stunned stock still by the request from the little girl "Of course." Tomoko spoke in a whisper, which made Klara hug Tomoko tighter, causing her smile.

Sara smiled watching this "Well it seems Klara likes you to, oh before I forget the mags." Sara handed a small box over "Come on Klara, we have to go."

"Ok." spoke the small girl "Bye, Bye aunty Tomoko."

"Bye." Tomoko spoke as Klara went out the door "Wait, aunty?" she spoke suddenly realising what the little girl had called her. Looking up she could see Sara smiling and giggling a little before following her daughter.

Once Tomoko was back, she saw the rest of the team all in the room with Frenda and Maple sitting one of the sofa's and Beurling standing behind the sofa standing up, once the door was opened, they all looked at her.

"Erm, is everything ok?" Tomoko asked.

"Where the hell where did you disappear to for ages?" Beurling spoke a bit exasperated.

"I was just out in the city, it was fine."

"And the box?" Beurling questioned.

"Oh, I just bumped into Sara on the way and she told me the stuff for me and Frenda were done so I picked them up." Tomoko lied.

"Next time tell us where you go!" Beurling spoke arms still crossed.

"I'm fine Beurling." Tomoko spoke a little shocked Beurling was being so aggressive on this.

"Ok, calm down you two." Maple cut in "Beurling I'm sure Tomoko can look after herself." Beurling rolled her eyes "And Tomoko next time do at least tell one of use where you're going, we might need you for something."

"Yeah, besides it will stop Beurling from tearing the room apart worrying." Frenda spoke up "Should have seen her, wanted to launch a full blown rescue mission for you."

"I did not, I was merely concerned that my partner who's only been in Vacuo a week had disappeared."

"I was fine." Tomoko spoke again "I just wanted to make sure I had the route to the shop and back right that's all."

"Oh, and you didn't think that maybe you could have got lost?" Beurling retorted "What would you have done if you had been ambushed, then what?"

Maple was about the cut in again but Frenda beat her to it "Oh will you two quit arguing like a married couple, your giving me and Maple a headache."

This stunned the two into silence. The rest of the day passed without incident, that night like all the other night Tomoko woke up to Beurling having another nightmare, Tomoko walked to the side of the bed and sat on it, she was about to do her usual routine like normal, till she remembered what Sara had told her, moving her hand cautiously to the side of Beurling's face she then started to stroke it gently like she would a pet cat or dog. Slowly after a few strokes Beurling started to settle down a bit then started to snore lightly, she gave Beurling a few more strokes and Beurling nuzzled into them slightly.

Tomoko smiled at this "I'm glad this helps you." Tomoko spoke quietly so as to not wake Beurling.

The second week passed rather quickly Tomoko thought, the classes were going well, they were difficult but that was to be expected. The only mild headache she had was Beurling's constant duels, combat was a thrice a week lesson at the end of the day and everyone wanted to try their hand at fighting Beurling and see if they could beat the person who was able to if only briefly go toe to toe with a teacher. All of this made Tomoko and Maple rather exasperated.

At the end of the week and they were all practising hand to hand combat, Tomoko was practising with Maple and Beurling was trying with Frenda who had recently fought Fídi two days ago, it was Fídi's way of testing the class for their weaknesses, Frenda's was she struggled with quick moving targets, as Fídi had managed to out manoeuvre her every swing.

Tomoko was silently dreading her time to face Fídi. When the end of class came Tomoko's, fear was realised. Taking up a stance she fired a quick burst at Fídi, but she dodged to the side then swung the chain at her, Tomoko managed to dodge, but the staff was quick to follow and batted the muzzle of the gun out the way.

Fídi, then wrapped the chain around Tomoko's neck and pulled her into a head butt, causing Tomoko to drop her gun and hit the ground where Fídi whacked her with the staff, while kicking the gun out the way.

Tomoko yielded after that, she wasn't a fool and wasn't going to get beaten up when she couldn't fight back. Fídi sighed at this "Best off in a support role and not in hand to hand." she spoke "I believe a melee weapon of some sorts to help you would be good, just in case of emergencies."

After class she was wondering around the school trying to think on what Fídi had said, when suddenly she was shoved into the wall beside her, Blau and her team stood behind her "You really are useless aren't you Faunus." Blau spat as she kicked her in the face, as her teammates laughed "Couldn't even last five minutes, I bet that pet lover of a team mate of your is really embarrassed."

Tomoko tried to stand up again when Blau pulled on her tail, causing Tomoko to scream loudly "My, you really are bad wonder if I should cut it…" Blau's voice was cut off with her flying into her teammates and all four went landing in a heap on the floor.

"Oh, I was going to tell you to leave her alone, but I seemed to hit you by accident." came Beurling's voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blau got up and was about respond when another voice boomed down the hall "Enough all of you!" it was Tammy looking like a to Tomoko "Blau you and your team plus miss Beurling will acompany me, miss Jervis return to your room."

Tomoko did as she was ordered while Beurling followed the head teacher. Once she was back into the room, she told Maple and Frenda who were both livid with Blau and Beurling, something they raised when Beurling walked in nonchalantly after a while and explained she had a warning.

"What the hell were you doing?" Maple shouted "That was bloody stupid!"

"Oh, so I should just let her get assaulted then!" Beurling countered.

"No, but you shouldn't take matters into your own hand like that."

"You had no issue the last time I did it."

"That was before I was your leader!"

"Well what would have me do then?" Beurling spoke, angrily.

Maple was a bit stumped by this and merely said "Not that." During the whole conversation Tomoko found herself getting more and more angry, at Beurling for being so reckless but more at herself for not stopping Beurling, her anger clouded her from seeing she couldn't have stopped Beurling if she wanted to.

"What did the others get?" Frenda asked.

"Detention and a warning to leave Tomoko alone, Tammy saw the whole thing as was about the stop it when I intervened." Beurling replied.

Maple sighed "Never again Beurling!" she spoke "Are we clear?"

Beurling nodded along with a "Sure." before heading back into the bedroom.

A few minutes later Tomoko walked into the room to, she'd calmed down a bit, but still wanted to tell Beurling to not be so reckless again. Not finding her as she walked in, she opened the bathroom door, in her haste she'd forgotten to knock.

In the room Beurling was getting changed and had not got her top on yet, Tomoko could see of Beurling's upper body had scars all over her arms and torso, the biggest scar ran on her left side, it was right were Beurling had said she had bionic ribs now she could see why, that scar nearly reached her shoulder and went up to her collar bone.

They stood stock still for a second before Beurling reacted, with a scream of "Oi!" and chop to the head like Beurling did the first night, Tomoko quickly shut the door.

Beurling then came out with her top on covering all the scars and with the look of a demon "What the hell Tomoko?"

"Sorry!"

Frenda then barged in through the door "Hey, are you two alright?" she spoke as looked at the two Beurling full of rage and Tomoko full of fear "I heard screaming."

"It's nothing." Beurling spoke more calmly.

"Then what's with the screams?"

"Frenda, it's fine." Tomoko spoke a little nervously.

Frenda sighed "Ok, well if you two quarrelling lovers need me, I'll be outside." she spoke before closing the door.

Tomoko tried to speak but Beurling, picked up her cigarette pack and lighter, before heading out the room, leaving Tomoko alone, garbing fists full of her hair screaming at herself _"Brilliant going Tomoko."_

As Beurling made her way back to the room she found a mystery girl waiting by the door, she was hidden in between the lights hiding in shadows, "So your Beurling." she spoke with a smile.

"What's it to you?" replied Beurling.

"My names Horatia." the stranger spoke "And I have a challenge for you."

"What kind of challenge?" Beurling asked, getting a chilling sensation from the girl in front of her

Tomoko was still lying in her bed when Beurling walked in, frustrated and silent, Tomoko got the impression something was up, like she was hiding something.

"Beurling…" she tried to speak but Beurling put her hand up to stop her.

"Leave it Tomoko, I'm not in the mood." she said as she got into bed "Good night." she spoke.

Tomoko sat back on the bed "Good night." she spoke quietly, laying back on the bed she sighed _"Well today could have gone better."_ she thought as she went to bed.

* * *

**Honestly even i'm not sure who's adopting who right now, are people adopting Klara or is she adopting them. Also ****who is Horatia is she good, bad, a Cardin well i guess we'll find out.**

**Anyway that's enough now time to get to Tomoko's inspiration.**

**So Tomoko's name is a Japanese name meaning "friendly child"****depending on Kanji you use which fitted her personality.**

**Her second comes from HMS Jervis a J class destroyer of the Royal Navy also known as "Lucky Jervis". Now Jervis had a half sister ship the K class ship HMS Kelly which was a very unlucky ship during her service and well this gave me the idea for her semblance, with the making a person lucky but herself unlucky. It was also kind of what i want her personality to be selfless to a fault. i mean she is wanting to help with the nightmares after all.**

**Her gun is based off the Bren Gun and Type 99.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So what's Beurling gone and done this time well i guess we'll find out. Remember to check below for Character Inspiration. **

* * *

Tomoko woke up to find Beurling once again not in her bed, though strangely Beurling's beret was left on her desk, she couldn't find her in the rest of the rooms either, by the time the rest of the team had gone down to breakfast none of them had seen her.

Coming up about midday the three had decided to split up and look for her, Tomoko was in quite the panic _"Is she still angry about last night?" _she thought as she looked in the library and then the grounds. Having no luck, she went back to the meeting point the others had agreed to come back to after their searches, she found Maple waiting for her who had no luck either at locating the brawler.

Tomoko was racking her brain trying to think where Beurling could have gone when Maple asked her a question "Frenda told me she heard you two arguing last night, it didn't cause this, could it?"

"I don't know." Tomoko spoke sullenly, she was feeling terrible, she could just imagine what Sara and Klara would say if they heard all this and for some reason the idea of that little girl being mad at her pulled at her heart strings.

"Tomoko, is there something you're not tell me?" Maple asked.

Tomoko looked up and Maple, she was about to mention the conversation she had with Sara, when suddenly Frenda came running up to them out of breath and waving her arms.

As she stopped to catch her breath Maple asked her what's wrong in response Frenda just managed to wheeze out "Beurling…Arena…now."

The two Faunus looked at each other than at Frenda, before running off to the arena with Frenda trailing behind them going "Hold…on…I can't…run…that much." she panted like a dog on a hot day.

Once they got to the area they saw a small crowd had gathered, standing in the arena was Beurling, opposite her were two women, one was about Beurling's height and had black hair and red eyes, she had two spears in her hands, one was taller than she was and bright red while the second was about arm's length and green. She had a dark purple jacket on with red sleeves and black trousers and boots.

The second was about the same height as Tomoko, she had bob cut white hair with red ends, a navy-blue jacket with white trousers. In her left hand was a black sword, what Tomoko noticed the most was the eye patch she had on her right eye and her black cat ears.

Looking at a screen in front of her she could see that the girl with the spears was called Sgàil Scáthach and the girl with the eye patch was called Horatia Nelson, in addition she noticed the bar for the aura levels were much lower than normal, in class they set them to say depleted at around thirty five percent this time they were set at ten percent. Nothing about this situation made Tomoko feel even the least bit good, she had a dark foreboding about this.

"So, where's your partner?" Horatia asked, putting her sword over her shoulder, as Tomoko found herself confused by this question "They chicken out?"

"No." Beurling spoke "I didn't tell her."

"And why would you do that?" Sgàil asked pointing her short spear at Beurling.

Beurling remained silent, Tomoko was a bit confused about this, was it meant to be both her and Beurling fighting these two? And if so why didn't Beurling tell her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but she's a Faunus, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, what of it?" Beurling asked.

Sgàil and Horatia shared and look at each other before nodding at each other.

"Shall we begin, then?" Horatia asked with an evil smirk.

There was then a buzz filling the room, Beurling kicked in her semblance and she was covered in her usual green flames, Horatia charged in at Beurling, sword over her shoulder, ready to slash.

Just as Horatia was a few paces away, her blade ignited "Sgàil, now!" she shouted.

Tomoko looked and saw Sgàil connect the two spearheads, she then separated them and a purple tear appears and a black spear fired out of the tear and headed straight for Beurling. Beurling parried the spear away with her Kukri, but this left her open for the slash of the sword and was forced to use her vambrace on her arms to block the strike.

Beurling countered with a slash of her own and forced Horatia to step back out the way, they exchanged a few more strikes before Horatia span around, Sgàil then came in and thrust her longer spear, Beurling dodged and tried to attack but Sgàil was using her short spear to hold Beurling out of her striking range. Beurling disengaged her semblance, Tomoko suspected it was because it wasn't going to help her out here right now.

Sgàil then swapped with Horatia again who kept up the strikes in a flurry of blows and while Beurling was able to parry, block and dodge most every now and then a strike would get through, they weren't big but they were adding up, dropping her aura little by little.

Horatia readied another strike from over her head and it hit the ground as Beurling dodged by stepping back from this one far enough away to get a run up to try and get off the defence. She managed to kick Horatia in the head but before Beurling could get more strikes in Sgàil threw her short spear at Beurling as she running jumped over Horatia. Beurling beat away the thrown spear with the vambrace. Sgàil then thrust with the long spear and broke Beurling's charge and made her stumble back a bit, Sgàil then picked the short spear back up and moved back as Horatia charged in again after recovering.

Horatia swung the sword, which had stopped burning now, and tried for a slash but Beurling dodged and managed to swing a head kick, she then kicked her semblance in and punched her in the gut sending Horatia flying back.

But Sgàil cut off any follow up with another one of her black spears, which Beurling ended up taking full force and made her step back.

Tomoko then saw Horatia stand up followed then her shouting "Fly by!" to Sgàil, she then thrust her sword into the ground and put her hands in front of her to form a step. Sgàil then ran at Horatia, who boosted her up into the air. As Sgàil flew she made three of the tears and three burning black spears appeared from each tear heading straight for Beurling, who could only brace for the coming hit. As they impacted around her all nine spears exploded and Beurling was obscured by the dust from the explosions.

Tomoko held her breath and covered her mouth, she was filled with fear at what she had just seen, looking at the screen displaying the aura's she could see Beurling was still above the limit, but only just.

As the dust settled, Tomoko could see Beurling still standing but shaking and coughing. She clearly was not in a good shape.

"Still standing I see." Horatia spoke, sword in hand.

"Impressive." Sgàil spoke after.

Tomoko was a mix of emotions watching this, she was frustrated that Beurling was taking a beating and she wasn't there to help her, but she was also angry that Beurling did this without even asking her to help.

Beurling dodged another spear again rolling on the ground.

"This has been fun, but it's time to end this." spoke Horatia with a smile "You really should have brought your partner, might have lasted longer."

Horatia flipped a switch on her sword and the blade burned once more "I'm curious." she spoke and she dived in swinging the blade trying to hit Beurling's left side "Why didn't you bring her?" Beurling parried the strike "Do you not trust her?" she spoke as she swung the blade again this time for the right side Beurling parried again, but Horatia twisted her sword slightly and hit Beurling with the pommel of the sword making Beurling take a few steps back "If you're going to be a huntress you need to trust you partner."

Horatia swung the sword again from high this time "Or do you look down on her for being a Faunus?" she spoke as Beurling blocked it with her Kukri. For a moment time stood still for Tomoko _"Is that why you didn't ask me Beurling, do you not trust me?"_ she asked herself as Horatia brought the sword down again trying to repeat the action while saying "Are we worthless to you?"

"SHUT UP!" Beurling screamed kicking her semblance back into action, as she reached out with her free left hand at the burning blade which she grabbed hold of it just before it hit Beurling elsewhere, causing everyone in the room to gasp even Horatia was stunned, if it wasn't for her aura Beurling could have easily lost a hand. She kept hold of the blade as she spoke, with the whole room was watching, as Beurling's green flames mixed with the orange of the blade.

"I came here knowing whatever happened, we couldn't win and even if my honour demands that I accept your challenge, that doesn't mean I'll let my partner take a beating in a battle we both couldn't win, even if I end up broken and bloody I'll defend her to the very end!" Beurling spoke her voice full of rage.

"Even if it kills me!" Beurling spoke as she ripped the blade out of Horatia's hand, throwing it to the side, Beurling slashed Horatia across the chest, then hit her full force in the chest causing her to kneel and then Beurling kicked her full force across the arena till she hit the wall. Looking at the aura's screens Tomoko could see she was out her aura completely drained from the impact.

Beurling was breathing heavily, as she looking at Sgàil. She took up a defensive stance with her short spear pointed at Beurling the long spear behind her "It seems I owe you an apology." she spoke calmly considering her partner had just been rag dolled across the room "When I heard your partner was a Faunus and she wasn't coming, I thought you looked down on her, I thought wrong, you're the protective type, doing whatever you feel you need to, no matter the cost to protect them, that's a rare and respectable trait."

Tomoko was stunned, Beurling was doing this, taking a monstrous beating just to protect her, she could feel her fists clench _"That idiot!"_ she screamed in her head.

Sgàil carried on "I apologise for misjudging you, your motives are honourable and you have my respect." she spoke and she made ready to summon that strange portal again "So out of my new respect for you, I can't keep battering you, my next attack will finish this."

Beurling charged her, as Sgàil opened it and three spears shot out, Beurling parried one off to the side, the second she deflected it off using her vambrace.

Tomoko could see Beurling wasn't going to be able to dodge the third, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes _"Please work, please gods make this work"_ she thought as she put all her effort into trying to get her semblance to work on Beurling, she wasn't convinced it would but she was desperate to at least try, if only to make the feeling of helplessness go away. She her aura started to glow slightly as did Beurling's who somehow managed to narrowly dodge the spear, though it still glanced her aura.

Beurling tried to carry on and attack but Sgàil was too fast and she swung the longer spear like Fídi's staff and hit Beurling in the head sending her staggering back and her aura fizzled and faded.

"Match over." came the voice of the monitor.

Beurling lay flat on her back, gasping looking up she could see Sgàil standing over her, who offered her hand to help Beurling up who took it to the great cheers of the crowd. Sgàil and Beurling spoke a few words that Tomoko couldn't hear over the cheers of the crowd, Beurling then left as Sgàil went to pick up Horatia.

Tomoko and the rest of the team didn't partake in the cheering they made their way as quickly as they could to catch Beurling.

They intercepted her not far from the arena, Beurling was holding her side and was not steady on her feet, having to stop every now and then to rest.

Tomoko was a mix of anger, frustration and worry "Beurling!" she shouted, the brawler looked up to see Tomoko marching toward her with a look she hadn't seen before "Tomoko?" she spoke confused.

The next thing either Tomoko or Beurling knew was Tomoko slapping Beurling across the face "What the hell were you thinking, we're supposed to be partners." she shouted, as her tail stood up on end.

"You saw…?"

"Yes I did." she said shoving Beurling up against the wall "Beurling I'm your partner." she spoke with a hand on her chest "I don't care, what the odds or how impossible the task is, I'm supposed to have your back, how can I do that if you don't tell me stuff, you bleeding idiot!"

"Sorry it's just I didn't…"

"No Beurling!" Tomoko spoke defiantly, tears running down her eyes gritting her teeth "Your trying to protect me and that's fine but who's protecting you!" she spoke grabbing Beurling's jacket putting her forehead to her chest "Why didn't you tell me, do you not trust me?" she spoke as she shut her eyes trying to stop herself from crying.

Beurling looked stunned at Maple and Frenda who remained silent "Tomoko I…" Beurling started, but all this was too much for Tomoko, so she backed up from Beurling "I can't do this." Tomoko spoke as she started to ran down the hall past Maple and Frenda.

"Tomoko, wait!" She could hear Maple say after she'd past her, but she didn't, she just kept running she didn't really have a place or destination in mind she just wanted to be as far away from Beurling right now as she could get.

She didn't know how long it was or how she got here, but eventually she found herself on the roof looking over at the buildings surrounding Shade academy. She could feel the wind blow past her as she sat down and took a few deep breaths.

"I see you found my smoking spot." She heard a voice say behind her, a voice she'd rather not hear right now. She could hear Beurling walking up to her "I'm sorry Tomoko." Beurling spoke again as she sat next to Tomoko about an arm's length away.

"Why Beurling, why didn't you tell me?" Tomoko asked quietly, as she rested her head on her knees.

"I don't want my friends being hurt; I care about you Tomoko and I didn't want you beaten up." Beurling spoke quietly "So if I had to take the knocks alone that's what I'll do."

"You mean you don't trust me to fight beside you." Tomoko retorted.

"It's not that Tomoko."

"Then what is it?"

Beurling sighed "I didn't tell you because I was scared."

"What?" Tomoko spoke confused while turning to look at Beurling, she could see she was still holding her chest "What are you talking about?"

"What's you biggest fear?" Beurling asked quietly.

Tomoko shrugged in response, Beurling looked out at the building's looking downcast "Mines losing what I care about, I didn't tell you because I was scared, scared you'd be in a worse shape than me if you took part, so I kept it hidden so you'd be ok." Beurling spoke rather quietly and humbly Tomoko hadn't seen her this subdued before, she'd always seen her defiant.

"Beurling I'm your partner." Tomoko spoke softly "Watching that was horrid, seeing you get beaten to a pulp, and standing around watching it, feeling helpless." Tomoko hiccupped, she could feel the tears coming back "I wanted to dive in and help so bad, even if I did get hurt, I don't care!" she said dropping her head down, while her whole body shook "Watching you getting hurt is a lot worse than being hurt." she said feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm not sure I can take this anymore." she spoke quietly, getting up to leave again only to feel Beurling pull her into a hug, the smell of smoke filled Tomoko's nose, it wasn't a pleasant smell, but it also felt reassuring in a weird way "Sorry." Beurling spoke "I do trust you Tomoko, it's just I didn't want you involved, Horatia came to me last night and you saw what happened back there, I didn't want you hurt to." Tomoko looked up to retort but Beurling put her hand up to stop her "Your right though, I should have told you, all of you, I wasn't thinking." Beurling bit her bottom lip before talking again "Can you forgive me Tomoko?" Beurling spoke in a pleading tone.

Tomoko couldn't stop the tears this time, all the frustration and fear she'd built up burst like a waterfall, slamming her head into Beurling's chest causing Beurling to wince in pain and making them both to fall on to the floor, with Tomoko on top.

"Don't ever do that again ok, Promise?" Tomoko spoke, closing her eyes.

"Ok" Beurling gasped.

"Idiot!" Tomoko spoke as she pulled her tighter into the hug. Beurling yelp in pain from the action which made Tomoko pull back "Sorry." Tomoko spoke pulling back "No it's ok." Beurling said rubbing her chest "I deserved it."

Once the pair had got back to the room, where their teammates were waiting for them, Tomoko helped Beurling onto one of the sofa's, Beurling grunted at when she landed.

"How are you hurt if your aura took the hits?" Frenda asked, sitting in front of Beurling on the opposite sofa with Maple, while Tomoko sat next to Beurling.

"Your aura just stops the wound, but not the pain." Maple spoke glaring at Beurling "Much like you were today!" Beurling looked down "Just consider yourself lucky it all worked out."

The air in the room was tense, Frenda had forgiven Beurling quickly, Maple was much slower to forgive. After a few more harsh words and promises of no repeats Maple let it go and told Tomoko to take Beurling back to bed.

"Ooh, moving fast there you two." Frenda spoke with a grin,

"Not now Frenda." Maple spoke sounding tied, as they both went to bed.

The next day, the incident was mostly forgiven though Beurling still got an earful from Maple, about how she was lucky Tomoko was such a nice person as to forgive her so easily. The team was making its way to breakfast when they stopped in their tracks when they saw Horatia and Sgàil along with two men standing in their path.

Beurling took a step to the front "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Horatia said with a smile.

"Somehow I doubt that highly." Beurling retorted.

"Oh, don't be so worried." Horatia spoke looking at Tomoko "It's making that girls cute face look bad."

"What?" Tomoko and Beurling spoke, Tomoko blushed while noticing Beurling was gritting her teeth.

"Enough, Horatia, we didn't come here for your flirting." spoke Sgàil "We apologise for Horatia, we came here to say well done for yesterday Beurling."

"Now why should we believe that?" Maple spoke "Especially after you challenged one of us late at night."

"You got us there." spoke one of the men running a hand through his short ginger hair "Well, you see, we heard about Beurling being a highly talked about person in the year below us, Sgàil and Horatia were curious what the fuss was about so wanted to see it first-hand."

"Especially if they are pretty." Horatia spoke this time about Beurling.

Tomoko could feel her tail standing up on end and her own teeth clench, finding she was a little annoyed at this stranger calling her partner cute, even if she had to admit Beurling did look pretty at time. _"Wait what the hell am i thinking?" _she thought.

"Stop it." spoke the ginger man looking over at Horatia, bringing Tomoko's attention back to group in front of her "Look, let's have bygones be bygones and make peace over breakfast sounds ok?"

The MSFT team all looked at each other for a second before agreeing to their little peace attempt. As they followed the other team, Tomoko noticed Beurling was keeping an eye on Sgàil and Horatia, she had to admit she was a little warry, especially about Horatia, she wasn't sure what it was but something was just off about her.

Once they were all sat at the table, Sgàil and Horatia sat down first and were followed by the ginger haired man, who introduced himself as Dorcha Cú he had very similar outfit to Sgàil with a black jacket on with blue sleeves and black trousers and boots. The other male was called Argent Mesrine he had grey trousers and jacket on with a black helmet with a silver strip on the back and a black balaclava which only showed his eyes silver eyes and noise. Their team name was SHAD or Shade.

The MSFT team then introduced themselves, although there was a tenseness with Beurling who was keeping an eye on Horatia all the time. "See something you like?" Horatia asked with a smile and a wink.

"No, just making sure you're not going to try something." Beurling responded coldly.

"Aw, no fun, why so cold?" Horatia asked faking being wounded.

"You give off a bad feeling." Beurling spoke with glaring daggers.

Horatia, looked at Beurling confused for a second, before she burst out laughing "Oh, wow can't believe I forgot about that." she spoke through giggles.

All the others of her team sighed while the MSFT team looked at her like she was mad, Sgàil then spoke up "Do you want to explain instead of laughing?"

"Sorry." Hoartia said trying suppress the giggles "My semblance means that any sort of mind messing semblances or Grimm effects have no effect on me, the side effect is that it makes people feel uncomfortable."

"How does that work?" Frenda asked fascinated.

"Well say someone has an illusion semblance on all of us here, you'd all see it, but I'd see nothing." Hoartia explained with a smile.

After a while the tenseness had lifted a little, though Beurling was still on edge as Tomoko could see her shoulders raised slightly.

Once the two teams had gone their separate ways, Tomoko and Beurling were left by themselves, in the team's room "Tomoko." Beurling spoke "Would you like some hand to hand training?"

"Huh?" Tomoko responded confused.

"Well, I don't want you in the situation as last time you fought in combat class, so do you want some private lessons." Beurling then looked away, her cheeks a little red "With me?"

"Aw, you trying to get some alone time with her Beurling?" Frenda spoke as she walked in, having heard the offer through the thin door, which gave little privacy at times.

Beurling blushed a little more before shouting "I was not!"

"Sure, you weren't." Frenda spoke.

"I'm going for a cigarette." Beurling spoke as she walked out the room.

"Beurling!" Tomoko spoke, Beurling stopped and turned to Tomoko "I will." Tomoko spoke feeling her cheeks heat up a bit and she had to stop her tail wagging slightly. Beurling smiled before nodding and walking off.

* * *

**Man that fight was hard to write hope you liked it.**

**I also hope you liked my introduction of my equal to team JNPR.**

**Anyway this time we are looking at four people, thats right its team SHAD**** (Shade).**

**S** **Sgàil Scáthach: Now she is based off the Scottish guardian of the Underworld in the Ulster cycle ****Scáthach who created the spear Gae Bulg and her Semblance is based off said spear and portal to the underworld she guards (Honestly i'm surprised the story doesn't have much back story for her as she seems really cool but she's sadly lacking). Her first name mean's Shadow.**

**H Horatia Nelson: Based off Admiral Horatio Nelson. Her hair is from the white ensign of the Royal Navy, the black cat Faunus traits is from the Royal Navy cat Tiddles**** the black cat which are actually lucky on British and Irish ships and her semblance is honestly just a counter to illusion powers which i honestly hate as a power. Her first name is the female version of Horatio and Admiral Nelsons daughters name.**

**A Argent Mesrine: Based of the French GIGN for his look and his weapons and equipment. His first name means Silver in french and the second Mesrine is just a random French name i heard.**

**D Dorcha Cú: He is based of the Irish hero ****Cú Chulainn**** Basically he is the Irish Achilles is a good description of him. He was trained by ****Scáthach in the ulster cycle and she gave him the spear Gae Bulg. His first name is Irish for Dark.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter the last few real life stuff but hopefully you still enjoy it. Also i hope you all have a good Christmas and New Year.**

**And remember to check below for Character inspiration's. And hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next few weeks were a mix of being in class and outside hunts for small pockets of Grimm. During the excursions Beurling and Frenda would keep up their little game of how many Grimm could the two of them get, much to Frenda's annoyance Beurling would usually win or draw with her, not that it stopped Frenda from trying.

Beurling was also busily training Tomoko to fight better in hand to hand, every day for two hours they would practice. It made Tomoko wonder how Beurling learned to do it so effortlessly and naturally like she knew what to do before she'd even done it, like it was second nature to her.

During one such training exercise, Tomoko and Beurling both heard a coughing on the roof, they both turned to see Maple standing by the door.

"Something wrong Maple?" Tomoko asked.

"No, just I want to have a chat with Beurling, in private, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure." Tomoko spoke "You don't mind if we call it early do you Beurling?"

"No." Beurling spoke "Just be aware were going longer to make up."

Tomoko nodded and left to two in peace "So how's it going?" Maple spoke as she walked up to the railing.

"Fine." Beurling spoke as she lit a cigarette "She's getting better, still a long way off though."

"Well she has a good teacher, I'm sure she'll be fine." Maple spoke with a smile.

"How are you two coming along?" Beurling asked.

"Frenda and I are coming along well thanks for asking."

"Ok Maple, cut the pleasantries, I know you didn't come here just to talk about the training what is it?" Beurling spoke looking out at the building's below.

"Why the change?"

Beurling looked a bit confused at Maple not understanding the question "With Tomoko, when you first met, you wanted nothing to do with her, now your training her and saying you're willing to die to protect her, I can't help but wonder why the change, so what is it?"

"It's been weeks since then why the sudden curiosity?" Beurling asked a bit defensive.

"Because I'm your teammate and leader, but I also wanted you to feel you could trust me before I asked, hence the wait."

"You might not like what you hear." Beurling spoke.

"I'm not a kid Beurling, I'm worried about you, trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then tell me."

Beurling sighed "It's to do with my past Maple."

"How so?"

"Have you ever wanted to bury something in you past? Well I want it for my whole past, it's something I wish I could get rid of - if I could put it in a box a bury it, so I could forget it all, I would without hesitation." Beurling said as she gripped the railing with one hand.

"Beurling." Maple spoke "You can't escape your past it's part of you, it's made you who you are, that won't ever change, however much you might hate it." Beurling sighed "I know, painfully so." the brawler spoke.

"I'm still not seeing what Tomoko has to do with this" Maple added. Beurling sighed, she really wanted to go, but she felt Maple would understand a little of what she was going to say better than others, plus she'd started now, so she opened the door a crack.

"Tomoko and Frenda haven't seen how bad the world can be or how hard it is sometimes, I have, I've seen how dark the world is, how cruel it is."

"Oh, and where do I fit in to this?"

"You're in between." Beurling said with a sad smile "You know it's hard sometimes but you're not quite aware how bad it can be, you haven't gone as far as I have to survive at times." Beurling tensed before speaking "I didn't want to be near Tomoko as she makes me remember, something, I so wish I could change so much, but once I found I couldn't be away from her, I swore I wouldn't let my past repeat itself, whatever it cost me." Beurling started to shake slightly "Besides my sense of honour demands that as she helped me, I am indebted to her."

"You can't let the past control you like that." Maple spoke "So what if you have a bad past, you're a good person Beurling, your better than that."

"Am I?" Beurling retorted with a scoff "I'm not a saint Maple, far from it" Beurling sighed "I'm not a hero, despite what Klara thinks, you three are trying to save the world, me, I'm not trying to save the world, its not earned that from me, i'm just saving the bit that matters to me, my team, Sara, Alia and Klara that's it, if I save more of the world while I'm at it, it's just a bonus, i guess." Beurling then dropped the cigarette on the ground before asking "Are we done?"

Maple paused before saying "One more question, are you really willing to go as far as to die to protect Tomoko?"

Beurling walked off saying "I won't let it happen again." while leaving Maple still with a load of questions.

The next day Maple was summoned to the Head teacher's office, Beurling, Tomoko and Frenda were all lazing around, usually when this happened, they had a mission out in the field, Frenda and Tomoko were quite looking forward to it. Beurling by contrast was less enthusiastic, saying that they shouldn't be over confidence.

"Oh relax." Frenda spoke "We've done this dozens of times, it's just a rinse and repeat."

"It's never a rinse and repeat." Beurling spoke defiantly "If you think that, it will bite you eventually."

"Wow, captain doom with you isn't it?" Frenda retorted.

"Frenda." Tomoko cut in "Calm down, Beurling's just being cautious."

Frenda looked at Tomoko with a cheesy smile, but whatever comment she thought was killed off when Maple walked in and brought the girls to attention.

"Right, tomorrow we're off on a clearing mission." Maple explained.

"See rinse and repeat." Frenda cut in, Beurling was ready to retort but Maple put up her hand to stop the two.

"Not quite Frenda." Maple spoke "We're to go with team shade and we're to go and check and clear a sighting of a large group of Grimm reported by a settlement."

"This has to be some group to send two teams of students." Beurling spoke, Tomoko had to agree it was a quite out the ordinary, it was normally one team.

"I don't like it." Beurling continued "This sounds very out the ordinary."

"Stop worrying Beurling, it'll be fine." Frenda spoke, Tomoko had to agree with Frenda they wouldn't send them in to something they couldn't handle. However, but by the look that Tomoko could see on Maple's face, their leader was of the same mind as Beurling.

"Look, whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it, just play it smart like always and we'll be fine." Maple spoke trying to reassure the teams brawler.

Beurling was on edge the whole rest of the day, Maple tried to settle her, but it just seemed to annoy her even more. Late in the night, Tomoko woke up to Beurling sharpening her Kukri at her desk, with her back to Tomoko. She turned when she heard that Tomoko was awake "Did I wake you?" Beurling asked putting the knife down.

"No, it's fine." Tomoko looked around to see the time, it was four in the morning _"Hold on, I didn't hear her have a nightmare, has she not been to sleep?"_ Tomoko thought.

"You should get back to sleep, I have a feeling you'll need it." Beurling spoke standing in front of Tomoko.

"Yeah, but what…" Tomoko was interrupted by Beurling doing a light chop on her head, she then pushed Tomoko back to laying down position.

"I'll be fine, I'll finish up what I'm doing then I'll go back to bed ok?" Tomoko wasn't convinced but she was too tired to argue so nodded, Beurling then went back to her knife.

Tomoko woke up to find Beurling not in her bed, but as per usual sitting on the sofa, she seemed tense again, Tomoko had hoped that a night's rest would settle her down, but it seemed to have done nothing to help her, if she'd even been to sleep. Beurling was also looking slightly different, she usually had her jacket opened so her jumper was visible, now it was all done up. Her hair that was usually lose, was tied up in a bun at the back, to the side of her on the coffee table next to her tea was her beret but the badge was missing, which she was looking at.

"Beurling you ok?" Tomoko asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Beurling spoke curtly.

"Are you worried about the mission?" Beurling didn't answer, she just put the badge back on the beret and sighed.

"It'll be fine Beurling." Tomoko tried to reassure her teammate. It was then she noticed that Beurling had her leather backpack again "What's that for?" she asked.

"You have more magazines then you can carry, so put the ones you can't in here and I'll carry them."

"It's a bit much to take all my mags don't you think?" But one look at Beurling's face, one of stone-cold resolve told her Beurling wouldn't drop this, so Tomoko relented.

After the team had breakfast, they met up with team SHAD, they too were a bit tense. On the way SHAD sat off to rear of the craft while Beurling was up near the cockpit door, Tomoko, Maple and Frenda were in the middle a few seats down from Beurling.

Their pilot was the same pilot who took them back during the initiation, Hannah Blau, she had the music on again just like last time.

Tomoko and Frenda were busy checking their weapons per Maples instruction After a couple of hours a call came over the speaker in the aircraft, it was Hannah saying they were 5 minutes out from their destination.

Tomoko looked over at Beurling, in time to see her walk up to the cockpit. "She still worried?" Tomoko heard Frenda ask.

Tomoko nodded "She's been like this all day."

Suddenly, the white light in the passenger area turned a dark red and the music cut out, Tomoko suddenly got the feeling Beurling might have been right as this wasn't normal routine and the air suddenly became very think and heavy. Beurling came running from the cockpit and shouted "Maple, Sgàil get up here, you need to see this!"

Maple and Sgàil ran up to the cockpit, Tomoko noticed the rest of team SHAD making ready "I hate it when she's right." Tomoko heard Frenda speak, knowing she was talking about Beurling.

Beurling and Sgàil came back down, with faces of serious concern and looks Tomoko hadn't seen Beurling or Sgàil put on before.

"Team SHAD, make ready, we are going in to a hostile area, form up on the door on the left, Argent, take charge till I'm back!" Sgàil spoke as she ran back.

This immediately got the team to stand up and Tomoko suddenly got a cold chill to run down her spine.

Beurling got to the others "You might want to stand up."

"Whats going on?" Asked Tomoko as she and Frenda stood up.

"Settlements burning." Beurling spoke.

"What?" was Tomoko's response, Frenda just sighed "I really hate it when your right."

"You're not the only one." Beurling spoke.

Maple and Sgàil soon came back together forming up on the left door, team SHAD set up right in front of the door, Argent set up his shield with his revolver, Horatia was kneeling behind him, her hand gripping the sword, Dorcha was to the side of them, by the edge of the door, with his rifle at the ready and Sgàil stood between the rest of her team.

Maple stood to the other side of the door that SHAD was in front of before barking out orders. "Beurling, Frenda get next to me, Tomoko lay down and aim your gun out the door" Tomoko set the gun up as Frenda and Beurling hugged the wall Maple was at. "You two go with Horatia when she runs, got it." Maple spoke too which the pair nodded.

Tomoko felt her mouth suddenly get rather dry from nervous, she looked over at Beurling who gave her a nod, Tomoko let out a sigh before looking down the sights. Suddenly the door opened and Tomoko could see smoke and fire from every building as the transport descended, she could then see people running from a pack of a dozen Beowolf's "Open fire!" Sgàil ordered and Tomoko instinctively squeeze the trigger and soon the air was filled with rounds going off as well as a trio of Sgàil's black spears, slamming into the Grimm.

"Let's go!" Horatria spoke as the transport neared the ground, Beurling and Frenda followed her and they laid in to the Grimm. The civilians hit the ground in terror screaming.

Once the Grimm were all killed the teams grouped around the civilians, the transport took off and flew off into the air.

"That's three." Frenda boasted.

"Your napping clearly, five." Beurling countered.

The two teams then form two lines, kneeling down, on either ends of the street with the civilians between them.

"What happened here?" Maple asked the civilians.

One man stood up shakily "Bandits!" he spoke "The Grimm came in and then bandits followed them, they just started shooting all over the place."

"Ok, calm down." Maple spoke to the man as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Tomoko glanced over at Frenda, they'd never dealt with bands before. Tomoko started to tremble slightly; she started to tap the side of her gun with her trigger finger, looking over she could see Frenda spinning her hammer in her hands. Tomoko then felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she could see Beurling standing behind them "Breath you two, and don't worry, just remember what you learned, follow Maples orders, and you'll be fine, ok?" Frenda and Tomoko nodded.

"Don't worry i got your back." Beurling whispered into Tomoko's ear before going back to check the civilians.

"Nice to hear her being reassuring." Tomoko spoke, her nervous settling slightly at Beurling's words.

"Yeah, it is." Frenda spoke rather subdued, though she had at least stopped spinning the hammer.

Sgàil then asked the man that Maple was talking to "What's that building over there?" Tomoko looked to where Sgàil pointed, it was a tall square mud brick building, it was damaged but it wasn't too bad.

"The leaders house." spoke the man.

"Ok, we'll bunker down there, Maple once we get there my team will head out and guide survivors back there, your team will hold that position and make it secure." Maple nodded and the group started to move, the civilians all huddled together with team MSFT in the front and SHAD in the back facing where the Grimm had been chasing them earlier.

_"I have really got to listen to Beurling more often" _Tomoko thought as she ran.

* * *

**So today's character is ****Tammy Eda Laurent.**

**Her inspiration was T. E. Lawrence or Lawrence of Arabia if you prefer. Also is a hint of the World War Two SAS and Long Range Deseret Group or ****LRDG for short****. As well i couldn't think of anyone better to be the headmaster of combat school in the desert.**

**Now i would give more but that will spoil things for a later chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: So i wasn't expecting to get this out till the new year but here it is. ****I hope you enjoy and i hope this makes up for the shorter chapter last time, this is the first time i've written a big battle like this so anything that you feel needs attending to then please let me know in the reviews please.**

**Anyway lets get to the action shall we. Also check below for Character inspiration below.**

* * *

Tomoko was sweating and it wasn't to do with all the heat, they had managed to bring the civilians to the leaders building, it was abandoned no sign of the leader. Team SHAD had gone off to try and find anymore civilians, they seemed to have some success as a trickle of them came over a few minutes.

Tomoko and her team were set up in the building, herself and Maple were on the two windows flanking the door Frenda and Beurling were behind ready to block the door if needed or run out and help the civilians.

Suddenly Tomoko saw the members of team SHAD running with down the streets shouting, with a handful of civilians. Maple nodded to Frenda and Beurling to go and help, Maple and Tomoko both readied their weapons, suspecting that this was going to be bad.

Just as SHAD and the civilians ran into the open area in front of the building Tomoko saw small groups of armed people running after them, once they got to the end of the rows of buildings, they opened fire. The civilians dropped to the floor, while SHAD tried to fight back. Beurling and Frenda ran out and tried to help.

Tomoko squeezed the trigger at the group who'd followed Horatria, who was busy trying to draw the fire to her and not the civilians by throwing red dust crystals at the bandits and parrying bullets. Tomoko's gun roared and the bandits dived for cover in the buildings.

"Tomoko, roof, your two o'clock." Tomoko heard Maple shout.

Tomoko looked and saw two bandits shooting at the civilians, who screamed when the bullets landed near them or hit them making them scream in pain. Tomoko turned her gun and fired another burst making the group stop and making them fire at her, she ducked down as the bullets came in, one of the rounds hit her making her aura fizzle.

Tomoko then heard Maple's rifle shoot, followed by a shout. The gun fire then poured at Maples window but it was much less thought Tomoko as she looked back out the window. Tomoko could only see one bandit now. Then Tomoko heard a shout from Frenda "Oi!" Frenda screamed as she threw a canister at the building "Leave my partner alone." the canister then exploded on contact with the building making it collapse taking the bandit with it.

Tomoko looked and saw Beurling trying to charge another group of four bandits, Tomoko looked with a sense of horror as all four of the bandits aimed at her. Tomoko kicked in her semblance, again prying it worked as she felt her aura tingle, she also shot a burst as well, two of the bandits opened fire and they all missed, the two Tomoko aimed at dodged back not firing as Beurling reached them, but one of the rounds that was fired ricochet off something and hit Tomoko causing her aura to fizzle again "Why is my luck always so terrible?" Tomoko thought to herself. Then she remembered "Oh yeah, I hate this semblance sometimes." she thought to herself.

Tomoko saw Beurling kick in her semblance just as she punched the first bandit, sending him fling into the one behind him. The other two tried to attack but Beurling threw her disks at them and head kicked one, he slumped on the wall behind him, the fourth ran off.

Beurling picked up of one of the guns and ran back to the civilians in the open area. The bandits then started to pull back. When the shooting stopped the civilians ran into the buildings passed Tomoko and Maple followed by SHAD as well as Beurling and Frenda, who were helping a man who'd been shot in the leg.

"That's all of the civilians left." Sgàil spoke "Right, everyone be ready, they'll be back soon."

"What's the plan?" Frenda asked.

"We hold till the relief come, our piolets radioed for help and is coming back with reinforcements." Sgàil spoke calmly.

Beurling walked up next to Tomoko "You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Tomoko spoke a little out of breath, as Beurling leaned on the wall next to Tomoko and then slumped down onto the floor letting out a breath, she then leaned the gun she had picked up on the wall. Letting out a breath.

"Are you ok?" Tomoko asked worried. Beurling put her thumb up to show she was fine.

"You need a rest there Beurling?" Frenda joked.

"Why, you need a nap?" Beurling joked back.

Tomoko looked over her ammo, it made for disheartening news, even with the extra magazines Beurling had brought she was still low and would likely not be able to fire for long when they came back.

"Maple." Tomoko beckoned her leader over.

"What's up?"

"I'm nearly out of ammo." Tomoko spoke, disheartened, but she kept it low so as to not scare the civilians.

"What about the stuff Beurling brought?"

"Used about half of it."

Frenda then walked up "Something up?" she asked.

"Tomoko's nearly empty of ammo." Maple explained.

Frenda picked up one of the spent rounds up and compared it to the rounds she had in her magazines. Sighing she dumped her pack of magazines in front of Beurling "Empty them, I can live without." Frenda spoke.

"But Frenda…" Tomoko started to speak.

"Leave it Tomoko, you need the ammo more than me." Frenda smiled "Besides, it means I can move faster." Frenda spoke with a smile "And I still have my bombs, which should give them enough explosive love." She then left to go check on the civilians.

As Beurling loaded the magazines, Tomoko felt a twist in her gut "Sorry." she spoke.

"What?" Beurling asked.

"Sorry for not believing your concerns."

Beurling shook her head before speaking "Forget about it, worry about the here and now, we need to start thinking about keeping them safe." Beurling pointed her head to the civilians.

Tomoko nodded and set about reloading the magazines with Beurling. Suddenly a cry filled the room "Kelly!" said a young female voice "Where's my sister?"

Tomoko looked to see a young woman standing above the other civilians, looking around when she looked out the door she made to run, but Maple managed to stop her.

"Let me go, my sisters out there!"

"Calm down." spoke Maple but it didn't work on the girl who was quickly getting hysterical "I won't, my sisters out there she's hurt, let me go, she's right there, please!" the girl pointed Tomoko looked out the window and could see a tiny girl crawling along the ground. Beurling stood up to try and help Maple keep the girl from running out.

Tomoko didn't know what over took her she dropped the mag she was reloading on the ground and without thinking, just ran out the door into open area in front of her.

Just as she reached the girl who was crawling over one of the civilian's, who had been killed earlier, shouts rang out "Over there, get them." Tomoko looked and saw two men with pistols running at her and the girl. Time slowed for a second as Tomoko crouched into a ball to protect the girl from the bullets. Four shots rang out, two missed her and flew passed her with a hiss and crack, the other two hit her in the back, she could feel her aura fizzle again as she turned to see them aim again.

She braced herself again when a shot from the building filled the air, one of the men cried out, Tomoko looked back and saw the man's pistol laying on the floor. Then Beurling's voice screaming "Tomoko!" filled the air as Frenda and Beurling running at the men.

The one who had lost his pistol attacked Tomoko and the girl, Tomoko stood between the girl and the bandit to protect her. The bandit swung a punch, Tomoko brought her arm up to block it "How did I do that?" she thought, but in her moment of pause the bandit headbutted her making her fall back to the floor.

Beurling went for the one who was still armed slashing with her Kukri and disarmed him before a shot could be fired, she then slashed him again and he fell to the ground.

Frenda swung her hammer at the one who attacked Tomoko and hit him centre of his chest, which exploded and sent him flying backwards sprawling.

Frenda and Beurling picked up Tomoko. Tomoko then picked up the little girl bridle style and brought them both back. Once they were back at their little holdout Tomoko handed the girl over to her sister, who thanked Tomoko and went back in the group.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Beurling shouted at Tomoko "That was suicidal!"

"Beurling it was a little girl in need of help." Tomoko retorted, suddenly annoyed at the hypocrisy of what Beurling was saying considering the two verses one duel Beurling had fought "Stop treating me like I'm made of glass and need to be my knight all the time."

Beurling looked stunned for a second "That was different." knowing exactly what Tomoko was meaning "That wasn't life or death this is."

"So, I should just leave her there?"

"No, but work with the team, you don't just run off with no back up, if we hadn't got there it could have end so much worse."

"Enough you two!" Sgàil spoke.

"Your unsettling everyone." Maple added quietly, dragging the two away.

"Now, Tomoko I know you meant well and we're not saying you didn't do a good thing, but we can't afford to do this solo hero routine, ok, we're a team we need to work as one to get out of this." Maple spoke, Tomoko nodded sighing letting go of her annoyance at Beurling "Beurling, I know your worried, but cut Tomoko a little slack she did just save the girl." Beurling sighed before acknowledging Maples words "Now both of you go back to loading the magazines and we'll leave this matter, ok?" The two girls nodded.

Tomoko walked back to her gun, just as she was about the reach it bullets started whizzing through the windows hitting wall at the back. Tomoko dived to the floor in front of the gun.

"Argent, use the shield." Sgàil shouted.

Tomoko saw the shield holder kneel in front of the civilians and blue window like structure formed to the side of the shield. The bullets bounced off it.

"Why wasn't he using that before?" Frenda asked aloud.

"I need to remain still to use it." Argent replied. "It also drains my aura rapidly."

Tomoko suddenly heard a whistling noise, the next thing she knew she was flying backwards and landed on her back on the ground with her ears ringing. Just as she stood up again, dazed looking for her gun, she saw rubble all around her, then suddenly it felt like Frenda's hammer hit her, she dropped to her knees hand in front of her supporting herself and the other was on her stomach, she felt light headed, she could feel a tear in her jumper _"Mum's going to be annoyed at this."_ she thought as she flopped forward onto the ground.

When the explosion happened Beurling was kneeling behind Tomoko. It blew her back and she landed on her back, shaking her head to clear it, she saw Tomoko stand up in front the rubble that was the wall that her gun was set up on, then she hunched and grabbed her side before limply falling face first. A cold chill ran though Beurlings body _"No, NO Not again!"_ she screamed in her head, before running towards her partner.

As Beurling reached Tomoko she turned Tomoko over, making the wolf Faunus groan, Beurling looked over her wounded partner, she could see blood seeping through the hand that was on her wound. Beurling felt a cold chill run down her spine, her breathing started to get rapid and erratic.

"Hold on Tomoko, I got you." Beurling spoke panic starting to set in to her voice, the girl just groaning weakly in response.

Beurling heard another shout then felt something hit her, looking in front of her and saw five bandits coming at her "Finish that mutt off!" shouted the leader who was wearing black and wielding a black mace. Beurling stood up she lost all sense of what else was going on around her, her vision tunnelled in on the bandits, she was blind and death the bullets that we're whistling around her again or her teammates shouting at her.

Beurling stood in front of Tomoko "It's ok Tomoko, I'll be back, just hold on." Beurling spoke hyperventilating, her blood was chilling in her veins, she charged to meet the bandits that charged up the rubble mound. To Beurling what happened next was a blur.

What Maple and Frenda watched as their teammate attacked the bandits, was a wild beast let loose, Beurling attacked the bandits with a look of berserk fury on her face. The two of them heard Beurling scream hysterically "You won't take her too!"

The first bandit Beurling shot with the pistol she had picked up, the second came in with an axe, Beurling threw the pistol at the man then head kicked him, she grabbed his axe and hit the third bandit in the side, making her scream in agony and she rag dolled down the way she came, the forth fired at Beurling hitting her and making her stumble as her aura fizzled, the man tried to finish off the brawler with a bayonet fixed to his rifle, Beurling beat the bayonet away with her hand while gabbing the rifle with the same hand, she then elbowed the man who lost the grip on the rifle, Beurling thrust the bayonet into man shoving him and the rifle backwards.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground and landing on the mound of rubble, gasping from the all the wind being knocked out of her. Beurling looked up and saw the bandit with the mace bring it above their head and ready to hit her.

Just in the nick of time Beurling saw a black spear hit the bandit in the chest, followed by Horatria and Frenda engaging the bandit. Beurling saw Maple standing over her, shaking her "Beurling, Beurling!" Maple shouted "Get up and get Tomoko back inside now." Maple then fired her rifle to help Frenda followed by Dorcha who had made his rifle into a spear and was diving in to help as well.

Beurling crawled back up the mount of rubble and dragged Tomoko back further into the building propping her up on the wall, putting pressure on the wound "Tomoko, Tomoko, hey look at me, please." Beurling pleaded as she put a hand Tomoko's cheek.

Tomoko opened her eyes, her eye lids felt heavy "Hey." she spoke quietly almost mutely, before coughing. Beurling felt a little relief that Tomoko was still talking to her, till Tomoko closed her eyes again and this time wouldn't respond. Beurling could feel her hands start to shake and eyes burn.

Then the air was filled with the sound of engines mostly a motorbike engine, then more gun fire, Beurling looked around and found Tomoko's machine gun, she picked it up and made it ready. Maple then came over the mound and shouted to the civilians "It's ok, rescues here, head for the transport, go." she ordered.

Maple kneeled next to Beurling "Come on, she needs medical attention, get her out of here."

"What about you?" Beurling asked "You might need me."

"Tomoko needs you more." Maple spoke "Besides your wounded and have no aura." Maple pointed to Beurling's arm.

Beurling looked and saw a bullet had crazed her arm likely in the fight on the mound after she was hit by the mace while she was getting Tomoko back to safety.

Beurling picked Tomoko up bridle style and carried her over the mound, Beurling saw Tammy dismount a motorbike which had a sword on one side of it and a revolver in her hand, the other teachers were busy fighting off the bandits with the rest of the teams.

Beurling mounted on one of the transports with Tomoko still in her arms, she wasn't responding as they mounted and took off, Beurling stayed to the side letting the medics tend to Tomoko's wounds.

One of the medics a male asked repeatedly to look at Beurling's arm but she wouldn't let them she insisted they check Tomoko only, even going as far as to threaten the medic saying "You touch me, I'll break your hand!"

When they got to the hospital, they took Tomoko away, Beurling tried to follow but the doctors stopped her. A few hours later Maple and Frenda found Beurling sat in the waiting room.

Maple and Frenda saw Beurling sitting in one of the chairs, Tomoko's gun next to her, Beurling's head was down, trembling and biting her lower lip as they sat either side of her. When they were sat next to her they noticed she looked silky pale.

"Beurling?" Maple worked up the courage to ask first "How's Tomoko?"

"Still in surgery." Beurling spoke shakily.

"You've not had your arm looked at." Frenda spoke.

"I don't care!" Beurling snapped raising her head. Frenda could see the tears Beurling was trying to hold back. Beurling dropped her head back down breathing heavily "Sorry." she spoke again meekly.

"It's ok, we're worried about her too." Maple spoke.

Maple looked down and saw Beurling still had blood on her hands "Beurling, go wash your hands."

Beurling didn't raise her head keeping her gaze glued to the floor "What if…"

"We'll tell you if anything comes up, promise."

Beurling sighed in defeat, she got up and headed for the female's toilet that was near the seating area.

"What we going to do?" Frenda asked.

"I know what you mean, she's never been like that before."

After a few minutes Beurling came back, her beret was in a pocket now. She'd also let her hair down again and undid the jacket. She still looked as pale as before thought the others as Beurling sat down. The air was then filled with the cry of a familiar little girl's voice "Aunty!" it cried and looking down the corridor there she could see Sara carrying Klara coming down the hall.

Beurling felt her gut twist seeing the little girl, Klara usually made her feel happy but she didn't want her here, not at this time she thought she glanced back at the double doors on her left reminding her why they were here.

Klara ran the last few steps and dived for a hug from Beurling who returned it, even if she didn't want her here she had to admit Klara's hug did make her smile a little. Sara stood in front of the two "Thought you might need some hugs." Sara spoke with a smile.

"What are you two even doing here?" Beurling asked, as she picked her niece up and sat her on her lap.

"I'm your next of kin remember, they called saying you were injured, I rang Maple and she told me what was going on." Sara explained.

"Aunty, are you ill?" Klara spoke "You always say that if I'm ill I need to stay in bed."

Beurling put up a weak smile "I'm fine sweetheart, just a little tired."

"Ok." Klara smiled before giving Beurling another hug.

The others watched the two quietly, Maple and Frenda concerned about what they had seen earlier, Beurling was hot headed at times, but when she fought the bandits, she looked like she was possessed, like she would ripe them in half with her bare hands.

After a few minutes a doctor came out taking off a set of bloody gloves and taking off his face mask. This was followed by a nurse who shouted Tomoko's name. Beurling handed Klara back to Sara as she went with her team to hear Tomoko's condition.

"She's alive, and will make a full recovery." started the doctor, to Maple and Frenda it was weight lifting, but Beurling got the feeling a "But." was coming and true enough one came "But, despite her aura she'll have a scare." Beurling felt her stomach twist.

"Can we see her?" Frenda asked.

"Yes, but she's asleep for now, she'll be released tomorrow." spoke the doctor as he headed off.

The nurse offered to show them the way, Maple, Frenda, Sara and Klara were about to head off when Beurling spoke "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Beurling spoke as she headed back to the toilet she'd come out of.

The three adults all looked at each other, Sara was about to follow when Maple cut in "I'll go check on her." Sara hesitated but she relented taking Klara with her and Frenda.

As Maple walked in, she heard someone throwing up, coming around the corner Maple could see Beurling just standing up from one of the toilets and flushing it. The brawler then walked up to one on the sinks as Maple leaned next to her.

"Talk to me." Maple spoke.

"What's there to say, she's fine." Beurling spoke as she splashed water on her face.

"She might be, but you're not."

"I am."

Maple pinched her nose "So throwing up in toilet and going berserk is a sign of being fine is it?"

Beurling sigh letting a few drops of the water drip back into the sink breathing deep "It's never me." Beurling spoke quietly, before walking past Maple.

The two walked in silence as they went to where Frenda and Sara were stood outside Tomoko's room. Looking through the window they could see Tomoko laying on the bed heart monitor, the nurse explained that Tomoko's aura would allow her to released tomorrow, but would have to take a few weeks off any missions to make sure the wound full heals. Beurling could feel her stomach churn again.

"Aunty." Beurling heard Klara speak, Beurling turned to see the little girl reaching for her while still in her mum's arms. Beurling took the little girl in her arms and felt her hug her neck.

"You ok honey?" Beurling asked quietly.

"Sleepy."

"Why don't you take her home?" Frenda spoke up.

Klara perked up a little "Can you?"

Beurling looked at Maple who smiled and nodded, Sara then spoke up "Go on, we'll be right behind you."

The group set off, Beurling with Klara still clinging to her, Sara, Maple and Frenda were behind them. As they walked down the street the three could hear Beurling singing softly Maple and Frenda couldn't hear the words fully. But during a moment of quiet they caught a line of the song Beurling was singing "Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme." the two noticed Beurling's singing voice was soft and almost motherly in a way, as opposed to her usual stoic voice.

Once in the shop Beurling took Klara up to her room while the others, Alia included, stayed below. Beurling tucked the little Faunus in, who was now fast asleep. Just as she left, she placed a light kiss on the girl's forehead "Sleep safely honey." Beurling spoke, before making her way back down the stairs. Once she was back down in the main area of the shop, she saw the others waiting for her.

"She's asleep." Beurling spoke.

"We need to talk Beurling." Maple spoke.

"What about?" Beurling asked.

"Beurling, you lost it." Sara spoke her arms crossed while staring pointedly.

"I'm fine." Beurling spoke defensively trying to walk out.

"How long are you going to let it affect you?" Alia spoke up.

"Nothing is affecting me at all, now drop it!" Beurling countered.

"Yes, it is." Sara spoke walking up to her friend "They told us, they told us both about how you lost it when Tomoko was hurt."

"I'm fine." Beurling spoke again though this time shaking and biting her bottom lip. Beurling could feel her temper boiling, she just wanted to leave and get out of here she was feeling like she was being suffocated.

"You said it's never you." Maple spoke "What did you mean?"

"Beurling we're not your enemies." Frenda spoke softly but full of determination "We're your team and friends, we just want to help."

"You can't help me!" Beurling spoke her voice cracking and the wall that everything was ok "So just leave it."

"You could at least let us try!" Frenda spoke rising her voice.

"Will you just stop, the lot of you!" Beurling snapped "You think you can fix whatever is wrong with me with a few kind words and hugs, well news flash it can't." Beurling spoke snarling, fighting back the tears, trying to stop the damn bursting but she couldn't "I'm just a bleeding curse, you're better off without me, all of you." Beurling shouted feeling the tears roll down her face, with her breath shaking.

"You don't mean that." Sara spoke.

"I do." Beurling spoke walking to a wall before slamming her fist into the wall "I couldn't stop Tomoko from being hurt." Beurling spoke leaning on the wall while hitting it again, with her back to the others "I couldn't save her, so who am I going to lose next, it's always everyone else it's never me, I'm always left behind and it's not fair." Beurling hit the wall a third time while she chocked back the tears kneeling as she did.

Maple and Frenda were stunned into a silence, Alia and Sara shared a look and Sara walked over and kneeled next to her friend "Beurling we're not going anywhere, not me, not Alia, not Klara or your team, please believe us, Char…"

"Don't." Beurling cut in pleading, sounding weak and afraid "Don't say her name, please."

Sara sighed before carrying on "Charlotte wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Who?" Frenda asked. Beurling covered her face breathing heavily, she didn't know what to think, she felt the world closing in on her. She grabbed the side of her head before letting out a frustrated groan.

Maple then spoke up again, once she'd finished getting over her shock at the scene "Beurling, we just want to help."

Beurling sighed tears still rolling down her face, she stood up and walk to the wall and picked the picture off the wall that had fallen on their first visit. Beurling then walked behind the till and put the picture on the till. In the picture was Alia, Sara, Beurling accompanied by a mysterious blonde girl.

"You might be here a while." Beurling spoke, tears still rolling down her face, before telling them the story.

* * *

**How to help Beurling when shes sad, bring the Klara cuddles, that bit actually made me smile a little.**

**So this character inspiration is as they played a small but key role: Sara, Alia and Klara.**

**So Sara was inspired by Yamato in Kantai Collection.**

**Alia was from Kongo from Kantai Collection.**

**Klara is a mix of Filo and young R****aphtalia from Rising of the Shield Hero with the different eye colours idea coming from Berserker of Black from Fate Apocrypha though not the same colours.**

**Now Sara and Alia do not have a Semblance or Aura.**


	12. Chapter 12 Beurling's Past

**Author's note: ****Ok so lets see what Beurling told Maple and Frenda. Also i will admit i made myself cry at points of making this chapter.**

**No character inspiration this week. Instead i thought i'd say the songs i use to help me write the characters, so all you music fans can see if their's something you like.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The morning came, Maple and Frenda were sitting in the living room part of their room thinking over what Beurling had told them. They heard the other bedroom door open and they saw Beurling come out the room dark rings under her eyes. She had repaired the jacket, but it was clear where the graze had been by the stitch marks. She'd also left the beret behind.

"You ok?" Asked Maple.

"Yeah I'm fine." Beurling replied, her voice sounding rough like she was suffering a bad cough.

"You sure?" Frenda spoke.

"Yeah." Beurling spoke "Any news?"

"She's awake, we were going to wake you up then head off, do you want anything before we go?" Maple replied. Beurling shook her head.

On the way the three of them walked silently, Beurling behind Maple and Frenda. When they got to the room, they saw Tomoko in some hospital cloths, she was sitting on the bed looking out the window facing away from the door.

Hearing the door open, Tomoko turned and faced her team while she stood up. Frenda immediately ran up to her and hugged her. Maple walked in after observing her two friends, looking back Maple could see Beurling leaning by the door frame her head down and her arms crossed.

Maple sighed before turning back to Tomoko "How you feeling?" Maple asked.

"Fine." Tomoko spoke, holding her side where her wound was "How are villagers?"

"Their fine." Maple spoke with a smile. "The bandits left not long after you got hurt."

"Not that their leader didn't get a few good whacks in before they turned tail and run, even managed to beat Beurling over there." Frenda pointed to her friend by the door.

Tomoko turned to see Beurling leaning by the door "Beurling?" Tomoko spoke cautiously. At the mention of her name Beurling pushed herself off the wall and uncrossed her arms and walked up to Tomoko, as Maple and Frenda stepped back a bit.

Tomoko stood stock still waiting for Beurling to act, Beurling suddenly raised her hand and made to give Tomoko the usual light chop on her head, as Beurling brought the hand down Tomoko closed her eye. When the hand made contact there was no power behind it almost like Beurling placed her hand on Tomoko's head, Tomoko opened her eyes to see Beurling shaking she then felt the hand clench in to a fist, she was then pulled into to a hug by Beurling.

Tomoko felt her tail stand up in surprise and Beurling bury her face in her neck. Tomoko was about to ask Beurling what was going on when she felt something wet on her neck where Beurling's face was. _"Is she crying?"_ Tomoko thought.

"You idiot!" Beurling shouted shakily "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry." Tomoko spoke confused.

"Promise!" Beurling spoke pulling her in tighter.

"Ok." Tomoko spoke her voice coming out surprised and higher pitched as Beurling tightened her hold. Frenda and Maple just watched the two quietly.

Beurling meanwhile could feel Tomoko's wolf tail brush her arms slightly, even though it tickled slightly she also found it comforting, it meant to Beurling, that Tomoko was real and she was ok.

After Beurling had let go, she went back to her previous spot on the wall, Tomoko looked at her friends confused, they responded by shaking their heads. On the way back Maple whispered in Tomoko's ear "She needs to talk to you." both of them knowing who they were talking about as Tomoko looked behind her to see her partner trailing the team.

Once they got back Beurling went into their room in silence like she had the whole way back to the school. Maple and Frenda indicated for Tomoko to follow her, trusting her friends she did just that.

Once she entered, she saw Beurling putting her beret back on her head, her machine gun laying on the table in front of Beurling "Maple said you wanted to talk." Tomoko spoke nervously. Beurling nodded and motioned for Tomoko to sit "Beurling, what's going on?" Tomoko started but Beurling put up her hand to stop her "Sit Tomoko, I'll explain." Beurling spoke, raising her head so Tomoko could see the puffy eyes.

Tomoko sat down on her bed, Beurling pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. Tomoko could see Beurling tremble a little and she was sweating "Are you ok?" Tomoko asked.

Beurling nodded "Yeah." Beurling swallowed "How are you feeling?"

"Beurling I'm fine." Tomoko spoke, but Tomoko got the feeling Beurling wanted to get something off her chest "Beurling?" Tomoko asked.

Beurling nodded her head slightly "I guess I'd better start." she spoke shakily.

"It was when I was five." Beurling spoke again "My mum took me out one day." Beurling's voice was full of venom.

**Five-year-old Beurling**

"_Mommy, where we going?" Beurling asked her mother "Are we going to see daddy?"_

"_Yes dear, we are." Spoke a woman with dark flowing hair and purple eyes. Beurling cheered, she'd never met her dad and had always wanted to._

_They came to an alley "Now Sabine, I need you to wait here for me, I'll go get daddy, but I might be a while, so just wait here ok?"_

_Beurling nodded enthusiastically "Ok mommy, I'll be good and wait right here."_

_The woman smiled "Good girl." the woman walked off leaving the little girl sat on a dumpster swinging her feet happily._

_Suddenly she felt a drop of rain, she zipped up her blue coat and put on her gloves, it looked quite bad but she didn't care, she was too excited to see her dad._

**Present day Beurling**

"What happened?" Tomoko asked hesitantly. Beurling was shaking slightly looking at the floor.

"She never came back." Beurling said through gritted teeth "She left me there and never came back."

"What did you do?" Tomoko asked.

"What any five your old does, what I was told, I waited and waited and waited for her come back." Beurling spook with gritted teeth.

**Two months after was Beurling left**

_Beurling was running down the street carrying some stale bread, chasing after her were three boys they were around double her age._

_She ran back down her alley, hoping the boys would go away, they didn't they followed her down the alley._

"_Aw, look here guys, a lost little girl." one of the boys spoke._

"_Please, leave me alone." Beurling begged holding the bread to her chest._

_The boys just laughed, before running at her, Beurling fell back dropping the bread. The boys kicked and punched her repeatedly as she lay on the ground curled up in a ball on the ground, crying for help and getting none._

_The boys picked up the bread and dropped it in one of the bins, laughing as they left a crying Beurling on the floor._

_The girl picked her self-up, going to the bin and picked up the bread again and took it to the little shelter of some bins and some cardboard on top to make a roof, she crawled in to the shelter and lay on the cardboard on the floor that made her bed._

_A sound of thunder filled the air scaring the girl and she lay on the floor on the verge of tears, trying to sleep as the rain pattered down. She felt some drops land on her feet, Beurling looked down just then more drops landed on her head. It all got too much for her, she started to cry from the pain and the fear._

"_Mommy was I bad?" she asked the heathens._

_Then the lighting hit "I'm sorry, mommy." Beurling screamed through the tears "I'm sorry mommy please save me, I want to go home please." she shouted at the uncaring sky, hoping for her mom to save her and take her home. Like she did every night._

**Present day Beurling**

Beurling sat on the chair trying to hold back the silent tears.

Tomoko put a hand on Beurling's shoulder "I'm sorry." Tomoko spoke.

"Thanks." Beurling spoke sniffing "It doesn't help, but thanks"

"Is that how you got all those scares?"

"Some, most were later in life when I was training to be able to come here, got in a few fights where I got in over my head." Beurling spoke.

"And that's the same for the ribs?" Tomoko asked hesitantly.

"Sort of they were damages before, that was a particularly nasty one."

**Ten-year-old Beurling**

_Beurling was held by two boys a third standing above her with a bat in hand and a black eye._

_Beurling just gritted her teeth watching the bat in front of her, knowing full well what was coming, it wasn't the first time she'd been beaten up she was ready._

_The boy in front of her shrugged and swung the bat to Beurling's side "ARGH!" Beurling screamed, as there was a cracking sound. The boys then left Beurling groaning and moaning on the steps of one side of the alley. Beurling cursed in her head "Damn it."_

**Present day Beurling**

"Years later I got mauled by Ravagers there again, so I needed to have them replaced." Beurling spoke "Hence the scar."

"That's horrid." Tomoko spoke "You must have gone through a lot."

Beurling just nodded.

"But how did you get out of that alley in the first place?" Tomoko asked

"Charlotte." Beurling spoke.

"Who?"

"The girl you saw in my memories." Beurling sighed "She's the one who got me out."

**Twelve-year-old Beurling**

_Beurling was asleep in her den when she heard a commotion, looking out around the corner of the den Beurling could see a girl being back into the alley with two boys' hounding her._

_Normally Beurling would leave alone it wasn't that she was cruel it was survival, the less attention she brought on herself the better, but something about the girl made Beurling keep looking when the boys' hit her Beurling charge in, grabbing the brick she kept near her head for protection as she went._

_Throwing the brick at one then a threw a punch at the other breaking his nose. The two ran off crying. Then she turned to see the girl she rescued getting up she couldn't see much of her as it was dark though she could see the fox ears on her head._

"_Thanks." she spoke with a sweet voice. Beurling suddenly ran back to her den "No, wait." spoke the girl. Beurling hid in the den watching the girl who stood watching Beurling. After a few minutes the girl left, Beurling let out a breath, though also a little disappointed._

_The next day Beurling had just got back to her den from her usual hunt for food, then she heard footsteps, turning she saw the girl from yesterday, though Beurling still couldn't really see her properly. Beurling on instinct hid again, the girl this time walked to the middle of the alley and put down a small bag then walked to entrance of the alley again._

_Beurling was a little curious and against all her instincts she walked up to the bag "It's safe" came the girls voice carried down the alley, Beurling looked up and she thought she saw the girl smiling at her sweetly. Beurling picked up the bag and looked inside, it was food, warm food to be exact. Beurling looked up at the girl, who was still standing at the entrance, she waved before leaving._

_This routine carried on for a week the girl would turn up leave the bag and Beurling would take it, each day the girl would get closer till on the seventh day the girl sat on some steps, the food in front of her. Beurling did as she always did, she walked up to the food and picked up the bag but unlike normal where she'd run back to her den. She stayed and sat next to the girl._

_Beurling could see the girl more clearly this close up. She had short blonde hair, pale blue eyes and wore a blue jumper._

"_You're a hard one you know?" spoke the girl._

"_I don't trust strangers!" Beurling spoke, as she ate one of the chips of the fish and chips the girl had bought this time._

"_Well that's easily fixed my names Charlotte Sun." spoke the girl "And you are?"_

"_Sabine." Beurling spoke, eating another chip._

"_Don't you have a surname?" Charlotte asked._

"_I don't remember it."_

"_I see, well it can't be a proper introduction if you don't have a last name" Charlotte spoke with a smile pondering "Ah, how about that on your glove." Beurling looked at the glove and saw the word Beurling, presumably some logo, she just sighed and nodded._

"_Ok, so I'm Sabine Beurling."_

"_Nice to meet you Sabine."_

"_Ok."_

"_How long you been living here?" Charlotte asked Beurling while looking around._

"_Seven years." Beurling spoke._

"_Do you want an escape?" Charlotte asked suddenly._

"_What?" Beurling asked stunned._

"_Do you want to leave this place and go somewhere nicer?"_

"_What I want is to know why my mum left me."_

"_Well you can't do that from here." Charlotte spoke._

_"How can i trust you?"_

_"Has anyone ever gone to this much effort for you before?" Charlotte spoke with a smile "Look. i know what it's like to be looked down on and abused, but i swore i wouldn't add to it, no matter how tempting, s__o I ask again do you want to leave here?"_

_Beurling looked back at her den, yes it was small, cold and stunk but it was home the only safe place she knew, she then looked at the girl, she seemed nice enough but she'd had that before, a sweet mask to hid the jerk behind it, then again she was going further than most to get her to trust her, plus something about her made her feel comfortable for once. Beurling also got sense of fear that if she said no the girl wouldn't come back and she'd got used to the food everyday over the week. So Beurling took the risk._

"_Yes, I do want to leave" Beurling spoke nervously._

_Charlotte stood up and offered a hand "Well then, come with me, we got somewhere to go." Beurling took the hand and followed the girl taking one last glance at her den, before the two carried on._

**Present day**

"What happened next?" Tomoko asked.

"She took me to her home, showed me to her parents and Sara and Alia, her mum hugged me and thanked me for saving her daughter, then ordered I take a bath" Beurling smiled a sad smile "Saying it like this make me sound like a stray dog, guess I was a bit, maybe I still am."

Tomoko put her hand on Beurling's shoulder as Beurling looked at the floor "Did you find the answers about your mom?" Tomoko asked timidly.

"Yeah." Beurling spoke biting her lower lip.

**Twelve-year-old Beurling**

_Beurling stood in front of the door, her hands sweating. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Alia and Sara standing behind her both giving reassuring smiles. Turning back to face the door she could see Charlotte knocking on it._

_Beurling let out a breath not sure how this was going to go. The door opened slightly peeking out the space between the door and the door frame was a woman with dark flowing hair and purple eyes, Beurling felt her gut twist._

"_What do you want?" Spoke the woman glaring at the Faunus at her door. Charlotte didn't let this phase her and spoke up "Sorry madam, but I believe you know this girl." Charlotte spoke gesturing to Beurling. The woman followed the gesture and gazed at Beurling who waved her hand nervously._

"_Erm, hi mum, it's me, Sabine." Beurling spoke nervously, while waving her hand slightly._

_The woman took one look at Beurling before slamming the door. Beurling felt the floor fall from under her, she always knew this could be an option but she was hoping she might have a happy outcome, not this._

_As Beurling dropped her hand and put it in her coat pocket and dropped her head. Beurling could hear Charlotte hammering on the door while shouting "Oi, that's you daughter." Charlotte shouted "What the hell's wrong with you?"_

"_Go away!" the woman's voice sounded through the door "Your as dead to me now, as you were when I dumped you all those years ago, why don't you go back there!"_

_Beurling felt Sara and Alia put their hands on her shoulders. Beurling shrugged them off before speaking to Charlotte "Charlotte, leave it, I know when I'm not wanted." Beurling spoke lifelessly, before walking off._

**Present day**

"What kind of mum does that?" Tomoko asked allowed.

"Mine apparently." Beurling spoke leaning back in the seat "It actually started me smoking, I was just wanting something to take my mind off that day and well it took off from there, we left Atlas for Vacuo not long after that, I also left my first name behind, i want nothing to do with that thing."

A few seconds of silence past between them, Tomoko taking in all the information and Beurling settling herself after going over her past so far.

"Where's Charlotte now?" Tomoko asked, sending a cold chill through Beurling "I mean I've met Sara and Alia, why not Charlotte?" Tomoko asked again dreading the answer.

Beurling sighed "She's not around anymore." Beurling spoke sadly.

**Fifteen-year-old Beurling **

_Sara, Alia and Beurling was riding back to their village in their old truck, Beurling in the back standing up keeping a watchful eye out, while Sara drove and Alia sat in the passenger seat._

"_So, you really going to try and become a professional huntress then?" Alia asked._

"_That's the plan." Beurling spoke "Have to do something while you're running that shop." _

_Just as they reached the top on one dune, Beurling some smoke on the horizon caught her eye "Sara, smoke." Beurling spoke pointing. Sara and Alia looked at where Beurling was pointing, all three of them felt a cold dread come over them as they knew there was only one place that could be. Sara accelerated the truck as fast as she could._

_Pulling up to the burned out remains of the village the trio saw burned and ripped tents and laying in places where the bodies of the villagers. Beurling jumped from the back and ran off, Sara picked up a rifle that was in the cab and followed her, while Alia jumped in the back and mounted the machine gun that was on the back._

"_Charlotte!" Beurling shouted as she ran through the ruins to her home, Sara just behind her. As the got the tent Beurling and Charlotte lived they saw the remains of their mum and dad. They didn't need to check to see if they were dead or not._

"_Charlotte." Beurling chocked as she ran into the shredded tent, as Beurling glanced around the tent she saw Charlotte slumped in the corner next to a chest, as Beurling came in Charlotte pointed her pistol but once she saw who it was, she dropped it with a clatter._

_Beurling ran and knelt next to her "Hey, it's ok, I got you." Beurling spoke though she wasn't sure if it was to reassure herself or Charlotte "Let me see." Beurling spoke and went to try and see the wound but was stopped by Charlotte putting up her hand, just as Sara came into the tent._

_Charlotte coughed blood dripping from her mouth "The chest." Charlotte spoke tapping the chest next to the one she was sloughed up on. Sara went to the chest and opened it up "Oh thank the gods." Sara spoke picking Klara up and out the chest hugging her tight._

_Beurling tried to look at the wound again but was stopped again "Charlotte I need to see it. I can't help you…"_

"_You can't anyway." Charlotte spoke breathlessly, groaning when she finished "Take Klara and go you can't do anymore here."_

"_No!" Beurling shouted, holding back tears "I won't leave you."_

_Charlotte put her free hand on Beurling's cheek "It's ok." she coughed "It's just my fate." Charlotte groaned again "Beurling?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I know, I have no right to ask you, but I need you to do something for me." Charlotte struggled to speak._

"_Anything." Beurling spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks. Charlotte took her damaged badge off and put it in Beurling's hand before speaking again "Promise me, you won't let this happen to anyone else, please." Beurling shook biting her bottom lip enough to make it bleed "I promise." Beurling spoke her voice cracking slightly._

_Charlotte eyes fluttered shut and her hand slumped to the floor lifelessly. Beurling breathing came out shakily "It's not fair." she spoke quietly. Suddenly gunfire filled the air "Guys, we need to go!" came a shout from Alia._

"_Beurling come on, we have to go." Sara spoke as Klara cried in to her shoulder "There's nothing more we can do." Sara pulled Beurling by the shoulder out the tent. Beurling was more like a machine just following where she was pulled by Sara._

_Just before they got to the truck a Beowolf jumped out at them. Alia tried to fire but was met by a click, as she struggled to reload the Grimm charged the trio._

"_You took the only family that ever loved me, now you want to kill my friend's child?" Beurling spoke stepping forward between Sara and the Grimm, her anger and hatred at the world and its cruelty bubbling to the surface. Sara was unable to help with Klara in her hands who was crying again._

_Just as the Grimm brought it's claw down on Beurling she grabbed her Kukri. Just then Sara saw Beurling ignite in green flames with green lighting coming off her __**"What on earth?"**__ Sara thought._

"_You heartless monsters!" Beurling screamed slashing the Grimm's arm clean off she then beheaded the creature. As the creature fell to the ground dead, the flames on Beurling extinguished. On the way back Beurling sat in the back alone looking at the damaged maple leaf badge before attaching it to her beret._

**Present day**

Tomoko watched and Beurling let silent tears roll down her cheek as her head hung down. Tomoko reached her hand out but quickly retracted it, neither sure of what comfort she could give or if touching her shoulder would give it.

"I had to fight all my life and when I thought life would let me have a break, it rips it away." Beurling spoke looking off to the side. "I came here telling myself i'd never let myself get that close to person again, i failed massively at that." Beurling spoke while shaking slightly.

Tomoko was going to speak but Beurling beat her to it "I'll let you get some rest." Beurling spoke taking the chair back to its original place.

"Beurling, wait!" Tomoko spoke.

"Get some rest Tomoko, I'll see you later." Beurling spoke before leaving.

Tomoko lay back on her bed staring up at the ceiling processing all the information she'd just been told.

* * *

**So Question who's worse Raven or Beurling's mom. I mean yes Raven abandoned Yang but at least she left her with Tai and presumably Summer who would look after her and she never as far as we know left Yang in an alley.**

**Also i hate myself for the crying child Beurling parts, i felt so bad for writing them.**

**Anyway to the songs:**

**Maple: ****Imagine Dragon – Ready Aim Fire/Sabaton - Ghost in the Trenches**

**Beurling: Onlap – Still Alive/****Shallow Side - From the Bottom**

**Frenda: ****Hollywood Undead – Bang Bang**

**Tomoko: Waterflame - Sky fortress/****Defences – Two Steps Back **

**Team Shade: Defences – Might and Main/Waterflame - King Poseiden/Manafest - Renegade/****Blacklite District - We Are The Danger**

**Tammy: Sabaton - Seven Pillars of Wisdom**

**Fídi: Reluctant Hero's - Attack on Titan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: So this brings an end for Volume one, i hope you have liked it and continue to enjoy the rest of the story. Also no character inspiration this time sorry. ****The rest of the story will posted with this story so it's all kept together. I would also like to say thank you for reading my fanfiction and all the reviews they really mean so much.**

**Volume 2 trailer will be posted early February all things going to plan and Volume 2 proper should be about mid February.**

**Anyway let us see Tomoko's response to Beurling's revelations. **

* * *

Beurling was sitting in her usual smoking spot, where she'd found Tomoko after their fight, having gone through five cigarettes already and was going through another cigarette as she watched the sunset. She then heard a voice coming from behind her.

"I thought you were joking about this being your usual smoking spot." came Tomoko's voice.

Beurling looked behind her, she saw Tomoko was out of the hospital cloths and back into her more usual cloths, but still holding her side where her wound was "Your meant to be resting." she spoke.

"I'm fine, I was worried about you." Tomoko spoke as she sat down next to her.

"So that's Charlotte's badge then?" Tomoko asked, nodding towards the beret.

"Yeah, if she couldn't make it, I was determined something of her would join me at least." Beurling answered.

Tomoko then asked another question "Is that why your so close to Klara?" Beurling glanced over at her "Charlotte died to save Klara, so I just wonder if that's why your so close to her?"

Beurling sighed before looking back at the sun "Not the whole reason." She answered "Some of the reason is that, but the main reason is that I see a lot of me in her, her dad died before she was born and her mum died a few days after giving birth, she'd have been left to die if it wasn't for Sara and Alia, like I was left."

Both of them aware of the heaviness in the air around them. A few moments passed before Beurling spoke again.

"I'll understand." Beurling spoke quietly.

"Huh?"

"If you want another partner, I mean I seem to be a curse."

"You're not a curse Beurling" Tomoko spoke defiantly "If anyone's cursed it's me with my bad luck, ok?"

"_Yeah, you are unlucky, if you're stuck with me."_ Beurling thought, unsure she wanted the answer to what she was going to ask next, as despite the fact she wouldn't admit it, she'd grown to like having Tomoko around and she didn't want to lose that, or the risk that she'd let Charlotte down by having to possibly leave the school because her partnership had fallen apart "Are you sure you're still ok with me as a partner?"

Tomoko grabbed Beurling's free hand, making her look her directly into her the eye's "Your stubborn and hot headed but you're also caring and loyal." Tomoko spoke calmly "I'm not your mother and while I might not be Charlotte, I'm staying with you."

Beurling let out a breath, she felt warm inside and for the first time in a long while she felt genuinely happy and that a little bit of the weight she'd carried on her shoulders had gone, at least a little bit making her smile slightly "Thanks."

"I know you've been let down in the past Beurling, but I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Tomoko spoke defiantly again, putting her hands down in her lap and over her wound.

Beurling nodded, before letting out a sigh "You know, speaking of your semblance, it works by the way." Beurling spoke trying to change the subject.

"I know but it's not at full power." Tomoko spoke sadly "Why you bringing it up?"

Beurling brought Tomoko's hands back to the sides of her head "You can try again." Beurling spoke "If you want to."

"Are you sure?" Tomoko asked a little surprised "I mean you didn't take it too well last time"

"It's fine, you know the story anyway." Beurling spoke closing her eyes bracing herself. Tomoko took a deep breath "Ok, if you're sure." she spoke before she repeated the process from last time. After a few moments Tomoko got more flashes of Beurling's past, her times in the alley, fights with people, the house Charlotte took her to when she brought her home, after a few seconds Tomoko opened her eyes and took her hands off Beurling's head, feeling tears on her cheeks.

"Beurling, are you ok?" Tomoko asked hesitantly as she looked at Beurling dropped head casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Yeah I'm good, just let's not do it again." Beurling spoke.

"Aw, but I thought you would like Tomoko getting all touchy with you." came a familiar voice.

"Frenda!" Tomoko and Beurling spoke in unison.

"What?" Frenda feigned ignorance, with a smile on her face.

"Leave them alone Frenda." Maple spoke "So you two good now?"

"Yeah we're good." Tomoko spoke "I take it you two know as well?"

"Yeah we know." Maple spoke.

"Yeah, even gave use the same option of swapping her out and we told her the same as you."

"I still think you're better off without me." Beurling spoke.

"Well no-one else will deal with your gloomy mood so your stuck with us." Frenda spoke "Besides I still need to beat you."

This got a small giggle out the group "Right we're going to head back." Maple spoke "You two coming?"

"I'll be a few minutes." Beurling spoke lighting a new cigarette.

"I'll stay up hear a little bit longer too." Tomoko spoke to.

"Ooh, having a romantic time watching the beautiful sunset together." Frenda joked as she left.

Beurling sighed shaking her head, before looking out at the sunset. Tomoko did the same before adding "Honestly, the amount of shipping Frenda does she could be an admiral by now." she spoke.

"Huh?" Beurling spoke confused.

Tomoko shook her head "Forget it." looking out at the sunset Tomoko could see it about halfway set "She's right about one thing though, it is a beautiful sunset."

Beurling looked back at the sunset as well she did have to admit it was pretty "Yeah it is." she spoke putting out the cigarette.

They sat in silence till the sun was just above the horizon. Beurling then stood up "Come on, we should head back." Beurling spoke offering a hand to Tomoko.

"Thanks, by the way." Tomoko added as she was helped up while holding her side.

"What for?" Beurling asked.

"For carrying me out." Tomoko replied a little nervous.

"Any time Tomoko." Beurling responded with a smile.

As they set off to leave Beurling turned back once more to the sunset. Tomoko looked in the same direction "Are you ok?" She asked "Yeah I'm fine." Beurling spoke as she carried on back to the door.

Later that night Tomoko was woken up by Beurling shaking and groaning at night _"Another nightmare."_ Tomoko thought. Tomoko went to the side of Beurling's bed before stroking the side of Beurling's head like she did every night, this time however Beurling woke up as Tomoko was trying to settle her.

"What are you doing?" Beurling asked.

"Trying to settle you." Tomoko spoke rather quickly "You were having a nightmare again."

Beurling sat up "I was meaning you moving from your bed, you shouldn't move that much and I'm fine I told you."

"I was moving fine before and you're not you've had them ever since we sheared a room and Sara told me you've been having them a while." Tomoko spoke.

Beurling bit her lip "Your side is still not healed fully; you shouldn't be moving so much." Beurling spoke.

"I'm not leaving you to have nightmares." Tomoko spoke.

"Well I don't want you moving from your bed to mine all the time." Beurling retorted.

Tomoko stood up still holding her side, she then picked up her pillow and then came back to Beurling's bed laying it next to Beurling's.

"What are you doing?" Beurling asked.

"Sorting both the issues, me moving and you needing me to help you."

"Tomoko, I'm fine how many times do I have to say it." Beurling spoke.

"I'm not budging on this Beurling, now either make room or I keep walking from bed to bed."

Beurling sighed admitting defeat "Alright, but only for tonight, after that you're staying in your bed."

Tomoko climbed in to the bed lying next to Beurling. Beurling was right up against the wall, Tomoko pulled her more to the middle of the bed "Is something wrong?" Tomoko asked as she pulled Beurling into an embrace. Beurling tensed up when she was pulled into the embrace, she guessed Tomoko was a bit unaware how this all could be taken, she had to live with Sara and Alia for years she'd seen them like this at times.

"No, it's just… well your quite close is all." Beurling spoke blushing a bit, but returned the embrace feeling Tomoko's tail rest it's self on one of her hands.

"It's fine, I did this all the time with my sister, good night Beurling." Tomoko spoke, closing her eyes.

Beurling sighed "Good night Tomoko" _"If Frenda sees this she'd never let either of us hear the end of it"_ she thought to herself before closing her eyes. While she felt a little embarrassed, she had to admit she did like the feeling of being cuddled up to by Tomoko just a little.

**Meanwhile in the desert**

"Those huntsmen did quite a number on us." spoke a person as she swung her mace over her shoulder.

"What do you want to do?" spoke their companion.

"Nothing." spoke the first person "They're just a bunch of kids, and a fly, they can annoy, but can't sting, we carry on with our trade as before."

She looked out at the cages full of people and Faunus in them before speaking again "Now send them off, we can't keep are clients waiting."

"Yes boss." spoke the second person.

The first person looked back at her table "I wonder what's so special about you?" as she picked up a piece of paper with the picture of a girl on it.

* * *

**So what do we think for a Volume finale?**

**Also confirmed Tomoko reads Manga and watches Anime. **


	14. Volume Two Trailer

**And we are back and this time were are swinging in with Frenda this time.**

* * *

As Frenda swung her hammer at the Jackalop that was charging at her, the hit made the Grimm fly into a pile of rocks to her side.

"How many?" came Beurling's voice, as the Grimm turned to dust ending their clearance mission.

"Twelve." Frenda answered thumping her chest. "How about you?"

"Thirteen." Beurling spoke taking out a cigarette.

"Oh, come on, how come I never beat you?"

"Now, now, it's just a game." came their leader Maples voice, with Tomoko next to her. "Besides it's our last mission before we finish this year."

"Yay, finally I can relax." Frenda spoke.

Maple shook her head before deciding it was time to leave. As the team walked back with Frenda just behind Maple, Beurling and Tomoko to the back.

"So, what you doing while we're off?" Frenda asked.

"Likely head home for a short bit, I've missed my tribe and want to see them, then come back." Maple spoke before asking "What about you?"

"Likely stay here, there's not much at home for me to do." Frenda answered with her hands behind her neck.

"Don't you want to see your family?" Maple asked.

"Me and my family is complicated." Frenda asked "It's best we keep our distance."

"How so?" Maple asked.

"Let's just say me and my brother disagree with the rest of our family and leave it at that." Frenda spoke with a smile remembering the last time she saw her mum and dad.

"What about those two, know what they are doing?" Frenda asked nodding her head back.

"Beurling's staying with Sara and Alia, Tomoko said she would do the same as me go home then come back."

Just before Frenda could respond a shriek filled the air. Looking back behind them they could see a Nevermore diving at them. Frenda and Maple split up hiding behind some rock, while Tomoko was dragged by Beurling behind a dune landing on top of her as the Nevermore fired it's arrow like feathers at the pair.

"Frenda, aim for the head!" Maple shouted out.

Frenda opened up the hammer and fired at the Grimm, Maple also opened fire, the pair trying to get the Grimm to either miss or call off its attack on their friends.

Just before the feathers went for the dune Tomoko and Beurling were hiding behind Frenda heard a shot and saw a round impact the Grimm's beak causing it jump upwards in the sky and the rest of the feathers missed Tomoko and Beurling and the Grimm fly off.

Frenda was happy till she noticed that the feathers were heading for her and Maple making her dive behind the rocks and awaited the impact.

After the feathers crashed around her and one went through the rocks covering her in rubble and debris.

Getting up and dusting herself off she saw Beurling get off Tomoko who she'd be shielding, smiling a little at the scene, till she noticed Maple hadn't stood up the other two noticed as well and they all ran to their leader's location just as she was getting up.

"Are you ok?" Frenda asked once she had reached her.

Maple dusted herself off saying "Yeah, I'm good."

"Your rifle isn't." came Beurling's voice.

Turning Frenda could see that the stock was broken off only held on to the rifle by the rifles sling, the axe head was also bent sideways.

"How'd that happen?" Frenda asked.

"I felt it fly out my hands, must have been hit but something." Maple explained.

"It's a good thing this is out last mission." Beurling spoke handing Maple the remains of the rifle.

"Yeah, any chance Sara and Alia can fix it?"

Beurling put on a small smile "Yeah, Alia can fix it easy."

"Good I was meaning to get some changes to it anyway." Maple spoke. Frenda got a hint that there was sadness in Maples voice.

On the way back in the transport Beurling and Tomoko we're by themselves resting, Frenda sat next to Maple "Hey, something wrong?" Frenda asked.

"No, it's just I've had this thing a long time it's sad to see it broken like this." Maple replied.

"Sentimental about it." Frenda stated.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit." Maple admitted "It's a part of me, it's like Beurling's badge it's a link to her past, my rifle is the same."

"Anyway, weren't you about to say something before we got jumped." Maple spoke.

Frenda paused for a second remembering what she was about to say, catching a glance at the other two asleep in their seats slumped next to each other before she remembered "Oh right, I was just going to say I'm surprised Tomoko isn't going to introduce Beurling to her family." Frenda spoke with a smile _"Hey mum this is Beurling, my partner and girlfriend."_ Frenda spoke in a bad impersonation of Tomoko.

"Frenda leave them alone."

"Hey, I only said it once."

"Which is quite enough." Maple spoke. "Not that I can't see what you mean at times." Maple admitted.

Frenda smiled as she sat down "I might joke about it, but I do think they would be nice together, for real that is." Frenda spoke as she closed her eyes.

"I know, but just let them go at their own pace if they do ok?" Maple spoke.

"Doesn't mean I won't make the joke, every now and then though."

Maple sighed "Just don't overdo it." Frenda acknowledged her leader by putting up a thumbs up to acknowledge her leader.

* * *

**So chapter one of Volume Two should be up in two weeks so look forward to that and i'll see you then.**


	15. Volume Two Chapter 1

**And we are back with Volume 2 proper. Also Happy Valentines day.**

**So i hope you enjoy this story. **

* * *

Frenda looked over at the landing pad watching the incoming ship, its fish like appearance giving it away as an Atlas transport.

"Is that her's?" Frenda heard a voice coming from behind her.

Turning Frenda saw Beurling standing behind her looking intently at the transport. "Yeah it's her's, don't worry you'll see your girlfriend soon."

Beurling broke her gaze from the transport to look Frenda "She's not my girlfriend." she protested.

"Oh, so you proposed already then?"

"Will you stop?" Beurling growled. Though Frenda saw the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Frenda giggled a little but stopped teasing. As she turned back, she saw the transport land and the people disembark.

Frenda saw the person that both Beurling and herself were there to meet, Tomoko getting off the ramp and spotting her two friends before going up and hugging the pair.

"How was the trip?" Frenda asked.

"Not too bad, had some issues trying to keep my distance from Blau, but other then that it was fine."

"Did she try anything?" Beurling asked, Frenda knew the answer, the last time Blau tried to have a go at Tomoko, Beurling and herself had called her and her team out to a duel and trashed them, after that they had got the message mess with Tomoko you answer to her knight, as everyone else call Beurling behind her back.

"What and have another beat down from us again, come on she'd not that stupid." Frenda grinned.

"I don't know, she's got herself well in over her head before."

"No, she didn't come near me." Tomoko smiled "By the way where's Maple I thought she came back before me?"

"Oh, she's at Sara and Alia's shop." Beurling answered.

"Yeah she's getting the final touches to her rifle done."

"Is that still not done?" Tomoko asked "I would have thought it would have been easy."

"Well she wanted to change some parts of the rifle, so it took longer." Frenda explained.

Tomoko nodded and the three girls headed back to the room. Frenda set off first Beurling was behind her carrying Tomoko's bag for her. Frenda smiled at this but kept the teasing to herself this time, it was nice to see Beurling open up a bit more from when they first met.

After they had put Tomoko's bag in her room the trio headed to the shop to meet up with their leader. As they walked in they saw her talking with Sara, Frenda noticed that Maple had changed up her cloths, the head band was still the same but the chest plate was gone, also gone was her old trousers replaced with a pair of lose grey trousers, also changed was the over coat and shirt, replaced by red top.

"How does it look?" Maple asked.

"Nice." Spoke Beurling.

"Yeah it looks lovely." Tomoko spoke.

"That is a lot better than the old stuff in this heat." Frenda responded "Though what happened to the chest plate?"

"It's still in my room, wasn't sure what to do with it."

Just then Alia came out with Maples rifle slung over her shoulder. "Here all done, I've not touched the sights as much as possible so they should still be ok, also threw in a barrel free clean." Alia spoke as she handed the rifle to Maple.

"Thank you for this." Maple smiled. To Frenda she looked like she was reunited with an old friend after a long time apart.

Gone from the rifle was the axe head and near the butt plate was wooden ball fixed into the stock. "What's with the changes to the stock?" Tomoko asked.

"Oh, I found swinging the rifle like this." Maple demonstrated her old way, which did look a bit ungainly and haphazard "Wasn't working and I was using the butt as a club more, so I thought why not make it a proper club, plus it helps me adjust my aim at times."

After a few minutes of catching up back at the team room there was a knock at the door. Tomoko walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Fídi standing in the door, her hood covering her face with the darkness behind her, making her look sinister, like a character Frenda had seen in one of Tomoko's books she had in her room.

"May I come in?" she spoke in her usual cold voice. Tomoko moved passed to let the teacher enter "Sorry to interrupt, but the head master is wanting to see you about something Maple and it's urgent."

"What did you two do when I wasn't looking?" Maple asked directing it at Beurling and Frenda.

"Hey don't look at me." Beurling spoke throwing up her hands.

"I'm innocent to." Frenda responded the same as Beurling "This time at least."

"It's not about something any of you has done." Fídi spoke "It's about possibly doing a mission, come Maple, Tammy will explain once you're there."

Maple stood up and followed the teacher out the door. "Doing a mission?" Frenda spoke confused "I thought we we're still off school for a few days?"

"We are." Beurling spoke "I get the feeling this is like the last time."

Everyone knew what Beurling was referring to, the mission with team shade that went south and ended up with Tomoko shot. Frenda glanced at Beurling, the brawler still had the stitching on the sleeve where she had been glanced by the bullet.

"Hey." Tomoko spoke sitting next to her partner "It won't be like last time, we're not as naive as back then."

"Yeah, plus we're better equipped than last time." Frenda spoke.

"You having more bombs is not better equipped, those timers still don't work properly."

"Oi, I said they weren't perfect when you used them!" Frenda pouted "It's not my fault they don't work right after five seconds."

"You made the things, said it was "_ten seconds_", it was more like six."

"I was only estimating, plus their better now."

"Beurling." Tomoko spoke up, putting her arm on Beurling's shoulder. "I'm sure Frenda's sorry, so let's not fight ok, let's leave it in the past please." Tomoko pleaded looking at Beurling.

Beurling sighed but let it go, Frenda smiled slightly, this wasn't the first time Tomoko had reigned Beurling in like this, she'd clearly been learning from Maple that she needed to calm her partner at times, much like Maple did with herself.

After a few minutes of waiting Fídi came back saying that the head teacher wanted to speak to all of them. Once they got to the headmaster's office Fídi lead them through a door that said _"private_ _office"_, Frenda had never been in this room before it looked like a section from an old library with the walls covered in book on shelves surrounding a giant oak table, to the side was a Falcon in a cage, watching the new arrivals intently.

To the side of the table was Maple looking at a map when the team walked through. "What's going on?" Tomoko asked.

"This mission we've been asked to do." Maple began "This one I feel I need your input on it." The sniper explained.

"What is it?" Beurling asked coldly, enough that it would give Fídi a run for her money.

"It's a rescue mission." Tammy answered standing up.

"About two days ago an Atlas transport was brought down, the crew were captured, they want help getting the crew back."

"This is out of our league." Beurling countered immediately "This is a professional's job and why are we helping the Atlas military anyway, let them deal with it."

"Blunt as ever miss Beurling." Tammy observed "Your right this is out your league, but sadly circumstance has played us a bad hand, all our professional huntsmen and huntresses are unavailable, the Grimm have been strangely extra busy of late and our defences are being pushed, i don't want to do this but you're the only full team still at the school." Tammy sighed "As such myself and Fídi will be accompanying you if you accept and to answer your second question, the Atlas forces in the area are unfamiliar with the land so need guides."

Tammy sat down again "I won't lie to you; this is the last thing I want to do, but the Atlas forces are insisting and unfortunately we have no time get more experienced huntsmen."

"What's so important about this crew?" Frenda asked.

"It's who they were transporting that is important and unfortunately Atlas is being very secretive on the matter." Tammy bemoaned.

Beurling scoffed "Typical."

"Would you like to expand on that?" Fídi inquired.

"I get the taste of bureaucracy here, some red tape says they can't tell us, which means it's something dodgy as all hell, and when it sounds dodgy its usually because someone's covering their backside or their profit margin, in my experience." Beurling ranted.

"Beurling stop." Tomoko pleaded while placing her hand on Beurling's chest and staring at the brawler, before she said something that would get her in trouble. Beurling took a deep breath and stopped anything else she was about to say and Frenda could see a light blush on Beurling and Tomoko's cheeks when the pair noticed how this looked.

Tammy then spoke up "I can't deny your observation, but it is what it is, the call is yours will you go or not?"

"Well team?" Maple asked turning to them and turning her back to Tammy.

"What do you think, boss?" Frenda asked her leader.

"I agree with Beurling this sounds odd, but theirs also people in need of help and I feel we need to answer." Maple answered.

Frenda heard Tomoko speak next "Me to, they need us and we're all that's available." Tomoko looked right at Beurling before speaking again "Beurling?"

"I don't like being kept in the dark, it's not a reason for me trust someone, especially if it puts people at risk and I'm just not looking forward to working with the Atlas military." Beurling sighed "But Tomoko's right, they need help and we're it, so I'm in."

"Aw, following Tomoko as ever I see." Frenda joked, getting Beurling and Tomoko blushing "Well I can't let you have all the fun now can I, so I'm in to."

"It looks like we're going." Maple spoke with a smile turning back to Tammy.

"Good, we'll be leaving tomorrow so get some rest." Tammy informed the team before dismissing them.

On the way back Beurling said she had to go to the shop and tell Sara, Alia and Klara that she would be away for a bit, while Tomoko, Maple and Frenda went back to the room to get an early night.

**(Meanwhile in the headmaster's office)**

"So, what you thinking?" Tammy asked sensing Fídi behind her as she looked out the window behind her table.

"Beurling's got a point, even if she is quite blunt about it."

"So, you like her then?" Tammy asked, with a smile.

"She's impressed me, all four of them have in fact and it doesn't change that this is dodgy, you sure we can't be told?"

"No, they were explicit on that fact, we can't know who they were transporting." Tammy fumed.

"Not like you to cave to the demands of Atlas." Fídi spoke.

"It wasn't Atlas that insisted, it was the headmaster of Vale that insisted."

"Vale?" Fídi muttered genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, wouldn't say much, just that I couldn't ask questions on why this was so important." Tammy groaned "I don't think he trusts me much considering this is only my second year here."

Tammy heard Fídi laugh as she leaned on the table "Old goat." Fídi put her hand on Tammy's shoulder "Let him keep his secrets, all we need to do is keep those kids safe and that's all."

"I thought you weren't the soft type anymore?"

Fídi pulled her hood down revealing her blindfolded face again looking at the headmaster "People change, since you brought me in last year I've grown to care for my students, guess I've softened a little."

Tammy giggled "What?" Fídi asked.

"Sorry, it's just when you started, I didn't think you'd call them your students, anyway we got a long few days ahead so get some sleep."

Fídi got up and pulled the hood up again "Night." Tammy spoke.

"Good night, captain." Fídi replied.

* * *

**Oooh whats going to happen this time and who is this mysterious person that Atlas is so interested in getting back.**

**Any advice for my writing is appreciated.**


	16. Volume Two Chapter 2

**So this time we are reintroduced to someone we met in Beurling's trailer so if you want to know that happened then check it out.**

**Also this one has been delayed as internet issues have been a pain.**

**Now it has been asked but sorry no James Ironwood is not in an active role in this, the story is 55 years before the main series and if he was in the army at 18 he'd be 73 at the time of RWBY, now i'm not saying it's impossible but if Ironwood is that old then he's looking good for his age and i want his secrets. Will he turn up in another way, we'll see.**

**Also check below for the character inspirations and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Frenda woke up to Maple handing her a cup of coffee "Time to get up sleepy head." she spoke with a smile. Frenda sat up and took the cup of coffee "Beurling and Tomoko up?".

"Yeah, we got about two hours before we need to get to the landing pad, so don't be long." Maple yawned still a little tired, as she headed out the room.

After having stretched, showered and changed, Frenda came out into the main room to see Tomoko and Maple checking their guns, Beurling was busy loading all the extra ammo she could into her leather back pack. Maple was checking her sights making sure the rear sights, which were flipped up, were in the correct position.

Once the team was ready, they made their way to the landing pad where they were met by Tammy who was busy putting a motorbike into the transport while Fídi was watching her headmaster struggle with the bike.

"You ready to go?" Fídi asked when the group came up to the transport.

"Yep, ready and rearing to go" Frenda replied with a smirk.

"I like the enthusiasm." Fídi smiled "Just don't get cocky now, pride come before a fall."

"Oh, come on Fídi, their just excited." Tammy spoke as she finally got the motorbike in its correct place. "Now let's get aboard, we need to get going."

The team walked on to the transport that was packed with Tammy's motorbike on one side, which Frenda now noticed had the Falcon in a cage mounted on the back, once again the Falcon watched the team intently.

"Anyone else get the feeling the Falcons sizing us up for lunch?" Frenda asked aloud.

"He does that to everyone." Fídi answered "You get used to it."

Once the students and teachers were in the transport the transports door closed and it took off, Tammy and Fídi were on the other side of the transport to the team who were busy catching up properly on their holiday's after their first year.

"So how was the family?" Beurling asked Tomoko.

"Good, sister and mom are still their usual self, still worrying about me." Frenda and the others noticed that Tomoko had never once mentioned her dad, although none of them ever asked about it, they suspected it wasn't a positive story.

"Did you tell them about the…you know?" Beurling asked.

"I kind of had to, my sister walked in as I was changing and saw the scar, which led to a whole bunch of questions."

"Oh right." Beurling spoke looking at the floor.

"Hey." Tomoko smiled placing her hand on Beurling's shoulder while smiling warmly "It's ok."

Beurling smiled back. Frenda shared a knowing look with Maple before asking "How was the tribe?"

"They are good, Aada is finding the responsibilities I put on her a bit daunting, I worry I've put a bit too much on her."

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine, besides if you picked her to look after them then they're in good hands, I got faith in your judgement and I'm sure they do to." Frenda spoke to her leader who smiled at her words.

"Thanks, I just worry about them, I left so I could get better and go back to train them, not leave them to be stressed."

"Hey, they've had you to look after them and they trusted you, now trust them not to crumble without you guide them for a short period of time, so no more doubting ok."

Frenda saw her leader smile, even though Maple and Beurling usually looked after herself and Tomoko it didn't mean the roles couldn't be reversed every now and then.

After a few more stories mostly on Beurling's time with Klara and Frenda's minor incidents getting involved in fights in the city, which caused Maple to hold her head in her hands and groaning. The team then heard a cry from behind them looking back they saw Tammy feeding the Falcon which was still in its cage.

"Sorry for the interruption." Tammy apologised.

"Does the bird have a name?" Tomoko asked.

"He's called Sam." Tammy replied which got Sam to respond.

"Why you bringing him?" Frenda asked.

"Oh, I use him to scout, even on my bike he's much faster than me."

"How's that work?"

"Training, you'll see." Fídi spoke up "She's had the bird since I've known her."

Tammy smiled "He's my oldest friend, we've been through a lot."

"So, anything on this Atlas force we are working with?" Maple asked.

"No, now until I say otherwise, I want you all not to wonder off by yourselves I don't trust these people fully yet, especially around our Faunus members, so Beurling, Frenda I want you to stick to your partners like glue." Tammy explianed. "Any other questions?"

When no one else spoke up Tammy went back to her seat, the rest of the flight went without incident and after a few hours the group heard they were coming up for landing.

Once the ship touched down the door opened. To reveal the base, all around was aircraft and trucks, all around were soldiers some were loading stuff. As they stepped off the transport, with Beurling helping Tammy get her bike off the transport, Frenda noticed a group of three soldiers walking towards them.

Two of them looked like typical soldiers, but the third looked familiar to Frenda like she knew him.

"Excuse me, but which one of you is the head master of Shade academy." asked the officer. Then it hit Frenda as to who the officer was.

"That would be me." Tammy responded "And you are?"

"Captain Sininen Spee." Frenda spoke to the surprise of all around.

The officer smiled "Hello sis, guess we're working together then."

"Just try and not get hurt this time." Frenda retorted.

"Hey that was your fault with your bombs." Sininen replied "Anyway, there will be time to catch up later, the Colonel is waiting for you, so if you'll kindly follow me."

The six of them followed Sininen to a dull grey building, once they were inside the team noticed quite a few looks mostly directed at Maple and Tomoko.

"Guessing they haven't seen a lot of Faunus." Beurling spat quietly.

"Faunus are in the military, but they tend to be in segregated units under a human officer, only officers and guests are allowed in this building, so they are likely popping veins right now." Sininen spoke with a satisfied grin.

Just then they came to a pair of double doors before they entered Sininen spoke again "I hope you're ready, the major is quite the pain."

Once they opened the doors, they saw a series of benches and desks in front, it reminded Frenda of being in school. At the far end was pair of officers their white and blue uniforms clean and well maintained. The first was a male, he had an eye patch on his left eye, a scar on his left cheek and seemed to be smiling about something.

The second was a woman, Frenda got an immediate cold and judging feeling from her, a feeling that was reinforced by the glare she was giving Maple and Tomoko. It was then further reinforced by Beurling muttering under her breath.

"Pardon?" Maple asked.

"I know that woman." Beurling whispering her words.

"How?" Frenda whispered.

"I may or may not have punched her into a wall, when she was hounding a Faunus before coming to Shade."

Maple sighed but kept quiet as the officers were coming up to them and Tammy stepped forward to speak to them.

"Good morning." spoke the man as she held out his hand "Lieutenant Colonel Ironclad, Second Atlas light infantry."

"Do you always smile like that at a formal greeting." Tammy asked shaking his hand.

"I'm not smiling ma'am, a bullet in the war from a soldier of Vacuo, one of your raiders I believe, broke my jaw, stuck the smile on for free."

"Oh, not one of mine I hope."

"Ah, so we were shooting at each other in the war then."

"That an issue?" Fídi asked coming up to stand next to Tammy.

"Not in the slightest." Ironclad laughed.

Tammy smile back "You'll do fine."

"This is Major Violet Steel." Ironclad introduces the woman standing next to him.

The major shook Tammy's hand before she glanced at the team. Frenda got the idea that this Violet person was thinking why on earth Faunus were here and this made her blood simmer slightly. Then her gaze fell on Beurling.

"You!" shouted the Major, walking past Tammy and Fídi.

Beurling sighed and took a step forward "Yes, its me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" The major spat "Shouldn't you be in a cell for assaulting someone or something?"

"Apparently my team and I are here to clean up one of your messes." Beurling retorted, stepping between the major and her team while crossing her arms.

"You're a huntress?" the major scoffed "Vacuo must be getting desperate."

"Not as desperate as you apparently, needing our help." Beurling glared at the major "What happened, to busy stuck in a wall to do your job right."

"Beurling, stop." Tomoko grabbed Beurling's wrist "We need to work together."

Frenda then saw the major give an evil smile. _"Oh boy, here we go."_ Frenda thought to herself. True enough her prediction came true.

"At least your puppy dog knows who's in charge, though I'm not surprised she's holding your leash."

"What did you just call her?" Beurling growled through gritted teeth. As Tomoko moved in front of her to hold her back in a hug like hold. Frenda had to admit if it wasn't that Maple had grabbed her shoulder just as the major spoke, she'd be swinging with Beurling right now.

"Beurling stand down!" Maple shouted keeping her grip on Frenda's shoulder.

"Major, apologies." Ironclad ordered.

"Sir?"

"You heard me, or would you like a demotion to cleaning the latrines for the rest of your career."

"I apologies." The Major spoke through gritted teeth, Frenda got the feeling that the apology almost caused physical pain.

"Apology accepted." Beurling spoke though she too looked like she'd just been burned by accepting the apology.

"Now that we're all up to speed, shall we begin?" Ironclad asked.

The major nodded and left the room, Frenda's brother motioned for the team to sit down only Tammy remained standing next to Ironclad.

Frenda sat next to Maple with Fídi and Sininen sitting next to them Beurling and Tomoko sat behind.

"I told you the major was a pain."

"You weren't kidding." Frenda growled. "Beurling and I were going to rip her in two."

"Who says I'd let you help." Beurling added.

"Hey, I'm not going to let you have all the fun beating the racists."

"How about you don't beat anyone in a base full of armed soldiers." Maple sighed. "We're not trying to start the war again, thank you."

After a few minutes a horde of soldiers entered the room. They looked much less smart then Ironclad and Violet but they looked much more ready for a fight Frenda thought, as they entered, they went to their seats filling up the room, some were giving glances at Tammy and the team mostly to Maple and Tomoko earning glares from Beurling and herself.

"_Now I remember why I left Atlas." _Frenda thought.

"Are we all in?" Ironclad spoke.

"Yes sir." Violet saluted.

"Good now we will begin." Ironclad spoke as he pulled down a screen that was attached to the wall just then the lights dimmed and a projector turned on "Now, two days ago an Atlas transport was shot down on its way here, it crashed landed here, sadly the crew were killed in the crash." Ironclad spoke while pointing at the map "The transport carrying the crew and this young woman who was not found, this is who we are looking for."

The projector screen switched to picture of a woman. She had rather pale hair and baby blue eyes, she also had white top on from the screen and a light blue headband. The picture then turned to the map again.

"We will fly to this abandoned fortress here and then have to drive to the area we believe the woman was taken." Ironclad continued. "Our mission is to rescue her and any other prisoners they have captured."

"Sorry sir but what are they doing here?" Spoke one of the soldiers nodding in the team's direction.

"They are huntresses from Shade Academy plus one of their teacher and the headmaster, they are out guides and experts in this area." Ironclad spoke "And you will listen to them and give them all due respect."

"Including the servants sir?" asked the soldier. Frenda could almost hear Beurling's teeth grating.

"Yes private, even the Faunus and you will not refer to them as servants, I already had to scold the major for such behaviour and I'm sure that the huntress with the beret will be more than happy to argue the point with you."

Frenda looked behind to see Beurling standing, her flames ignited and glaring at the soldier who immediately shrank back to his seat once he noticed.

"Now I'll hand you over to Professor Tammy Eda Laurent, headmistress of Shade Academy to give you a briefing on the group of bandits we'll be dealing with and anything else you need to know."

Tammy took a step forward "This group of bandits, are called the Scorpions, they are mostly, sadly, former soldiers of the Vacuo army from the war, when the war ended Vacuo was cutting the army down and this left many former soldiers unemployed, to survive they turned to banditry, so do not let the word bandit fool you, these are vicious fighters and they will kill you." Frenda found the sad look Tammy gave as she was talking about the bandit rather peculiar, but they fought in the great war and Tammy had fought in the war to, so Frenda put it down to a sense of brothers and sister in arms.

Frenda suddenly felt a chill down her spine, she remembered that name that was the group they had faced that day at the settlement with SHAD, the one that had got Tomoko injured. On one hand she was raring to get some pay back for last time, but she also remembered that the group had been quite the challenge. _"Still at least we got the jump on them this time."_ she thought to herself.

"Why can't we fly straight there and drop on top of them?" the Major asked.

"Their base is built into a mountain, with an overhang to cover the fortification forcing you to land in front of them, the only way to get to them safely is on foot." Tammy spoke "Plus we will need a base close by to deal with any wounded."

"How many we looking at?" Beurling asked.

"Unknown, we know they have about a thousand five hundred, but weather they have more or not is up for debate."

"Any more questions?" Ironclad spoke. When no-one spoke, the colonel spoke again "Right, we go in thirty minutes, captain Spee, I'm given to understand you know one of the huntresses here."

"Yes sir, she's my sister." Frenda's brother spoke while standing up.

"Good, then you'll be attached to the huntresses for this trip to act as liaison." Sininen nodded. "Let's get going." Ironclad spoke, as one the soldiers stood up and started filing out the room.

"Looks like your stuck with me again sis." Frenda heard her brother say.

"Better you then the major, come on." Frenda spoke as she followed her team.

Once all the soldiers were ready, they started to file into their transports. Frenda and her team mounted one and took off first, leading the fleet of transports.

"How many troops are you bringing?" Frenda asked her brother as she looked out one of the windows.

"The colonel thought about one hundred and fifty would be enough." Sininen spoke looking back into the transport "So you going to introduce us?"

"Oh course, Maple my lead and partner she's the one with the headband." Frenda spoke, Sininen offered a hand to Maple who shook it.

"You don't seem to have issue with Faunus then." Beurling spoke up.

"That smoker with the beret is Beurling and sat next to her is Tomoko." Frenda spoke up "Careful with her she hates Faunus racism."

Sininen smiled "I think we'll get on great then." he spoke shaking Beurling and Tomoko's hand "And to answer the question I don't have an issue with Faunus, it would be quite hypocritical of me to do so seeing as I'm married to one."

The team looked at Frenda "Yes it's true." Frenda spoke.

* * *

**You can almost hear the walls in that building screaming as Beurling and Violet were squaring off.**

**Character inspiration three this week:**

**Ironclad: He is based of the Character captian Fredrickson from the Sharpe books and TV show he is also based off a real life captain Aarne Edward Juutilaninen, both of them were heavily wounded in the story and real life respectively and were not scared to get into the fight.**

**Sininen: his name is blue in Finnish and he is loosely based off Hornblower the TV show version.**

**Violet Steel: Yes she is related to Blau. It won't be mentioned but she is Blau's older sister and they are both inspired by Cordovin, although Violet is slightly more capable.**


	17. Volume Two Chapter 3

**So let's see what's going to happen this time, also if you see any mistakes please let me know**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As the transport flew on to the destination, the occupants made small talk on the way, till Maple asked a question to Sininen which Frenda guessed they all were thinking.

"So how long you been married then?" Frenda heard Maple ask her brother.

"About two years now, known each other for about three years before that."

"How'd you meet?"

"I'd just moved out and joined the military and our family was _"employing"_ her to act as a new personal servant for me, it's kind of just grew from that really."

"How'd they take it?" Beurling asked "It's not illegal but still a social taboo isn't it?"

"Your not wrong and about as well as can be expected." Sininen sighed "When they found out the two of us were dating, they gave me the choice, leave her or leave the family, I chose her."

"Why pick her over the family?" Tomoko asked confused "Don't get me wrong, it's sweet, but why would you pick her over your own family?"

"I have this rule, if anyone forces me to choose between them and someone else, I pick the other person." Sininen spoke. "Besides I don't care about race, I knew I loved her and that was that for me."

"What about you Frenda, how'd you take all this?" Tomoko asked. Frenda sighed at the question.

Before Frenda could speak her answer the pilot shouted that they were ready for landing. Once they landed the team jumped off the transport to see a semi- decrepit fort, it's walls were crumbling in places and the gates looked as if they had been blown off.

"Wow, really needs a renovation." Frenda spoke as she her hammer extended from its box form.

"Alright kids, make sure it's clear, don't want any nasty surprises." Tammy spoke as she stood the bike up on its stand "We'll stay here and wait for the Atlas forces to turn up."

Tammy whispered something to her Falcon and it took off, flying high into the sky. Maple lead her team into the once they were passed the door, she stopped them and quickly scanned round.

"Frenda, check the ground floor right." Maple ordered "Beurling, you go left, Tomoko you're with me we're going for the structures there and at the top." Maple spoke pointing to a box like structure that was jutting out the back wall with lots of windows on the front, with a set of stairs to one side. Below that structure was two sets of double doors.

Frenda rounded the corner coming to a door on her right that was in the wall, opening the door she saw a corridor, along the walls were series of straw beds, the corridor led to a set of stairs that lead up to one of the towers on the corner of the fort. Frenda walked down the corridor till she came to the stairs, as she got to them, she looked to her left, down a turn off was more straw beds, they all appeared to be in fairly good condition considering the outside of the fort.

After climbing the stairs, she walked along the top of the walls down to the back of the fort, to where the box like structure that Maple and Tomoko had headed.

When she reached the building she was confronted by a wooden door, when she opened it she saw Tomoko and Maple looking at a wooden table with a map on it with red rings drawn on it, on the back was a banner with the number ninety five on it, below the banner was a set of four beds.

"What's on the map?" Frenda asked her friends.

"Looks like an old string of forts, separating the north coast and the capital." Maple explained.

Just then Beurling came in "It's all clear." she spoke "Nothing but beds."

"Same." Frenda informed her leader.

"Ok, Tomoko go and tell the teachers the forts safe."

As Tomoko left to inform the teachers Frenda asked a question to Beurling "Any idea what the fort was for?"

"Not a clue." Beurling spoke as she took out her hip flask.

"Beurling." Maple glared at the brawler, Frenda saw Beurling look confused at the sniper "Your meant to be giving that up."

Beurling sighed "It's not alcohol anymore, it's iced tea."

Maple held her out, Beurling handed over the flask and Maple took a sniff and sip, Frenda saw Maple pull a weird face and handed the flask back "It's not very iced."

"What do you expect in Vacuo." Beurling joked taking the flask back "Hold on, how'd you know about this anyway?"

"Tomoko asked me, after she was asked by Sara." Maple answered making Beurling sigh as she pulled out a cigarette "She's just looking out for you." Maple explained.

"I know." Beurling spoke lighting the cigarette before looking out the window at Tomoko leading teachers and officers to where they were. Frenda caught a small smile appearing on her face as she watched her partner walking back from afar.

Once the teachers and officers plus two other solders entered the room, the soldiers set about putting a radio in one of the corners, Ironclad and Tammy walked up to the table before they gave out their commands after being given a brief rundown of the fort by Frenda and Beurling.

"Major, barrack down our soldiers in the wall areas and the left tower." Ironclad spoke.

"Fídi, take the kids and captain and set up in the right tower." Tammy spoke "We'll start making a plan of action."

The team and Fídi went off to the tower with Frenda's brother "So, what you thinking of mission so far?" He asked.

"Easy, though we've had that before." Frenda spoke.

"Ooh sounds like a story."

"Another time bro, I'm tired and want to find a bed."

When then got to the tower they saw a set of eight beds, two on each wall "Alright take a bed." Fídi spoke as she took a bed nearest the door. Frenda took one on the side next to Maple with her brother taking one opposite her own. Beurling and Tomoko took the two beds that hugged the front wall.

Tomoko moved her bed closer to Beurling's, Frenda shook her head at the action. After a few minutes Tammy walked in and took the bed on the same wall that Fídi took.

"Ok, so we have a small nomad tribe that is a few miles between us and the target location, we are going there tomorrow, with a small force to make sure they are ok and clear them from the area so they aren't caught up." Tammy spoke as she briefed the kids on their mission for tomorrow.

"How'd we know of the tribe then?" Frenda asked.

"Sam." Tammy spoke "He found them when I sent him off to scout the surrounding area."

"How come we've not seen him before?" Maple asked.

"I like to keep him out the public eye, helps me keep an eye the students from afar." Tammy spoke with a smile that Frenda thought was a bit sinister.

"So, who's got first watch?" Frenda asked.

"The colonel said the military will do it, so you don't have to worry." Tammy spoke.

"So, when's dinner then?" Frenda asked, feeling a little hungry.

"After you checked your weapon first." Maple spoke.

After a few hours of cleaning and making ready for the next day the group went down to where the soldiers had made some food for everyone. Thankfully thought Frenda none of the group had made a comment about Tomoko and Maple at least not in front of the group.

Once back at their beds the dug into the food thought Frenda wasn't all that impressed with it, the food in Vacuo could be hard to eat at times with all the sand that got in it but this was rather terrible.

"Urgh." Frenda spoke after an especially bad bit of food "How do you eat this?" she asked her brother.

"You get used to it." He spoke with a smile "And this helps to, though don't say anything it's not technically allowed." He added as he held out a small bottle.

Frenda's eyes widened "Is that soy source?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Can I please have some?" Frenda pleaded "You know how much I like it."

Her bother smiled before walking over and handing it over. The rest of the group looked at Frenda like she was a little kid give sweets.

"Guess we found her weakness." Beurling joked.

"Oi, there is nothing wrong with soy source!" Frenda shouted as she poured the source into the packet of food "Besides I know your two's weaknesses, which is each other, so it's only fair." Frenda joked at Tomoko and Beurling getting the reaction she thought, which was the pair blushing.

"No, just the amount your having." Maple sighed, ignoring the second half of Frenda's comment.

After a few hours Frenda was up on the top of the tower staring at the night sky thinking about nothing. Frenda then felt a presence come sit next to her, turning she saw her leader sitting next to her.

"It's a pretty sky at night isn't it?" Maple asked.

"Yeah, it is, always get me how a land so hostile can have such a lovely sky."

"Maybe the hostile land is to protect the precious sky."

Frenda giggled at her leaders' comment "You've been reading Tomoko's book's, haven't you?"

"Maybe one or two." Maple admitted with a smile.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Just what was your answer to the question Tomoko asked you?"

"Does it really matter; me and my family have no contact enough said." Frenda replied defensively, more then she wanted to as she caught the hurt look her leader gave "Sorry, I didn't mean to be snappy."

"It's ok, it's just that and your reaction to Beurling's past was unusual for you, I couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't anything to that." Maple spoke remembering the moment in question.

**One year ago**

_Maple stood stock still taking in Beurling's life story, she was unsure what to do, or how cruel of a person her birth mother could have been._

_Maple was broken out of her trance by Frenda walking up to Beurling and hugging her from behind silently. Beurling put a hand on one of Frenda's hands as her silent tears fell._

"_What a horrid, cow!" Frenda spoke, Maple and Beurling guessed it was about Beurling's mother. Maple looked a little confused at her partner, Maple got the impression there was something she was missing about her partner._

**Present day**

"Why bring this up now?" Frenda asked.

"It's just the last time with Beurling and how she was acting, i saw something that might be an issue i tried to get through to her and well we all know how that turned out, that was a failure of mine and i don't want that again."

"Thanks mom, but I'm good, this issue is long since sorted and i have no regrets."

Maple smiled a little "I told you not to call me that, it makes me feel old."

"Well, you are the most mature of the four of us."

Maple sighed "Don't remind me, honestly when I have kids, I hope they aren't as much as a handful as you and Beurling are."

"Oi, we're not that bad, plus we have our good points and when you do have kids, I want to meet them."

"Only if you'll let me meet yours."

"Deal." Frenda spoke looking at the sky "Speaking of Beurling, are her and Tomoko asleep?"

"Yeah, fast asleep."

"They cuddled up again?"

"Yeah they are, I wish Beurling would see someone about those dreams." Maple moaned "I know it's a psychological issue, but still there must be something that can be done."

"You know what she's like, stubborn as a mule, besides, she's scared she'd be forced to leave the school and that would be letting Charlotte down."

"Yeah, I just wish we could do something to." Maple sighed "I'm just glad she lets Tomoko do what she does and it works."

"Well, it does give her an excuse to snuggle up to her so I doubt she minds to much." Frenda joked.

"Oh shush." Maple shock her head but a smile.

Maple sighed "Anyway, I'm going to turn in, good night Frenda."

"Good night Maple, sleep safely." smiled Frenda.

As Maple was heading down to the beds Frenda heard her talking with someone, then she heard steps coming up the stairs, Frenda turned to see her brother come and sit next to her.

"Your team seems nice, Beurling's a bit hostile, but that's ok."

"It's nothing personal, she's got good reasons, when she gets to know you, she'll be fine with you."

"That's good to hear, by the way are her and her partner…you know."

Frenda giggled "No, not yet, its infuriating at times."

"Have you told them about…"

"No."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter, I've made my choice, I'm happy where I am, that's all that matters, it's not something that effects me as big as people think it should."

"Wow, that brings me back, right to where you told mum and dad you were leaving the house."

"Yeah, well they always did have ideas that didn't agree with mine." Frenda sighed "Come on we need to some sleep got a long day tomorrow."

As Frenda came down to the beds she looked around the room, Maple was laying with her back to Frenda, Tomoko and Beurling was cuddled up together, Tomoko was resting into the Beurling's side.

The two didn't have the blanket over the two of them fully, so Frenda could see that Tomoko had her tail resting on Beurling's hand that was at her lower back, while her other hand rested on gunners arm, Frenda smiled as she went and brought the blanket up over them, as she made to move away Beurling made a whimper sound and started to wriggle, till Tomoko pulled Beurling in more and Beurling started to settle down, resting her face so she was face to face with Tomoko.

Frenda shook her head with a smile on her face _"God's help me, if they don't end up together, I'll kill them."_ Frenda thought jokingly.

The next day, the team and small band of soldiers were making ready to set out and warn the tribe. Frenda and Maple sat on one side with her brother next to her, Tomoko and Beurling sat across from them with Fídi next to them.

The next person to enter was Ironclad, which caught the team by surprise.

"You coming with us colonel?" Frenda heard her brother ask.

"Yes, I am, the head master and I thought it would be a good idea if I came along to show how serious this situation can be, we are not sure how cooperative this tribe will be." Ironclad spoke.

As the group set off, Frenda saw Tammy on her motorbike whisper to Sam the falcon, before he took to the sky and Tammy set off leading the way to the tribe.

The trip to the tribe was a rather boring and dull trip for Frenda, looking over at the soldiers they were chatting away, one or two wondering why Fídi was wearing the clock and blindfold. Fídi for her part seemed to just ignore them.

Tomoko was reading one of her books again, if Frenda remembered it was about a small band of hero's holding out against a horde of Grimm to protect a village and the hero's and villagers ended up making a stand in an old fort.

"_I really hope that's not foreshadowing."_ Frenda thought to herself. She didn't remember the ending of the book, though she had a feeling it didn't end happily ever after.

Just as the truck was coming to a dune it stopped suddenly, Frenda looked outside and saw that Tammy had stopped and had Sam on her handle bars, the bird moved its head down twice and then raise one foot and open and closed it twice, Tammy then shouted to the truck "Everyone out, we got an issue!" she shouted before riding up the dune.

As Frenda got out the smell of smoke hit her nostrils, running up the dune with her team and Fídi to meet Tammy at the top she saw the tribes burned and destroyed tents. A few Grimm were walking around the remains.

"What the hell happened here?" Tomoko asked.

"It's the scorpions." Fídi answered.

"Are they all dead?" Ironclad asked, after having just run up the dune and surveyed the scene.

"No." everyone turned to Maple who was looking in the distance "I can see two people moving down at the far end." Maple pointed out.

Frenda looked but couldn't see them, not till the Grimm roared and made the two small figures split up running.

"Colonel, bring the truck!" Tammy shouted before riding off into the village towards one of the figures.

"Come on, let's go." Fídi started going after the other figure, Frenda was right behind her thinking on the way _"I'm going to kill those scorpions!"_

* * *

**Oh boy someones made a ****mess.**

**Also Beurling Tomoko you pair of useless teenagers, this is why Frenda teases you two. **

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed, hopefully see you next time.**


	18. Volume Two Chapter 4

**So let's see how this one's going to go, also we get to see Tammy in action for the first time, finally.**

**Also check below for character inspiration we have two though they are just here for this Volume.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Frenda ran at the figure that was running thinking '_Just hold on, we're coming.'_

Off in the distance Frenda heard Tammy's motorbike roaring loudly in the distance _'__I hope the other ones ok too.'_ Frenda thought as she looked over and saw the dust kicked up by the bike.

As Frenda ran she could just see the person being chased, they were a young child they couldn't be much older than Klara was. Frenda then heard a shot whizz past her, glancing back she saw Maple reloading her rifle and getting up from taking a knee, looking back she saw the Dromedon that was chasing the kid stagger back.

Frenda ran as fast as she could, just as she was about the reach the kid, she saw the Grimm make ready to make and attack, on instinct she shouted for the kid to lay down, as she swung the hammer at the Grimms head, the explosion from the hammer and semblance made the Grimms head move sideways, then a second Grimm came up behind and made to make another attack, then Frenda saw a chain fly around the camel like monster's neck, which pulled it to the side and acid meant for Frenda hit the first Grimms foot making it howl in pain, Frenda then heard a shout.

"Down Frenda!" Fídi shouted as pulled the chain.

Frenda curled into a ball with the kid while placing herself between the kid and Grimm, then a volley of gun fire filled the air, making the child cry out.

Frenda heard the two Grimm groan and thud to the ground, looking behind her Frenda saw the two Grimm start to dissolve.

"Come on, we need to move." Beurling spoke pulling the kid and Frenda away, as Fídi moved to face the three more that were stood before her.

As she walked Fídi pulled her hood down, she then started to swing her chain and cross in a big circle to her side.

"Trying to hurt a child, you creatures really are heartless." Fídi growled as she swung the chain around the leg of one of the camels.

The Grimm lost its footing and fell forward onto its knees, as it fell Fídi swung her staff at the right most Grimm, then jab first Grimm in the side of its head. The Third turned to try and spit its acid but Fídi dodged, upper cutting the Grimm with the staff throwing its head up and Grimm fell on its side.

The first Grimm Fídi struck tried to attack again, but Fídi then hit the Grimm in the leg and it fell again, Fídi finished it off by kicking the Grimm in the side of the head and its head fell to the ground. The Grimm whose legs were bound was finished off by a jab to the head that hit near the eye.

With the Grimm dissolving Frenda looked over the child, she had long flowing green hair with red eyes. She didn't seem to have any injuries as far as Frenda could tell.

"Hey, are you ok?" Frenda asked her getting a nod in response.

Then a thought hit the child "Wait where's Faye, is she ok?"

"She'll be fine." came Fídi's voice "My friends gone to get her; she'll be fine I promise." as the child turned to see the speaker, Frenda saw a flinch of fear in the young girl.

"T…T…Thank you." stuttered the young girl nervously.

"What's your name lass?" Fídi asked, ignoring the flinch.

"Wynn." replied the young girl.

"Ok, Frenda, Wynn's your responsibility, look after her." Fídi ordered pulling her hood back up "Now let's get back, the Atlas forces should have just turned up." Fídi finished up heading back to the dune they had just run down.

Just as they reached the truck with Ironclad and his men, they heard Tammy's motorbike riding to them, up front was another girl, holding onto the front handle bars for dear life, while Tammy shot with her revolver behind her to try and shooting the closet Jackalope's chasing them.

Once she reached the others, she dropped off the child that Frenda guessed as Faye judging by the way she hugged the other girl. Tammy turned on the bike and shot her revolver twice more taking out two more of the Jackalope's.

Tammy put the pistol back in its holster on her belt before she drew her sword that was mounted on her bike before revving the engine up and charging at the three Grimm.

"Is she mad?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Only on good days." Fídi sighed.

The first Grimm came to the side of Tammy, it jumped in the air trying to use its antlers to skewer Tammy, but before it could reach her a clump of sand hit it throwing it on its back, the second tried to the same as the first, but Tammy slashed it with her sword.

The third Grimm tried to go for the tires of the bike but then a screech filled the sky and Frenda saw Sam dive at the Grimm, the bird's claws dug deep into the Grimms neck along with the beak pulling at the neck also, before the bird flew up to the sky leaving the dissolving Grimm on the ground.

As Tammy came to a stop the first Grimm made to stand up, Maple made ready to shoot the but Fídi stopped her. Frenda watched as Tammy held her hand out and suddenly a whirlwind of sand first surrounded, then enveloped and then picked the Grimm up, once it was flow out the top of the sand hurricane, Sam came back and shunted the Grimm to the side, Tammy took out her pistol again and then shot the Grimm in mid-air.

Frenda then turned to the kids "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." replied Wynn.

The other kid was transfixed by Tammy to notice the question "Wow, she's so cool who is she?"

"Faye, the lady asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine thanks." Faye spoke, scratching her ginger hair, just behind her ginger cat ears before she looked back with her crimson eyes at Tammy as she rode back to the group.

"Alright!" Ironclad shouted getting his troops attention "Go search the rest of the settlement, their maybe more survivors."

As the troops spread out the search the area Ironclad turned to Tammy "What do you suggest now?"

"I'll head on to scout the scorpions fort."

"What about the kids?" Beurling asked.

Tammy looked over at the kids before looking back at her students "Fídi, take the students and help the military, Frenda you and your brother take the kids back, put them in our sleeping area and keep an eye on them till we get back."

Once the kids were in the back of the truck and Frenda was sit in the front with her brother in the driving seat, they headed off, as they headed back looked in the back and saw the two girls asleep in their seats.

"Must be tired out." Frenda heard her brother speak.

"No kidding."

After they got back to the fort Frenda took the kids back to the beds and had them lay down on the spare bed, while her brother went back to pick up those at the tribe's campsite.

**(Evening)**

Once they were back the team set about trying to make the two girls as comfortable as possible, Frenda noticed that whenever Fídi came near them, the two would move back, although the teacher made a good attempt, Frenda could see that it did hurt the woman to see the kids reaction.

Once Tammy was back, she sat on the end of the bed before asking the girls what had happened to the tribe.

"Well you see." started Wynn "We didn't really see the start we were staying with our friend Leo, then we heard, screaming."

"Yeah, next thing we know we see this dusty like shadow guy, with bright gold eyes." Faye spoke.

"Leo told us to run and hide, while he held them off." Wynn took over, her head hanging low.

"We were coming back to see what happened when the Grimm turned up, we got trapped, we tried to sneak when they found us."

"Yeah that's when you and the scary lady turned up!"

"Faye!" Wynn shouted "That's not nice."

"Oh sorry." spoke Faye her cat ears moving flat against her head.

The team turned to see behind them, Fídi was looking at the floor "It's fine." she spoke but Frenda got the feeling Fídi was crying behind that blindfold.

While having dinner Fídi went to the top of the tower, Frenda thought it was because she couldn't hold up the mask of the kid's words not having hurt her for much longer, though she didn't mention this to her team, Tammy followed her out to the top. A few minutes later Sininen came in saying the colonel wanted to speak to them all.

Frenda volunteered to go get the teachers, once up there she saw Fídi looking up at the sky and Tammy looking at her.

"Excuse me, professor's the colonel needs to see us."

"Ok, we'll be right there." Tammy replied.

Once they got to the room with the maps that was being called the command room, Frenda saw a sand-built fort with a mountain on the back of the fort.

"Is that our target?" Maple asked.

"Yes, it is." Tammy spoke as she came up behind them "Glad to see you like my sand castle."

"So, what's the plan?" Beurling asked as she took a swig from her hip flask.

"Well, we are in luck." Tammy spoke "The majority of them seem to headed out again, they are about here." Tammy spoke as she pointed to a point the map.

"We don't know when they will be back, now we need to go tomorrow or we'll never break into the fort." Tammy continued "Theirs only about twenty-five left."

"As such we will be splitting the force, captain Sininen we need you to head to this pass here." pointed Ironclad "You'll need to block anyone coming back, now it's the last thing I want to do but I don't want to get surprised and trapped so this the best we can do."

"The rest of us will head for the fort, now myself and the Major will take the Atlas forces, initially we will be waiting, while the huntresses sneak up to the gate and blow a hole in it." Ironclad explained.

"Let me guess, once we blow the gate up, we have to hold the breach till you lot ride in like the cavalry." Beurling spoke up.

"Why you getting scared?" the major growled back.

"Only of you not turning up!" Beurling retorted.

"Enough." Ironclad ordered "And to answer the question yes you will, but you shouldn't have to wait long."

"We will be right behind you, you blow the gate and we follow you in and rush the fort, hopefully catching them all in their beds."

"Sorry colonel but why don't we use air support to help out?"

"Two reasons major, first their is to high a risk of civilian casualties and second a sand storm has kicked up near the base grounding all flights and we don't have our own here so we make do with what we have."

Beurling looked like she was about the start up again but bit her tongue.

After the team had headed back to their beds, the team had cleaned weapons for the day tomorrow. After dinner Frenda was playing with the kids keeping them entertained.

"Your quite good at that." Maple observed.

"You think cause Beurling is an aunty that she the only one who's good with kids?" Frenda joked.

"Oi, quit you making me sound old." Beurling moaned, though the kids giggled.

"Miss Frenda?"

"You don't have to call me Miss Wynn, just Frenda."

"Frenda." Wynn began again "Will you save our friend too, from the bad people?"

"Sure, I promise."

"If they are there, we'll get them." Fídi added, Frenda could see the small smile she had on, but it faltered with the kid's shaky thanks.

"No problem." Fídi spoke while she turned away, but just as she turned her back to the kids Wynn spoke up again, Frenda could hear the shakiness in her voice.

"Miss Fídi, how did you lose your eyes?" Wynn asked. There was a coldness and stillness that filled the room, everyone expected Fídi to snap.

Fídi turned to the two girls, who recoiled a bit in fear "It's my semblance, it doesn't work quite like my companions here, it's been cruel to me." Fídi spoke with a bitterness, yet softness to her voice "I don't blame you for being scared of me."

"I'm not scared." Faye lied trying to sound brave, the shake in her voice spoke otherwise.

"I don't need my eyes to know your scared, I'd be scared of me to, what hurts is that you feel you the need to lie to me about it." Fídi spoke as she left the room, Tammy watched her go.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Wynn spoke looking like she about to cry.

"It's ok." Frenda whispered as she hugged the little girl.

"Is she going to hate us now?" Faye asked.

"No." spoke Tammy looking morosely the way Fídi had left "She knows you meant no harm, it's just that semblance is hard for her, you're not the first to ask her, or be afraid of her, everyone was, she was an outcast living alone when I met her." Tammy sighed before heading off after Fídi.

**(Later that night)**

Frenda was about to turn in when she noticed Wynn was gone, deciding to look for her she went up to the top of the tower, just as Frenda could see over the entrance to the top of the tower, she saw Wynn slowly walking up to Fídi who was looking at the sky, with her hood down.

"Is there something you need lass?" Fídi asked making Wynn jump.

"I just wanted to say sorry for before, I wasn't thinking." Wynn spoke.

"Forget it." Fídi sighed "Everyone gets scared of what they don't know, I know for a fact half my students are scared of me at first." Wynn looked down at the floor at Fídi's words.

"Don't be ashamed of it, it's a natural thing to do, it's why humans and Faunus have such poor history together."

"But still, you saved me, you're a hero and I've been scared of you, it's not right."

Frenda thought she saw a smile on Fídi's face "Being scared is a perfectly natural thing to be, its how you react to it that makes you stand out." Fídi spoke as she turned to face the little girl and lowered herself to the girl's level.

"I don't think I've done very well."

"Yes, you have,even though you're scared you asked about it, you tried to understand it, that's something people a lot older than you have never done and when you saw you made a mistake you tried to make it right, that's courage and something to be proud of."

"Really?" Wynn asked.

"Yes." Fídi spoke as she put her hand on Wynn's shoulder "Now promise me that whenever you're scared again, you'll show the same courage then as you have now ok?"

"I will." Wynn smiled.

Fídi returned the smile "Now, I think you best head to bed."

Wynn turned around and waked past Frenda back to bed, Frenda was about to head to bed when she heard Fídi call out to her "You really are good with those kids Frenda."

"Are you sure your blind?" Frenda asked as she walked to the top of the stairs.

Fídi smiled "How'd you learn to be so good with them?"

"When I was younger, I would sneak out of the house and help at a homeless shelter, I saw a lot of orphaned kids there, they loved having me around, said I made their day's brighter with my jokes."

"How'd your parents take your little escapes?" Fídi asked.

"Not well, gave me a choice, I picked the kids, the thought of their sad faces, broke my heart and I was never close to my family except my brother so I didn't feel too bad leaving."

"Why are you here and not with them, sorry for asking I'm just curious."

"There was a Grimm attack, the homeless shelter was damaged, I hated seeing those kids scared, huddling around me like I could make the bad things go away, that I could save them, when I was just as helpless as the rest of them but trying to hide it to reassure them, I wanted to really be able to stop it so I became a huntress."

"Do you still hear from them?" Fídi asked.

"Yeah, they're doing good, some have found homes now." Frenda smiled.

"It's a noble thing you did Frenda." Fídi smiled too "You should be proud not many are as selfless as you, now off to bed we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes ma'am." Frenda spoke, doing a mock salute.

* * *

**Aw i felt kind of bad for Fídi here i mean yeah the kids weren't being mean but still, must have still stung a little. Also seems Frenda was a bit of rebel when she was younger. Finally Tammy you were just showing off with that last Grimm.**

**Character inspiration:**

**Wynn and ****Faye: Both of these two were loosely based off Jack and Jill, as for their names well Faye is a name i've seen and heard a bit and i kinda like it so i just picked in at random, Wynn's name actually comes from an old YU-GI-OH card i have Wynn the Wind Charmer i'm not sure why but the name just came to me when i was thinking up the name.**


	19. Volume Two Chapter 5

**If you see any mistakes please let me know. I'm also not sure if the previous chapter was displayed correctly so if their is some confusion as to the chapters this is why.**

**I also hope that your all doing well and are safe with the current situation.**

**(Update i will be taking a break till April)**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Frenda woke up and walked out the room she saw the fort was a hive of activity. A soft gentle voice caught her attention.

"Oh, Faye is something wrong?" Frenda asked concerned.

"I'm just worried, you promise to bring Leo back?"

Frenda knelt down and smiled at the young girl "I promise to bring him back."

Wynn smiled and hugged her, Frenda smiled at the hug. Once she had gotten out the hug, she looked at her young charge "Now you and Wynn remember what you have to do while I'm gone right?"

Faye nodded "We're to stay in the room and wait till you come back to the room." Faye repeated.

"Good girl." Frenda ruffled the girl's hair "Now go on, we'll be going soon so off you go."

Faye did as she was told and headed through the door.

"You should be careful what you promise." came a deep, cold yet weirdly friendly voice from behind Frenda.

Frenda turned to see Fídi standing before her. "I know, it's just the thought of making those kids worried or sad, it just hurts."

"Won't breaking your promise to them hurt more?"

Frenda sighed "I know, I'll just have to not break it then."

Fídi hummed "I understand your motives, but as far as I see it, a lie is a lie, no matter if the meaning is good or bad and I don't like lying to people."

Frenda nodded, she knew what the teacher meant, but she couldn't face the worried looks the kids would give her, so she lied, she thought it was just as much her benefit as it was for them that she was lying '_Maybe sometimes it's an advantage of not being able to look people in the eye all the time.' _Frenda thought to herself as the pair headed off to the trucks.

The drive was long and cramped, Frenda looked at the people in the truck, down at the end by the door was Ironclad and Major Steel. Next to her was Tomoko, on the other side facing them was Fídi, Beurling and Maple, Tammy was ahead on her bike with Sam flying above her.

"Professor?" Frenda heard Steel's voice.

"Yes major." Frenda smiled at the fact the major was unknowingly addressing a Faunus with respect when she looked down on them.

"Your head mistress seems rather familiar with these bandits, she almost seemed sad when she was talking about them, I was wondering if you knew why?"

"You know, you shouldn't ask personal stuff like that." Fídi replied as she typed something on her scroll, once she was finished, she remained quiet. Once it pinged back, she took the scroll back out and looked over the response.

"They are her old unit that's why." Fídi spoke up as she put her scroll back.

There was a collective surprised sound from the occupants of the truck, with the exception being Ironclad. Frenda and her team knew that Tammy served in the war but the head mistress kept quiet on the matter.

"What do you mean her old unit?" Beurling asked.

Fídi sighed "When she was fighting in the great war, Vacuo ran hit and run units that operated behind the Atlas and Mistral forces lines, the scorpions, are her old fighting comrades that weren't as lucky as she was, she carries a great amount of sadness and guilt about how they ended up."

"But how did they end up like this?" Frenda asked curious, it was hard for her to wrap her head around that a unit that fought with her head master was now a bunch of bandits kidnapping people.

"That's a story for her to tell not me."

There was a collective sense of tension and shock in the air, Frenda now understood the look Tammy had given when they were told about the bandits for the first time, she was fighting her old friends.

"Professor?" Frenda turned to see Tomoko looking at Fídi.

"Yes, Tomoko and you don't have to call me professor."

"Did you serve in the war?"

"No, I was still to young to fight and I'd doubt they would have had me at the time, my semblance was still a big problem till i met Tammy."

Tomoko looked down at the floor, feeling bad for asking.

"Don't feel bad, I've accepted my past and its done, all I can do is look at the future."

The rest of the journey was in silence, Frenda had nodded off on the way and was woken up by Beurling shaking her awake saying they were nearly there. Once the truck stopped the team dismounted, the trucks were parked up facing a dune, Frenda saw Tammy's motorbike at the base of the dune with a series of foot tracks leading to the top of the dune. Following the tracks up Frenda saw Tammy looking over the top.

When Tammy came back, she turned to Maple "Maple, your semblance allows you to see far away right?"

"Yes headmaster."

"Just Tammy is fine." Tammy sighed "And in that case I need you to keep an eye on the fort." Maple nodded and climbed up the dune.

"How long do we have till night time?" Ironclad asked.

"A few hours, now huntresses I suggest we get ready it's going to be a long night to night."

"Shouldn't one of our men be looking at the fort not the kids." Steel complained.

"Not unless you want the shine from your binoculars to alert the fort, Maples semblance means we don't have to worry about that." Tammy explained.

Frenda then saw Tammy go to her bike and whisper something to Sam and the bird took off and flew back in the direction of the base. While Sininen picked out his unit and made ready to head out.

"Good luck sis, I'll see you after, stay safe baby sis."

Frenda smiled and laughed before she hugged her brother "You worry about yourself; I'll see later."

Frenda watch her brother walk off with his troops, though she'd never admit it she was scared her brother wasn't coming back.

"He'll be ok." Frenda heard Tomoko's voice say, Frenda turned to see Beurling and Tomoko standing beside her.

"Thanks, it's just…"

"We get it, but he's no fool, plus if he's been around you for so long, he's been through worse."

"Oi I'm not that bad Beurling." Frenda pouted. Noticing Beurling and Tomoko giggling, Frenda found herself giggling to and shaking her head "Thanks guys."

After about an hour Frenda was sat on the dune next to Maple watching everyone setting up. Frenda glanced at the fort, it was on top of a rocky barren hill, it's thick high walls, curved into the mountain behind it.

"We have to take that?"

"I know Frenda, this bandit tribe is starting to sound more like an army, but that's why we're being smart about this."

Frenda nodded before sighing, wondering how her brother was doing.

"You still worried about your brother?" Maple asked keeping her eyes fixed closely on the fort.

"Yeah, I know he's in a safer place, but I'm just worried."

"He knows what he's doing Frenda, trust him to make the right call."

"I do it's just…"

"It's more distracting, because it's more personal."

"Yeah it is." Frenda sighed "Sorry, I know I should have my mind on the job."

"Don't be, I get it, but we have a load of people in that fort that need us right now and I need you."

"Got it boss, sorry."

"Only apologise when you've done something wrong, you haven't, well not yet at least."

The two giggled, then Beurling climbed up to meet them.

"Maple, Tammy said to keep your eyes on the pass, a small group is coming back to the fort, they think with some prisoners."

"Right."

"Hold on, the pass isn't that…?"

"It's ok, the colonel told them to let them pass, didn't want to alert the fort."

"But what about the prisoners?"

"If they are in the fort, we'll get them later, won't we?"

"Got them." Maple interrupted, Frenda looked over the dune, she could see a group of tiny figures.

"I count five bandits, two prisoners."

Frenda saw who she thought was the leader of that group standing in front of the gate as the rest walked through, they looked tiny in the distance.

"She's got sad eyes." Frenda heard her leader speak.

"Who's eyes?" Frenda asked confused.

"That groups leader, she looks really sad."

Frenda looked again, the forts gates had closed, the figure was stood in a light grey cloak, then she glowed blue and ran up the wall of the fort.

"What the hell?"

"Guess some have a semblance then." Beurling muttered.

"Beurling, Frenda go tell Tammy what we saw."

Once the pair had explained what they saw and the mysterious leader who ran up the wall Tammy looked conflicted.

"You're sure about that girl?"

"Yes boss, saw it with our own eyes, why?"

Tammy looked at the ground before she spoke up "It doesn't matter, best get ready." Frenda noticed that Tammy sounded sad as she waved them off.

**(Night time - Just before attack)**

When night came the soldiers were all formed up into their respected unit, Frenda felt a weight on her shoulders she had to guide them in along with the rest of her team, she hadn't thought about the fact she had one hundred people's lives resting on what she needed to do.

"Here we go I guess." She whispered to herself.

"Right let's go." Frenda heard Tammy speak, looking over she saw Maple and Tomoko lead the way, Beurling and Fídi just behind, Frenda breathed out and followed Tammy over the dune, the soldiers followed them, Ironclad and Steel leading the way.

Once the team reached the base of the hill Frenda followed Beurling and Fídi in taking the lead, Maple and Tomoko fell back behind them.

The only sound they heard was sound of their own footsteps, Frenda wondered how on earth all these footsteps on the rocks didn't alert the whole fort they were coming.

_'Guess it's louder when there's no other noises going on.' _Frenda thought to herself.

When Frenda and her group were about a three quarter of the way up the hill and everyone else was about half way up, they sound of one of the soldiers falling over filled the air followed by the sound of his rifle going off.

Frenda heard the sound of a whistle then a bell ringing like mad.

"We've been made, come on let them hear you scream!" Ironclad shouted to his troops, Frenda turned to see him drawing his sword high above his head and break into a run behind her.

A bellowing cry come up from the soldiers as they started to run.

Frenda felt Fídi pull her collar "Come on Frenda, we need to move now."

_'So much for getting the jump on them this time.'_ Frenda thought to herself as the sounds of gunfire opened up and whistling of bullets filled the air going in both directions.

* * *

**What was that about plans and first ****contact well lets see how this is going to go.**

**Hopefully see you next time with the conclusion of this raid.**


	20. Volume Two Chapter 6

**And we are back, i hope everyone and your loved ones are doing well and staying safe with Covid-19 at the moment and i hope you all remain so.**

**Now this time we will be seeing two peoples points of view for the attack. Frenda and Tammy's, their will be a bit of over lap but hopefully i have made it ok, if you find it jarring or confusing let me know as a later fight this Volume is planed to be like this so if its bad i need to rethink.**

**Also check below character inspiration is below.**

**As always any mistakes let me know and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Frenda's POV)**

Frenda ran as hard as she could for the gate, in front of her Fídi and Beurling were running like the wind.

Tammy, Tomoko and Maple weren't far behind, taking cover behind a bolder, they were trying to cover their advance and draw some of the fire off the Atlas troops.

"Tomoko, right tower!" Frenda heard Tammy shouted over the gun shots "We need to draw fire off the Atlas forces."

"Maple snipe those in the gate house!" Tammy ordered.

Behind her she could hear some of the soldiers screamed when they were hit _"Damn you bandits, just wait till I get my hands on you!"_ Frenda screamed in her head.

As she ran a series of bullets kicked up in front of her creeping closer to her, making her take a step back, suddenly Maples rifle sounded off, Frenda wasn't sure if it was because she'd been training with her so much or if there was a mechanical reason, but to Frenda, Maples rifles stood out, it sounded more like slam then the Atlas forces clock like knocking noise, the bullets stopped and Frenda saw one of the shooters fall forward hanging over the front of the fort.

Just as Frenda began to run again she saw some of the bandits pock out again from one section of wall, everyone seemed to be aiming directly at her, Frenda then heard Maples rifle go off five times and five of the bandits recoiled back.

"_Thank you, Maple, I owe you one."_ Frenda thought as she ran.

It didn't take her long to reach the gate, Beurling hugged the right side of the gate while Fídi hugged the left side. Frenda took the bag full of bombs and placed them near the bottom of the gate and set the timer.

"Remember, once you're in go for the gate house, I'll hold the entrance." Fídi ordered just before the bombs blew up.

"Go!" Fídi shouted.

Frenda followed her friend in, the fort was rather similar in lay out to the one they were holed up in but instead of vehicles there was a bunch of cages with people inside. Frenda looked at the people trapped inside, most were women and kids a few were men. The kids looked at her their eyes pleading with her to open the cages and let them out.

"Frenda come on!" Beurling shouted pulling her friend to the stairs.

"What about them?"

"They are safer in them then out of them right now, come on!"

Frenda gave one last look as she ran up the stair "We're coming back for you!" she shouted at them, trying to reassure them, though she felt guilty for leaving them there, the sights of the kids faces were heard to ignore and twisted her heart.

As she ran up, she heard a cry of "Get them!"

Turning back again she saw a group of five heading straight for Fídi who was blocking the stairway up "Sorry, but if you want hurt my students you answer to me, let's see what you have."

Once Beurling reached the top of the stair one of the bandits tried to club her with their rifle, Beurling grabbed the rifle near the bandit's hands, she then headbutted the bandit.

Two more came up to attack her "Get to the gate house!" Beurling shouted to Frenda, as she ran at the two.

All Frenda could hear was Beurling screaming as she ran to the door, she placed her canister like bomb at the base of the door, she stepped back and the canister detonated blowing the door back into the gatehouse.

As she entered she saw two bandits laying on the floor groaning after having been hit by the door, a sudden scream caught Frenda's attention and she turned to see two bandits charging her, the first tried to club her with the rifle but she beat it away and caught him with the hammerers head at the same time sending him sprawled on the floor.

The second hit Frenda's hand with his sword before trying to shoot her with his pistol, but she brought her arm up to force the pistol away before kicked in her semblance and punched him right in the gut the explosion forced him in to the wall.

The other three were about to rush her but she brought up another canister, the bandits stopped confused and glanced at the canister as Frenda put her hand on a button on the top.

"It's a bomb, now anyone want to try!"

The bandits looked at each other before another voice came from the door way.

"I'd surrender if I was you, she's crazy enough to try." Frenda glanced back, she saw Beurling with a pistol in one hand and her Kukri in another and her flames burning brightly.

"You took your time."

"Sorry, got a little caught up."

The bandits looked at each other again, before they dropped their guns Beurling picked up some rope and tied the three up.

As the pair made off to try and clear the other side of the wall Beurling asked "I thought you ran out of bombs?"

"I did, this is a flask I had."

"So was that pistol."

Beurling and Frenda had a quick giggle, ignoring the three bandits' angry glares at them.

As they opened to other door to clear more of the wall, they heard shouts coming in the fort followed by more gunfire.

The bandits that had been on the wall had disappeared, looking along the wall she just saw one running into a similar structure they had to their own fort at the back.

"Come on!" Beurling shouted as she pulled Frenda by her arm.

As she ran she looked down a handful of bandits were on the ground in the corner opposites the cages behind a well trying to fight off the Atlas troops, just as she reached the end of the wall and began to turn to the door for the structure, it detonated.

Frenda saw flames and was then lifted off her feet and sent flying backwards into the wall, Beurling landed right next to her, the pair groaned as they stood up, Frenda using her hammer as a crutch, her hearing gone replaced by a loud ringing. The explosion seemed to have killed off the gunfire, as she looked at the ground Frenda could see the bandits on the ground dropping their weapons and the Atlas soldiers walking up to take them prisoner.

"You two ok?" Frenda could faintly hear Fídi shouting at them as she ran up to them her hood falling down to reveal her dark green blindfold and short light green hair.

"Yeah, can't hear to well but other then that we're good." Frenda groaned.

"What did you two do?"

"We had nothing to do with that." Beurling protested as she dusted herself off "We turned the corner then boom."

Fídi looked confused at the still burning building "It doesn't matter now, you two best head down there and take those in the gate house with you." the teacher ordered before she shuffled them back to the gatehouse.

The bandits walked back with their hands behind their back, once they got to the courtyard, they saw all the other bandits sitting with guards keeping an eye on them.

"Beurling!" Frenda heard Tomoko shout and saw the wolf faunus run up, jump and hug her partner tightly, her tail wagging rapidly, Beurling also hugged her partner tightly.

"What did the pair of you do?" Maple scowled as she dusted Frenda off and checked her over.

"Wasn't us, we just got to the corner, then bang, next thing we know we're on the deck."

"So the bandits blew themselves up?" Tomoko asked turning to face the rest of her team but still hugging Beurling.

"No idea, maybe it was an accident." Maple theorised.

"Frenda, break the locks!"

**(Tammy POV - Starts before the Gate is blown)**

The gun fire was intense, after the Atlas troops had reached their rock Ironclad had told his troops to lay down on the ground so they were less exposed, but as the rocks and pebbles on the ground were hit they splintered and hit any in front of them wounding dozens of them.

Tammy looked back at the gate to see it go up in an explosion of fire and the three shadow like figures in the distance run in "Come on now's out chance!" Ironclad stood up and led the charge in.

"Come on girls." Tammy ordered Tomoko and Maple.

Once inside they were met with another hail of gunfire, two rounds hit Tammy causing her aura to fizzle at the hits, Tammy moved the two students behind an old wagon before she peered over the top, she could see handful of bandits trying to fight behind a well.

Tammy also saw the Major lead two troops up with her behind the cages, just then she saw three flashes come from beyond the cages, where the flashes originated she saw a figure standing in a door way, the shadowy figure looked like the person she had been told about 'Sky' she thought to herself.

"Maple, Tomoko stay here and pin those guys down." she ordered as she ran to the figures location.

Tammy ran up to the back of the fort, running as hard as she could as she reached the door way, just as she entered the doorway and explosion filled her ears as she entered she was greeted by the sight of two people, one was laying on the floor with two bullet wounds.

The second was a young girl in a light grey cloak, in her hand was a pistol pointed at the door, Tammy pointed her revolver in response.

The girl scoffed before she spoke up "You're getting slow."

"Hello Sky, long time no see."

Sky let her gun fall to her side "Hello captain, nice to see you."

"Is that a lie?" Tammy lowered her gun too.

"Maybe, but when it comes to lying, you're the master aren't you?"

"Sky, you know I did everything I could."

"It doesn't matter now does it?"

"Sky, I can help you, surrender, I promise…"

"Stop it!" Sky shouted as she pulled the pistol up again "I trusted you, you said you'd help us and you abandoned us, you let us down, you abandoned me."

"I never abandoned you Sky, but your right I did let you down, let me make up for it, please." Tammy held her open hand out to Sky.

"It's too late...for me." Sky stuttered her pistol shaking in her hand.

"Why kill him?" Tammy asked nodding at the body on the floor.

"It's the way we are now, you fail you die, we're not the same band you knew Captain." Sky holstered her pistol before going for a back door. Sky dropped a switch from her other hand "We're all monsters now, even me ." Tammy noticed the tremble and tear she was holding back.

"Sky!" Tammy shouted making the girl stop just before she walked through "I'm not giving up on you, I know you want to leave them."

"Oh, because you know so much about who I am now, don't you?"

"You still call me captain; I bet you still have that pendant I gave you to, you're not one of them, you're still the girl I knew."

Even though she couldn't see fully Tammy saw Sky's arm move, she guessed Sky raised her hand to her chest "I'm too far gone, no one will want me."

"I want you Sky, I can save you just let me, you're just saying this to convince yourself and doing a bad job at it."

"I wish you luck with your fools' errand." Sky whispered softly before leaving.

Tammy watched the girl go thought he door "Sky." she muttered before she turned back to the courtyard.

_'I'm sorry.' _she thought to herself.

As she left the rooms she saw troops carrying a wounded and groaning Steel away

"Frenda, break the locks!"

**(Frenda POV)**

"Frenda, break the locks!" Tammy ordered as she came out of a back doorway.

"Yes boss."

Frenda took her hammer and walked up to the first cage "Stand back!" she shouted as she drew the hammer back. As she swung her eyes turned red and when the hammer hit the lock the exploded.

With the lock gone the people inside flooded out all trying to hug Frenda and thank her. She repeated the process twice more before she came to the last cage. It holding only two, one was a girl, Frenda recognised her as the girl that had been in the picture at the briefing, she looked quite young about the same age as Frenda and terrified. The second was a boy the girl was cradling him, the boy's arm and half his face was warped up and was blood staining the wrappings on his arm and face.

Once the lock was gone, Frenda climbed into the cage, the woman pulled the boy tighter to her. Frenda knelt down in front of the pair folding her hammer away and putting it on her back "Hey, it's ok, I'm a huntress, your safe now."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You did just see us fight our way in didn't you, look I know your scared, but trust me we're here to help, I'm Frenda, what's your names?"

The girl remained quiet, she looked to be debating whether or not to trust Frenda then a raspy voice filled the air.

"Leo." The boy coughed.

"Leo, do you know Wynn and Faye?"

"Yes...are they...ok?" Leo's dry raspy voice struggled to get out, accompanied with coughs.

"Their fine, they asked me come get you?"

"Thank the gods." Leo whispered, before letting out a sigh.

"Snow, Snow Moon." The woman spoke hesitantly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

Frenda helped carry Leo out the cage, the rest of the team and Fídi came up to the trio, Fídi knelt down and looked over Leo.

"Here this should help a bit." Fídi comforted Leo as she placed a hand on his shoulder before the pair we're glowing with the dark green of Fídi's aura "I don't have enough to remove the wounds but they should hurt less now."

"Thanks." Leo sighed with a half covered smile, his voice still raspy, but sounding slightly stronger.

The team set about helping the rest of the captives. Frenda stayed with Leo and Snow. Once the wounded from outside were brought in, Ironclad brought the trucks in to take everyone back.

"Right, let's get out of here." Ironclad shouted to his troops "Tammy can your huntresses go with miss Moon?"

"What about the bandits sir?" One soldier asked.

"We can't take them with us, we don't have the man power with the wounded or the space in the trucks." Ironclad thought for a second "Lock them in their own cages."

This got a cheer from the cages previous occupants, once they were locked up everyone boarded a truck, Snow and Leo boarded with the team, they all headed off back to the fort.

The trip back was silent apart from an occasional groan from Leo. Once they were back at the fort Beurling took Leo into the large store room at the back with Snow.

Fídi, Tammy, Maple and Tomoko started to help the other prisoners to the store room as well.

Frenda went back to the team's room to check on the kids, when she opened the door Wynn and Faye ran up to her.

"Did you get him?"

"Is he ok?"

The pair asked with hopeful eyes. Frenda felt exhausted, but she managed a smile before she answered.

"Yes, we got him and everyone else their."

The pair looked at each other with a smile before they hugged Frenda tight.

"Can we see him?" Faye asked hopeful.

"Not tonight, he's been through a lot and needs some rest, but tomorrow I promise to take you to him ok?" Frenda reassured the two.

The pair looked a little sad but nodded. After a few minutes the rest of the group filed into the room. Last to come in was Fídi.

"Erm miss Fídi?" came a nervous voice.

"It's just Fídi, is their something you need Faye?"

Wynn walked up and joined her friend before she talked next "We just wanted to say thank you for helping rescue Leo."

Fídi pulled her hood down to reveal a smile "Your welcome."

The pair then hugged the teacher, who returned the hug.

"I guess they aren't that scared anymore huh?" Frenda whispered to Maple.

"They have a good example."

"Aw thank you."

"I was talking about Fídi."

"Oi, meanie." Lightly elbowing Maple, making the sniper giggle.

* * *

**Aw Fídi got a hug, she's earned it.**

**Also who is Sky? well guess we'll find out.**

**Now of the character inspiration:**

**Leo: based of Richard Lionheart.**

**Snow Moon: is based of the Snow Moon, whats a The Snow Moon it's the first Full Moon of February.**


	21. Volume Two Chapter 7

**So let's see the aftermath of this scrap also check below for character inspiration.**

**As ever please point out any mistakes or improvements you can see.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Frenda woke up the next morning to a very busy fort. Some of the civilians were helping the wounded, others were walking around the fort like lost souls, Frenda guessed they were getting used to not being in cells again.

Atlas soldiers coming in and out of the store house, resting and preforming their duties. Frenda found Faye and Wynn on the top of the tower, when they saw her, they asked to see Leo.

Frenda nodded and lead the two girls down to the store house, looking among the beds trying to find Leo spotted Beurling and Tomoko tending to someone on a bed with Snow, standing to the side.

When they came to the trio, they saw Leo laying on the bed, his arm bandaged and was in a sling, his face had four deep gashes running down his face and a bandage covering his left eye and part of his ginger hair, from his uncovered eye Frenda could see he had deep green eyes.

"Leo!" Wynn gasped at the sight of her friend, Frenda thought the poor girl was about to burst into tears.

"Wynn, Faye, you two alright?" Leo groaned as he struggled to sit up, Frenda could see it was taking all his effort to move even with Beurling and Tomoko helping him.

"You look like you fought a tiger!" Faye replied, she look like she was about to cry as well.

"Thanks, i thought it was bad." Leo groaned out having finally got to a decent sitting position.

"Is it ok for these two to stay with him for a bit Beurling?" Frenda asked.

"Just don't hug him too much and if he starts getting tired let him sleep and if he starts to seem bad tell someone, other than that your fine."

As Wynn and Faye ran up and gently hugged their friend as tight as the could just as Maple turned up "Miss Moon, the colonel and our head master wish to talk to you."

Snow sighed but followed Maple out the store house. Beurling and Tomoko stood next to Frenda "I wonder why Atlas want her so much." Frenda heard Tomoko wonder aloud.

"I don't care, so long as we don't have to put up with the major after this, I'll be happy, let Atlas keep its secrets." Beurling groaned as she took a swing from her hip flask before she went to help others.

The rest of the day was spent treating the wounded, till Sininen came up to the team saying the colonel needed to see them. Frenda walked in first to see Tammy, Ironclad, Fídi and Snow all looking concerned.

"What's wrong this time?" Beurling sighed as they walked in.

"The scorpions." Fídi replied "They are coming this way looking for us."

"I would have thought that bandits would have just let this go." Frenda was confused, she thought bandits would avoid a military force such as this "Why are they coming here?"

"Because of me." Snow muttered looking down cast.

"You, why?"

"I don't know, look I don't understand any of this, but apparently I'm important, one of them said it to me one night, though didn't really explain it." Snow sighed. Frenda felt sympathy for the girl she barely looked older than they were, Frenda couldn't picture being in her position "Why would they attack a fort, how big is this tribe?"

"Three hundred, i told you they were my old unit, i meant it, its most of them." Tammy sighed.

"So why not just drive out of here or fly?" Tomoko chimed in.

"We can't, the base is still covered with the sandstorm, it won't clear till tomorrow and the scorpions will be here by then."

"And driving out?" Maple suggested.

"We don't have the fuel to reach the base from here, not with all the vehicles and if we get stuck in the desert with all those civilians and wounded, it will be a massacre."

"So, we sit here and wait then huh?" Beurling groaned at Ironclads reasoning.

"It is not a bad suggestion given the circumstances, a fortress even an old one, is still a good place to dig in." Tammy tried to reassure everyone.

"Besides the base is sending reinforcements the second the storm lifts so all we need to do is hold till then." she added

"I sense a "but" coming." Beurling muttered next to Frenda.

And true enough Ironclad added said but "But we will need to hold till they arrive and we are low on ammo, we're also down to one hundred, so they out number us three to one."

"So, what's the plan?" Frenda asked.

"The plan is first, to have my troops sharpshooters plus your own sniper wear down the bandits as they come in, the main force will wait at the gates."

"Can't you repair the gates?" Maple asked.

"No, they are to damaged, even if we could shut them, they would struggle to keep a determined mouse out, let alone a horde of bandits out." Fídi countered.

"Once they are in, we just have to hope that volley fire will break them." Ironclad continued.

"And if they don't?" Beurling asked the feared question.

"Then it's hand to hand and hope rescue comes, now the civilians will be shut in the store house for the fight, you too miss Moon."

"I can fight."

"I'm sure you can, however if we fail to stop them or some sneak past us, they will need a guard, I'm sure you don't want to leave them defenceless and I can't spare anyone else, besides you are still the main reason we are here."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I don't like this at all." Snow grumbled.

"None of us do, ok that's all, let's start getting ready."

"When do they arrive?" Tomoko asked.

"In the morning." Ironclad replied.

"Girls, I wish to talk to you all in our room." Tammy spoke up, leading them back to said room.

Once inside the headmaster began to speak "Look, in the bandits group there are four people who we need to be careful of, all four have aura and three a semblance, first two is a pair of twins, Jack and Jac Black, they were quite the fighters in their day, Jack he is able to jump incredible distances, Jac is more curious hers makes shadow copies of herself when I last knew her she could make five copies."

Frenda was unnerved by the way Tammy was fidgeting when she was talking about them, she didn't know about hem but Frenda could tell these four were seriously tough. Tammy sighed before she carried on "The third is their leader, Roșu Wallachia, you saw her that day in the village, the one with black armour, she thankfully doesn't have a semblance."

"What about the fourth?" Tomoko asked.

"Sky, Sky Cloud." Frenda noticed Tammy looked almost depressed at the mention of this person's name "She is my concern alone, she's the girl you saw run up the fort, her semblance is personal gravity manipulation, I'm telling you this because even though I don't want to do it, against them those soldiers have no chance, you four do, so try not to get engaged until you see them, don't worry they will easy to spot, now off you go."

"Do the Atlas forces know not to fight these guys?"

"Yes, I told Ironclad to avoid them at all costs."

"I'm surprised your concerned." Tammy added "I though you didn't like Atlas."

"I don't, but also don't like the idea of those soldiers' kids growing up without a family member." Beurling growled "Even if i do despise what they help support."

"I assure you Beurling, Ironclad and I have taken every percussion possible to avoid that."

"What happened to them, why are they like this?" Tomoko asked.

"Vacuo didn't have the resources to help all the unemployed soldiers after the war, i tried to helped them, but i failed, they blame me for what happened, that is all for now you best go help make the fort ready."

When Frenda left she stretched her arms over her head "Well that was gloomy."

"Anyone else feel she was holding out on us?" Beurling looked back at the closed door with crossed arms.

"She told us what she needed to tell us, she didn't have to warn us, but she did, she doesn't have to tell us everything Beurling."

"Beurling." Tomoko put a hand on her partners shoulder "Maples right, Tammy's been up front with us so far, I think we can trust her."

"It's not that I don't trust her, I'm worried she's too involved with this and might get in over her head."

"She was fighting before you were in nappies, I think she knows what's she's doing." Frenda smiled at her friend.

"Even the best of us slip up." Beurling muttered as she walked off, followed by Tomoko.

"You ok?" Maple asked.

"Never better, I want a rematch with that blighter." Frenda smiled.

"Just don't get in over your head, I'd like to not have to drag you out of trouble again."

"Roger that that mum."

"Frenda." Maple sighed.

**(Tammy POV)**

Once the students were gone, Tammy sat on her bed, face in her hands.

"Hey talk to me, you seemed really upset when you mentioned this Sky girl, what's she to you?"

"Sky joined up a year too young to fight legally in the war, I found out and should have revealed it, but I didn't, I took her under my wing, she was like a little sister to me, I guess she was as I was older, when I was leading those kids again, it was like back in the old days, me her and the others."

"I saw her at the fort, last night." Tammy continued.

"What happen she escape?"

"I let her go."

"Why in hell did you do that?"

"Because I… let her down, looking at her, she was such a hollow shell of who she was, I want to save her, she's still there I know it…"

Fídi sighed "Trying to rescue a stray again?"

"She does remind me of you a bit when I first saw you."

"Is that why you tried to help me?"

"No…it…your pulling my chain again, aren't you?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it, guess you never change."

"Yeah I guess so." Tammy said as she thought back on to the first time, she met Fídi.

**(Two years after the great war)**

_Tammy pulled up to the cave, she saw Sam land on a rock in front of her._

_"Ok buddy, stay here, it's a little too dangerous for you, plus you can't fly in a cave." Tammy ordered as she took off her holster._

_Sam rustled his feathers._

_"I'll be fine, trust me."_

_Sam made a displeased cry._

_"Oi, cheeky."_

_As Tammy walked into the cave, a chill came over her, it was so cold in the cave that Tammy could see her breath._

_"Only a fool would wander into a cave like this with no weapon and alone." Came an equally cold voice to match the temperature._

_"Good thing I'm not a fool then." _

_"I must say your amusing at least, if mad, what is your name intruder, I like to remember the people I beat."_

_"Captain Tammy Eda Laurent."_

_The voice started to laugh "Never had to fight a hero before, oh well up have chosen your path, now reap the consequences." The voice shouted._

_Tammy turned to see a shadow flying at her, Tammy threw a load of sand at the shadow with semblance, Tammy then made the sand wrap around the shadows hands and feet pinning her down._

_"Urgh, should have known you would have a plan." The voice spat "Well go on then, finish me off!"_

_"I'm not here to fight you."_

_"Oh, what are you here for?" the voice growled "To the see the poor girl who was chased out of her tribe and called a monster by those she loved because of something she can't control, I'm not a freak show!"_

_"No, you're a person." Tammy replied calmly "What is your real name?"_

_"What's it to you?"_

_"I can't put cave monster on the teacher's assistant form, can I?"_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"Have you heard of the new huntress academy, Shade?"_

_"No, I haven't."_

_"It's to train a new bunch of warriors to fight the Grimm."_

_"And you've been chosen to teach them, what do I have to do with it?"_

_"I want you as my assistant, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want to help you."_

_"Why would you help me, you don't even know me?"_

_"I'd like to, plus I always had a weak point for an outcast."_

_"No one will want me around the minute they see me."_

_"You don't know till you try."_

_"I tried, they cast me out, i'm a lost cause."_

_"You're not." Tammy sighed as she released the persons hands and feet "Look I know you will cause a stir, but they won't refuse me and I want you as my assistant, look if you don't like it then I'll drop it and I'll help you find something else but trust me when I say I'm just here to help."_

_"Why would you help a stranger?"_

_"In the war, I had to help people I barely knew, plus I've seen so much hurt in the world and helped make it, I want to try and fix that, starting with you, so if you want this chance tell me your name." Tammy offered her hand. _

_"Fídi Petros." Replied the voice taking Tammy's hand "If you betray me though, I'll kill you got it?"_

_Tammy giggled "Got it, now come on let's get you out of here."_

_As the pair exited the cave Sam cried out making Fídi jump._

_"Sam, that's not nice to do to our new friend."_

_"You have a bird as your friend." __Fídi asked facing at the bird who was perched on a rock outside her cave._

_"Yeah I do."_

_"God's help me, the stories of you being mad are true."_

_"Only on good day."_

**(Present time)**

"Hey you ok?" Fídi asked.

"Yeah sorry just remembering when we first met."

"Come on, the girls will be wondering what we are doing."

Once they left the room. They saw the soldiers moving their trucks into a semi-circle in front of the entrance so as to give themselves cover and make it harder to get past.

"About Sky, I'll do what I can to help you, captain."

"Thank you Fídi, you really are a good friend."

"Only on good day." The two shared a giggle before heading off to help with the defences.

* * *

**So now you have a bit on Fídi and how she met Tammy. Seems Tammy has a bit of a older sister complex to me.**

**Now for the character inspirations this time its the four we were just introduced to:**

**Jack and Jac Black: Jack and Jac (Jacqueline) are both based on Spring Heeled Jack and Jack the Ripper respectively, both of who are both famous in the UK from Victorian London Jack the Ripper needs no introduction and Spring Heeled Jack is a bit weird i recommend you look him up as going in depth about him is going to be way to long for here as the stories about him conflict a fair bit, but he's still a interesting person to look into all the same.**

**Roșu Wallachia: She is based of Vlad the Impaler, her first name means red in Romanian and her second name Wallachia the kingdom Vlad was ruler.**

**Sky Cloud: Her and her semblance is based off Ange from the Anime Princess Principle, now anymore will be spoilers so you'll just have to wait.**


	22. Volume Two Chapter 8

**So, Tomoko's book was foreshadowing, oh well time to dig in i guess. Sorry this week was meant to be the fight this time but i need some more time for that to be done, but don't worry you'll get two chapters for that, but in the mean time in this tide over chapter coming from a besieged fort near you the team MSFT singing duo.**

**So yes we got some singing which will be **_like this_** also when you see (Space) in the song its a space i had to do this to get the verses spaced out correctly, so any of you wanting to add a song like this here's a heads up. **

**Additionally i do not own any of the songs and i wasn't going to make you suffer my terrible song writing.**

**Any mistakes or tips let me know.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Frenda walked through the store house to the bed Leo was laying in, she saw Faye and Wynn asleep kneeling next to the bed, Frenda smiled at the sight. Leo was awake brushing the twos hair.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Frenda whispered as she handed Leo a cup of tea. Leo groaned as he tried to sit up slightly, making Faye and Wynn hold tighter to their friend.

"I'm feeling a little better, thank you." Leo struggled to say a little short of breath from trying sit up more but still smiled as he looked at his friends "Still hurts a lot to move, my arms a mess and i'll have a harder time keeping an eye on these two." Leo replied pointing at his covered left eye.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do this, besides if it meant these two are safe, then i have no complaints their like my little sisters."

"I can lend some aura if you want?"

"Thanks but no, i've seen the soldiers making defences and checking their weapons, are the bandits coming back?"

Frenda debated telling the truth, Leo had already suffered she didn't want to stress him out, or the two girls if they knew.

"Take that as a yes then." Leo sighed as she leaned back.

"How did...?"

"You looked troubled, it was a guess from there, don't worry i won't tell them till i have to, they said you looked after them while they were here, were they any trouble?"

"No, they were well behaved."

"What Faye, well behaved, please tell me how you did that I need that secret, she's a right tearaway with me."

Said cat Faunus stirred a little at her name being mentioned.

Frenda smiled a little "She was hyper, but she was more worried about you, actually I wanted to ask you something, if that's ok."

"Go ahead."

"Wynn and Faye spoke of a shadow person with golden eyes, what happened?"

"I didn't actually fight them, I started to with my cross bow, then someone dropped from the sky with a pair of claws, they had this mask on looked like an evil clown, all they did was laugh, I only got one shot off before they did this." Leo pointed to his face.

"Sorry I can't be of much help." Leo sighed.

"No, you were, just on someone different."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well we're plan on making them pay so I need to know who to keep an eye out for."

"I wish you luck you'll need it."

"Thanks, is their anything you need by the way?"

"If they are coming, can i have a weapon?"

"Your not fighting!"

"If they are coming, i want to know i can at least try and protect these two, please, i'll stay in the store house but please, let me protect these two, their all i have left."

Frenda paused she knew she shouldn't, but Leo's want to protect these two tugged at her heart "Ok, i'll see if i can find you a pistol, just stay in here, got it, those two need you just as much as you need them, ok?"

Leo nodded "Thank you."

Frenda smiled "I'll let you rest up, you've earned it and i'll see about that pistol."

"Thank you, for looking after them Frenda." Leo spoke after her as she left.

As Frenda walked off she saw the soldiers around little fires trying to keep warm and making warm drinks. As Frenda walked around she saw Sininen sitting on top of one of the trucks looking out at the gate.

"Hey bro, you ok?"

"Oh, hey sis, yeah I'm fine." Sininen smiled as he got off the truck and signalled for Frenda to follow him. The two walked silently to the base of the wall where no one could hear them.

Sininen sighed before he talked "Honestly I'm stressed to all hell right now."

"Then why say your fine?"

"Because I'm an officer and I'm second in command now, I need to show leadership to those troops, if they see me scared, they'll be more scared, if I show that I'm calm and collected the troops fears will lessen, its stressful and needs a good acting face."

"Yeah, you always did hate acting in school, especially when you had to do a princess."

"Oi, I still have the scares from that."

Frenda giggled "Aw, but you looked so cute in a skirt, doing your little dance and twirls."

Sininen got Frenda in a headlock before ruffling up her hair "Oh really, you evil girl, maybe I should tell your teammates about that time, you got scared by a kitten."

"Ach, no you fiend, why would you betray me."

Sininen let his sister go laughing, Frenda picked her hat up and laughed too "You ok now?" she struggled to ask through her laughs.

After he had settled down Sininen hugged Frenda as he replied "Yes, thanks sis."

"Anytime."

Frenda walked back through some of the camp fires and found Fídi, Beurling, Tomoko and Tammy standing around the camp fire.

"Hey, where's Maple?"

"Oh, she volunteered to keep watch from the tower for a bit." Tammy explained as she handed a cup of tea to Frenda.

"You should never have read that book." Frenda sighed to Tomoko.

"Huh, why?"

"It was foreshadowing."

"Oh, so I guess you don't want to know what the ending is?"

"Only if its good."

"It was, they won."

"That's not very comforting." Beurling muttered.

"Well we're in a better position than they were."

"How?"

"Oh well they didn't have a cup of tea."

Frenda groaned "That was terrible." she giggled.

"Hey, at least I'm trying, why don't you come up with something to cheer people up."

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure one of you will like it."

"What is it?"

"Beurling sings a song or two."

"What!" Shouted the brawler.

"That's not a bad idea." Tammy smiled.

"I'm not a performer, besides why would I sing?"

"When people are scared Beurling, they either cry or sing, which would you prefer to do?" Fídi asked.

"Beurling." Tomoko whispered to her partner "It couldn't hurt, plus it might do some good for the tribe's people we saved at least."

Beurling bit her bottom lip.

"I'll do it with you if you want, I know a few of your songs." Tomoko tried to encourage.

"Aw come on Beurling, they could do with something happy after what they went through." Tomoko added.

Beurling sighed "Alright, but only a few songs and I'm not making a habit of this for you."

Beurling muttered something Frenda couldn't hear as she and Tomoko walked off to barricade of trucks.

Frenda ran to the store house and told everyone to be quite and come out if they could.

Leo was helped out by Faye and Wynn and stood next to Frenda.

"What's going on?" Sininen asked.

Frenda pointed to the barricade.

Tammy and Fídi were stood in front of the barricade, Tomoko and Beurling stood up on the trucks, the pair nodded to each other before they began to sing. Beurling singing the words with Tomoko humming the tune.

_Land of bear and land of eagle _

_Land that gave us birth and blessing _

_Land that called us ever homewards _

_We will go home across the mountains_

**(Space)**

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

**(Space)**

_Land of freedom land of heroes _

_Land that gave us hope and memories _

_Hear our singing hear our longing _

_We will go home across the mountains_

**(Space)**

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

**(Space)**

_Land of sun and land of moonlight _

_Land that gave us joy and sorrow _

_Land that gave us love and laughter _

_We will go home across the mountains_

**(Space)**

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains_

**(Space)**

_When the land is there before us _

_We have gone home across the mountains _

_We will go home, we will go home _

_We will go home across the mountains_

Once Beurling had finished the crowd clapped, once they were done Beurling started the next song. Although this time Tammy and Fídi joined in.

_I thought I heard the Colonel crying_

_March brave boys there's no denying_

_Cannons roaring - drums abeating_

_March brave boys there's no retreating_

_Love Farewell_

**(Space)**

_If I should fall in far off battle_

_Cannons roar and rifles rattle_

_Thoughts fly homeward - words unspoken_

_Valiant hearts are oftimes broken_

_Love Farewell_

**(Space)**

_Will you go or will you tarry_

_Will you wait or will you marry_

_Would this moment last for ever_

_Kiss me now and leave me never_

_Love Farewell_

**(Space)**

_I thought I heard the Colonel crying _

_March brave boys there's no denying_

_Cannons roaring - drums abeating _

_March brave boys there's no retreating_

_Love Farewell_

The third song Tomoko started by going _"loo-li lai-lay…" _before Beurling took over.

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go._

**(Space)**

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet._

**(Space)**

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe, from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

**(Space)**

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay._

**(Space)**

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

Beurling sang one more, Frenda remembered this one as the one she'd heard Beurling sing the first time she heard the brawler sing.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_For once she was a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_Have her make me a cambric shirt_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Without no seam nor fine needle work_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_Tell her to weave it in a sycamore wood lane_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_And gather it all with a basket of flowers_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_Have her wash it in yonder dry well_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_where water ne'er sprung nor drop of rain fell_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_Have her find me an acre of land_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Between the sea foam and over the sand_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_Plow the land with the horn of a lamb_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Then sow some seeds from north of the dam_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_And gather it all in a bunch of heather_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_If she tells me she can't, I'll reply_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Let me know that at least she will try_

_And then she'll be a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_Love imposes impossible tasks_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Though not more than any heart asks_

_And I must know she's a true love of mine_

**(Space)**

_Dear, when thou has finished thy task_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Come to me, my hand for to ask_

_For thou then art a true love of mine_

Once the four were finished the whole fort clapped Tomoko and Beurling took a small bow to the crowd, Frenda guessed Tomoko was making Beurling do it as Beurling looked a little uncomfortable.

"That was beautiful." Wynn whispered as she looked on the verge of tears. Frenda smiled as she left to go see the pair of singers.

"Well done you two."

"Oh, shut up, I'm not doing this again." Beurling muttered, though Frenda could see the blush the girl was trying to hid.

**(Time skip-one hour later)**

Frenda was up on the tower seeing Maple handing her leader a cup of tea.

"How'd you get Beurling to sing?"

"I didn't Tomoko did, looked at Beurling with cute eyes and was like, I'll sing with you."

"Oh, leave them alone." Maple giggled.

Just then a cough caught her attention turning the two saw Tomoko walking up to the pair with a cups of tea for Maple "I wish you'd stop, it's embarrassing."

"I'll stop when you two are walking down the aisle arm in arm."

Maple looked at her watch "Ok you two bed, we need to get as much rest as we can."

"Good night Maple." Tomoko smiled as she left.

"About time one admitted, Good might boss." Frenda smiled as she got up and went to bed.

"Good night Frenda."

* * *

**Also I kind of want a camera to circle around Beurling and Tomoko as they are singing now and Frenda stop stealing my lines.**

**The songs Beurling was singing in order of being sung i recommend you actually listen to them they are quite good:**

**We will go home - from the King Arthur film (2004)**

**Love Farwell - sung by John Tams from the Sharpe series**

**Secret Garden - Sleepsong**

**Scarborough Fair.**


	23. Volume Two Chapter 9

**Another double chapter!**

**So the fight is going to be from four peoples points of view two in this chapter the next chapter will have the next two's POV so this half we see the fight from Frenda and Beurling's POV, the next two will be revealed at the end.**

**As always any mistakes let me know and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Frenda POV)**

Frenda was sleeping when she heard Beurling shouting out "They are here!" like a shot Maple and the teachers were up and out the doors to their positions, Frenda and Tomoko were slightly slower than the rest of the group and were slightly behind Beurling and Fídi in running to the courtyard.

Maple ran to the top of the tower while Tammy ran to the front wall along with those that were meant to be sharpshooting. Tammy shouted out orders to the troops up on the wall while Ironclad formed up his troops in front of the gate on the barricade in two lines.

"Steady, steady, remember your soldiers of Atlas, you can do this, take heart." Ironclad encouraged, with his sword drawn.

Frenda walked to her brother who was to the side of the barricade "Hey." she whispered tapping him on the shoulder.

"See you after this." Frenda smiled holding out her hand.

"Keep safe sis." Sininen smiled as she walked back to stand Fídi.

"He'll be fine." Fídi smiled, Frenda turned to see that Fídi had already pulled her hood down.

Frenda nodded before her attention was caught by a volley of shots coming from the wall, it was then she noticed Beurling and Tomoko weren't around, Frenda turned to see Beurling and Tomoko setting up in the corner, behind some barrels.

Frenda gave the pair a thumbs up before she turned back to the gate, letting out a breath and jumping on the spot, her nerves starting to get to her, she was spinning her hammer in her hands, as the soldiers shot individually now.

Then the sounds of shots hitting the wall filled her ears, followed by the occasional cry as one of the soldiers were hit. It felt like time was going in slow motion to her, it felt like some terrible monster was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Glancing to her side she wondered how Fídi was able to keep such a straight face and look so calm, given what was about to come through the doors. The shots and shouts got closer and closer, Frenda found herself getting rather frustrated _'Come on, come on!'_ Frenda shouted in her head '_Get in here and fight me!' _she thought it was kind of crazy that she wanted them get in the fort, but the wait was killing her.

Frenda wasn't sure how long it took for the shouts to reach the gate's entrance, she could barely see over the barricade the first sign of them reaching the gate was a sand storm kicking up in front of the gate, looking up she saw Tammy her hands spread out before her.

"First rank fire, reload!" shouted Ironclad followed by a volley of shots "Second rank fire!".

The first rank started to fire again once the second was reloading, when suddenly a person floated over the fort and threw a bag at the barricade.

"Get back!" Ironclad shouted. The troops scattered as best they could as the back hit on of the trucks and exploded, sending the truck backwards to its side.

Frenda took a step back, seeing bandits run through the gap at, Frenda heard Tomoko's machine gun open fire at the gap, Frenda followed suit firing her machine gun into the gap, as she made to replace the magazine the bandits poured through the gap, led by a trio, the first being a person in black armour and wielding a black mace, the other two darted to the sides of the mace wielder, Fídi went after one of them, who was heading for the store house, leaving Frenda with the person with the black armour.

Then two more bandits ran past them and charged her, Frenda swung her hammer at the first one sending him to the side, the second tried to bring her sword down, Frenda caught it on the shaft of the hammer, she then twisted the hammer's head around and thrust forward, hitting the girl in the chest sending her sprawling.

Frenda quickly glanced around everywhere troops and bandits were fighting with swords and bayonets and rifle butts.

As she looked back at the armoured figure, she saw Sininen trying to fight them, the figure bashed Sininen's sword to the side and grabbed him by the neck "You aren't even worth the effort." The figure spat as they shoved him to the ground and tried to bring the mace down on to Sininen's head, just before the Mace made contact a bullet hit the head and made it fly to the side, Frenda looked to see Maple reloading her rifle.

Frenda dived forward and swung her hammer hitting the armoured figure back "Go bro, I got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your out classed, besides I got help."

"Good luck." Sininen gasped and went to fight on.

"Haven't I fought you before?" came the deep echoed voice.

"Yeah, the village, didn't get to fight you properly because you ran, want to try again?"

"You have guts I'll give you that, what's your name?"

"Frenda and I take it your Roșu?"

"Ah, one of Tammy's new pups I see, yes that's me, now let us begin." Roșu roared as she swung her mace, Frenda caught the mace on the shaft before catching the mace head with her hammers own head before thrusting the hammer forward and hitting Roșu in the helmet, making her stagger back.

As Frenda swung her hammer to attack again, Roșu counter swung but was knocked off balance when another shot hit the leader in the shoulder, allowing Frenda to hit the leader square in the chest, followed by an explosion forcing the leader to her knees.

'_To easy.'_ Frenda thought as she did an overhead swing. But then she was interrupted by a trio of bandits charging in to help their leader, she turned to face them, the first brought up a rifle but Frenda beat the rifle away, followed by an explosive kick sending him backwards sprawled on the floor.

The second tried again to shoot, but his gun flew from her hand and Frenda beat him aside to, the third tried to slash down on Frenda's back, but the sound of metal dinging filled Frenda ears, she turned to see the bandit laying on the ground his sword broke in two and bullet wound to the shoulder.

Just as she turned face Roșu, she felt her feet go from underneath her and hit the ground on her back hard. She saw the mace coming straight for her head when another bullet hit Roșu in the shoulder stopping the attack and knocking her off balance, Frenda kicked Roșu in the back of her leg with her left leg, making the leader kneel, before she kicked her in her helmeted face, she then grabbed her hammer and stood up as did Roșu who removed her helmet.

As Roșu removed her helmet, Frenda saw she had crimson hair and baby blue eyes "You're not bad as a fighter why fight for Tammy join us, you'd make a lot of money."

"I'm not a huntress for the cash." Frenda said as she swung the hammer again.

Roșu dodged back and counter swung, which was again stopped by Maples rifle "You have a rather annoying partner you know."

"She might be a protective mother type, but she's a lot better than you, now shut up and fight." Frenda shouted charging in.

Another bandit tried to come in from the side, but Maple took him out. Frenda brought her hammer down but Roșu blocked it, before she kicked Frenda back, Frenda then felt a round hit her in the back, making her aura flicker.

"Seems she's not as good a shot as she thinks she is."

"Is that meant to get me mad?" Frenda scoffed "I know you kicked me into the round, Maples not reckless, try having someone you trust you might work out it's not that easy to wined me up."

"Tell Tammy that!" Roșu shouted as she pushed Frenda to the side, before she shot a blinding light towards Maple, all Frenda saw of her friend was her diving to the side and disappear in a cloud of dust "Irritating pest." Roșu muttered at her work.

Before she could do anything else Roșu swung her mace catching Frenda and sending her backwards, as she got up Roșu kicked her sending her rolling backwards.

"Not so tough without your back up, are you?"

Frenda threw a canister at Roșu "Really?" Roșu smiled smugly "You're that desperate you throw a thermos at me, my men told me of your trick."

"Not a trick this time." Frenda smiled.

Roșu looked down just in time to see the canister explode in a blinding light at her feet, as she staggered back Frenda charged in and punched the woman in an upper cut sending her rolling back.

Frenda kicked her hammer back up to her hands as Roșu got up to kneeling position "Tammy will betray you, just like she betrayed all of us!"

"Save it." Frenda spat "Whatever you think happened, it doesn't give you the right to hurt innocent people and children." she spat as she round house kicked Roșu, but Roșu grabbed her mace and brought it up and Frenda went flying back in a blast of light.

Frenda stood up winded as Roșu tried to swing her mace but was once again interrupted by a shot from Maple "Irritating pest!" Roșu muttered, as she aura broke.

Then the sound of aircraft filled the air "Your out of time." Frenda gasped as she stood up.

"It would seem so." Roșu smiled, she kicked her discarded helmet towards Frenda as she ran away.

"Hey, get back here!" Frenda shouted after Roșu, but the bandit shot her again and sent her backwards again "Another time!" she shouted as she got lost in the crowd of running bandits.

"Cowardly bugger." Frenda cursed as she got up, seeing the bandits running through the gates back the way they came, she grabbed her stomach where she'd been blasted back _'I need a vacation after this.' _she joked to herself.

"You ok sis?" Sininen asked as he ran up to her, she put a thumbs up in response.

Then a scream caught her attention.

**(Beurling POV- Just before the Bandits breach the gate)**

"Beurling?" Tomoko asked, the sounds of gunfire filling both their ears.

Beurling turned to her partner "What's up?" asked only to have her hands grabbed by the wolf faunus "Promise me you'll stay safe."

Beurling smiled and squeezed her partners hands gently "Only if you do the same." Tomoko nodded and Beurling nodded to with a smile to reassure her partner, but deep down she was nervous, she hadn't slept well that night even with Tomoko's usual help method.

She was remembering the village and what had happened the thought of that happening again, made her blood cold, she was also worried about her partner being captured, the idea of Tomoko in those cages, made her stomach turn, she wasn't going to let that happen.

Beurling let go of the wolf faunus's hands before she turned back to look at the gate _'Charlotte, please, help me keep Tomoko safe this time.' _she thought to herself. As the sounds of shouts and gunfire brought Beurlings attention back to the gate, Beurling saw sand kick up in front of the fort and guessed Tammy was using her semblance.

Bandits started to stumble though the gate groaning from the sand kicked up in their face, then Ironclads voice filled the air "Frist rank fire, reload!" shouted Ironclad followed by a volley of shots "Second rank fire!".

Beurling saw the first rank started to fire again once the second was reloading, when suddenly a person flew over the fort and threw a bag at the barricade, causing one of the trucks to explode and flip over.

Beurling a group of bandits try to run through the gap in the barricade, Beurling tapped Tomoko on the shoulder "Aim for the gap."

Tomoko dutifully aimed and pulled the trigger, Frenda joined into followed suit firing their machine guns into the gap, as the pair tried to replace their magazines, Beurling saw the bandits poured through the gap, led by a trio, one jumped high into the air from the gap off towards the store house which Ironclad and Fídi went to intercept them.

Frenda went forward to deal with the person in black armour with mace, Beurling her brother ran along the barricade and went to fight them as well, the third of the trio ran towards them, just as Tomoko reloaded she took aim at the person, who ran head long at them, Beurling jumped over the barrels to intercept as Tomoko fired, just as Tomoko opened fire the person who Beurling could tell was a girl turned into a black shadow with golden eyes and started to divide into multiples of herself.

'_Guessing that's this Jac girl we got told about.'_ Beurling thought as she took up her stance between Tomoko and their assailant.

Six shadow figures stood before Beurling, like they were sizing her up. Two more bandits came up behind the now shadowy girl.

The shadow figures charged forward followed by the bandits, leaving what Beurling guessed was the original girl standing watching.

Beurling heard Tomoko's gun fire a burst at one of the shadows and her aura start to tingle, which meant Tomoko was using her semblance, Beurling watched as the clone shattered like glass and hit one of the bandits in the leg, the pieces of the hit figure, flew in all directions, hitting two more which also shattered.

Beurling punched the figure which shattered again the pieces hit her and made her aura flicker, the bandit followed behind the figure and tired to swung their sword at Beurling's head, Beurling took a step back before igniting her flame and punching the bandit backwards.

"Impressive." came a cold voice "You'd make a good bandit with your skills."

"Save it, not interested." Beurling retorted as she dowsed her flames and drew her Kukri.

The figure looked behind Beurling towards Tomoko, Beurling responded by stepping between the two blocking the shadows view.

"Not even interested in being allowed to go free if you hand over that faunus for us to sell."

Beurling's flames reignited, as she felt rage swell with her like a tsunami at the idea "You lay a finger on her I'll break every bone in your body!" she growled.

The shadow dissipated, the girl before Beurling had long flowing blonde air, green eyes, at her hip was sword on her right side and on the left was a butcher's knife, Beurling had to admit Jac was rather pretty, a contrast to her personality "So, you are that Jac girl Tammy told us about." Beurling sighed.

"Ah, you know the devils name, now feel her wrath." Jac smirked she drew her sword and turned back into a shadow and brought up her clones before running to the side of Beurling as a group of four more bandits came at her from the other side.

Beurling pointed at the bandits before going for the clones, as she ran towards them, she heard Tomoko's machine gun firing behind her.

The first clone Beurling slashed with her Kukri and once again the clones shattered like glass, the second one to attack Beurling again tried to slash with but this time the shadow parried, only for a third to run right into her and shatter making her aura fizzle again.

The second shadow thrust the sword to try and hit Beurling in the head but Beurling parried it away with her vambrace, shadow four hit Beurling in the back before she could counter attack.

The second shadow kicked Beurling her own shadow bloke off her and shattered once again making Beurling's aura fizzle.

Just as the fifth one ran at her on the ground Tomoko's gun fired again, hitting and shattering the shadow.

"Don't just sit there, get up and help me beat her." Tomoko shouted, having got out from behind the barrels.

Beurling swung her leg out and caught Jac behind the leg, before she back flipped and caught the girl on the chin with her boot.

Once Beurling landed on her feet and stood next to Tomoko "Thanks, was that from those comic books?"

"It's manga's and yes."

"Your banned from reading them for a week." Beurling sighed as she ran back to fight Jac.

"Hey, that's mean." Tomoko pouted, but was distracted by more bandits coming at her or firing at her.

Beurling ran head long at Jac as she got up groaning, just as Jac stood up and faced Beurling, Beurling threw her disks at Jac making her flinch and stop her getting her guard up.

Beurling followed up by punching the blonde in the stomach, Jac staggered back trying to cut at Beurling, but Beurling grabbed the blade, she then hit Jac with the pommel of her Kukri blade.

Beurling slashed Jac across the front as she was still stunned, Jac's black aura fizzled, Buerling followed up by round house kicking Jac leaving her sprawled out on the ground "Tammy always was good at picking good fighters." Jac groaned as she got up.

"Give up!" Beurling shouted, trying hard to ignore the sounds of Tomoko's gun going off behind her, she was fighting the urge to go back and help her partner when she heard the bandits return fire.

"Was that meant to work?" Jac coughed.

"No, it's just I can say I gave you chance."

Jac smirked, but it was quickly removed by the sounds of aircraft and rockets firing outside the fort, Beurling looked to see Atlas military aircraft swoop over the fort and fire rockets at the outside entrance of the fort.

"Looks like you lose." Beurling smirked as a pair of rockets hit the tower they had been sleeping in and a bit fell down and landed next to the barricade.

"This time." Jac snarled as she turned back into her shadow form and the five shadow clones charged at Beurling, she slashed the first one but the other four ran past her and right towards Tomoko as she was reloading, Beurling turned back to see Jac pick up a grenade from a wounded Atlas soldier and pull the pin and throw it, and ran to the rubble from the tower to jump over the barricade.

Beurling felt a cold chill run over her as she grenade went up in the air towards Tomoko, Beurling ran right to Tomoko just in time to see her hit by the four clones and her aura fizzled.

"Tomoko!" Beurling screamed as she hugged the faunus tight, just as she saw the grenade blow up behind her, the pair of them flew into the air and crash into the barrels and blacked out for a second.

As Beurling started to get up groaning, she looked to her side and laying on the ruins of the barrels was Tomoko laying still _'Oh no!'_ Beurling starting to panic slightly, worried that history was repeating again, as she shook Tomoko and was relieved to have the girl groan and start to get up.

"Are you ok?" Beurling asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

Beurling responded by hugging the wolf faunus again, feeling relieved "I'm good." Beurling replied smiling _'Thank you charlotte.' _she thought as she held on to Tomoko like she might disappear if she let go, Beurling felt relief as she just held the girl close knowing that she was safe, feeling a silent tear role down her cheek, as Tomoko returned the hug and bury her face in Beurling's neck.

They moved back but kept the hug going, Beurling looked at Tomoko the pair smiled at each other, the pair started to lean closer, till a scream filled their ears, looking to the side they saw the storehouse doors open and Snow cradling someone on the ground with Fídi leaning next to the person. Beurling and Tomoko immediately jumped up and ran to help, all the way Beurling tried to calm her heart down.

* * *

**Who is** **Snow**** cradling guess we'll find out in Fídi and Tammy's part, oh yes, Fídi's getting a POV spot light next chapter.**

**Also sorry for the almost kiss but the timing wasn't right.**


	24. Volume Two Chapter 10

**Well we've seen team MSFT fight and i'd say they did ok, one on one they'd have lost.**

**But now lets see how their teachers do also who is screaming?**

**Ok so an important note before we begin: Fídi can she see or not? Well honestly I was going have it that she could see if she wasn't wearing the blindfold, but as she's developed I kind of want to leave the answer up to you, the readers, own interpretation of weather she can actually see or not with the blindfold off, so when you read her section of the chapter please bear this in mind I'm trying to write this so it can be taken either way. Now if I don't get it right, I'm sorry but I am not blind myself or know someone who is blind, I have researched this so hopefully, i've written it in such a way i hope is right but if I haven't again I'm sorry, if you have any advice on this for future please let me know. Also when i say detecting Fídi is a snake faunus so can sense things.**

**Now with that done, any mistakes or advice is appreciated and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Tammy POV – Just as first bandits reach the gates)**

Tammy stood right over the gate, watching the Scorpions charge forward, she felt a wave of sadness knowing she once led some of the those down there _'Forgive me.'_ she whispered in her head as she closed her eyes and activated her semblance.

Below her, right as the bandits entered through the gate a sandstorm kicked up around them, it had been a plan she'd come with at night and told to Ironclad.

She then heard the gun shots from the barricade as the first rank, then the second rank fired, Tammy just focused on keeping the sandstorm up so those that got through the gate would be disorganised.

Then she felt a figure shoot past her up the wall looking up she saw a shadow flying above her and throw a bag at the barricade.

Tammy heard Maples rifle fire, the round struck the light grey cloaked figure who drew their pistol and flew at Maples position at the tower firing her pistol all the way in keeping Maple supressed.

"Sergeant, keep the men here and keep firing!" Maple ordered as she drew her sword and began running at the tower they had been sleeping in the last few days, as she did, she saw Frenda going into fight Roșu and Fídi was about to engage Jack.

She ran up the stairs, as she reached the top, she saw Maple trying to fight hand to hand with her assailant, her rifle discarded on the floor, likely dropped in the fight, Tammy knew who this person was "Sky!"

The figure stopped "Your fights with me, not her." Maple looked between the two stunned slightly "Maple grab your rifle and leave; your partner needs you."

Maple grabbed her rifle and ran past the stationary figure, Tammy stepped aside to let the girl go past, once the girl was gone, she took a breath.

"Why did you come for me?" Sky asked.

"I missed you." Tammy gasped from her run, when Sky remained silent Tammy decided to speak again. "So, are you going to fight me?" Tammy asked her sword in her hands but not readied.

"Of course, why don't you get this?" Sky shouted, drawing her baton.

"I'm not giving up on you Sky, I never did, I kept trying to find and help you."

"Enough!" Sky shouted as she fired her pistol, the round whizzed past Tammy's head, Sky floated into the air and dived at Tammy, who brought up her sword to block the strike from the baton with a clang of steel.

Just as Sky tried to shoot her pistol Sam divided in hit her arm, making her pistol go sliding away before flying away, Tammy slashed with her sword before shooting her revolver making Sky's aura fizzle and stagger back.

"What the…?" Sky groaned.

"That was Sam, a friend of mine."

"So much for missing me then, if you replaced me."

"He's not a replacement for anyone, especially you Sky."

"Shut up!" Sky roared as she divided forward and swung her baton again, which Tammy blocked, slashing Sky, making her aura fizzle and stagger back. Sam took the opening and dived again and caught Sky's hood, to reveal her white hair, and sky-blue eyes, Sky flinched her eyes adjusting to the light.

"You look better without the hood."

Sky roared in response charging and trying to strike again, Tammy dodged and hit Sky on the back of the leg, being careful not to hit her back, Sky tried again strike but Tammy levelled her sword of her with her arm behind the sword.

Sky growled and broke the locked weapons and backed away "Why are you trying, you abandoned me, left me to be a monster, why would I trust you?"

"Because the alternative is being the monster, you always went to bed telling me how you hoped to be a hero as a kid, I can make that real now, just trust me again."

"You've gone soft." Sky swung her baton, but Tammy stepped back, Sky swung again, Tammy jumped back a little.

"Fight me!"

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Don't you get that I hate you now!"

"I don't believe you; you're just trying to fool yourself because your scared."

"You abandoned me." Sky screamed "I put my faith in you, but the minute you got power, you left me, left the whole damn unit, I wonder how those kids you brought would react to how you left us."

"I didn't leave any of you, I never stopped fighting to get help for you, all of you, it's just the government was to wrapped up in its own things to help anyone, no matter how much noise I made."

"Oh, that makes it ok does it?"

"No, it doesn't, but it's what happened, let me fix this."

Sky dived to the side and grabbed her pistol pointing at Tammy "Answer me Sky, do you really want to be with them, because if you really were happy with them, you wouldn't wear that cloak and hide?"

"It doesn't matter, if I leave them, they will kill me or worse put me one of those cages."

"Not if you come with me."

"You're crazy."

"Only on a good day." Tammy smiled at Sky, Sky gasped and flinched "You still use that?" Sky asked stunned.

"Of course, I've liked it since you first said that line."

"I wish things had been different." Sky whispered, her pistol dropping to her side, looking at the ground, Tammy thought she could see a tear rolling down her face.

Tammy held out her hand "It can be, just follow me one more time, just like we used to we can beat anything together."

Just then the sound of aircraft and rockets fill the air, both looked to see the aircraft swooping over the bandits and release their rockets before banking away.

Then another, aircraft banked over the fort and released its own rockets, two flew off and hit the tower the pair was on, right behind Sky, aura fizzling, Tammy staggered forward as Sky did the same but landing on her knees.

Tammy ran up to Sky as she noticed the part of the tower Sky was on collapsing, just Sky was about to fall Tammy grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug, her arms wrapping around her waist.

"Let go!" Sky shouted.

"No!" Tammy shouted "I'm not letting you go again."

"Those Atlas troops will take me away and put me in the mines." Sky screamed trying to separated, but ended up falling backwards with Tammy, who span them around so she landed first and with Sky on top of her.

Sky rolled away slightly getting on her hands and knees looking at Tammy for a second before grabbing her collar and pushing her backwards on to the barricade "Why would you do that, I'm your damn enemy."

"Your never my enemy, my little Sky." Tammy smiled.

Sky's bottom lip trembled before she burst into tears and slammed her head into Tammy's chest "You, stupid, stubborn fool!" she wailed and she hugged Tammy's neck, Tammy responded by rubbing the back of Sky's head with one hand and holding her lower back again before whispering "They won't take you I promise and this time I'll keep it."

Then a scream caught the pairs attention.

**(Fídi POV - Just after three leaders went through the breach in the barricade)**

Fídi got up on her knees from the blast, as she got on her feet and ringing stopped in her ears, she could hear a machine gun firing, which she guessed was Tomoko's.

As she got to her feet, she heard more bandits heading though the breach, then the sound of one jumping high in the air _'Jack.'_ She thought to herself _'He must be going for the storehouse.'_

Fídi quickly ran for the storehouse knowing she had to leave the students to deal with the other two _'be safe, please.'_

Fídi heard Jack land, but she was struggling to follow him with all the background noise going on, then she heard Ironclad call out.

"Oi, I'm your opponent, scum!"

"Ooh how delightful, I like a victim with spirit."

Fídi ran to the pair of voices, she heard the clashing of steel then she heard a shot followed by a cry of pain from Ironclad.

"I'll give you your brave for an Atlassian but your…" Jack was cut off as Fídi swung her chain and pulled it after it had wrapped around his arm, spinning him around and hitting him with her staff.

Jack groaned "Who… oh, your bold, I wonder if I can put you in a gladiator fight."

"I'll take it your Jack." Fídi replied coldly.

"Ooh, might I know how you know my name?"

"Your old commander, Tammy told me about you." Fídi replied spinning her chain next to her.

Fídi could hear Jack growl before screaming "That back stabbing harlot!" he then jumped and tried to dive at her.

Fídi countered by throwing her chain, it wrapped around Jack's ankle, Fídi pulled and he slammed into the ground.

"Argh, you wench!"

"Sticks and stone."

Jack then fired both his crossbow bolts at Fídi, who beat away one and stepped to the side for the other.

"I see Tammy likes to recruit monsters and trick them into thinking they are human."

"What did you say?"

"That blind fold, I know of a story of a little girl who was cast out, apparently she was quite the terror."

Fídi tightened the grip on her staff at the mention of her past "Apparently, she made people feel like stone, even did it to her own baby sister and best friend, that must have been a horrid monster!" Jack shouted as she jumped forward with his claws directed forward.

Fídi swung her staff out and hit jack in the side before she wrapped her chain around his neck and pulled him in close "It was my older sister." Fídi corrected as she kicked Jack back "You call me a monster, yet I never took pleasure in hurting people, I ran not because I was cast out, I ran to keep my family safe, like I'll keep those you kidnapped safe."

"Safe, you can't protect them from me, maybe I should make you fight those people for entertainment without the blindfold, even the kids, see how safe you can keep people then, see if they still see you as a hero or the monster you really are!" Fídi felt her anger boil, the pain and hurt her sister made when her semblance activated and her sister shouting out "Monster!" still haunted her, she bite her lower lip so hard in her anger she felt a trickle of blood coming form her lip "Aw, am I touching a nerve?" Jack mocked.

"Yes and you won't like the result." Fídi growled as she brought her hand up to her face "You think you know my past, my curse, you know nothing, let me show you my curse!" Fídi growled as she pulled down her blindfold.

Jack groaned and made an almost gurgling sound as Fídi wrapped her chain around him and pulled in him forward as she thrust her staff forward, Jack groaned and stumbled backwards, Fídi then kicked him to the ground "I don't normally use this unless I have to as I hate the power, but I'm rather upset right now."

Then heard the sound of three bandits charging from the side, Fídi turned to face them, her semblance made them all stagger to a stop, she ran forward with her staff levelled at hip height in front of her, she caught the front two bandits swords, she lifted her staff up in the air, taking the swords with the staff.

She then twisted and hit one in the head and hit the second in the chest, she threw her chain and caught the ankle of the third and pulled, the bandit landed on her back and was dragged forward, Fídi stood over her "No wait!" the bandit tried to pled, but Fídi jabbed down and knocked out the woman.

Fídi tuned as she heard Jack groaning while trying get on to his knees "Look out!" Fídi heard a girl's voice shout out over the din of battle.

Fídi heard a swooshing noise fly out and hit Jack, who turned and fired at his new assailant, Fídi dived forward to take the shot, as the bolt made contact it exploded, Fídi grunted and staggered back.

"What are you doing, get back in there!" Fídi chastised, as the sound of a pistol going off from the store house could also be heard "Your leaving them defenceless!"

"Leo's holding them off, he needs to pay!" Snow shouted back.

"Leo's injured what is wrong with you and he will pay, but I can't fight him and protect you at the same time, now go back and do your job!" Fídi ordered as she moved between Snow and Jack as the latter fired another two bolts, Fídi parried them both with the second exploding again.

Just then the sound of aircraft filled the air "Looks like that's my queue to leave then." Jack bowed as she jumped into the air.

"Hey!" Fídi shouted as she threw her chain at Jack, but Jack managed to swipe it away this time and fire two more bolts, one landed next to her and exploded again, causing her to stagger to the side.

"Watch out!" Fídi heard a Leo's voice shout out, followed by a soft thud and gurgling noise followed by the scream.

"LEO!" Fídi heard Wynn shriek.

Fídi pulled her blindfold back over her eyes and ran to help, Snow caught him just as he slumped to the floor.

"Easy, Leo easy, look at me you'll be fine." Fídi whispered as she put her hands on the wound, as Leo groaned from the bolt in his stomach.

* * *

**So Tammy got the result she wanted.**

**Now two things, first Snow what the heck, Fídi had that easy, why did you leave your post? **

**Faye and Wynn won't be happy with you.**

**Second if you heard a gulp during Fídi's fight, that was me, remind me never to get on her bad side.**


	25. Volume Two Chapter 11

**Right lets see the mess Snow made. Also do check both of the fight chapters from last week and let me know what you think.**

**Any mistakes let me know and i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Frenda ran up to Fídi and Snow, as she ran, she saw Faye and Wynn looking on terrified, as she reached them, she saw Snow cradling Leo and Fídi putting pressure on the wound, Frenda went up to the two girls, who were holding on to each other tight.

Once they saw her, they hugged her tight, Frenda felt her heart shatter as she heard them sniffing and shaking.

Frenda heard a groaning coming from the side, she glanced over the origin of the noise, she could see Ironclad struggling to walk up to them holding his side and limping slightly as he walked.

"I need this kid on the first transport back now!" Ironclad ordered to the medic, while holding his side, which Frenda could see was slashed much like Leo's facial wounds.

"Fídi, take Frenda and get Leo and the girls out of here now!" Tammy ordered with a girl in a familiar looking grey cloak, Frenda put the person to the back of her mind for now.

Fídi picked up Leo and carried him to the transport, the wounded boy groaning all the way "Frenda, you get the girls!" the teacher ordered as she left the forts doors.

Frenda ran holding the two girls' hands as they mounted the transport, once they were all on board they took off and flew back to the capital.

The medics on board kept working on Leo throughout the trip, while Wynn sat next to Fídi, Faye sat next to Frenda, both sat sniffing with tears rolling down their faces, silently watching Leo.

Frenda felt helpless, she wished she could help but all she could do was hold Faye and provide some tiny shred of comfort, she was brought back to the orphanage when I was attack, she hated this feeling with all her might, all Frenda wanted to do right now was slam her fist into the wall, but she knew she had to keep up a front for Wynn and Faye, she was starting to get an idea what her brother was feeling the other night.

Frenda was rather confused, she hadn't seen the storehouse after she got into the fight, she had told Leo to stay inside why did he leave _'What happened?'_ she thought, as Leo let out a groan, making Faye grab her arm tighter.

"Don't worry Faye, the docs will take good care of him, I promise." Frenda whispered.

Faye said nothing just kept looking at her friend and occasionally sniffing. The rest of the trip back was much the same, once they had reached the landing pad and the doctors had taken Leo away to the hospital for more treatment.

**(Few hours later)**

Frenda was awoken by someone shaking her awake in one of the chairs at the hospital "Wake up sleeping beauty." The voice whispered.

Frenda looked around her in front of her was her team, to her side was Faye and Wynn sleeping curled up together.

"Hey mum?" Frenda yawned.

"How you doing?" Maple asked.

"As well as I can considering." Frenda looked at the two girls.

"Any news?" Tomoko asked.

"No, he's still in surgery." Fídi answered coming up behind the team and handing Frenda cup of coffee.

"Where's Tammy?" she added.

"Oh, she took that bandit that was with her back to the capital, not sure on Snow."

"I'm here." came a quiet voice.

Frenda looked over and saw Snow, Sininen and Ironclad walk up to them, the latter holding his side which was heavily bandaged, as they did, she heard Faye and Wynn stir and looking at the others.

When they saw Snow the pair scowled, Frenda thought they were trying to kill Snow just by looking at her, Frenda put her hand on Faye's shoulder, as Wynn went up and hugged Fídi.

"Should you be up and about?" Fídi asked Ironclad ignoring Snows attempt to talk to her as she held onto the green haired girl.

"This one wasn't even close." Ironclad joked "Besides it will give me a chance to see my nephew James."

"Is there any news on Leo?" Snow asked fiddling with her hands, once she reached the group.

Frenda felt Faye physically shake then jump up and then heard the ginger girl growl "Go away!"

"Faye, I…"

"I don't care!" Faye screamed "It's your fault!" Frenda looked between the two, Snow looked pale as a ghost and Faye looked ready to tear Snow apart, thankfully Fídi kneeled down and whispered to Wynn who went back to her friend as she dragged Snow away.

As Frenda held on to the two girls with her arm wrapped around them both while Faye held Wynn.

Frenda looked over at Fídi and Snow, as Snow was talking Fídi seemed to be getting more frustrated till eventually Snow said something that made Fídi snap.

"You had a job to do and you left it to him!" Fídi shouted pointing at the doors Leo was behind "I don't care what Atlas wants with you, but whatever it is, remember this the next time you want to do something reckless, now sit the corner!"

Frenda and the girls all looked at Fídi she had never lost her temper before, she'd always remained cool and calm, now though Frenda thought she'd frozen time for a second, till Snow sat in the corner like a scolded child.

"Why is she here, I thought you wanted her to go to Atlas?" Fídi asked once she was back.

"She wanted see how the young lad was doing before leaving, besides I wanted to say thanks for your help and I also wanted to see how he was doing." Ironclad replied offering his free hand.

Fídi took it and shook it "Don't mention it, though you should be thanking Tammy not me." the staff user smiled.

Then a doctor came through the double doors "Leo Heat?"

"Is he ok?" Wynn asked on the verge of tears again.

The doctor looked at the young girl before sighing, Frenda had a feeling of dread wash over her as the doctor began to speak "He's alive." he started, which got the two young girls smiling till the doctor continued "But he's suffered massive trauma to his spine."

"What are you saying doctor?" Fídi asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, but despite our best efforts he won't walk again and he'll be in a comma for some time."

"A comma?" Wynn shook.

"The trauma he suffered was severe, he slipped into the comma as he arrived apparently."

"When will he wake up?" Frenda asked, as Faye and Wynn looked pale at the news.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, we really can't say at this point."

"You lair!" Frenda heard before Faye started to hit her "You said they'd take care of Leo, you lied!"

"Faye, stop!" Wynn pulled Faye away as Frenda was stunned by what had just happened "It's not her fault."

"But without Leo we'll be put in some care home and separated, I don't want that!" Faye then hugged her friend tight, all looked at the pair in silence.

"Faye…" Frenda tried to speak but one look at the girls snarling face stopped her in her tracks.

"That will do." Fídi cut in "Doctor can these two see him?"

The Doctor nodded and opened the door for them "You lot head back the school, get some rest, I'll keep an eye on these two."

Faye remained quiet, simply burying her face in Wynn's neck as Wynn hugged her ginger friend as she led the two down the hall.

Frenda watched the two disappear behind the doors with Fídi, she felt cold, the sudden outburst from Faye still ringing in her ears.

"Frenda, are you ok?"

Frenda turned to see her brother looking at her, Frenda just nodded feeling all her energy pour out of her feet.

As they walked Frenda walked next to her brother, her head resting on his shoulder remaining quiet replaying what Faye had shouted at her, her eyes stung as tears tried to flow.

"How you doing sis?"

"How do you think?" Frenda groaned.

"Not well."

"Then why ask?" Frenda snapped, moving her head to look at her brother, she could feel her team's eyes on her, Frenda sighed and dropped her head "Sorry." she muttered before she hugged her brother and began crying, Sininen hugged Frenda back running his hands through her hair, she hadn't cried like that in years, but right at this moment she didn't care about that or who saw her blubbing like a baby.

The time between then and heading back to her room was blur, she was pretty sure once she got to her room, she just went to bed crying.

**(Next morning)**

Frenda was sat at Beurling's little smoking spot looking at the rising sun, her knees brought up to her chest and arms wrapped around them holding them to her, she hadn't slept well, a couple of times Maple had woken her up as she'd been fidgeting in her sleep. While she was thankful for her friends concern she wished to be left alone.

The events at the hospital and what Faye had said running on repeat along with Fídi's words on making a promise.

'_Damn it!' _she screamed in her head punching the floor.

"You know this place used to be private." Frenda turned to see Beurling lighting a cigarette.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see your still beating yourself up." Beurling sighed as she sat next to Frenda.

"Don't Beurling, I know you'd be doing the same if Klara was angry at you." Frenda knew that was a low blow but Tomoko and Maple and tried to talk to her earlier and she'd just shut them down she wanted to be alone, Beurling trying was the last thing she wanted.

"Oi, just because your upset, it does not give you the right to use my niece against me!" Beurling took a calming breath and sat next to Frenda before sighing "They're not angry Frenda, just scared."

"Sure, seemed angry to me."

"Fear makes people do things they wouldn't normally, I can't blame Faye, those care homes are terrible places."

"That's not making me feel better, we're huntresses, we're meant to protect people and I let Leo and the girls down, now he's crippled and the girls are facing who knows what, how do I just forget that."

"You can't save everyone, trust me, however hard you try, you can't, you also didn't let the girls or Leo down and you don't forget stuff like this, you remember it." Beurling replied blowing some smoke from her lips, as Frenda turned to face her "Charlotte told me once, the worst thing you can to a person is invalidate all they did, even if its small."

Frenda looked at the brawler confused "What are you going on about?"

"If you forget what Leo and the girls went through, it will invalidate it all and what they suffered, so don't forget what they did or went through, you use it to push on to do better, we couldn't save the tribe from being attacked and we couldn't save Leo from being paralysed, but we can save the next people we are sent to help and use what happened to Leo as motivation."

"Is that why you have that rip in your jacket so clearly repaired?"

"Yes, Tomoko was hurt because I wasn't good enough, so I use it to remind me to do better, this time she's ok and i'll keep getting better using what happened to her and to Charlotte to keep me pushing forward, i know i can't save everyone but that doesn't mean i'm going to mope and stop if i fail, far more will die if we did that, the Grimm and bad guys don't stop just because we're down and want a break or some personal time." Beurling explained as she touched the repair "The jobs done, we're not, focus on those you can still save."

"You're a cheery soul, aren't you?" Frenda sighed, but she did feel a little better at Beurling's words if only slightly, she still felt the guilt and heaviness from Leo's fate, but she also felt a slight second wind, as she knew Beurling was right the Grimm would never stop so why should she.

"You're the happy one not me, so chin up, you're doing me out a job."

Frenda smirked at her friends joke "Thanks, sorry it's just…Faye…it really hit me hard."

"Don't worry about it, it's natural for such a soft heart."

"Yeah, you only have a soft heart for Klara and Tomoko don't?"

Beurling sighed though Frenda saw the blush on Beurling's cheeks "If your making those jokes your better."

"Maybe a little."

"Good." Beurling smiled as she stood up "Maple said we're heading back the hospital."

"Huh, why?"

"Fídi came by while you were mopping up here, said we all had to come to the hospital." Beurling explained pulling Frenda up to her feet.

Just as Beurling went to leave Frenda spoke up again "Beurling, thanks really I mean it."

"Alright don't get ahead of yourself, your still Maples problem not mine."

"Yeah, must be hard keeping an eye on someone else, when your eyes always glued to Tomoko."

"Oh, will you stop?"

"Only when you start dating." Frenda smiled as she walked through the door.

"You're a dammed liar, you'd just change the jokes."

"Ooh was that an admission?"

"Frenda!"

"Alright, I'll stop, for a while at least."

The pair walked down to their room and joined up with Tomoko and Maple. As the four walked to the hospital Maple came up next to Frenda.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure, i still feel bad for giving Leo that gun, sorry for earlier by the way."

Maple sighed "Its fine I get it, though next time try not pushing me and Tomoko away when we try and help and call us interfering cows, I know your upset about what happened, but Leo will recover, he's a tough boy and the girls will be fine."

"Frenda look, if i was in your situation, when Leo asked me for the pistol i'd likely have done the same and give him the gun, he knew the risks when he asked."

"But we're meant to do the fighting not him."

"We can't be everywhere Frenda, however much we want to, all we can do is what we can."

Frenda sighed and her shoulders sag, till she felt a a pair of arms wrap around her "I know your worried, but trust they will be ok, like i trust you to have my back ok."

Frenda returned the hug "I'll try, mum."

"Don't push it, now come on." Maple replied as she broke the hug, before the two carried on to the hospital.

**(Tammy POV - Shade Academy- Tammy's office-last night)**

"How's the kid?" Tammy asked a presence that walked into her office and she was looking over some papers.

"He'll live, just." Fídi sighed.

"And the girls?"

"Staying my place for now." Fídi then produced a piece of paper.

"Whats this?"

"A plan." Fídi answered as Tammy looked over the paper.

Once she was finished Tammy wrote her name at the bottom "You know they might not like the idea."

"Maybe not, but the same could be said for your plan."

"Touche." Tammy sighed "Plus i need council permission, which makes it harder."

"You weren't expecting them to just let her off?"

"No, but i had hoped, now i need to get this one to work."

Fídi smiled "I'll bring her to you tomorrow then."

Fídi turned and walked away "Goodnight captain."

"Good night." Tammy yawned a reply to her friend.

* * *

**Huh whats Fídi up to i wonder?**

**Also whats Tammy's plan for Sky then?**


	26. Volume Two Chapter 12

**Ok so this is the last chapter for Volume 2.**

**I hope you enjoyed the Volume and will join me for Volume 3 where we'll be following Beurling in Atlas, yes Atlas and Yes Beurling is going back there, i can already hear the screams. When this will happen i'm not sure as i have a few short stories i have that i want to finish before i get to writing it.**

**As always if you have any tips or see any mistakes let me know and hope you enjoy the ending.**

* * *

Frenda was silent as she walked on to the hospital, she kept replaying the battle over in her head as to how she could have done things different and how that might have saved Leo.

As Frenda walked to the hall were Leo was being treated, she stopped when she saw Fídi standing by the door with Faye and Wynn standing with her.

Frenda suddenly felt the need to run away when she saw Faye turn to look at her, but Maples hand on her shoulder stopped her for now "Relax, it will be fine." Maple whispered into her ear.

Frenda wasn't so sure as she looked back at the three, only to see Faye look away and Frenda's heart twisted, till she noticed Faye looked more ashamed then angry.

Then Faye silently walked up to the team in particular Frenda, Frenda watched silently waiting to see what happened expecting a repeat of last night.

When Faye was within a few paces of her she ran at her and bear hugged Frenda stunning the hammer wielder.

"Sorry!"

Frenda was a bit confused for a second "Faye?"

"I'm sorry for yelling, I didn't mean it, sorry." Faye muffled into Frenda's t-shirt.

Frenda smiled before she hugged the ginger girl back "Its ok I forgive you, I'm sorry about Leo too." Frenda replied feeling a tear come to her eye.

"Is that what you wanted us here?"

"Not quite." Frenda turned to see her brother, Ironclad and Snow, the latter staying at the back away from everyone.

Frenda was rather glad, she'd heard how Leo had ended up wounded and it was Snows blind hatred.

"What is she doing here?" Faye growled.

Snow recoiled at the reaction of the young girl "I just came to say thanks and good bye, I'm leaving for Atlas tomorrow."

"Good, now don't come back." Faye responded.

"Faye…" Snow tried to hold her hand out to the girl.

"I don't care, now go away."

Frenda jumped in and pulled Snow down the hall slightly "Are you really expecting them to forgive you on this?"

"I was hoping…"

"You're a fool!" Frenda shouted "That boy is facing a life unable to walk and those girls are facing an unknown fate and you think they will forgive you for that."

"Listen you, they blew up at you too and didn't you give him the pistol to begin with."

Frenda felt her temper snap and she punched Snow in the gut, Snow knelt to the floor whizzing "I gave Leo the pistol to protect people not to try and be a hero like you were, that's the difference between what the both of us did, I want to save people, you just wanted your name in lights ."

"I didn't." Snow struggled "I wanted Jack to pay, he hurt Leo and beat him in front of me for his own sick pleasure!"

"Which do you think Leo was think about when he was defending the girls, which was your job, because it wasn't revenge!"

Snow opened her mouth the say something but nothing came out she looked away, Frenda scoffed and started to walk away "Stop trying to ease your guilty conscious and accept you made a mistake." Added as she left Snow alone.

"That was a bit extreme their sis."

"She had it coming." Frenda sighed as Sininen put his hand on her shoulder "What do you want with her anyway?"

"Honestly we don't know, Atlas high command just said she was important to the world." Ironclad explained.

"Even I don't know why she's special." Tammy appeared holding up a still winded Snow "By the way Fídi did you mention your plan yet?"

"What plan?" Maple asked, as all eyes turned to Fídi.

"I didn't want Wynn and Faye to end up in those care homes, so if you two want, you can stay with me." Frenda thought she saw a blush on Fídi's face that was hidden by her hood.

"Really, we can stay with you?" Wynn asked.

"Yeah, well it would be easier to see Leo, but only till the three of you have a more stable situation…" Fídi was cut off by Wynn and Faye running up and hugging the teacher nearly knocking her over.

"Thank you!" the pair shouted tears in their eyes.

"Alright you two calm down." Fídi's voice came out a little high pitched as she held her hands above her head.

Frenda smiled and giggled at the sight.

"Well, sorry to kill the happy mood, but the three of us have to leave, head master, it's been good to work with you, hopefully I'll see you during the Vytal festival in Atlas, come on Sininen and you Snow." Ironclad ordered as he pulled Snow away.

"I'll be seeing you sis." Sininen smiled as he gave Frenda a hug.

"Don't be a stranger." Frenda smiled as Sininen walked away.

As the team went to go back to the academy Frenda was stopped by a shout from Faye and Wynn, Frenda turned to see the two walking up to her.

"Frenda." Wynn spoke first "Thank you for saving us."

Frenda smiled "Anytime, you two be good for Fídi though."

The pair nodded "Will you go after the people who hurt Leo?" Faye added.

Frenda looked up and saw Fídi silently watching the two "We'll see Faye, I might be needed to help more people at the time so someone else might have to do it."

"Oh." Faye responded looking down to the ground.

"Don't worry, bad guys always get their punishment." Frenda smiled before hugging the two and heading off to join her team.

"You ok now?" Beurling asked as the team walked back to the school.

"Yeah, I'm still down about Leo but I'll still be fine, I need to be, I have a load of material to tease you two yet and I can't let it go to waste."

"I am never helping you out of a low point again." Beurling groaned, as she lights another cigarette. Frenda giggled know she was lying.

**(Later that night)**

"You ok down there?" Maple asked, standing over Frenda as she lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling, her feet hanging over the side. Her letter to her brother laying on her chest.

"Yeah, you send off the request form?"

"Yeah I did, have to wait for tomorrow till we hear if we're going or not."

"I can't believe you lot want to go to the Vytal festival, especially after what we just did." Beurling sighed as she was leaving the room for another cigarette.

"Aw, come on Beurling, it will be fun." Frenda complained.

Beurling sighed just as she was leaving "Yeah right, Atlas fun, I'm sure they don't even have that in the dictionary, unless of course they have a law against it." Beurling added as she left the room.

"Still not happy, is she?" Frenda sighed.

"You can't blame her."

"No, I can't, still I would love a chance to have a go, besides SHAD is asking to go and we can't let them have all the fun."

Maple responded by just shaking her head.

The two spent some time chatting on what their plan would be if they got picked to go. Just then a small cough caught their attention, turning the two saw Tomoko standing nervously.

"Tomoko, is something wrong?" Maple asked as the wolf faunus sat next on the opposite sofa.

"No, it's just I want your opinion on something."

"What is it?"

"Well, see recently I've been having these dreams." Tomoko whispered fiddling with her hands "And I'm not sure what to make of them."

Frenda and Maple shared a look before the sniper asked a question.

"Just dreams?"

"Well, no I guess, feeling's I'm not too sure on when i'm around someone, I just want to be close to them and not let go."

"Oh, who is it?" Frenda asked with smirk while thinking _'Come on admit you like her already!'_

"Your brother."

"What?!" Frenda and Maple shirked "But…you…he's…" Frenda stuttered in shock, till she noticed Tomoko smirking then starting to struggle to keep a straight face till she fell over giggling.

"Sorry, but you should see your faces!" Tomoko laughed.

Frenda and Maple looked at each other confused "I'm joking, I don't have feelings for your brother." Tomoko explained before laughing again.

"You minx, come here." Frenda replied and started to tickle Tomoko as Maple started to laugh, which Frenda started to laugh along with her friends.

Once the three had calmed down Frenda spoke first "So was all that a joke?"

"No, just the bit on your brother."

"Then who is it?" Maple asked.

"Beurling, I don't know what it is but when I'm near her I feel happy and just want to hold on to her and when I do, I feel safe and it's like I belong and never want to let go."

"Finally, she admits it!" Frenda shouted.

"Shh, keep it down if she hears…"

"What brought this on?" Maple asked.

"Well, when we had finished our fight in the fort and I was looking at her and I felt the need to kiss her and i had a dream where I was trapped and Beurling came and saved me."

"Oh brother, shes in deeper then i thought." Frenda joked.

"Am i really that bad?" Tomoko blushed.

"Well it's kind of obvious, you two are quite close." Maple smiled to her friend "So are you going to tell her?"

"Not now, I just worked out how i felt and I don't know if she feels the same, I mean I keep thinking she does but I'm not sure and I don't want to make things awkward between us."

"Take your time Tomoko, we're supporting you." Maple smiled as she put her hand on the gunner's shoulder.

"Is she your first love?" Frenda asked curious.

Tomoko blushed her tail wagging "Yeah, she is."

"Aw." Frenda smiled as she hugged her friend "So when you wanted to kiss her did anything happen?"

"Well, I'm not really sure." Tomoko groaned "But i think she wanted to too." Frenda saw Tomoko go into a day dream like trance as she thought about the incident.

_'I am really going to kill them if they don't end up together.'_ Frenda thought to herself.

**(Tammy POV - Shade Academy- the roof of Tammy's office- evening)**

Heard two people walk up to her, she turned to see two cloaked figures, she nodded to one, who undid the cuffs of the other, as the second rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had been, the first pulled the seconds hood down before leaving the pair in piece.

"How's the kid?" came Sky's voice.

"Fídi said he'll live, I thought it was too late for you."

Tammy smiled as she looked at Sky standing before her, the hood of her down with her white hair free.

"Why didn't you fight me?" Sky asked.

"I told you, I want to save you and given how you gave up, you wanted me to."

Sky sighed before she replied "I know you still see the girl you had under your wing, but I'm not, I've got a lot of blood on my hands captain, not to mention their going to be after me from now on."

"I know, but I'm not going to have you in prison either."

"So, what's your plan for me then?"

"I managed to agree a deal with the council on you."

"What deal?"

"You'll work for me until your prison sentence that you would have been given is done."

"So, I'm a serf again."

"No, you're a college now, even if you weren't, you're under me and you were never my serf."

"If you say so, what are your orders then."

"Well first, tell me why were you after Snow."

"This cloaked figure approached the fort and asked for our help in catching her, I didn't really see their face, only Jac spoke to her, they promised a big reward if we caught her, that's all I know sorry."

A cry filled the air and Sam landed next to Tammy.

"Now, my next order is, remove your cloak."

"What?" Sky looked horrified at the idea "You can't be serious." Sky recoiled grabbing the cloak tightly.

"I am, look I know you hate wearing it."

"But I…"

"Sky." Tammy whispered as she walked up to the woman and put her hand on her cheek "That cloak is as bad as a chain for you, break it and show you're not with them anymore and back to me, that is what you want isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's been so long I'm…"

Tammy smiled "Hold still." she ordered as her hands moved to the clip holding the on, Tammy saw the flinch Sky made and effort it took her not to immediately grab her hands and stop her.

Once the clip was undone Tammy gently pushed the cloak off Sky, as she did, she saw a sight that made her smile.

Sky let out a sigh and her owl wings that had been kept hidden away were now free, the wings shimmered at the freedom.

"That feels weird after so long." Sky smiled.

Tammy smiled "Why don't you take a flight; Sam could use a flying mate." Sam made a cry.

"Captain I'm not...not sure if I should."

"It's fine, go on." Sky still looked unconvinced, Tammy saw a chain around Sky's neck, she pulled it out from under her coat and saw the pendant she'd given to her, it was still the shiny silver it had always been and the flying owl was intact.

Tammy took Sky's hand and placed it over hers and the pendent "Do you remember what I said to you when I gave this to you?"

"As long I'm with you, I can fly as high and as long as I want to."

"Then do it." Tammy whispered.

Sky took a step to the edge, she took a deep breath before she activated her semblance and blue highlights appeared in her hair, her wings spread out before she took off and flew high in the air, followed by Sam.

Tammy smiled at the sight, remembering the times she would see Sky do this in the past.

After a few minutes Sky landed in front of Tammy before hugging her tight "Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome, sorry it took me so long to get you."

Sky tightened her hold on Tammy "Promise you'll never leave me again."

"I promise, I'll have your back from now on."

Sky smiled and hugged Tammy again, this time with her wings to, while Sam made a cry to approve.

"I'll follow you my captain." Sky whispered.

"Glad to have you back." Tammy whispered.

"Glad to be back." Sky smiled.

**(Meanwhile in the desert)**

"I see my order wasn't fulfilled." Spoke a cloaked figure.

"Well she'd on the way to Atlas now so deal with yourself." Roșu growled "I lost two thirds of my people trying to recapture her."

"I have another request for you."

"Oh, who do we have to fight this time, Vale?" Jac spat.

"No." replied the figure calmly "I need to run some tests, if you give me a supply of resources, I'll repay you handsomely." The figure presented a big bag of gold coins.

"What resources?"

"Your usual merchandise will do and a secluded place to do my experiments."

"Your experimenting on humans?"

"What does it matter to you what I do with them, your quite happy to send people to be slaves why should you care what I do to people."

"Alright, but if this brings down Vacuo on our heads again and we'll kill you, your free to arrive at our new hide out anytime time you're ready." Roșu picked up the bag of coins and dropped a map at the figure's feet as she, Jack and Jac rode off, leaving the figure to walk back the way she had come.

Once the trio had left, the cloaked figure went to their backpack, once they lifted the flap they turned on the radio that was inside "Inform them the tests they requested are about to begin."

* * *

**Nuts that can't be good, what's that person planning, well sadly we aren't going to see till Maples volume as we need to go to Atlas for Beurling's Volume.**

**Ok, so Sky has Wings, Barn Owls wings to be precise, now the only Faunus we saw with wings was the bat Faunus in the White Fang, now from what I saw of him I wouldn't say he was flying, more that he was gliding or parachuting, also his wings didn't look big enough to have enough lift to make a person fly to me.**

**So, I gave Sky her gravity manipulation semblance to remove that issue so she can really fly and not glide.**


	27. Volume Three Trailer

**Autor Note:**

**Hey i'm back, apollogise for the no word for a while their is a reason for this but i won't put it here it will be at the bottom along with another update.**

**Volume 3 Trailer and this volume we're following Beurling in Atlas no less, i hope they have good insurance over there**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Beurling watched the clouds and sky fly by the window of the transport _'I never thought I'd be heading back there again.'_ Beurling thought to herself, as she looked around and saw Maple and Frenda talking team SHAD in the corner.

A small cough caught her attention making her turn to the other side and see Tomoko standing beside her.

"Are you ok Beurling?" Tomoko asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Beurling replied as Tomoko sat next to her.

"About your mother?"

"No, the bandits actually."

"Why?" Tomoko looked surprised.

"I was just thinking that I'm not that different from them."

"How, their bad, you're not." Tomoko replied, with a mild look of annoyance and horror at the idea Beurling just suggested.

"But I could have been and they didn't start out bad, most of them were or wanted to be the good guys at heart, but they were abandoned and ignored and were forced to banditry to survive, it was a necessary evil for them, then it became a tasteless task for them, then it became their entire existence."

"I wasn't much different, I knew stealing was wrong, but I needed to do it to survive, I could easily gone down the same path as the bandits and become a master thief in Atlas, I mean technically I am still a criminal under Atlas law, but I got lucky, Charlotte saved me."

Beurling looked over and saw Tomoko had a concerned look on her face.

"I'm not saying I agree with them, it's just not so easy for me to hate them as easy as you three do." Beurling smiled at Tomoko as she put her hand on Tomoko's shoulder "Don't worry I've got your back."

Tomoko smiled before speaking "I know, I can't have been with you for this long and not trust that you have my back, it's just thinking we all could have been like that, its rather scary to think about."

"It's natural, we all want to think the best of ourselves."

Tomoko smiled again before a thought came across her mind and she went for her bag, before pulling out a wooden box.

"Erm, me, Sara and Alia thought you might need this, you know just in case, you need some more range then Spitfire." Tomoko smiled nervously as she handed to the box over.

Beurling took the box and opened it, inside the box on top of the contents was a note:

_Beurling_

_I know Tomoko said that me and her and likely Alia thought you could use this, but it was really her idea, hope it is useful for you and good luck in Atlas from the three of us, we'll be watching._

_Sara_

Beurling looked back inside the box, inside was a revolver in a light brown leather holster, Beurling took the revolver and looked it over, its grip was chestnut, along both sides of the barrel engraved into the gun metal was the word "Knight".

Beurling smiled and put the revolver back in its holster before attaching it to her belt. Beurling then stood and hugged Tomoko "Thank you." Beurling whispered to the surprised faunus.

Tomoko returned the hug, Beurling could feel eyes on the pair as they hugged and not all were friendly at the gesture _'Racist scum.'_ Beurling thought as she peaked at Blau off in the corner, giving the pair a glare.

Though Beurling knew it wasn't all one sided, she knew there were faunus who would be equally appalled by the two embracing.

Beurling's heart twisted slightly, she knew that even though she treated the faunus with respect, she knew that she might be able to become friends with them, but she would never be one of them and that most of them would be cautious around her and treat her as an outsider.

Even though the end of the great war had meant the faunus got freedom it was mostly freedom to starve, or to "freely" head back to where they had been before the war, humanity had been dragging its heels since the ink dried over twenty five years ago.

The two broke apart and sat back down, though Beurling felt a slight sense of emptiness as she let go of her partner, even if she was in the next seat. Beurling felt a little tired so leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

She was woken up by the transport shaking, she felt something squeeze her waist, looking down she saw Tomoko laying down, the faunus's head in her lap and arms wrapped around her waist.

Beurling gently patted Tomoko's head, the gunner stirred with little moan but didn't wake, Beurling smiled at the sight.

'_She can be so childish but cute sometimes.' _Beurling thought to herself_ 'I could just lean down and…No, no, no, I can't…, I can't do that, even if it's what I want, if I did…then it will happen again.'_ Beurling tensed up making Tomoko subconsciously squeeze her again, despite her fear Beurling smiled at the act and calmed down.

Beurling closed her eyes with her hand on Tomoko's head _'Charlotte, help me I don't know what to do!'_ Beurling thought as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Aw cute. Let me know if you see anything wrong or you have any tips.**

**Now for the Updates:**

**First the being why i was quite and a heads up, so my computer died with all the work i had on this volume and past two and the notes and other fanfics i had planed out and i lost the whole lot and when the computer died it took the back ups with them as i was trying to back up them up at the time.**

**As you can guess this was a punch in the gut as i had the basic plan for the first two chapters done and lost them, now i've rewritten them out as best i can from memory so headsup if they seem a bit off thats why, this may also effect another chater later on but i will say which that is when i post it and say why.**

**Second i was putting these chapters up once a week and that was getting to stressful for me to try and get them out so quick so i'm dailing it back hopefully it will up the quality as well.**


	28. Volume Three Chapter 1

**I Hope Atlas has good insurance.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Beurling woke up to Maple shaking her awake "We about to start landing soon, I'll let you wake her up." Maple nodded to Tomoko who was laying down her arms warped around Beurling's waist and head in the brawler's lap, with her face buried into Beurling's belly, before heading off.

Beurling was rather happy Maple woke her up and not Frenda, as she'd never hear the end of it, though she thought she saw a smile on her leaders lips as she walked away "Hey it's time to wake up, sleep head." Beurling whispered as she gently shook Tomoko earning a groan from the gunner.

"Can't I have five more minutes?" Tomoko asked sleepily as she shifted in Beurling's lap.

"Sorry, Maples orders."

Tomoko groaned as she sat up and stretched "I was having a nice dream." she moaned as she sat up.

Beurling smiled and stood up next to her "Don't worry, when we're wherever they want to put us and you can sleep again."

A few minutes later the door of the transport opened and the students exited the transport, the school looked more like a palace to Beurling, turning behind her, she could see the sky, Atlas was up in the sky in their fairy tale world, while those below them struggled. She'd only been here for a few seconds and she already felt sick here, the flying city felt to her as Atlas trying to rise above everyone else because they thought themselves better because they were rich.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we're floating or something?" Maple asked a bit confused.

"We are, Atlas is floating city." Beurling explained, as Maple looked surprised at the news.

"Alright everyone, wait here till our guide comes to us." Tammy shouted to her students as she and Sky to watched the students.

"Are you ok?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, just feel uncomfortable here."

"Me too, first time I've been up here." Tomoko smiled at Beurling.

Beurling heard Blau mutter something behind her, she didn't know what the words were but she was sure it wasn't pleasant and along the lines of Tomoko should never come up here, but before Beurling could say or more preferably do anything, Tammy waved at a pair of familiar faces.

Ironclad and Sininen walked up to Tammy, Beurling noticed that Ironclad was walking with a slight limp and using a walking stick.

"Headmaster, I see your students are doing well, Fídi not with you?" Ironclad asked as he kept his eye on Sky.

"No, she's watching the school for me, your boss wanted to see me." Tammy replied shaking Ironclads hand "How's the wounds?"

"Fine, needs a lot more than that to keep me down, besides, it lets me see my nephew James, so every cloud."

"I can see."

Ironclad smiled before turning to the students "I hope you lot had a safe trip, now if you follow me and the major, we'll get you all settled in."

As the group walked, Beurling was behind Sininen and Frenda as they walked side by side "Major?"

"Yeah, got promoted a few days ago." Frenda explained to his sister.

"So unfortunately, we can't bunk you in the main school building, you'll have to be in another building we set up for you and the other students." Ironclad explained.

"What about our weapons and sleeping arrangements?" Sgàil asked.

"Per your headmasters request, you'll keep your own weapons in your own room, your teams will also be bunked together miss."

"Hey, Beurling can I ask you something?" Beurling heard Tomoko ask.

Beurling turned and saw Tomoko walking next to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Tomoko moved closer to whisper into the brawler's ear and put her hand on Beurling's shoulder "Erm, would you…?"

Tomoko was interrupted by a shout filled the air "Oi, you!" shouted one of the soldiers "You know the rules you mut."

'_Sorry Tomoko, looks like they want to start a fight.'_ Beurling thought to herself.

Just as the soldier made to grab Tomoko, Beurling beat his hand away and hit him in his chest forcing him to the floor before standing between him and her partner, glaring at him to try again.

"What are you doing you know the rule?" the officer returned the glare, as he stood up and reached for his baton.

"Lieutenant, stand down!" Ironclad shouted to the soldier, his previously friendly and clam voice, was now replaced be a growling voice that would put a lion to shame.

"But sir, the rules on human and faunus interactions clearly states that they must be no closer than six inches and breaking the rules is punish able by hard labour."

Beurling could feel her blood start to simmer _'I should have hit you harder.'_ Beurling thought, the idea of this officer trying to put Tomoko in chains made her wish she'd slam the man into a wall.

"I know the rule you are talking about!" Ironclad bellowed "However that rule does not apply to them."

The officer looked confused "Sir?"

Ironclad looked furious at the officer's lack of understanding "That rule is for Atlas students and troops, these people are from Vacuo."

The officer's defiance and anger were suddenly replaced with a mix of fear and nervousness

"Did you not pay attention to the briefing that certain rules would not apply to those students coming to Atlas for the Vytal festival?" Ironclad asked.

"Yes, I did sir!"

"Then why did you almost cause a diplomatic incident, or do you want to spend life in prison?"

"I wasn't…"

"Well you should be aware!" Ironclad bellowed again "Now wait in front of my office till I arrive, or do you need simpler instructions."

"No sir." The soldier saluted before leaving rather quickly.

"My apologies about that." Ironclad's voice going back to a much more calm and friendly voice as he addressed Beurling and Tomoko with an apologetic smile.

"Accepted." Beurling responded, unlike most of Atlas Ironclad had proven a good man so he had her respect.

With the matter of the officer dealt with Ironclad lead the students to their rooms Beurling noticed Tomoko was keeping her distance from Frenda and herself, which immediately put her on edge again.

'_Blasted Atlas!'_ Beurling thought to herself.

The building they were to sleep in was a small three-story building, Ironclad led them to the second floor of the building saying that the other two floors were for Mistral and Vale.

The rooms were like the building bland and uninviting, the walls white as snow and ceiling a dark grey, each team's room had a bath room and running along the opposite side of the room was their beds, the beds were old metal bunk beds which Beurling thought had just come out of a storage locker after not being used for years.

"Well this is a happy place." Frenda moaned as she jumped onto the top bunk of the bed that was nearest to the door.

"I'm below you I guess." Maple sighed as she sat on the bed below Frenda.

Beurling turned a saw Tomoko standing a little nervous in the corner, Beurling walked a bit closer before trying to touch the girl's shoulder but Tomoko moved back a bit "Ok, what's up?" Beurling asked, guessing as to the reason.

"Well…it's about our arrangement…" Tomoko replied nervously.

"You're thinking about that incident with the officer?" Frenda asked from her top bunk.

"Well, I don't want to cause you trouble Beurling."

Beurling sighed before grabbing Tomoko and pulling her into a hug and rubbing her thumb at the top of Tomoko's neck "Your worth the trouble Tomoko, besides, I need you." Beurling whispered the last part.

Tomoko stiffened for a second at the hug before she relaxed into the hug "Sorry, it's just…if you break the rules as a faunus in Atlas, they come down hard on you and it shook me up a bit." Tomoko explained as she nuzzled into the hug.

"It's ok I get it."

Beurling expected Frenda to make a joke or comment, but she remained silent, not that Beurling minded or didn't understand why, the pair both knew how bad Atlas could be to faunus.

"Ok so were sharing the bed then?" Tomoko asked though she immediately regretted saying it.

"Don't!" Tomoko and Beurling shouted to Frenda, who was trying to stifle her own laughter rather poorly.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Frenda struggled to say through supressed giggles.

"You were thinking of saying something though, I could hear it from here." Beurling glared at Frenda who kept laughing.

"Ok you two," Maple caught the pairs attention "while I get why you did what you did try and not start a fight Beurling, I'd rather be taken out the competition by losing a fight then being disqualified, so be more careful in future."

"Oh, come one, we've got this in the bag." Frenda countered still working out the last of her laughs "We'll be champions for sure."

"Don't be so confident, pride comes before a fall." Maple countered.

Beurling shook her head "Right, I'll be back in a bit." She explained before heading off to try and find a place to smoke.

After a short search Beurling found her way to the roof and sat watching the sun go down as she smoked her cigarette, the thought of Tomoko's concerned face making her blood boil despite the cold air.

"Beurling, what are you doing up here?" came a voice behind her.

Beurling turned and saw Sgàil walking up to her and sit down "Oh, hey Sgàil just trying to destress."

The older girl smiled "It was very noble of you to do that for Tomoko, many wouldn't have been so chivalrous, I hope I find someone as dedicated as you."

"I hate this place and everything it stands for and won't let them hurt my Tomoko." Beurling growled, not realising she'd just said, "my Tomoko".

"You really do care about her don't you?"

"Of course, I do, she's my partner."

The spear user looked at Beurling with surprise "You mean two aren't…"

Beurling turned to look back at Sgàil confused before sighing "Don't take Frenda's joke so seriously."

"I wasn't, I were basing it on the way you two act around each other, you two seem to really care about each other, plus you called her _My Tomoko_."

Beurling looked at Sgàil in surprise that she'd let her emotions about Tomoko slip, "You do like her don't you Beurling?"

Beurling could feel her stomach bubbling up "It doesn't matter."

"Even if that's what she wants, I've seen the way you two look at each other, you two clearly feel the same for each other."

At Sgàil's words Beurling imagined herself leaning in for kiss with Tomoko _'No, No, don't!'_ Beurling chastised herself.

"Look even if it's what I want I can't do it!" Beurling feeling her emotions on the verge of erupting "She's better off with someone else, someone who isn't as damaged." Beurling could feel a tear roll down her cheek.

"Beurling…"

"See ya tomorrow Sgàil." Beurling cut her friend off before walking back inside leave a very confused Sgàil behind.

Beurling kept walking till she was out the building to the side wall. The image of idea of kissing Tomoko still on her mind, in frustration she slammed her arms into the wall, before resting her head on her arms _'Damn you fate, you evil harlot, why can't you just leave me alone, do you get some sick kick making me suffer you evil wench!'_ Beurling screamed in her head _'You are not taking her to, I will die before I let that happen."_

"Beurling, you ok?" Beurling heard Maple voice to her side.

Beurling pushed herself off the wall the face her leader "Maple…yeah I'm fine, is something up?"

"Tomoko wanted to ask us something, are you sure you're ok?" Maple asked again, scrutinizing the brawler.

"Yeah I'm fine, come on let's not keep her waiting."

Before Beurling could dash off Maple grabbed her arm "Beurling, if somethings wrong, we're here for you, you know that, right?"

"I know Maple, stop worrying." Beurling replied her head down to the ground.

"Your acting odd, I'm worried for a reason."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, I just don't like being here is all." Beurling knew Maple knew she was telling a half truth, she did hate it here, but it was her heart that was the real reason she was on edge today.

"Come on, Tomoko's waiting for us."

The pair walked in silence back to the room, Beurling could tell just from glancing at Maple that her leader was still worried but she had decided to respect Beurling's wish for now and kept to just watching the brawler.

When Beurling opened the door to the teams room she saw Tomoko stop walking in the middle of the room looking very nervous, the gunner looked like she had been pacing, Frenda was sat on her bunk watching Tomoko looking rather fed up.

"Tomoko, what's up?" Beurling asked her concern starting to seep into her voice already as she moved closer to her partner.

"Well, you see, tomorrow I was planning on going to see my mum and sister in Mantle and I was wondering if you wanted to meet them, you don't have to, I can make up some excuse." Tomoko rattled off quickly as she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Now you know why she was pacing a trench into the floor." Frenda sighed from her bunk.

"Well what did you say?"

"I said I was fine going so long as you two went."

"Why if only we went?" Maple asked her partner.

"It would look a bit strange if I went and you two didn't wouldn't it."

"Fair point, well I'm fine going, besides I'm kind of curious about what Mantle looks like."

"Beurling?" Tomoko asked, looking almost like a child asking its mum for sweets.

"Of course I'll go, why would you think otherwise." Beurling sighed as she hugged the faunus.

Tomoko returned the hug with her tail wagging "Thanks, they were really bugging me to meet you guys, especially you."

"Aw, Tomoko wants to introduce her knight to her family how sweet." Frenda teased.

"Frenda!" the pair shouted at the blonde who was giggling on her bed.

**(Night-time)**

Beurling opened the bathroom door, once back in the main room she saw Frenda laying on her bed snoring and one of her arms hanging over the side of her bed.

Maple was sitting on her bed reading an unknown book waiting for Beurling to finish, Tomoko was sat on her bed looking at the nights sky from the window.

Once Maple saw the bathroom was free, she walked past Beurling spoke a quick good night and closed the door. Once the door was closed Beurling turned back to Tomoko.

"You didn't need to wait for me you know?"

"I know." Tomoko replied yawning as she stood up "It's just the way things worked out." She smiled.

Beurling returned the smile before hugging her "Thank you." she whispered, she knew Tomoko was lying and she was staying awake so she could go to bed at the same time as Beurling and not cause an issue for the brawler in trying not to disturb the faunus when she would be trying to get into bed.

Once the pair were laying in the bed Tomoko hugged the brawler tight and Beurling did the same, after a few moment Beurling could hear Tomoko's soft snores and feel her tail resting on one of her hands.

Beurling leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Tomoko's forehead, this small act was all she was willing to do and even this made her feel uneasy.

As if sensing her unease Tomoko squeezed her tighter, Beurling smiled at Tomoko's behaviour "Never leave me Tomoko, please." Beurling whispered as she drifted off to sleep, unaware she was being watched by a pair of eagle eyes.

"You two." Maple sighed as she looked at the pair having seen Beurling's secret kiss and heard her whispered plea.

* * *

**Hmm i wonder what Maples thinkng. Also i am totally not enjoying ****teasing**** these two not at all (Crossed fingers)**

**Also i wonder how the meeting of Tomoko's family will go.**


	29. Volume Three Chapter 2

**Well lets see how this meeting goes and let us see if Frenda can hold in the jokes for more then thirty second.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Normally Beurling's nightmares followed a patten, she would have dreamless sleep, till the nightmare start form and Tomoko would squeeze her and the nightmare would flow away like water, this time the dreams didn't flow away, it stayed, even though Tomoko was there to help.

_Beurling ran as hard as she could for the tent, when she reached the burnt and damaged tent, she saw Tomoko lying motionless on the ground with a red puddle around her._

_As she reached her partner she dropped to her knees and cradled her "No, no, no, come on Tomoko don't do this please." Beurling pleaded._

_Suddenly Tomoko's eyes shot open, but instead of Tomoko's sky-blue eyes, they were a cloudy grey, Beurling then felt Tomoko's cold lifeless hands wrap around her neck._

"_You did this to me." Came her deathly wheezing voice._

Beurling jumped up with a start feeling her throat, thankful she couldn't feel any marks or cold hands there.

"Beurling, what happened?" came Tomoko's thankfully normal voice.

Beurling glanced around quickly and was glad she hadn't woken up either Maple or Frenda, looking over at the clock she saw it was four in the morning.

"Just a bad dream, don't worry."

"Was it about Charlotte?" Tomoko asked concerned."It must have been bad to wake you up."

"It's nothing Tomoko, go back to sleep, I'm fine." Beurling sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You always say that."

"I always am, besides, I got you to keep me in check and be my little good luck charm."

"Beurling." Tomoko whined, the brawler knew she found the nickname embarrassing, so she only said it when they were alone.

As Beurling drifted off to sleep again a thought passed her mind _'I've never had a dream like that.' _the thought made Beurling hold Tomoko a little tighter.

'_That will never happen.' _Thought to herself.

**(Midday)**

After they had finished with breakfast the team boarded a transport to Mantle to meet Tomoko's family.

Maple was spending the journey down looking at the places and buildings of the place with interest while Frenda found the ceiling far more interesting.

"You ok?" Tomoko asked Beurling as they flew down.

"Yeah, the place hasn't changed much since I was last here." Beurling answered as she looked at the drape and almost dead looking buildings, they were far from the finery and grandeur of Atlas, it was like moving from a fairy tale to the real world for Beurling.

Once they had disembarked, they made their way through the streets which were just as drape as the buildings, it looked like someone had sucked the colour out of the world.

As they walked Beurling saw some of the no faunus signs and road that were blocked off for faunus for one reason or another. All the while screens told the people how well Atlas was doing and never once mentioned Mantle at all.

'_Nothing's changed then.'_ Beurling thought to herself.

"This place feels, cold." Maple observed as they walked down the streets "I also feel we're getting a lot of attention."

"It's because me and Frenda are with you two, Mantle isn't your tribe, the people here aren't trying to survive by working together their trying to survive by dog eats dog and survival of the fittest." Beurling explained.

Maple looked around again, before she could say anything the sounds of a cry caught the groups attention.

Looking over Maples shoulder Beurling saw three men dragging a small faunus girl by her neck once she was in the street, they threw her to her pavement.

The girl tried to run back into the alley the men had dragged her out of, only for one of them to trip her up once on the ground again another one of the men pull her back into the street by her black cat tail, making her yelp.

Beurling marched at the trio, not waiting for the others to react "Oi!" Beurling shouted as she reached the three "Why don't you try picking in someone your own size." she shouted with a glare at them.

One of the three looked a little weary he seemed smart enough to know if one person was ready to take on three they were serious bad news or mad and he seemed to be judging whether she was the former or the latter.

In the moment, the men were looking away the faunus girl crawled back into the alley way

The man who had grabbed the faunus's tail however was less concerned by Beurling's presence, in fact he seemed almost annoyed and stormed towards her "Listen sweetheart, we're dealing with some pest control here if you want some…"

Beurling cut him off by grabbing the man's arm twisting it around his back, Beurling then kicked the back of the mans leg by his knee and elbowing him the back of the head making him land face first into the pavement with a crunch as his noise broke.

The second man tried to swing a punch but Beurling ducked and upper cut the man on the chin, the man lying on his back groaning.

Beurling turned to see the third man who had remained still watching the scene, Beurling ignited her flames and man ran for it dragging the second as he went.

The first stood up holding his bleeding noise and ran across the street and shouted how he would get Beurling back for what she did.

'_Should be thanking me, I improved your looks.'_ Beurling spat in her mind.

"Heavy handed again Beurling." Maple sighed "We talked about this."

"You shouldn't be talking to a human like that, you animal!" another man shouted from a club.

"And unless you want to be like the two before you'll butt out of our conversation!" Frenda shouted standing between the man and the two faunus members of the team.

The man had more sense than the two who had tried to fight Beurling and went back inside. Maple looked ready to talk again but Beurling cut her off.

"Look, if that girl or you two tried to intervene, you'd be arrested and they would try and put you in the mines." Beurling growled crossing her arms "I used to do this all the time with Charlotte, Sara and Alia, its instinct for me."

Maple sighed "I understand, but try and keep it in check ok?" Maple let out a breath and looked around the nearby area "Come let's get going before we get another fight."

As the other three walked down street, Beurling glanced down the alley where the girl had run down, she could see the girl hiding behind a bin and peaking her head around the bin to see if it was safe to leave yet.

"Beurling are you ok?" Tomoko asked as she came to Beurling's side and looked down the alley to.

"Yeah," Beurling whispered "I'm just remembering, come on." Beurling sighed as she walked off _'Sorry I can't help you more.' _Beurling thought to herself bitterly.

The group kept walking as they rounded the corner to where Tomoko said her home, Beurling felt like someone was watching them, more intently then the normal stares they got.

"You getting that feeling to?" Frenda asked her in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, had it since we entered the road." Beurling replied looking around.

"Maples had it to, though none of us can see anyone."

"Same, best not mention it, don't want to worry her."

Frenda gave an evil smile, Beurling responded by elbowing her in the side "Leave it."

"Kill joy."

Tomoko came to a stop in front of a single-story building, to the left of the dark grey door was a window.

Tomoko hopped up the pair of steps and opened the door with the rest of the team following behind her, Beurling entered last closing the door behind her.

The home was simple and basic, one door on the right of the corridor they were standing in which led to a sitting room along the other wall were three doors, at the end of corridor was kitchen.

"Mum!" Tomoko shouted out "It me."

Out of the kitchen stood a tall woman with purple hair in a ponytail, her green eyes seemed to be slightly dull compared to her smile that seemed warm, her grey wolf tail wagged slightly, minus the hair colour she looked like an older version of Tomoko, though Beurling noticed she seemed slightly tired like she hadn't got enough sleep recently.

"Tomoko!" she cried as went and embraced her daughter in a big hug "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at Vacuo?"

"I'm here for the Vytal Festival." Tomoko smiled to her mum.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did, now who are these young ladies?"

"My team." Tomoko smiled as she turned to start introducing the team to her mum "Maple my leader, Frenda her partner," Tomoko introduced the others first as she got her, Beurling noticed Tomoko's mum smiled.

"And Beurling." Tomoko's mum interrupted "Your just how I pictured you looking."

Before Beurling could say anything to the comment the door opened and in walked in another blonde faunus, at first glance she could have been Tomoko's twin apart from the wolf ears instead of a wolfs tail, on closer look one could see she had emerald eyes compared to Tomoko's sky-blue eyes, the newcomer's eye was also badly bruised.

The new girl sighed and leaned on the door before she noticed the team's presence in her home.

"Aria, nice timing, look Tomoko's back and she's brought her team."

The girl gave the team a second looked before she smiled when she looked at Beurling "Oh yeah, should have realised, Beurling's exactly like Tomoko described you."

Beurling could see Frenda trying to hold in a laugh out the corner of her eye, as Beurling felt her cheeks heat up "Erm, Tomoko how much did you tell them?" Beurling asked.

"Not that much." Tomoko shyly replied with a blush on her cheeks.

"You mean pretty much everything." Aria countered as she walked around Beurling like she was inspecting her.

"Erm…"

After she had gone around Beurling, Aira smiled and held out her hand, Beurling offered her own hand, only to be pulled in close to Aira "Hurt my sister, I'll hurt you." she whispered, before kissing Beurling on the cheek rather loudly.

"Hey, don't do weird things to my partner!" Tomoko shouted as she grabbed Beurling and pushed her sister and Beurling apart.

"Ooh so defensive sis." Aira smiled at the pair as Tomoko stood between the two glaring at her sister while making a growling like noise and her tail standing up on end, keeping her hand on Beurling.

Beurling glanced over and saw Maple was now trying to stifle a laugh while Frenda was making a stifling giggle and hitting her arm.

Beurling looked down and saw why as she saw where Tomoko's hand was placed "Erm…Tomoko…you can let go now." Beurling stuttered out.

Tomoko turned around and saw where her hand was, her face turned redder than a tomato as she retracted her hand and put it on her neck with her tail wagging furiously "Sorry."

"Aira, don't embarrass you sister in front of her friends."

"Sorry mum." Aira replied, but the smile on her face indicated she wasn't sorry in the least.

Tomoko's mum then let out a small cough "Now for a proper introduction, I'm Tomoko's mum as you can guess, now please call me Kelly and this is Tomoko's big sister Aria."

"Now, Aira how about you take your sister and her team into the living room and I'll make us all some tea." As the team began to move to the front room Kelly stopped Beurling as she walked in "Erm, Beurling I hate to be a bother but could you give me a hand?"

Beurling glanced at Tomoko and saw she was a bit nervous, Beurling gave her a reassuring smile before turning back "Sure Ma'am."

Kelly giggled "Kelly please, ma'am makes me feel old."

"I think mum likes her." Aria muttered to Tomoko.

"Aria!" Tomoko whined, getting a giggle from Frenda and Aria "You're terrible, you know that." Tomoko whined.

"You love me really sis." Aria smiled as she got Tomoko in a head lock and pulled her in to the front room, followed by Frenda and Maple.

"I'll try and keep them in line." Maple smiled to Beurling as she followed Kelly to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Beurling suddenly felt a wash of trepidation come over her, as Kelly filled the kettle "Could you get some cups for me?" the older woman asked.

"I know what your thinking." Kelly spoke as Beurling reached for another cup, though Beurling remained silent.

"Your thinking I'm about to warn you being around my daughter, aren't you?"

"It had crossed my mind." Beurling replied dropping her hand to her side, she'd feared she'd get this the minute she agreed to the idea of meeting Tomoko's mother and was now waiting for said warning.

Beurling was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her "Ma'am?" Beurling asked surprised.

"Kelly," the older woman whispered, "And thank you for saving her."

"But…" Beurling started but she felt the arms squeeze her tighter.

"Tomoko told me you blame yourself for what happened, I don't care how she got hurt, just that she was saved and she's here and it's thanks to you, so you have my gratitude."

Beurling was surprised she hadn't expected this when she was asked to come with the older lady, a warning or a smack over the injury Tomoko had suffered.

"I don't deserve it." Beurling muttered biting her bottom lip.

"You do to me." Kelly whispered as she backed away from Beurling who turned to face her "I know you were expecting me to be hostile to you being around Tomoko, given that your human and we're faunus, but from what Tomoko's told me, I don't have anything to worry about with you."

"How much did she say?" Beurling asked nervous.

"Aria wasn't kidding when she said almost everything, though she did say why you only use the last name was your business, though she did say you have a niece."

"Klara."

"Yes that was it, never thought I'd met a human with a faunus niece, now come on the others are likely wondering what's keeping us."

As Beurling took out the last of the cups she heard Kelly coughing rather violently, turning she saw the woman leaning over the sink, turning Beurling saw Kelly wipe a dribble of red off her lips.

Kelly leaned on the sink as she caught her breath "How long have you had the cough?" Beurling asked.

"I know what you're thinking, don't worry, it's not dust poisoning." Kelly replied to the question in Beurling's head "I'm surprised, given that I had to work in the mines to allow Tomoko to go to Shade."

"Let me guess, it wasn't just to pay for her to enter was it?"

"No, leaving Atlas for a faunus is very expensive."

'_Not a lot has changed then.' _Beurling thought to herself "You said had, are you out of them now?"

"Yes, we are."

"We?"

"Me and Aria, we both had work in the mines for a bit, though thankfully Aria didn't have to work there that long."

"What are you two doing now then?" Beurling asked curious.

"You ever heard of _Sneaky's_?"

"You mean those underground drink places for faunus, I heard about them but I thought they were a myth."

"No their real, fuanus can't go to normal bars and mine owners don't want their slaves drunk so we made our own, it's how Aira got her black eye she works as one of the guards." Kelly explained.

"How do you get the alcohol?" Beurling asked.

"Oh, we find it here and there, carless racist bar owners leaving poor alcohol barrels around."

Beurling smiled "I'm impressed."

Kelly let out a laugh "Yes, Tomoko did mention your stance on racists."

The two's conversation was interrupted by a knock was heard at the front door "I'll get it!" Kelly shouted as she made her way down the hall.

Beurling got an uneasy feeling so moved to the wall to try and hear what's going on.

"I'm sorry mister, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Beurling could hear Kelly say.

"Look, cut the rubbish out, we know you animals stole our supply, now tell us where it is." shouted a man's voice.

Beurling moved into the hall behind Kelly, as she went past, she saw Aira and her team looking nervously out the doorway.

Just then Kelly let out a cry, Beurling turned to see two men standing in the doorway and laying on the floor holding the side of her face.

Beurling charged the two men who hadn't noticed her till she was to close, the first man tried to swing his stick but he misjudged the distance in the panic and ended up hitting the door frame.

The second man tried to bring his pistol up to shoot, but Beurling managed to grab the man's wrist and force his hand upwards, she then kicked him down the pair of steps, dropping his pistol in the process.

The second man decided tried to run but Beurling tripped him up and he fell face first down the steps on to the pavement.

"Are you ok?" Beurling asked Kelly.

Kelly nodded and made to stand up as Aria came to help her mum up, Beurling turned back to the two men, who were still on the floor groaning.

Beurling jumped down and grabbed the one with the stick by the scruff of his neck "Who do you work for?" Beurling asked.

"Oi!" came a female voice down the street "Do you know who your messing with you animal!"

Beurling felt a wave of rage wash over her as she heard the person speak, she'd heard voice before, long ago.

Beurling let go of the man grabbing his stick as she did and walked into the centre of the street to see three men and a woman flanking another woman, with long dark hair.

'_Oh, I know exactly who you are!'_ Beurling spat in her head and she silently took up a fighting stance the stick in hand.

* * *

**Ooh boy i sense Beurling has a hatered of this person.**

**Also seems Tomoko has a posessive side.**


	30. Volume Three Chapter 3

**Hhmm i wonder who this woman Beurling really hates is.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

'_Oh, I know exactly who you are!'_ Beurling spat in her head and she silently took up a fighting stance the stick in hand.

"Oi, wench, I'm talking to you, do you know who I am?" the dark-haired woman shouted again.

"A piece of trash that needs binning!" Beurling shouted, gritting her teeth staring down the five individuals.

"You dare…!"

"I do!"

"Huh, your rather foolish, but I am a merciful person, even now if you throw yourself upon my…"

"Are you finished?" Beurling shouted, loosening herself up.

"Fine, a fight you want a fight you shall get." The woman scoffed "Get her and bring her to me on her knees!"

The four bodyguards charged towards her, Beurling countered by marching slowly at the four silently.

The female bodyguard reached Beurling first, she made to swing her bat but Beurling grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted it, before head butting her leaving her spawled on the ground.

Two of the men tried next, the first tried to punch Beurling with his knuckledusters, but Beurling beat his hands away with the stick, the man let out a yelp as a snap was heard, the second of the pair whacked Beurling's stick out her hand, he tried to followed up by hitting Beurling in head but she ducked out the way before round house kicking him.

The last one drew a pair of knifes, he tried to slash with both blades, but Beurling stepped back with each slash, Beurling then ignited her flames, the man looked at her with a look of fear.

"What are you?" he asked, dropping his guard slightly.

"Your worst nightmare." Beurling growled as she ran up to him.

The man recovered his guard, but Beurling threw some of her disks making the man cover his face with the knifes letting Beurling hit him in the gut, sending him flying and rolling along the ground.

Beurling advanced at the dark-haired woman, as the leader drew a pistol, Beurling stopped looking at her unimpressed.

"Ah ha, not so tough now are?" the woman smirked "Now on your knees!" she ordered.

Beurling rolled her eyes and just carried on advancing slowly, her flames and electricity still active "Stop right there!" the woman shouted, Beurling ignored the woman and kept advancing.

When Beurling was a few paces away the woman let off a shot which whizzed past Beurling's head, Beurling just beat the pistol away, which clattered on the road next to Beurling.

"Hello mother." Beurling sneered.

"Sabine?"

At the mention of her first name Beurling punched her mother in the centre of her chest, leaving her winded and gasping on the floor "That is not my name!" Beurling shouted, picking up her mother's pistol and pointing it at her.

"Beurling that's enough." Tomoko shouted putting her hand on Beurling's shoulder.

Beurling kept pointing the pistol for a second before lowering it and turning away with Tomoko.

"Saved by a beast." Beurling's mother muttered a bit too loud and Beurling turned back with the pistol.

"Say that again, go on!" Beurling roared, while Tomoko tried to pull the pistol away.

"Your friends with them?" Beurling's mother asked.

"Yes and proud of it." Beurling could see the twinge her mother gave to the news.

Beurling's mother laughed "What happened to those mongrels that you sullied my door with, leave you did they?"

Beurling fired a shot into the road next to her mother "I don't miss twice." Beurling threatened.

Beurling's mother stood up holding her chest with Beurling keeping the gun pointed at her "Let me guess your dating that pup that's holding on to you?"

"Beurling, please just let this go, she's not worth the trouble, just come back inside."

Beurling sighed "Leave them alone." Beurling growled before she lowered the gun and walked away as the gang that Beurling's mother brought with her groaned and moaned their way back to their leader before they headed back from whence, they came.

"Who the heck was that?" Frenda asked.

"Our local headache," Aria responded, "She runs a bar/brothel on the other side of town, her thugs like to trash our places and threaten us, evil witch."

"Can't the authorities stop her?" Maple asked.

"She's likely in their back pocket doing the dirty work of beating the faunus for them." Beurling growled.

"In one." Aria sighed, "Even if they weren't, they don't care about humans kick the faunus, faunus kicking humans that's a whole other matter."

"Somethings never change." Beurling and Frenda sighed.

"By the way nice moves." Aria complimented Beurling.

"Do you two have history?" Kelly asked, "I noticed you seemed to really hate her guts."

Beurling sighed "That was the reason I don't use my first name." Beurling shook.

"You mean she's, your mother?" Tomoko asked, to which Beurling nodded.

"Wait your mother?" Frenda asked "You mean that was the evil cow, man I wish I had my hammer to hand."

"You'd have to join the queue."

Beurling looked at the ground expecting to be shouted at from Kelly and Aria, but to her surprise Kelly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Thank you for the help." Kelly smiled "Now, come on, I still need to make tea for you lot."

The rest of the time at Tomoko's home was rather peaceful and enjoyable, with Aria mentioning all the silly things Tomoko used to get up to embarrassing her sister and making her groan into Beurling's shoulder with embarrassment.

After the four left Tomoko and Frenda were chatting about some of the old antics that Tomoko used to get up to, Beurling was behind the pair thinking about the less then pleasant part of their time at Tomoko's home.

"You ok?" Maple asked.

"I'm fine." Beurling sighed lighting a cigarette "And before you worry, my mother won't be a problem."

"Are you sure, you looked ready to kill her."

"As long as I don't see her then I'll be fine, besides she's not worth my bother to go that far."

"But Tomoko is." Maple stated.

"What?" Beurling said loud enough to catch Frenda and Tomoko's attention.

Maple waved the other two off, once they were walking again Maple started to talk again "You care about her, more than me and Frenda I mean."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Oh come on Maple not you to, we get enough of that from Frenda."

"Frenda might be poking fun at you but we both agree you two like each other."

"Maple, don't please."

"Beurling, I'm a sniper I see things and I can tell…"

"Look!" Beurling sighed exasperated "Whatever I, or Tomoko feel, doesn't matter, she's better off not doing that to herself."

"What does that mean?"

"Forget it." Beurling sighed walking off and catching up with the two of her team, leaving Maple behind as a chill ran up Beurling's spine at having let her emotions slip again.

Once they got back to the school Beurling decided she wanted to try the revolver, so left the team and headed off to the range.

Beurling aimed the pistol and squeezed the trigger, when she did the hammer snapped forwards and round flew down the barrel, but after the round fired the cylinder and barrel rolled back and pushed the hammer back ready to fire again.

"I knew Alia was working on this idea, guess she got it working." Beurling muttered to herself.

Beurling fired the revolver again another five times, after each shot, she could still hear Maples words _'I can't.'_ she sighed in her head as she emptied the cylinder, just as she was about to reload she heard a small cough behind her, turning around she saw Maple watching her.

"How long were you watching?" Beurling asked, feeling a bit on edge from what she had let slip and what Maple had been talking about earlier.

"Long enough to see the unique pistol in action, you're not a bad shot." Maple compliment.

"Thanks, though I feel you aren't just here to talk about my aim." Beurling sighed.

"What did you mean about what you and Tomoko feel?"

"Maple, please just drop this." Beurling sighed.

"No I won't, if you like then tell her, she likes you to." Maple countered her voice sounding a bit exasperated "I don't understand, What's the problem here?"

"We know." came a slightly cold and level voice.

Beurling looked over to the door of the range as Maple span round to see team SHAD and Frenda standing in the doorway.

"What?" Maples asked, as Beurling looked away, she was not in the mood for this and she wanted to just go, but she wasn't quite ready to fight her way through her friends yet.

"She's scared." Sgàil said.

"Is this true?" Maple asked, Beurling just kept her mouth shut.

"The silence is deafening." Frenda sighed.

Beurling kept looking at the far wall as far away from, as from the others as she could get her sight to be.

"What's she scared of?" Beurling heard Frenda ask, as she also felt Maple keep her eyes on her.

"Likely how people would react." Dorcha answered "Human and faunus relationships are frowned upon, humans feel it's running the purity of the human race and faunus hate that other faunus are in relationships with humans when they treat them as slaves."

"But Vacuo is doesn't care on that stuff though." Maple observed.

"Tomoko's from Atlas, her families from Atlas, it's…"

"Are you lot done?" Beurling shouted as she gripped the desk she was leaning on, she'd been steadily getting more and more frustrated with her friends, she didn't ask for their help, she didn't want their help and it was annoying her that they felt the need to interfere with something that didn't concern them.

"Beurling, we just…"

"Enough!" Beurling roared, her flames igniting momentarily from her anger "I'm done with this little game of your and want no part of it, now leave me alone and drop this blasted topic."

"Beurling we…" Maple started but Beurling had had enough.

"No Maple, I'm done, I'm done with you all sticking your noses in this I didn't ask for you to and don't want you to."

Maple was about to speak when Horatia beat her to it "What about what she wants?"

"What?" Beurling asked confused.

"Tomoko's admitted to us she likes you, if she wants to take the risk shouldn't you at least think about it." Horatia explained.

"Tomoko doesn't know what she's getting into." _'Not by half.'_ Beurling added in her head.

"Beurling if she…"

"No Frenda, I'm not doing it, not again!" Beurling shouted, cutting of her friend, her patience on the edge of snapping.

"Again?" Maple asked.

Beurling growled in frustration while pinching her nose _'I'm really going to need a load of cigarettes after this.' _Beurling thought to herself.

Sgàil looked at Beurling confused for a second before speaking "Their's more here to this isn't their Beurling?" Sgàil asked.

"Beurling, talk to us, we just want to help." Maple pleaded.

Beurling sighed, she didn't want to say anything more but if it got them to drop it then it seemed she had no choice "If you lot must know, it's me."

"You?" Frenda asked.

"Yes me, I'm what I fear, I'm what scares me ok, you happy?"

"You mean what happened to Charlotte?" Maple asked the dreaded question.

"Everyone I get close to…leaves." Beurling sighed turning to face down the ranged so she didn't have to see her friends "I'm not doing it again, Tomoko's better off…"

"That's her choice." Maple countered "Are you really happy to watch her go off into the sunset with someone else when you could make her smile?"

"That's unfair."

"So's life." Frenda countered.

"Look, I just can't ok." Beurling pinched her nose exhausted "I don't want anymore, call me paranoid or crazy if you want but I'm cursed and that's the way it is, so stop hounding me."

Beurling sighed and walked past her friends, wanting to be alone.

"What are we going to do now?" Frenda asked Maple after Beurling was long gone.

"Maybe we should just leave it." Horatia sighed.

"Not yet, I might have an idea." Maple countered as she brought out her scroll and started to search for the person, she hoped might be able to help.

* * *

**Bet you lot weren't thinking Maple would be the one going this far, well she is a bit of a softy.**


	31. Volume Three Chapter 4

**Ok Seconds out round two and Maples still trying will her new plan work.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Beurling was staring at the sky on top of the building they were bunked up in, she'd been up there for ages watching the sky go by as the steadily growing pile of cigarettes next to her proved.

It wasn't that she was angry at her friends she knew they meant well, but she just wanted some piece.

Beurling heard her scroll ping, taking it out she saw a message from Tomoko _"You ok?"_ then a second messaged followed it _"You've been by yourself for a while, is something up?"_

Beurling smiled before replying she was fine and just wanted some alone time because of seeing her mother again, it wasn't a complete lie, but not the whole truth.

"_If you need me, just ask."_ Came Tomoko's reply.

Beurling smiled _"Thanks, but I'm ok, I'll see you later."_

"_See you later."_ Tomoko replied.

Beurling sighed happily as she put the scroll away only for it to start ringing "Hello?"

**"**_**Beurling."**_ Came Sara's reply.

"Sara?"

**"**_**Yeah, it's me, how is Atlas?"**_

"Same as ever, racist and putting down faunus."

**"**_**You sound a little sad what's up?"**_

"Nothing, I'm fine."

**"**_**Come on Beurling, I know when you're lying, tell me."**_

"I saw my mother today."

**"**_**Oh, happy reunion it wasn't I take it?"**_

"Nope, the witch is leader of some blasted gang, persecutes faunus as well."

**"**_**Do please try and not get in trouble, I would hate to tell Klara her aunty is in jail."**_

"I know, I know, how is she by the way?"

**"**_**Good, missing you and waiting to see your win."**_

Beurling let out a giggle "Tell her I miss her to and I'll do my best to win for her."

**"**_**Look Beurling I need to come clean here."**_

"How so?"

**"**_**Maple called me."**_

Before Beurling could say anything, Sara cut her off.

**"**_**Don't and listen to me, ok."**_

"Fine, what is it?"

**"**_**If you like Tomoko don't you think you should tell her?" **_

Beurling sighed _'I'm going to run out if cigarettes at this rate.'_ She said in her head "Sara, I can't."

**"**_**Because your worried about your past, I know Maple told me."**_

"If you know then why are you doing this?

**"**_**First, I was genially wanting to call you, second Maples right the two of you care for each other, I've never seen you look at someone like how you look at her and if you both like each other then you should go for it."**_

Beurling pulled the beret off her head and turned it so the badge was facing her "Sara you know how hard it was for me to trust and get myself back together after my mother and Char…"

**"**_**Don't, don't you dare use Charlotte as an excuse, it belittles her memory and you're the last person who I thought would do that, besides, you know what she always used to tell us."**_

"Never let fear stop us from doing something we want." Beurling replied touching the badge on her beret.

**"****Well do you want to date Tomoko?"**

"You know the answer."

**"**_**Yeah, but I want to hear you say it."**_

"Why?"

**"**_**Just say it." **_

Beurling felt a lump in her throat, all her fear bubbling as she uttered the words that she feared would bring whatever curse was on her on to Tomoko as well "I do want to date her."

**"**_**Louder all I can hear is mumbling."**_

"I do want to date her." Beurling said louder, finding her fear decrease a little.

**"**_**Louder please, I'm getting some static on my end."**_

"Your evil you know that?"

**"**_**Just think of it as pay back for being a pain."**_

"Oh, you could hear that just fine."

**"**_**Just say it."**_

"I do want to date Tomoko."

**"**_**There was that so hard?"**_

"Your still evil, all of you."

Sara giggled over the phone _**"Well at least your Tomoko's problem from now on and not mine anymore."**_

"Sara?"

**"**_**Yeah?"**_

"I'm still not sure about this." Beurling sighed.

**"**_**Beurling, you think you're the only one who's had that fear, I was terrified when I asked Alia out and then to marry me, it's perfectly natural."**_

"You never showed it."

**"**_**I was good at hiding it, so take it from me, you'll be fine, hey at least you know she likes you back, you just have to ask, I wish I was that lucky when I was asking."**_

"No pressure then." Beurling tried to joke "Thanks, sorry I've been a pain."

**"**_**I think you should be saying that to Maple and the others, besides why change the habit of a lifetime."**_

"Oi, I'm not as bad as your wife, I've had to drag her out of trouble more than once."

**"**_**Yeah that's true."**_

_**"Oi, I can hear you two you know?"**_ Alia shouted in the distance.

**"**_**I better go, got to placate her, speak to you soon Beurling."**_

"Yeah, oh before you go tell Alia I tried the revolver."

**"**_**Oh, how is it?"**_

"Works a charm, that should make her happy."

**"**_**Yeah, see you soon Beurling."**_

"See you soon Sara and thanks."

**"**_**Don't worry about it, bye."**_

After the pair hung up, Beurling took out another cigarette "Are you going to keep standing there?" Beurling asked the presence behind her, as she put her beret back on her head.

"Are you mad at me?" Maple asked.

"No, I'm frustrated, but not mad."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, so what now, I go down there and ask her?"

"I was thinking something more romantic."

"Like what?"

"The dance."

"What dance?"

"The welcome dance, the team leaders got told about it when you went off to the range." Maple explained.

"They let you in a briefing room, without issue?"

"No, I had to pull my head band over my ears to hide the fact I'm a faunus." Maple sighed "And don't change the subject."

"Sorry, so how is that working, us and the Atlas students are in one big ball room?"

"Yep and don't worry the faunus and human segregation rules are void for this dance, seems Vale and Vacuo were insistent on it and the Atlas students were warned if they started anything, they would be thrown out the school, so how about it?"

"One tiny issue." Beurling sighed.

"No, don't worry we can go and get our own outfits, so that is no concern."

"No, that's not it." Beurling sighed.

"Then what?"

"I can't dance."

"What, you never learned?" Maple asked.

"No, look running around in the streets didn't really give me much chance or reason to dance."

Maple smiled, a smile that was made Beurling feel really uncomfortable "Well, lucky for you your date is an excellent dancer, so you can learn, spent time and you'll not have to adapt for someone else."

"You planed this way too much." Beurling sighed.

"Oh come, let's go ask her." Maple laughed dragging Beurling to her feet.

As Maple led the way to the room, Beurling stopped her a second "Maple?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry, for snapping before, I know you meant well."

"It's fine I get it, so do the others, now come on."

The pair walked back in silence, Beurling's nerves going off in the back of her head, a voice in her head screaming _'What are you doing your going to get her killed!'_

She'd have been lying if she said she wasn't still scared this was a bad idea, even with her talk with Sara had made the voice telling her to take the chance with Tomoko stronger and the voice against weaker.

Just as they were coming to the door they saw Frenda shut it with a sigh, just as she turned and saw them she went from exasperated to relieved and ran up to the pair "Where the hell have you been?" Frenda glared at Beurling "Tomoko's been driving me crazy, she's worried about you."

"Frenda." Maple nodded for the explosive expert to come over to her while she motioned for Beurling to go on.

As Beurling stood at the door she took a breath to try and calm down _'No turning back from this.'_ Beurling sighed in her head as she took one last look to see Maple and Frenda ushering her to go inside the room.

As she opened the door, she saw Tomoko looking her scroll, her worry clear to see, she was so absorbed in the messages she was looking at she didn't hear Beurling walk in.

"Tomoko, you ok?" Beurling asked _'What's got her that worried?'_

As Tomoko looked at Beurling the brawler saw a flash of relief, then fear flashed in Tomoko's eyes, the wolf faunus threw the scroll on to the bed and ran up and hugged Beurling.

"Hey Tomoko, what's got into you?"

"Sorry." Tomoko muffled into Beurling's jumper.

"Sorry for what?"

"For what happened…earlier about your mum."

"Huh, Tomoko I'm a little lost."

"It's why you were keeping away from me isn't it?" Tomoko asked.

"No it isn't." Beurling sighed hugging the faunus "It's something else." Beurling whispered to the girl _'Guess they didn't tell her about their attempt at the range then.'_ Beurling thought to herself.

"What is it?" Tomoko asked rising her head.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Beurling smiled at the faunus to try and relax her.

"Did Maple tell you about the dance?" Beurling asked, her nervous starting to heighten and her heart to beat like a drum.

"Yeah, she did, why do you ask?"

Beurling could feel the top of Tomoko's tail brush against her hand as she rubbed her top and bottom lips together _'Ok you can do this.'_ Beurling tied to pep talk herself "Would you…" Beurling started then stopped as she felt a lump in her throat, not helped by the look Tomoko was giving her, which she found made it really hard to focus.

"Would I?"

"…Like to go with me?" Beurling finished in a choked whisper.

Tomoko looked in shock for a minute and Beurling thought she might just say no, but then her face lit up in a smile and hugged the brawler tighter and with enough force to knock the pair over and with the faunus's tail wagging rapidly and happily.

"I take it that's a yes?" Beurling asked with a groan.

"Yes and sorry." Tomoko smiled as Beurling brushed a lose piece of hair out of the gunner's eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure she's not complaining." Frenda's voice came up behind them.

"Frenda!" the pair shouted.

"What, we heard a thump and you two left the door open, not our fault we found you two like this, if you don't want to be disturbed leave a note on the door."

"What!" was the pair's response.

"Ok, calm down, Beurling don't you need to ask Tomoko something if you're going to the dance together." Maple interrupted.

"Huh?" Tomoko looked down confused at the brawler.

"I don't know how to dance." Beurling explained turning away, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh." Tomoko stood up and then helped the brawler up "Well I can teach you."

"That was kind of the idea." Maple pointed out.

Tomoko smiled "Where are you smoking?"

"The roof." Beurling surprised at the question.

Tomoko grabbed the brawler's hand "Well that should have enough room, think you could show me?" Beurling nodded and the headed off, hearing a wolf whistle from Frenda in the distance.

Beurling led the two to the roof, once they got there Tomoko looked around before nodding and offering a hand to Beurling.

Beurling was a little confused but took the hand and let Tomoko guided her closer and then wrapping a arm around the brawler's neck as she did the same around the faunus's hips.

"So when did you learn to dance?" Beurling asked trying to keep her mind off how close the pair were to each other.

"When I was a kid, my mum didn't let me out that much so I had to entertain myself sometimes." Tomoko blushed, before a question came to her "How did Maple know you didn't dance?"

"She came and told me about the dance and it came up."

"Ok, well we got a few days so might as well get started, so follow my lead." Tomoko instructed, trying to lead the pair.

The next few hours were spent standing on each other's toes, pushing into each other's bodies to fast and tripping over a few times. Beurling was rather glad both had boots on or they would likely have a few broken toes, though thinking about they weren't the best idea for dance lessons.

The more Beurling was dancing with Tomoko the more she relaxed she was and more she forgot the voices of doubt in her head.

"Sorry." Beurling groaned as she nearly tripped the pair up again.

"It's ok, maybe I should see if we can get some better shoes tomorrow." Tomoko smiled "Come on we better head inside."

'_Am I really able to do this?'_ Beurling thought as she walked down the stairs.

"So its true, Vacuo really does have a cross-breeder in their mist." A male voice sounded, Beurling turned to see a blonde man standing in the hallway to the Mistral rooms.

"Beurling, come on." Tomoko whispered trying to leave before Beurling got in trouble.

As the pair started to walk away the man laughed "Wow, you really are on a beast's leash, aren't you?"

Beurling start to run to the man and hit him but Tomoko stood between the two. The man pulled the faunus's tail and made Tomoko yelp. Beurling pulled the faunus away and was about to attack when a shout caught everyone's attention.

"Enough!" Tammy shouted, walking up to the man "Lay your hands on one of my students again, you'll answer to me, got it?"

The man scoffed "A land of faunus lovers is nothing for me to fear."

"I'll show you something to fear, in the arena." Beurling shouted.

Before anyone could say anything, else Tammy shouted out again "Beurling, take your partner back to your room, you with me now." Tammy ordered as the pair walked away.

Beurling held the faunus close, so her head was on her shoulder "I am going to break him in half if I see him in the fights."

"Beurling clam down, I'm fine."

Beurling took a deep breath as the pair entered the hallway with Tomoko leaning on the wall with Beurling in front of her "Sorry, it's just…"

"I know, but please don't do something rash." Tomoko whispered a she held the brawler's cheek.

"They don't make it easy."

"I know, but you don't need to fight the world ok?"

Beurling nodded and hugged the faunus _'This is why, she'll be outcast by everyone, even her own family.'_ said the voice in Beurling's head _'Then you'll get her killed.'_

"Stop talking." she mouthed as Tomoko hugged her back _'I'll never let that happen, the gods will have to kill me first.'_

**(Night-time)**

Beurling was sat on the bed with Maple and Frenda sitting on their beds waiting as Tomoko came out the bathroom drying her hair. After she was clear Frenda went in as Tomoko was trying to dry her tail and failing.

"Tomoko." Beurling beckoned her partner over and Tomoko sat down. Beurling went about gently drying the tail for her friend "You don't have to keep doing this you know?" Tomoko whispered.

"It's fine I don't mind."

"I know but still, I should be able to do this by now."

"Well until you do, I'm happy to do it for you."

Tomoko let out a light sigh "Is that ok?" Beurling asked worried she'd been a bit to rough with the towel.

"No, that fine, feels like a massage sometimes."

'_I'm never going to let fate take you to Tomoko, never.'_ Beurling swore in her mined as she finished drying the faunus's tail.

* * *

**So next chapter will be the dance, i wonder how that will go.**


	32. Volume Three Chapter 5 (Dance)

**Ok so this is the other chapter that was lost and i had to rewrite, why, well i was worried about getting the scene and mood right so i was writing this early so i was sure about it.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Beurling and Tomoko's free time in the coming days was spend practicing for the dance. Tomoko had gotten them some better shoes for dancing practice, Beurling had to admit if she had been told she'd been dancing a few days ago she would have laughed it off.

The whole of the day before the dance, the whole of the school was getting ready, putting together outfits and other such things. Tomoko and Beurling spent most of time getting some last-minute practice.

"You're not bad." Tomoko sighed as the pair ended with Beurling holding the blonde around the hips and faunus with her arms around Beurling's neck.

"I had a good teacher." _'If she was a little closer...' _Beurling thought to herself.

"Thanks."

The pair spend a minute just holding each other and looking each other in the eye, Beurling was almost tempted to kiss Tomoko there, but the faunus looked to the side and rested her head on Beurling's chest, Beurling let out the breath she didn't know she had held as Tomoko looked away.

"You know its quite pretty up here."

Beurling looked the way Tomoko was looking and saw the sunsetting over the mountains "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Beurling?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I met you."

"Me to." Beurling smiled as she held the girl tighter _'Can I really do this?' _Beurling thought to herself as her doubtful voice started to whisper in her head again.

**(Next day)**

When the time of the dance came up, Tomoko and Frenda headed off first Beurling and Maple said they would meet them at the dance hall, as the two waited by the entrance of the hall they checked over each other's clothes.

Frenda had a pair of black heels, black trousers, white shirt and a black blazer, Tomoko by comparison had a pure white kimono on with light blue edges and a light blue sash wrapped around her waist, with her tail covered though one could still hear it under the fabric.

"I can't believe, you wouldn't wear a dress." sighed Tomoko.

"I just don't do dresses ok, look Maple isn't wearing one either so leave it out." countered Frenda.

"What are those two wearing anyway, they wouldn't let me in the bathroom when I said we were going?"

Frenda looked at her with her usual cheesy grin "Sorry, can't tell you that, but you'll love it."

"Fine, keep your secrets."

Meanwhile, just out of sight in the shadows Maple was looking at the two, while Beurling was fiddling with her red jacket again. She'd been nervous the whole day and as the time for the dance came closer, she had only got worse.

Maple found it hard not to giggle at her friend's antics, given her usual behaviour, deciding it was now or never "So you ready?"

"Not even close, let me have one cigarette before we go." Beurling tried to flee but Maple stopped her.

"Nope, you're coming now, you'll be fine trust me."

"Your really evil you know that?"

"Quit stalling." Maple said as she practically dragged Beurling along to their waiting teammates.

As they came into the light Frenda spotted them and nudged Tomoko who spun around to see the two of them seeing Maple first.

Maple had a red jacket with gold buttons on, white cuffs, black trousers which had red seams, and black polished shoes, Tomoko then turned to see Beurling and her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

Beurling had on white pump shoes, her hair that was usually loose was tied up in a ponytail, she had a white dress on which had a short red woollen coat over the top, Tomoko also wondered how on earth Maple had got Beurling to put make up on, it wasn't much but still she never wore any before and Tomoko had to admit it looked nice on her.

Beurling, blushed under Tomoko's stare, she suddenly felt small and vulnerable "You look nice." Beurling whispered the compliment on Tomoko's outfit which she found stunning and sucked her breath away.

"You to." Tomoko whispered.

"Why don't you and Tomoko go in first, me and Frenda will be right behind you." Beurling sighed, she knew there was no going back now.

Beurling offered her hand "Shall we?" Beurling asked with a smile, Tomoko nodded and took the offered hand and began walking inside with the other two behind.

Once inside the ball was in full swing, people dancing and talking, Beurling suddenly felt like she was struggling to breath and the weight of the world was starting to come down in her, Tomoko clearly felt her tenseness and squeezed her hand gently.

Beurling looked over and saw Tomoko give her a smile and Beurling returned the smile, even though her nervous felt like they were about to burst into flame.

Just as the current song was ending the pair made their way to dance floor, Beurling felt lump in her throat, of course they ended up somewhere in the middle of the floor when they both wanted to be as far away from it as possible, deciding the gods were clearly against her Beurling took one of Tomoko's hands and put her other hand on her lower back Tomoko put her hand to match Beurling's hand on her back pulling each other closer, Beurling was so close she could smell Tomoko's perfume.

The two started off very nervously and quite hesitant given their close proximity, but as they got in to the swing of things they found themselves enjoying it more and more and much to Beurling's relief she didn't stand on Tomoko's toes like she had the first time she tried, looking at Tomoko she could see her smiling and she found herself getting a small smile herself.

As the pair danced they found they couldn't take their eyes off each other, their worlds shrank till it was just them and music in the background, their eyes locked on to each other as they moved even closer, Beurling felt her throat drying up as her body moved on its own as she eyes started to close and heart thumped like a drum, then music stopped and Beurling pulled back, clearing her throat "Erm, I need to take a break." she whispered shakily, heading off to a set of stairs leading to the upper floor of the dance all as the negative voice was shouting at her to stop this.

Beurling climbed the stairs and soon found her way to one of the balconies on the top floor trying to settle her heart down, Beurling grabbed the balcony tight trying to let out her frustration _'Why can't you just stop torturing me fate.'_ Beurling cursed in her head, she wasn't sure how long she was outside for before she heard pair of feet join her on the balcony.

Beurling turned and saw Tomoko standing behind her nervously "I guess I owe you an apology." she said morosely.

"It's ok." Tomoko smiled as she stood next to Beurling playing with her fingers.

Tomoko was quite a moment seemingly trying to muster her courage.

"Beurling, for a while now I've had this feeling that there's something between us, am I right or am I just imagining things?" Tomoko asked in whisper.

Beurling felt a lump in her chest, she wished she could lie to Tomoko and say she was wrong and she was just seeing things, but she couldn't, one look at the way Tomoko was looking and the idea flowed away with the wind.

"No, I feel it to." Beurling whispered.

Tomoko smiled at the admission, till her smile dropped and a confused look took over "Wait if you feel the same then why do you pull away?"

Beurling sighed "It's because I'm scared Tomoko."

"Scared, why?"

"Because of my past." Beurling choked "Everyone I get close to leaves me, I loved my mother and she left me to die in an alley." Beurling spat grabbing her woollen coat so hard she thought she would rip it "When Charlotte found me and took me in my heart was broken, she helped put it back together but when she died it shattered my heart again, it can't take it anymore if I lost you it will kill me." Beurling choked feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

Tomoko brought her hand to Beurling's cheek and wiped the tear away and took a hold of the hand that was grabbing the over coat "You won't lose me Beurling, I'm not that bad in a fight and I have you to protect me."

"I'm not just talking about that Tomoko, I'm not good with this domestic stuff, if we don't work out and we broke up that would kill me just as much."

Tomoko hugged the brawler and rested her head on Beurling's chest "I know your scared Beurling, you're not the only one, this is my first time feeling this, but when I'm here with you I know I don't want to stop feeling this, I want to hold on to it, to you, your worth the trouble to me Beurling and that's all that matters to me." Tomoko whispered softly as she locked eyes with Beurling.

Beurling swallowed trying to force the lump that had formed in her throat again down she was also feeling warm despite the cool breeze that blew past the two, Beurling's heart beat increased as she got lost in the blonde's sky blue eyes.

Tomoko put her left hand back on Beurling's cheek again stroking it gently, Tomoko inched her head closer and Beurling found herself doing to then same "Do you want this too?" Tomoko asked in a whisper when the pair were an inch apart.

"I do, but…" Beurling started, but she was cut off by Tomoko's lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss, immediately the voice of doubt was screaming in her head but just as immediately Beurling felt like a bright blinding light was shining within her, pushing the doubt and negativity away, it wasn't enough for Beurling to forget the fears she had, but it was enough to push it to the back of her mind for now, locked away into some dark recesses of her mind for now, if Beurling had to describe it, it was like an angel was shining a light on her heart and Tomoko as the angel in question.

Tomoko wrapped her arms around Beurling's neck while Beurling did the same around Tomoko's waist, Beurling could feel Tomoko's tail wagging happily as the kiss continued, the brawler felt her whole-body tingle as she kiss the faunus, her heart seemed to explode like a firework had gone off and set her body on fire as her metaphorical light increased its hold.

"Sorry I…." Tomoko started but Beurling cut her off this time with another kiss "Don't be sorry." Beurling smiled as she broke the kiss.

"So I guess were an item now then?" Tomoko smiled.

"Yes." Beurling smiled and then the two started giggling, before they kissed again, Beurling felt her heart be tingle and glow, like someone had put a spell on it _'She's defiantly an angel.' _Beurling thought to herself as she kissed Tomoko.

The pair kept kissing each other for a what felt like hours to them, till eventually the pair broke apart for air, Beurling and Tomoko rested their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes smiles on their faces. Beurling found for the first time in so long that she felt real joy, she'd felt happy before but she'd never felt joyful in so long that she'd forgotten what it felt like.

"Hey." Tomoko whispered as she interlocked one of her hands with one of Beurling's "I know we've not done a lot tonight but can we head back to our room I'd like just spend time with you away from everyone else."

"Sure." Beurling smiled.

After getting down to the ground floor the two saw Maple and Frenda chatting away with team SHAD that was until they saw them walking up to them hand in hand.

As the pair moved to their friends Beurling could feel the glances the two were getting with their interlocked hands.

"Maple, the two of us are going to head back to the room."

"Ok" Maple smiled.

Beurling glanced over and saw Frenda had a look on her face that was for to smug for Beurling's liking.

As the pair silently walked back to the room Tomoko rested her head on Beurling's shoulder, Beurling knew they had a lot to talk about, her fears and worries were not gone and that was just the start of the topics they needed to talk about, but right now Beurling wanted to just enjoy her time of bliss with Tomoko and forget the world if only for a short period of time.

Before long, the two were at the door to the team's room, Beurling opened the door and held the door for Tomoko.

"Ooh so chivalrous." Tomoko joked as she walked in.

"Don't push it." Beurling responded as she walked in and closed the door.

As she turned round to face Tomoko, the faunus kissed her again.

_Beurling opened her eyes, as she got up, she noticed she was in a familiar tent, one she hadn't been in for years._

"_What?" Beurling asked herself as she sat up._

"_Morning sleepy head." Came a familiar voice._

_Beurling turned to face the voice as saw someone she hadn't seen in a long while sitting next to her lying form "Charlotte?"_

_The girl looked exactly how she remembered her, blonde hair in a pony tail, fox ears on top her head, shining green eyes, white top and blue trousers, even her smile was the same "Hey Sis, long time no see."_

"_How are you…?" _

"_It's a dream, come on you should know that." Charlotte sighed as she stood up and moved to the centre of the tent. _

"_Oh right, yeah." Beurling sighed as she stood up._

_Charlotte giggled "Yeah, you haven't changed." _

"_I have, I'm not the same as I was last time, we saw each other."_

"_Oh, how so?"_

"_I've met someone for starters."_

"_Yes, I know, I like her, guess you always had a thing about wolves."_

"_No, I didn't, I don't know what you're thinking." Beurling pouted._

_Charlotte smiled again "Guess you haven't changed that much." Charlotte walked up to the flap of the tent, Beurling shouted "Wait!" Charlotte stopped "Where are you going?" Beurling asked._

"_I need to go Beurling, you know that I can't stay."_

"_But I don't want you to go, I want you back!" Beurling shouted "Please." she begged her sister. _

_Charlotte put her hand on Beurling's shoulder "I know, but you don't need me anymore, she's got you." Charlotte moved her hand to over Beurling's heart "Be good to her."_

_Charlotte turned again and opened the exit of the tent, it opened with a bright light before she left, she turned again "Oh, by the way what her name?"_

"_Tomoko, Tomoko Jervis" Beurling answered with a little blush._

"_Cute, anyway see you soon sis." Charlotte answered before walking into the light._

"_No, wait Sis!" Beurling dived for Charlotte._

Beurling woke up with a start again, only this time she could feel something pushed up against her side, looking to where it was, she could see Tomoko, sleeping soundly and snoring softly, one of her arms draped across her front and grabbing hold of her t-shirt, Beurling smiled she brushed Tomoko's hair gently which caused Tomoko to stir but not wake up, she moved her head a bit to move closer to Beurling, Beurling smiled again then decided to go back to sleep for a bit but not before she whispered "I love you Tomoko." Kissing the faunus's head as she closed her eyes.

After a while she woke up again with Tomoko still asleep at her side, Beurling leaned over to see that Maple and Frenda had left the room, Beurling looked and saw the clock saying it was ten in the morning, Beurling leaned her head back and stared at the bed above her as she gently stroked the faunus's back gently.

Beurling turned to the see the sun streaming through the window and a piece of paper taped to the bed frame.

Being careful not to wake the sleeping girl Beurling carefully removed the paper and read the contents.

_Beurling, Tomoko_

_Firstly I was to say congratulations, we're both happy for the two of you, you deserve each other and I hope you two will be happy together. Second, I just want to let you know that me and Frenda support you and I know SHAD supports you two as well. _

_By the time, your reading this me and Frenda are likely having breakfast with SHAD, we didn't want to disturb the two of you so we let you lay in._

_Maple_

Beurling smiled, she knew the pair were supporting them, but it was nice to have it in words as well, just then Tomoko started to wake up.

"Morning, did you have a good night?" Beurling asked.

"Yes I did." Tomoko smiled as she kept her head rested on Beurling's shoulder "What's that?"

Beurling handed the piece of paper over, Tomoko read the paper over before she handed it back with a smile "It's nice to know they have out backs."

"Yeah it is." Beurling sighed kissing the top of Tomoko's head.

"Beurling?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be ok to see my mum and sister today, I want to tell them?"

Beurling could feel fear bubbling up in her gut "Are you sure they'll be ok about this?"

"They had no issue with you being my partner, why would they have issue with us?"

"There's a big difference between being your partner and dating you, they…" Beurling was cut off by Tomoko kissing her.

After she pulled back Tomoko put a hand on Beurling's cheek and gently caressed it "I know your worried and I know you have a right to be, but trust that this time it will be different and it will all work out ok."

Beurling bit her bottom lip before letting out a sigh "Ok, for you I'll try." Beurling could still feel the fear bubbling down below but she tired her best to fight it down and ignore it _'They're going to hate her.' _The negative voice put words to Beurlings fear.

Tomoko sighed and hugged Beurling tighter "Well as much as I love being here right now, I'm kind of hungry, so could we go get breakfast?"

"Sure." Beurling smiled as she sat up and pulled out a fresh t-shirt and replaced the old one, as she was reaching for a pair of trousers, she felt Tomoko trace the bottom of a particular scar on her arm that was just showing below the sleeve.

"Why did you let this scar, you could have easily not had one, why did you?" Tomoko asked, still laying on the bed.

Beurling felt her body turn cold at the memory at how she got that scar "You have a scar because I let my guard down, it was only right I have one too, do you hate them?"

Tomoko shuffled forward and hugged the brawler from behind and rested her head on Beurling's shoulder "No, they're a sign of your dedication and a part of you, but they're also a sign of your sadness." Tomoko kissed Beurling on the cheek "You don't need to get anymore, you've got me to help you, you know that, right?" Tomoko whispered with sad eyes.

Beurling turned and kissed Tomoko "I know," she whispered looking at the faunus in the eye "Come on the others are likely wondering what we're doing."

"Frenda's likely making all sorts of jokes." Tomoko stated the obvious.

"I wish she'd stop sometimes, given were now going out you'd think she'd stop."

"You know that won't stop Frenda."

"True." Beurling laughed.

"Yeah, we just became girlfriends and she'll be making wedding jokes."

At the word girlfriends Beurling paused _'Girlfriends.'_ Beurling said in her head.

"Hey, you ok?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, sorry it's just…I never really thought I'd be doing this…for real that is." Beurling sighed.

Tomoko interlocked her hand with Beurling's and kissed the brawler's cheek "This is real and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me either, now come, breakfast is calling." Beurling smiled as she put a kiss in the faunus's head.

The pair walked down to the breakfast hall hand, Tomoko resting her head on Beurling's shoulder. As the pair walked up to their friends Beurling could feel at least half the room staring at them and their joined hands and not many of them were friendly.

Once they reached their friends and said their greetings Tomoko kissed Beurling on the cheek "Something for those racists you hate to boil over." the faunus whispered in Beurling ear "I'll go get us something." Tomoko smiled with her tail wagging as she went to get some food.

Beurling was a little stunned by Tomoko's action and was left staring a second as Tomoko walked away till a whistle from Horatia brought her attention back to her friends.

"So the two of you are done driving us insane then?" Dorcha asked with a smile.

"Oh, leave them alone." Argent counted.

"I agree, congratulations by the way." Sgàil smiled.

"Thanks." Beurling blushed as she sat down.

"Aw, has you girlfriends kiss got you all flustered." Frenda joked.

Beurling countered by getting the hammer user in the headlock "It's too early in morning for you."

"Oh, leave her alone Beurling, we knew she would be like this." Tomoko laughed as she handed Beurling a cup of tea.

"True." Beurling sighed as she took the cup of tea and freeing Frenda and giving Tomoko a kiss.

Just as Tomoko sat down a voice rang out from one of the Mistral tables "Oi, crossbreeds, bad enough you exist now would you kindly keep your interactions to yourselves, your putting me off the food."

Beurling stood up and saw the blonde guy from the other week "Why don't you eat your food before your wearing it." Beurling snarled, though in her heart was a panicked feeling and cold chill running up her spine.

"Ha." the man scoffed as he stood up "I'd like to see you try."

"She won't be the only one." Sgàil stood up as Horatia and Dorcha jumped over the table along with Frenda to stand next to the brawler.

"Birds of a feather." The blonde scoffed "You Vacuoians are all alike clearly, a shame really the human of you is rather good looking, but either way I shall enjoy smashing you in the arena, if you get that far that is." He laughed as he walked out the room.

Before anyone else could say anything, Tomoko shouted out catching the man's attention, Beurling turned in surprise at the faunus, who normally was unconfrontational only for Tomoko to kiss Beurling on the lips and wrap her arms around her neck, Beurling responded by wrapping her arms around her girlfriends hips to the sounds of gasps from most of the onlookers.

When she broke the Beurling was a little short of breath "Mongrels!" the man shouted as he stormed the rest of the way out the room.

"Sorry." Tomoko blushed "It was his line on you being cute."

"Ooh, Tomoko's quite territorial it seems." Horatia joked.

"You should have seen her at her mums when her sister went near Beurling." Frenda added.

"Frenda you're the worst!" Beurling and Tomoko shouted, getting a collective laugh from the group.

* * *

**Finally these two are a thing, though don't expect it to be all plain sailing.**

**Besides Beurling has people to teach lessons to, her mother first and foremost.**


	33. Volume 3 Chapter 6

As the two teams were finishing breakfast and much to Beurling and Tomoko's relief the jokes had been held to a minimum, the two teams along with the other students were discussing who they would be facing in the competition.

"Who do you think we'll get?" Frenda wondered aloud.

"Hopefully that guy from before she I knock him down a peg." Beurling growled.

"Beurling, please no provoking." Tomoko pouted next to her girlfriend.

"To be fair your kiss was kind of provoking." Frenda countered.

"I guess you're right." Tomoko admitted.

"Ok, come on you lot." Maple ordered the rest of the team "Also Beurling stop rubbing off on Tomoko, don't Frenda, I don't need a third headache."

Maple and Sgàil scrolls beeped, the two took out the scrolls and Beurling noticed that others were doing the same.

"Well the team match ups have been selected." Sgàil explained.

"Who are we facing?" Horatia asked.

"Team RSSE of Mistral and were facing them tomorrow." Sgàil answered showing the scroll to the rest of the teams Beurling saw that most of RSSE were a predominantly a mix of red and white outfits, under them Beurling saw that Blau's team BLUU would be facing team GILD from Mistral and she saw the man who had hounded them at breakfast and on the stairs appear on screen the name under his picture reading Gilles Gold.

"We're the next day." Maple told her team "And we're facing team IRRN of Vale."

"Those should be easy, Beurling could take them easy on her own." Tomoko smiled.

"Trying to sweet talk your way to something?" Frenda smiled at the two.

"Frenda!" both of them groaned "You're the worst." Tomoko added, but this just got a laugh out the rest of the group.

"Come on Tomoko, we need to get going."

"Where are you going?" Maple asked.

"Personal." Beurling answered as she helped Tomoko to stand up and walked out the canteen.

**(Few hours later, on the way to Mantle)**

'_What do I do if they say no?' _Beurling thought to herself as she walked along the road next to Tomoko.

It had been her suggestion that until they told Tomoko's family, they shouldn't show they were romantically involved just in case it sparked something and though Tomoko had pouted she had eventually given in.

"Hey you ok?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm still worried."

"It will be fine." Tomoko smiled.

"Don't you think your being a little too optimistic about this?"

"I know your worried, but I know my own family, they'll be fine with it."

Beurling sighed "Just because your related doesn't mean your all going to be in the same side, I'm a prime example of that."

"You mean your mother?"

Beurling nodded "Plus, I'm still not sure how the whole thing with what my mother did the other day will go over, I'm just saying I'm going to worry till they give the answer."

Tomoko leaned her head Beurling's shoulder, getting a few whispers and stares from human and faunus a like, Beurling responded by standing up and shouting at the people staring "Oi, why don't you lot mind your own business!" before she sat down and apologised to Tomoko "Sorry."

"It's ok, I guess we'll have to get used to that."

"Yeah, we'll get it a lot." Beurling sighed and just as then an Atlas officer came over to the two _'Come on, I'm not in the mood to deal with you.'_

"Excuse me ma'am…" the officer started but Beurling stood up.

"Let me guess you're going to say about human and faunus relationships, well don't, here." Beurling growled as she showed the man her ID showing that she was from Vacuo.

"Erm…" the officer said a little confused.

"We're both from Vacuo and if you call colonel Ironclad, you'll find out we're except from your rules, or do you not want to disturb him."

The man looked over her ID again before he nodded "Sorry ma'am." The man apologised before he walked away.

"Bit underhand to do that, wasn't it?"

"It was that or throw him out the window." Beurling sat down and pinched her noise "I really hate this place." Beurling sighed as she sat down again next to Tomoko.

"I know, but just bear with it, it won't be for long."

"Just being here is too long."

"Well, just think we'll be champions soon and then you can leave here with a smile." Tomoko smiled.

"Oh, you got that much faith in me winning?"

"Of course." Tomoko smiled before she whispered, "You're my knight after all."

Beurling felt herself blushing slightly "Don't try sweet talking me." Tomoko merely smiled at the brawler's blush.

As the pair walked down to the house Beurling felt her fear building with each step _'Come on, think positive, for Tomoko.' _she thought to herself, her concerns were not helped by the eyes following them as they were walking down the street Beurling could feel the eyes glued to the pair, though thankfully no-one said a word as the pair walked down the street hand in hand.

Just was they were coming up to houses Tomoko's home a shout caught the pairs attention.

"Tomoko!" shouted a blonde girl.

"Luna." Tomoko smiled.

"She a friend?" Beurling asked as Luna moved towards the pair.

"Yeah she was mine and my sister's best friend when we were kids." Beurling looked again, while the girl seemed calm with her hands in her white coat, Beurling could see they hands were clanged in fists, the most concerning thing was the girls grey eyes, they seemed to be staring daggers at her and throwing an occasional one at Tomoko, whatever Tomoko said Beurling got a distinctively unfriendly vibe from the girl.

"Is she a faunus or human?" Beurling asked as she couldn't see any noticeable faunus traits, but she was aware of faunus who had hidden traits.

"She's a leopard faunus, she has claws."

As she came up to the pair Beurling took a step forward just in case "Luna, how are you?" Tomoko asked with a smile.

"I'm ok." Luna's response was short and with a hint of chill to her voice "And who's this with you?" Luna asked looking over Beurling _'This is not good.'_ Beurling though to herself.

"This is my partner Beurling, from Vacuo." Tomoko replied stepping closer Beurling, her smile gone.

"Partner?" Luna looked back Tomoko surprised.

"Yeah, I'm going to Shade academy to become a huntress, do you not remember?"

"Didn't know they paired you up." Luna went back to check over Beurling.

"We're part of a team, two humans and two faunus too." Tomoko added.

"Oh and who's leading?"

"Maple, she's an eagle owl faunus."

Beurling could almost feel the chill around the three, even Tomoko seemed to notice.

"Oh, so Beurling's a human then." Luna glared at the pair, throwing her black hair back behind her revealing a black choker around the girl's neck.

Beurling was desperately trying to think of a way out the situation they were both in "Excuse me miss Beurling, but me and Tomoko need to discuss something in private."

"Erm you don't have to call me miss ma'am." Beurling hoped her attempt at respect would defuse the situation a bit, though by the look on Luna's face it seemed to have no effect.

"Go on Beurling, I'll be right here, you can go tell my mum and Aira we're here, I'll be right along." Tomoko whispered and gave Beurling a kiss on the check.

'_You really shouldn't have done that.'_ Beurling sighed in head as she saw Luna's hands come out of her coat. Beurling was conflicted, she didn't want to leave Tomoko alone but she also didn't want this girl to be arrested for hitting a human.

"Ok, but don't be too long." Beurling whispered as she jogged off the door, hoping she could get either of Tomoko's mum or sister to help _'So long as they don't react badly.'_ Beurling's doubt voiced in her head as she looked back and saw Luna scowl at Tomoko who had her hands up.

Once she reached the door she started to knock, she was sure she was if she hit it any harder, she'd have knocked it down.

"Ok, ok, it's not a matter of life and death." came Aria's voice as she opened the door, the worry must have been on Beurling's face as the next thing Aria asked was "Where's Tomoko?"

Before Beurling could answer the pair heard a smack and cry come from the street, the pair turned and saw Tomoko laying on the pavement crawling away while Luna stood over her claws and teeth bared.

Beurling didn't wait for Aria she just ran back the way she came, as she started, she heard Aria jump down and run behind her.

"Oi, Luna what the hell are you doing?" Aria shouted as the pair reached the scene.

"Do you know about this?" Luna growled at Aria as Beurling helped Tomoko up.

"I don't what you're talking about and I don't care, you don't hit my sister."

"She's a traitor." Luna screamed.

Beurling pulled Tomoko behind her so the faunus was facing her back, as she did, she felt Tomoko grab her coat and the hand that had moved Tomoko behind her felt the gunner shake, Beurling could feel her fear bubbling up.

"Look if you want to hit someone hit me not her." Beurling let out not really thinking of what she was saying for a second, her worry getting on top of her.

"Oh yeah, you'd love that, give your kind a chance to do this again!" Luna snarled as she pulled the choker to reveal a dust companies mark that Beurling was unfamiliar with, though she was familiar with the practice of marking faunus who broke Atlas law being branded and forced to work in a dust mine as punishment for a set period of time.

Beurling took a step back "That wasn't…"

"Of course it wasn't." Luna scoffed.

"Beurling, get my sister inside, I'll handle this." Aria ordered.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm very sure." Aria glared at Luna who copied her "I want a word or two with Luna."

Beurling turned and took Tomoko back to her house as the faunus shook in the brawler's arms, while Luna and Aria argued in the street, just as they were coming to the door Kelly appeared at the door.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

Before Beurling could answer Aria screamed at Luna "I don't care what was said, you lay a hand on my sister again I'll break it!" Beurling just nodded to pair in the street.

"Beurling could you take Tomoko to her room?" Kelly asked.

Beurling nodded as Kelly exited the house and went down to the arguing pair, just as Beurling was through the door Aria shouted out again "I know full well what happened to you, but that does not give you the right to hit Tomoko, weather she's dating a human or not!"

Beurling turned and saw Kelly looking at the two, Beurling felt Tomoko grabbing hold of Beurling's jumper and coat as tight as she could, Kelly merely nodded to the brawler before heading off again.

'_This is not going well.'_ Beurling sighed in her head as she took Tomoko into the house.

"Second door on the left." Tomoko choked out.

As soon as the pair were in the room Tomoko turned and rested her head on the brawler's shoulder "Maybe this was a mistake." her voice muffed by the coat.

Beurling wasn't sure what to say so just hugged the faunus tight and deciding to remain quiet and trying to ignore the negative feeling she was feeling in the pit of her stomach _'Charlotte, help me please.'_ Beurling thought as she held her crying girlfriend.

"Is this what you were nervous of?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes." Beurling forced past the lump in her throat.

"Tomoko, if your told to…"

Tomoko grabbed on tighter to Beurling's coat "I'm not leaving you." Tomoko muffled "I don't care what happens, I'm not."

Beurling was touched by the words for a second till she realised the implications of the words the faunus was saying "Tomoko…"

"NO!" Tomoko shouted looking the brawler in the eye "I made my choice a long time ago Beurling, I chose you." Tomoko choked resting her for head on Beurling's chest "Besides, Luna's going to tell everyone about this so I'm likely an outcast from here now anyway."

"But if your mum and sister say no then you could lose them to, lose your family."

"Beurling, whatever happens, you're my family now." Tomoko whispered looking back at the brawler and cupping Beurling's cheek "I told you I didn't want to give up this feeling and I meant it."

"Tomoko, if you did have to…" Beurling paused not wishing to speak the words "I never had a family for years I grew up alone with no one to turn to or shoulder to cry on, I don't want that for you, staying with me might cause that, just if we didn't work out you'd be alone with no one."

"What would you do in my position, if you were faced with my options, what would you do?"

"If you asked me before last night, I'd say pick your family." Beurling looked down.

"And now, after last night?"

Beurling swallowed, her mind going a million miles an hour trying to think of words to convince Tomoko to still pick her family but they died for they even formed, then a voice in the back of her mind began talking _'Never let fear stop us from doing something we want.'_ It said in Charlottes voice.

Beurling looked up, before placing a kiss on Tomoko's head "I'd pick you, after you kissed me it's made me feel things I haven't felt in so long or ever felt, I don't want to stop that either, but I'm just scared, scared to keep you because I might hurt you and scared to lose you because I'll hurt myself."

"Beurling." Tomoko smiled as she kissed the brawler "I've known what I've felt for a long time and I'm the same, after I kissed you I knew I was heading down a road with no way back, but I went down it because I want to, so please don't leave me on it because that's the only way you'll hurt me and that's the only thing that really scares me in the world."

"Tomoko…"

"I won't say it yet, not till you're ready to," Tomoko took a step back, before taking one of Beurling's hands and gently placed it over her heart "I know it's a bit cheesy, but you know what I want to say don't you?"

Beurling nodded and smiled "Sorry, it's just when I was standing up to that guy before I was worried it would kill what's between us right there."

"I was to, that's why I kissed you after it."

"Oh so it wasn't because he said I was cute."

"Well that didn't help." Tomoko blushed, her tail wagging making Beurling smile.

"Tomoko, can I ask something from you?"

"Anything."

"Can I hold you, till your mum and Aria come back?"

"I'd like that." Tomoko smiled as she hugged the brawler and Beurling returned the hug. It amazed her that just something simple like this could make her forget the rest of the world for as long as it lasted. Deciding to be a bit more selfish she moved a hand and gently ruffled the girl's hair making her sigh.

"Is that ok?"

"Hmm yes, keep going."

Beurling did as ordered, it felt like forever to her and Tomoko, though in reality it was a couple of minutes, the two thought they could have stayed like that all day, but they were broken out of their piece of heaven by a knock at the door.

"Oi, Tomoko, Beurling you better not be doing anything on my bed, now get out here, mum wants a word." Aira's voice sounded through the door.

"You ready?" Tomoko asked with a sigh at their moment ending.

"As I'll ever be." Beurling sighed a she took the faunus's hand and opened the door.


End file.
